Take it Off
by Team Jane
Summary: A new shy waitress finds herself working in an upscale Strip Club Hooligans. All hell breaks loose when a certain arrogant blond is the star of the show. Will Sookie be able to resist the arrogant ass clad in fur? All Human AU NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Mr. Arrogant Asshole**

Never did I think that I'd work in a strip club. The economy was bad and everyone was out of a job, including me. I saw an advertisement in the paper for a waitress and I figured I had experience, what the heck right? I had never heard of the restaurant before, it was someplace in Monroe. Driving into the parking lot I almost lost my nerve. I checked the address twice and a bead of sweat dewed on my forehead. The restaurant in question was named, Hooligans…Strip Club. My phone interviewer happened to leave the last two words out of the name. So here I was in the parking lot of a _Strip Club _with a job interview in ten minutes. I needed the money bad. I lived with my Gran and the house needed work and lots of it. Money didn't grow on trees, so I swallowed my pride along with my Christian beliefs and stepped out of the car.

It was early in the morning, thank God or I might have turned around and walked out. I had never stepped foot in a place like this before and if I wasn't in desperate need I wouldn't be here. My interviewer, surprisingly was a woman named Amelia Broadway. My God, the woman even wore a pantsuit, I liked her already. We chatted about different places I worked. I explained how I lost my job when Merlotte's, a bar in my hometown of Bon Temps, decided to close its doors after its owner packed up and move out of the backwater town in Louisiana that I lived in. My heart felt heavy when I thought of this, not only because I lost my job, but I lost my dear friend in the process.

So here I was explaining to a classy woman the reason I wanted, no needed to work here.

She gave me a wicked grin and exclaimed, "You have the position on a trial basis."

I looked at her momentarily confused. I had the job? I expressed my thoughts to her and she laughed when I asked why.

"It's because you look innocent. Some of our customers get a little…over excited. You're perfect, looking like an innocent school teacher. Wear square glass frames on your face and be here at eight tomorrow night. It you can survive the week, you're our new waitress." She stood and opened a drawer behind where she sat. "Size six, right?" she asked.

When I was a teenager maybe, but now definitely not. So I corrected her, "Actually I'm a size eight on a good day, a ten on others."

With a wicked glint in her eyes, she said, "Oh I know, but here, you're a size six now. We like our uniforms to fit nice and tight. Don't wear any undergarments, I hate seeing panty lines." I nodded my head wondering how this woman could guess my size just by looking at me. I was a little nervous to be wearing something that snug. I hoped that whatever uniform it was, it had a bit of give, because dammit, I was going to need it. She picked out, what I guess to be my new uniform and handed it to me. I thanked Amelia again for the opportunity and swore to her that I wouldn't disappoint.

So here I was…again on my first real night of work. My shift started in fifteen minutes and I hadn't made it out of my car yet. When I stood in front of the mirror with my new uniform on, I almost croaked. Never could I get out of the house with Gran around in this. So like a thirteen year old high school girl, I pulled a pair of jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt over my 'work' outfit. Now safely inside the confines of my car, without the watchful eye of my Grandmother, I removed my outer layer of clothing. I had no idea how I was going to do this. I felt naked and exposed practically wearing only underwear and a halter top. The black boy-style shorts barely covered my ass and dipped fairly low below my navel. The white halter top, if you could even call it that, exposed my midriff. The elastic ran right underneath my breast line, two strips of fabric crisscrossed over my well endowed bosom and tied up behind my neck. One false move, one bump and my breasts would come loose for the world to see. Being as paranoid as I am, I even fastened the tie with safety pins just in case some eager customer decided to make a play to release my goods to the world while my hands were otherwise occupied. Not that the safety pins would deter someone if they wanted to accomplish that feat, but it made me feel better just the same. I slipped on a pair of red rectangular frames that I picked up at the local thrift shop this morning and took one last look at my appearance.

As satisfied as I would get with my new look, I took a deep breath and emerged from my car. Apparently some sort of function, like maybe a bachelorette or several for that matter were here tonight. I made my way up to the front of the line and approached the bouncer. He was a brute of a guy with very large muscles threatening to tear his cutoff shirt in half. He had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen, it had to be the florescent lights from the neon sign that made his eyes an almost violet color.

Without me saying a word he appraised my 'outfit' up and down and said, "You must be the new girl starting tonight. I'm Quinn, the bouncer here at this lovely establishment." His smile was infectious and I found that some of my nerves melted away. Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all, I thought to myself.

Smiling back I responded, "I'm Sookie…Sookie Stackhouse, new waitress at your service." _What the hell? Could I have made more of an ass out of myself_? It was obvious to why I was known as crazy Sookie. I grew up with a brother, who had all the charisma in the world and women just fell at his feet to jump in bed with him. Then, there was me, awkward Sookie, who never said the right thing and constantly was a victim of word vomit. My brother had women throwing themselves at him since he was a teenager, then there was me, who, in her late twenties had only one experience of very horrible and awkward sex in her life and only because I shamefully indulged my 'friends' in a game of truth or dare.

When I was sixteen I found myself locked in a closet with one of my best friends JB. I almost backed out, but I had something to prove. I know, I know, very cliché letting snobby teenage girls get to me, but thank God it was with a person that wouldn't go around and blab to the entire school how extremely awful and pathetic the entire experience was. The closet was so dark, that when poor JB leaned in to kiss me I accidentally punched him in the face while trying to move some of the hanging clothes out of our way. What happened next was even worse, I have no idea how I even bit down on his penis, but I did. Somehow in the process of giving him a blow job, I lost my balance and almost toppled over and took JB's dick along with me. Not my finest moment, the poor guy walked funny for over a week. So needless to say that after almost castrating my best friend I decided to live my life celibate. Now being twenty-six, I am almost ashamed to admit that I'm still a virgin.

My smile faltered with my words as I saw a strange expression cross the hot bouncer's face. He waved me on and I walked with my head down into the lounge area. My senses were assaulted with Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back _and I about died when I rounded the corner to see three hot blond hunks on stage dancing. I wasn't really sure if dancing was the word for the obscene movements they were doing. My best friend Tara and I had a dance in high school that involved a little bump and grind, but this was beyond anything we ever did. Every time Justin sang, _put your sexy on_, the men jumped, raising their hands in the air and thrust forward with their hips. The girls screamed wildly. I knew that I'd have a severe migraine by the end of the night, and the three men had not even taken off their very ripped, in all the right places, jeans. My mouth must have been hanging open because I heard Amelia's voice over the crowd.

"You like what you see, Sookie?"

I brought my hand to my mouth to wipe off any access drool before I answered, "It's…alright." I tried to return an impassive look, showing that I wasn't affected by the very male, very sexy stage performance.

"Couple of rules before you begin tonight. No dating co-workers, not that that will be much of an option for you anyway. Most of my male strippers are gay and the one that isn't," she nodded to the gorgeous sex on legs over six foot blond god that graced the middle of the stage, "he's not at all friendly and has a huge arrogant ego the size of the planet, but the women love him, go figure." I looked again at the man with the hard mask on in the middle, the more he scowled, the more the women swooned. He acted like they should all pay homage to his very presence, I didn't like him already.

She continued, "Your tables for the night will be that section over there," she pointed over to the left of the stage and I was relieved that it was the closest to the bar and kitchen area. I could focus on my job and not have to walk in front of the stage all night. Nothing worse could happen then dropping a plate of food when a gorgeous male ripped off his pants.

I nodded my head that I understood and mumbled a 'thanks for the opportunity' once again.

"Don't mention it. The frames are perfect by the way; you look just like an innocent school teacher. Though, the look won't help you tonight as much as it will Saturday. We'll see if you survive tonight first." I had no idea what she meant by Saturday night, but I had work to do.

For the first hour or so everything went like clockwork. I was able to ignore the gentlemen on the stage. I did notice that every time that one hot blond came out all the women would scream. From the hyperventilating women, I discovered his name was Eric Norman or something like that.

I had never seen a finer specimen of a perfect body on a man. He had long lean lines and when he turned his backside to the audience, the crowd would roar. His amazing derriere could win a competition. I tried not to look, really I did, but when I had a free moment I couldn't help but stare. I quickly had to turn away though, because I was so hot and bothered I was afraid that I'd get so worked up that I would pull a crazy Sookie and fall flat on my face.

Then, my worst nightmare or possible my best fantasy happened. The arrogant asshole once again graced us with his presence as he took the stage in a bathrobe, laced up leather boots, reading glasses and a newspaper. Two props men pushed a bed out onto the stage. Holy hell, mother of all fucking cheesecake, please don't tell me this is going to happen. I quickly made a beeline back to the kitchen to hide in the confines of my new sanctuary. I knew all the screaming women at my tables would be too preoccupied by Mr. Arrogant Asshole to even miss me.

I cursed my life to hell when the short order cook, Lafayette said with mock amusement, "Sookie, order up." I took a few deep breathes knowing that I would have to emerge from the corner that had been my safe haven for the last few minutes. Walking over to grab my food, Lafayette said, "You'll get used to it honey. Once you meet the arrogant ass in person, he won't have _that _much of an effect on you." I nodded my head as a blush spread across my cheeks. Taking my food I placed it on my tray willing my feet to move forward to quickly serve the food and run back in here to hide. I chanted to myself, _you can do this. It's only a few feet_.

When I opened the door I kept my eyes down as I made my way over to the table. I didn't want to even think of that arrogant ass sprawled out on a bed or whatever the hell he was doing at the moment. Making my way over to my table, I placed my back to the stage as I set the food down. When I asked the three women if I could get them anything else, none of them spoke but one did wave her hand at me and I took that as my cue to leave.

Stupidly, without thinking I turn myself around, but instead of turning away from the stage I turned towards it. That wouldn't have been bad in itself except it was precisely at the same time that Mr. Arrogant decided to discard his robe and drape a sheer white sheet, that had just dropped from the ceiling, over his goods. The sheet left nothing up to the imagination. I found myself tilting my head trying to get a better angle. _Was he really that big? _Holy hell, no wonder he could afford to be so arrogant. He bent his knees and lifted his arms up allowing the sheet to fall even lower. The only thing holding it up was the angle he balanced himself on. Then he did the unthinkable.

He turned around with his amazing ass to the audience and opened the sheet wide for a full on rear view, and _hot damn was it a view_. The screams erupted once again, but I didn't hear a damn thing. My entire focus was on that perfectly shaped romp. Then, he dropped the sheet into one hand and turned his naked body to the side, allowing his right thigh to cover his goods as he bent over grazing his right arm down his leg. It was at that point I dropped my tray. Thank God, nothing was on it, but the worst possible thing happened, Mr. Arrogant chose that exact moment to look my way. Filled with embarrassment, I picked up my tray and scurried off into my hidey-hole, the kitchen corner.

Heavily panting I pushed open the door to the kitchen and plopped myself on the floor. With my mad dash to hide I tried to avoid the view of Lafayette, but of course, being the perceptive man he is, he noticed.

Sauntering over to me with a sway of his hips, he leaned down on the balls of his feet making eye contact with me. All I could do was groan with my hands over my face.

He began, "Don't let that arrogant fool get your panties in a twist. Forget him. I know what you need." He clapped his hands together at his new epiphany. I knew that whatever it was, it was going to be bad. "Shopping trip tomorrow. Just us girls." I looked at him and laughed, a full out laugh, the first one since I discovered that I'd be working in a strip club. "Have you met Claudine yet? She's my girl. Her twin brother is the studly blond specimen that dances to the right of your arrogant hunk. She's around here somewhere. Anyways girl, she is fab when it comes to shopping, what do you say to us girls going out? We will get our own sexy on." He put his hand up and shook his shoulders, proving his point.

I couldn't help but to agree. I didn't have many friends and knew that Lafayette and I would get along great or at least, I hoped.

Trying to keep the word vomit to a minimum, I squeaked out, "Sounds like a plan."

"Wonderful!" He clapped his hands together and jumped up in one swift motion. "Now get back to work girl, I still want you employed tomorrow. You're too much fun to get fired so soon." Placing his hand on his hip and the other in the air, he walked back into his kitchen with attitude. I wished that I had the confidence to walk around like that.

Taking his advice, I went to check up on my tables.

The rest of the evening flew by without incident. I just remembered to keep my head down when I walked and not look at the stage. It was a hard feat, but I managed. Once I got into my groove, I hated to admit it, but I was actually having fun. It was definitely different that waitressing at a bar like Merlotte's. Many of the customers stayed all evening and never left, it wasn't a constant flow of people coming in and out, but the same ones. So my tips, weren't great, but the base pay was better.

Finally my evening was coming to a close and I was cleaning my tables with the rest of the waitresses. A beautiful blond girl, who must have been about six feet tall wearing five inch wedge heels to make her even taller, came over to introduce herself to me.

"Hey, I'm Claudine. Heard you weaseled your way into our girl's day tomorrow."

My eyes widened in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

She cut me off with a giggle, "I was just teasing you girl, lighten up. I'm happy to have a newbie to shop for. I have a great fashion sense. You'll need me for Saturday night."

"What's…Saturday night?" This job was so new to me I hadn't worked out all the details yet.

"Every other Saturday night, by popular request, we have a female review night. Some of the female waitresses dance and the males wait tables. It was a way for us to branch out into the male population in the area."

My eyes widened in fear. Would I have to dance, around a pole? "Do I…" My fear paralyzed me and I couldn't finish my thought.

"Oh God, no honey. Some of us have been practicing for a long time. I actually find it quite stimulating to be up on stage in the spotlight. I can show you some moves sometime, it really frees your soul." That's not exactly how I would describe the experience. To me, it was more like jumping out of a plane at thirty-thousand feet, something I would never do.

"I don't think…that's for me." Claudine and I chatted while we cleaned. I hadn't really gotten a chance to go back stage and view all the props so Claudine offered to give me a tour.

Behind the stage were things like beds and other types of furniture. I even spied a few long poles and hanging ropes and other contraptions that I could only guess were for some kind of trapezes act. She brought me into a costume room which was quite fascinating.

"Here we can dress up in anything we so desire. You want to be a princess? Well you can. You want to be a Gladiator, the costume's right here." I listened as Claudine talked. I swept my hand over the silky fabric of the fairy princess outfit. I always wanted to have wings so I could fly when I was a child. I always thought that if I was a fairy then I could disappear just before I was about to humiliate myself or turn back time when I did.

Claudine began walking and I followed. She led me to another door and explained, "These are our lockers. Yours is the last one on the left hand side. Go on in, I'll be back in a minute, I just have to grab something."

So Claudine left me standing there to fend for myself. What the hell, I had already made it through my first night, I could open a door by myself right? _Wrong. _I opened the door to see Mr. Arrogant Asshole himself standing in front of his locker, which happened to be next to mine, without a stitch of clothing on. I thought about doing an about-face and walking right out the door I just came in, but I didn't. Instead I did the worst possible thing, I stared.

In a voice that could only be described as pure sex, he asked, "See something you like?"

My head snapped up as Mr. Arrogant himself spoke to me. I met his eyes and a warm blush spread across my face as he turned to the side giving me more of a view of his, um package then I had previously seen on stage. Forcing my eyes to remain on his face, I casually answered, "Not really," when I wanted to scream, _yes, God dammit. Show me more_!

He smirked as he turned back to his locker knowing that he managed to capture my attention. I drifted over to my locker, which was next to his, for lack of a better thing to do. I opened it and stared at the empty space for a minute or maybe two, until I heard Mr. Arrogant slam his and exit the room. I sank to my knees on the floor and closed my eyes thinking of the gorgeous man who had been standing next to me. I knew at this moment, I was done for. I had no idea how I'd get through tomorrow night.

**Please tell me what you think! Please press the little green review button, it's almost as good as Eric clad in furs. Yum!**

**Thank you to my fabulous Beta, Charverv for holding my hand with this new story. I hope you all like it and depending on the response, I'll continue. The link below is the Chippendale's act Eric's act was based on. Take out the (dot) and place in the actual dot. I hope it works for you because I kept trying to put the link of my profile and the site kept crashing on me.**

**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=kYYrwXISdvM**


	2. Mr Hot Pants

**A/N: Ok, so I had some questions last time. First of all, this isn't some cheesy club where the strippers give lap dances and get money placed in their thongs. Though, I love to place money in Eric's thong. **_**Sigh**_**…I digressed…again. This is a more upscale male/female review club. I wouldn't demean Eric by making him give lap dances to people…well maybe to Sookie…eventually. I hope my intent shapes up better in this chapter. **

**I swear, I will work on the first chapter of the sequel to Dead at the Moment for all who are asking. The Arrogant Ass is just speaking to me, in more ways than one. **

**If this story isn't for you, don't read it. It gives me an excuse to use crude humor and write in lots of sexual innuendoes all the while putting Eric into one of my favorite fantasies. This story is rated M for a reason.**

**Oh, and many of the characters are OOC or out of character. This is evident in this chapter.**

**Thank you all to the amazing response to this story, I hope I won't disappoint. **

**I forgot this in the last chapter, I own nothing, though I wish. Eric and all the other wonderful characters belong to Charlaine Harris, though I coined the phrase Mr. Arrogant Ass.**

**Chapter 2- Mr. Hot Pants**

"Hmm, girl, I'm so glad you came along. We definitely need to improve your fashion sense," Lafayette teased as I got out of my car in Hooligans parking lot. I promised Claudine and Lafayette that I'd give myself over to them so they could help improve my confidence and fashion sense. I looked down at the outfit I had on. I couldn't quite figure out what he was talking about. I had on wide-leg jeans and one of my favorite tees my Gran gave me, granted it was of Hello-Kitty, but I loved it just the same.

Looking around I noticed that it was just us, "Where's Claudine?"

He made some annoyed noise, waved his hand in the air while he answered, "She _loves_ to be fashionable late, making her grand entrance and all. I just hope she drags that fine piece of ass brother along with her. I'd like to slap me some of that." He made a swat at my ass that actually made me jump. I don't think he even managed to touch me, but I wasn't used to a man, even a gay one, being so physical.

"Umm, girl you need to learn not to be so jumpy. Wait until all those man handlers get a hold of you Saturday night." My stomach churned and I felt like I was going to throw up. I had to let people touch me? "Breathe, Sook, you're as white as a sheet. They swat your ass; you hit them right back. Easy. The more physical you are, the bigger tips you'll get."

I nodded my head, but I couldn't shake the nausea. Instead, I tried to change the subject, "So, I thought we couldn't date co-workers; didn't you just imply that you would date Claudine's brother. What's his name again?"

He raised one eyebrow at me, "His name is _Claude_. I don't want to date him, I just want to launch his missile." I don't think I ever heard the phrase 'launch his missile' used in that type of a sentence before, but from the context I had a pretty good idea what it meant and it had _nothing_ to do with NASA. A warm blush spread across my face and I turned my head so Lafayette wouldn't notice, but of course, he did.

"Girl, you gotta get over this fear of sexual convo. If I didn't know any better I'd say you still had your v-card." He let out a short laugh, and from my paled expression he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're a _V_?"

I was completely immobilized with fear of dying from embarrassment. I had never admitted that to anyone and I wasn't sure I wanted to now, but I was caught like a deer in headlights; there was no going back. I simply nodded my head and shut my eyes waiting for the roar of laugher at my inability to bag a man or launch a missile, whatever the proper connotation might be.

I opened my eyes after a few seconds to see Lafayette staring at me. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I just…I don't know…haven't met anyone?" I fumbled through my words trying to explain myself.

"A gorgeous knockout like you? That's hard to believe."

"I kind of have a problem with awkwardness and lots of word vomit." He gave me this confused look, so I continued, "I never say the right thing at the right time. I got this reputation in high school…they called me crazy Sookie and it kinda stuck."

"High school is over. We are so gonna fix this and get you a much needed lay."

"I don't think…I can't…"

"That's the problem girl, you think too much. Can you add?"

"What? Sure, I like math."

"Sex is just like math; you add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply." He said it with such a straight face that I threw my head back in laughter.

After I sobered up my chuckles a bit, I clarified my new fear, "You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"Na, I wanna make sure that you stick around. You're a lot of fun to taunt and tease." Just then, Claudine pulled up in her BMW, making her grand entrance. Getting out of her car, I never saw anyone so decked out for shopping at the mall. She had on a short tight black dress with a wide belt that hung on her hips. She completed the outfit with high lace-up red leather heeled boots. She had, clutched in her hand, a bright yellow hand bag that somehow didn't match, but completed the outfit nicely. Over her eyes she had very large white sunglasses that covered half her face. If I wore those I'd look like a bug, but on her, she looked like a movie star.

"Ready to paint the town?" She said as she stood with her car door opened.

"Where's your hunky other half?" Lafayette asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and made his way over to the passenger side of her car swaying his hips the entire time.

"He needs his beauty rest. He may join us for a late lunch though." I followed Lafayette's lead and slid into the backseat of her swanky BMW. It made me wonder how she could afford such a thing, but being the Southern lady that I am, I knew it was rude to ask.

"Honey that man couldn't get any prettier."

Claudine gave Lafayette a pointed look before saying, "Try telling him that. If he has one hair out of place or any blemish on his face he freaks out like a teenage girl with a zit on the day of her prom. He is convinced that if he doesn't get a full twelve hours of sleep his skin lacks glow. He still fights that jealously complex every night since that arrogant ass was hired. Claude's not the main attraction anymore and it really stabs at his pride." She turned around to me, "Pardon me Sookie, I don't believe I got a chance to wish you good morning before I was rudely engaged in convo with Mr. Hot Pants here."

I wished her a good morning, and then she peeled out of the parking lot. It surprised me when we passed the mall exit on the highway, but I didn't say anything knowing that I was with expert shoppers and they had a planned destination. It was about another ten minutes before we pulled into a shopping plaza. I hesitantly stepped out of the car and walked behind Ms. Supermodel; I wasn't quite up to her caliber and felt inept next to her.

Claudine stopped in her tracks, "If you plan on wearing Hello-Kitty wear her proud. Straighten up and walk next to me." She grabbed my arm linking it with hers, melting away my awkwardness. I held my head a little higher as Lafayette grabbed my other arm and we skipped, almost like in the _Wizard of Oz_, into the first store.

Once inside the store, I quickly skidded to a halt, because forgive me father for I have sinned I spied a dildo on display front in center of the store entrance. I felt a bead of sweat on my forehead when I realized they came in a variety of colors and sizes, _holy mother of fucking cheesecake_!

Lafayette picked up on my anxiety…again, and whispered in my ear, "Come on, what we want is in the back of the store, but from the looks of things, we might want to pick up one of those too. Perhaps the beige extra large one to remind you of your hot studly arrogant blond bombshell?"

I swatted him in the arm and he said, "That's my girl, hit those bad boys." A coy smiled played on his lips as he pulled me to the back of the store. "There's hope for you yet, doll."

I hissed through my teeth, "What kind of clothes do you find in a sex shop?"

He looked at me like I had two heads, "Sexy ones, and from the looks of things, you need all the help you can get." He looked me up and down, appraising my outfit…again, and shook his head.

"More like sluty ones," I mumbled under my breath.

Claudine, on the other hand, was like a busy bee, racing around the racks of clothes looking for the perfect ones to buy. I actually had to lift my arms up to catch the clothes she threw in my direction. I followed her around like her servant as she piled clothes high in my arms. Before I knew it I was being shoved in the dressing room left to my own demise trying to put on clothes when I couldn't figure out which were tops and which were bottoms. I finally decided that the ones on coat hangers were tops.

Still confused on what went with what I asked Claudine for help, "Umm, Claudine, what went with this top?" I held, what I presumed to be a top over the dressing room door.

I heard her give a very loud exasperated sigh before she answered, "That, my dear goes over your booty. The red shimmery top goes with it."

I sighed, knowing this was going to be one _long_ shopping trip. After a zillion tops and bottoms later and endless modeling of my self-conscious self to two very determined critics, I actually had two outfits that I thought I _might_ be able to wear. The only problem was, both outfits came to about all of last night's salary. I decided to only get one and come back for the other another time.

I came out of the dressing room, outfit in hand, while Claudine was busy at the accessory counter.

"Sookie, this belt would look fuckin'-fan-tabulous with that first outfit." She spun around noticing that said outfit was no longer in my arms. "Where is it?" Her head glanced from side to side like she was an eagle zeroing in on its prey.

"Umm…I decided that I would get one outfit today." How much more eloquently could I put, _I can't afford the other damn outfit that actually appeared to have shrunk my thighs_.

With a huff she stated, "Well, I'll get it for you then." Without even bothering to ask, she strutted back over to the dressing room to reclaim my discarded outfit.

"Claudine, I know you mean well, but I can't accept that."

Totally ignoring me she fished around on the rack for my outfit. "Come now Sookie; just think of me as your fairy godmother or better yet, a 'welcome to my world' gift."

"Claudine, I can't. It's not appropriate to accept such a gift."

She placed her hands on her hips, "Oh really, by whose standards."

"Well…mine. My Gran raised me never to accept charity."

She gave me an annoyed look, but tried to rein it in before she continued, "I have money, and lots of it. This is no hardship for me. It would be my pleasure to do this for you."

I felt like I was arguing with a brick wall that wouldn't budge. I needed to think up a compromise before I really lost this losing battle. "Claudine, how 'bout, I'll let you pay, but I'll pay you back each week for what you spend on me."

She seemed to think my offer over before she conceded. "Fine, I'll let you pay me…ten dollars a week until it's all paid off." Knowing the amount wasn't worth arguing over, I agreed; I could always pay her more to expunge (word of the day) my debt faster. Since she was paying today, Claudine insisted that I buy the accessories and shoes to go with my outfits. She even picked out a pair of classy sunglasses that I had to admit looked good.

Then, she ordered, "Now go and change. You will not be going to lunch, even if it is only us and my brother, in _that_." She eyed me up and down and I knew it wasn't worth taking offense. I had just charged more than half my items to Carte de Claudine.

I changed into a skin tight red halter top that showed a bit of my midriff and a black tight miniskirt. She picked out sandals that I could actually wear with only a one inch heel. Coming out of the dressing room I spun around gaining a whistle from Lafayette and a nod of approval from Claudine.

She walked over to me, glasses in hand and said, "Last touch to complete the outfit." She handed me the sunglasses and I put them on. Turning to look in the mirror, I didn't even know the sexy semi-confident girl staring back at me, now if I could just keep the word vomit to a minimum…

Lafayette helped me with my packages because it was beyond Claudine to actually carry anything besides her clutch. Lafayette just smirked and rolled his eyes as Claudine swayed her hips and walked out the door leaving us standing there with all her packages and mine.

As we were putting the bags in the truck Lafayette gave me a sideways glance and casually said, "By the way, I got you a gift too. I figured that you needed one of those vagina teasers, so I got you the beige one figuring it'd get plenty of use." The packages actually fell out of my hand and hit the ground with a thud. I scrambled to pick everything up as I plotted Lafayette's slow and painful death.

Then I heard him chuckle, "Just kidding, but your reaction was totally worth it girl." After retrieving my bags, I stood up and slapped him hard, and dammit, it felt good.

Lafayette flinched and grabbed his arm, "Damn girl, you're learnin' fast."

Claudine sped down the road traveling way too fast. Her cell phone rang and I held on for dear life while she answered it. Didn't she know the safety ramifications of driving while distracted? Thankfully it was a short conversation and she hung up the phone in only a few seconds.

"That was Claude, he says he's bringing someone, but wouldn't say who." She shrugged her shoulders while she spoke to Lafayette.

He couldn't be bringing… no, from what I got from all the previous conversations they weren't that good of friends. Still, just hoping caused heat to rise to my nether regions and I couldn't help but think of that sheer sheet from the night before. _Stop it Sookie, you're getting all hot and bothered for nothing_. I tried to focus my mind on something else, but it kept drifting back to that very lucky sheet that was draped over… _Stop it Sookie_!

I actually had to open the window in the backseat even though the air was on in the car. I used the excuse that I was feeling a bit sick, but really I just needed air before I sweated off my clothes. We pulled up to an upscale restaurant that had outdoor seating. I had never been to it before and hoped that it wasn't too pricy, spending quite a bit of money today I couldn't afford to spend much more.

Thankfully Claudine decided on outdoor seating; I needed the cool breeze really bad. My nerves were fried and I couldn't figure out if I was anticipating work tonight or outright dreading it. I felt like I was a jumbled mess and it was all because of some hot arrogant stripper.

The three of us sat down and ordered drinks and it didn't escape my notice that there were two empty chairs. I knew that one would occupy Claude, but I was afraid of the mystery guest.

I didn't have to wait for long as Claude and companion walked around from the side of the building. I tried not to show the disappointment on my face when it wasn't _him_, but I vaguely recognized the other man from that first trio routine the previous night. His companion at least had a smile, Claude looked…bored, like he had someplace better to be than will a bunch of co-workers. Claude immediately sat down and kissed his sister on the cheek, not even giving me a second glance or even saying 'hi' to the group before he picked up his menu. I was taken aback from the difference in personality from one twin to the other; Claudine was so outgoing and social whereas Claude appeared to grace us with his presence. His friend on the other hand, extended his hand.

"Hey, I saw you last night, but didn't get a chance to introduce myself; I'm Hoyt."

I shook his hands and said in my Southern drawl, "Nice to meet ya' Hoyt, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I was pleased with myself that I managed to say 'hello' to someone new without tripping over my words, maybe the outfit did do something to my confidence.

Hoyt smiled back in an extremely friendly way and I got to examine, for the first time, what he looked like. He was certainly not as tall as his two other stage partners. His blond hair was neatly trimmed and gelled to perfection. He wore a T-shirt that accentuated all of his muscles and tight jeans. He looked good, really good.

Just as I was starting to feel comfortable among my new group of friends, I head a familiar chilling voice that caused me to look over the top of my menu in fear.

"Room for one more?" he spoke in the sultry voice that could dampen panties.

My eyes locked with Mr. Arrogant Ass who snickered in my direction. Claudine was the only one to make an effort to move as she grabbed another chair from a neighboring table. He didn't bother to explain himself and just assumed that he was invited to join our little party. Before I could say a word, not that I would have protested, Claudine put the extra chair next to me and Mr., aw hell, Mr. Gorgeous sat down right between me and Claudine. As he sat, I felt his leg brush mine sending an electric current through my body. It took all I had to stop the visible shiver that threatened to rock my body; this was going to be one hell of a long luncheon.

I tried not to make it obvious that I was looking at him. Pretending to scan the menu, my head down low, I glanced at him sideways. My eyes fixed on his tight jeans and something else. My eyes snapped back to my menu because the last thing I wanted was for him to see me looking at his package…again.

I couldn't concentrate on a damn thing and when the waitress came by to take our order I hadn't even decided yet. Hell, I hadn't actually looked at the menu yet. Everyone seemed to be ordering salads so I followed suit, but instead of ordering diet dressing, I went for the full blown ranch. Claudine eyed me but didn't say anything and I swear the arrogant gorgeous ass smirked.

Just as the waitress was about to walk away, Mr. Arrogant added, "I want a bowl of the soup of the day, too."

Now Claudine really stared and retorted, "Not watching your figure Northman?"

Northman? That was his last name and what a name it was. I had to mentally slap myself before I sighed aloud.

"Actually, I was inspired by our new waitress. What was your name again?" He looked at me and waited. I think I even heard a trace of an accent; he certainly wasn't from the South.

Oh! I was supposed to say something. "My name is Sookie." I think it was barely audible, but at least I didn't counter with something really stupid or even worse, not answer at all. It did not escape me that he did not introduce himself; assuming that I already knew exactly who he was.

Choosing my words carefully and reciting them over in my mind, I asked, "I thought I heard a hint of an accent. Where are you from originally?"

"Most people do not hear it much anymore. I am originally from Sweden. I came here when I was a boy with my parents."

Lafayette snorted, "Prince Charming graced the lady with a response?" I looked over at him and he had one eyebrow cocked looking at Mr. Arrogant.

"I only respond to those worthy of an answer." At that moment, I didn't know if I should gag or feel privileged. My heart was doing a happy dance while my mind chastised my heart for feeling that way over someone who was so rude to another.

After a long drawn out silence, Hoyt spoke up, "So Sookie, where do you live?"

"I live in Bon Temps with my Gran."

"You live with your Grandmother?"

"Yeah, both my parents died when I was young. I have a brother too; he lives in my parent's old house, while I stayed to help my Gran out."

"What made you apply for a job at Hooligans? Have you ever stripped before?" Was he looking at my chest? He couldn't be?

"Actually, I lost my job at Merlotte's when my boss decided to pack the place up. I didn't know Hooligans was a strip joint when I applied."

"I bet you were stunned."

"Stunned doesn't cover how I felt," I mumbled.

"Well, you did great last night. Any chance you'll be going up on stage anytime soon?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Was he flirting with me?

"No, I don't think so. I don't think…I could do that."

"You have the body for it." I couldn't stop the blush that warmed my cheeks at his compliment and the way his eyes lids flipped down accentuated his dimples made him all the more charming when he smiled. "I could show you a few moves? We could work on technique together?" I think I actually heard Mr. Arrogant snort.

I had a question that I needed to ask first. "How much would I have to actually…take off?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see the smirk that graced Mr. Arrogant's face.

"In practice nothing. For real, as much as you feel comfortable with; there is no actual requirement."

Claudine piped in, "You don't have to go topless; as long as you are flexible and can dance well, the crowd will be happy."

I responded, "I am pretty flexible." I couldn't believe I actually said that. Was I agreeing to try? I felt like I was sixteen all over again and playing truth or dare with my 'friends'. Why was I willing to even try something that was so far out of my comfort zone?

Lafayette had to put his two cents in, "Stand up girl, let me feel that tight ass of yours." I kicked him hard under the table.

He actually yelled before saying, "Damn girl, that hurt."

"Then you shouldn't even suggest touching my ass, even if you are gay." He winked at me letting me know I did well.

Our food came and we jokingly chitchatted through our meal; well Hoyt, Lafayette, Claudine and I did anyways. Mr. Arrogant didn't say one damn word, but I swear, he would glance sideways at me every so often. Hoyt made no bones about flirting with me. It was actually refreshing for a man to look at me and not think, _crazy Sookie_. Maybe Lafayette was right, high school was over and it was time to move on and find a new name for myself.

After lunch, Hoyt invited me back at the club to watch the guys work on their act. I was a little leery having a front row seat to tonight's show. But through persuasion, mainly puppy dog eyes from Claudine I conceded.

Once safely, well as safe as one could be with Claudine behind the wheel, inside the car Lafayette started the conversation, "Girl, did you see that arrogant ass giving Hoyt dirty looks when he was flirting with you?"

"Yeah, right. Why would he do that?"

"It's obvious hon, he digs you. Why else would he show his pretty, but too good for us, ass at our luncheon. He never comes out with us, but knows that we always eat there. He must've talked to Claude this morning and found out what we were doing," he mused.

"Whatever Lafayette." There was no way I was going to take any of what he said to heart. I was not getting my hopes up that I could catch the eye of someone like him.

Changing the subject he asked, "So you gonna strut your stuff on stage for us?"

I hesitated; I was having second thoughts about watching the pre-show. I had a feeling that I would be pushed on stage and make a fool out of myself in front of my co-workers. "Actually…I think…I'm going to bail. I was out all last night and gone this morning, Gran might need me to run a few errands before my shift tonight." I hoped that excuse seemed plausible; it seemed reasonable to me.

"Oh no you don't, just because somethin' sexy will be watching doesn't mean you get to high tail it and run." He waved his finger in my direction and all I thought was, _busted_!

"Really Lafayette, I have to go home to check on her. She getting up in years and it's my responsibility."

He was about to say something else when Claudine cut him off. "Let it go. I'll work with you tomorrow Sook, when no one else is around. Just the two of us, how 'bout that."

"Sounds like a plan, thank you for understanding."

"Don't mention it; plug your number into my phone." She tossed her phone back at me and I caught it. I added my name to her list of contacts then handed it back to her. Just about that time we pulled into the parking lot of Hooligans. I quickly grabbed my bags out of the trunk and hit the road. I didn't want to stick around and have to tell the guys I wasn't planning on staying, a cowardly act, I know.

After I was a few miles down the road, I pulled over and shimmied out of my skirt throwing my jeans quickly back on. I tossed my Hello-Kitty T-shirt over my new halter top and pulled back onto the road. Looked down at my outfit, I was relieved that Claudine made me change. I couldn't imagine having lunch with those guys and showing up in what I currently had on. Maybe it was time to spend some money on a more grown up wardrobe.

After about a thirty minute drive I pulled into my very potholed driveway. One of these days I'd have to see about getting it fixed. Skipping up the back stairs with my packages I was in a much lighter mood than I had been in a long time. I was very proud of myself for actually making it through a luncheon without embarrassing myself. Maybe there was hope for me yet.

I opened up the door and my senses were assaulted with blueberry pie, my favorite.

"Hello, darling." Gran came striding over to me to give me a hug. "How's my working girl today?"

"Fine, Gran. The pie smells wonderful."

"Oh, thank you darling; it will be done shortly. You went shopping did ya now?" She looked down at my packages and for the first time ever I was ashamed to show her what I bought.

Trying to skirt around the issue I said, "Yes, I went shopping with some of my new co-workers. Let me go put these things away." I don't know why I felt guilty for what I bought; I was twenty-six for crying out loud. Maybe I just thought my new outfits would put Gran in confession…for quite a while. _Sigh_. She was getting older and I worried about her heart; _yeah right, keep telling yourself that, you're worried about what she'll think of you_ _after she sees those outfits_.

I made my way to my room to put my clothes away in my nice big walk-in closet. After I hung up my two outfits, I dumped the rest of the stuff onto my bed. I noticed a Ziploc bag, with foil in it? I picked it up and almost screamed, like I saw a mouse, but in actuality they were…condoms. _Lafayette_. There was even a sticky note inside. I was almost afraid to open the bag so I flipped it around so the note was visible from the outside. It read: _To keep you safe from multiplying_.

I actually cracked up. I knew that he would tease me endlessly about my virginity, but at least he would tease me in private. How he even got himself a Ziploc bag, I don't know, maybe it was from his own personal stash he carried around for emergencies. It could have been worse, at least I didn't find a dildo concealed in the packages.

I called out to Gran to see if she needed anything before I took a nap. She was all set, so I set my alarm just in case, and curled up on my bed to get some much needed rest.

*********

The club actually opened at seven for the late dinner crowd; I had no idea who would come to Hooligans for dinner and not dessert (har-de-har-har), but go figure. I arrived at six-thirty in my work outfit, that I shamefully hid from Gran again, but brought a change of clothes this time to put in my locker. I definitely had more confidence on my second night and boldly opened the entrance door. The first person I saw was Hoyt on stage practicing a solo routine.

As soon as he saw me he jumped down off the stage bare-chested with just a cowboy hat and ripped jeans on. The song, _Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy_, played in the background.

"Hey, you didn't stick around this afternoon?" I thought I detected a hint of disappointment in his voice, but I wasn't sure.

"No, I had to check on my Gran. I was gone all last night and this morning; I had to see if she needed anything before my shift."

"Well, it would have been good to have a new set of eyes see our acts. We choreographed a bit this afternoon and got into a heated disagreement." Then in a much lower voice he added, "That usually happens when that arrogant know-it-all is around." I just nodded my head it understanding and he winked at me before turning around and heading back up on stage.

I shook my head with a smile as I made my way down to the locker rooms. Pausing at the door, I tried not thinking about last night when I entered to see a very naked man set in front of my sights. Taking a deep breath, I cautiously opened the door. To my relief, I found myself all alone. Making my way over to my locker, I relished in the fact that my name was above it. Opening my locker I deposited my things inside. Just before I was about to close it I heard the door to the locker room open. Not giving it much thought, I continued what I was doing until I felt an arm brush mine sending chills through my body. I froze in my tracks because that could only mean that someone was standing next to me. Yup, the next thing I heard was the locker next to me open. Taking a quiet deep breath, I closed my locker door and without even a glance in his direction, I made my way out of the room. I couldn't even stand outside to catch my breath; I was too afraid that he'd come waltzing out and find me there.

I made my way over to the kitchen to calm myself in the confines of my hidey-hole, the corner. The one thing Lafayette was good at was distractions. He spied me sneaking in and asked, "Sookie, I need some help getting things in order tonight. How about you busy your pretty little self with helping me out?" I looked up at him and he winked at me and nodded his head.

I was relieved to busy myself in a kitchen, a place that was very familiar and safe for me. I knew that I'd have to be out on the floor in a little while but this served as a much needed calming distraction. Placing on an apron, Lafayette kept me busy by prepping different foods and sauces. Most of the things served at the club were short order foods, things that could be achieved with a grill. Most foods were fried, but they did have a few items on the menu dedicated to people watching their waistline. I found out two items on the menu were vegetarian choices specifically requested by Claudine. Lafayette had already prepared several special desserts, many of which were doused in hot fudge sauce. No subliminal messages there at all, none whatsoever.

I was just pouring the filling for a chocolate mousse pie when I noticed the time. It was getting late and the doors were about to be opened. Taking my apron off, I thanked him again for the much needed distraction and the calming effect he had on my nerves.

Just as I was exiting the kitchen, Claudine came barging in through the door. "We're opening in about two minutes; everything all set?" she questioned.

Lafayette gave her the thumbs up and I nodded my head and followed her back out. The rest of the waitresses were standing near their tables while they waited. The main attractions were nowhere to be seen, I guess they liked to make grand entrances as well. I kind of missed that part of the show last night and I was intrigued to see how they began.

Claudine took charge, which I found quite amusing, "Are we ready?" She looked at each waitress as she spoke looking for confirmation of her question. "Let's make it a good night." With that, she opened the doors speaking to Quinn and we were opened for business.

The hostess began seating individuals; there was quite a line outside already at this early hour. I stood back against the wall waiting for people to fill my section. I did have a pad and pencil, but unlike Merlotte's where I wore an apron with pockets, I had no place to actually put them. After my first table was settled I went over to take their drink orders. The menus, which didn't consist of much were already on each table, one less thing to worry about. I did the same thing for the next half hour as my tables filled up; the show didn't start until seven-thirty.

My tables were all sated for the time being as the lights darkened. Enrique Iglesias' _Hero_ filled throughout the lounge. Three men in white navel uniformed pants and white tanks, that accentuated every chest muscle, graced the stage, marching in time to the beat. With their stiff jerky movements I would have sworn that they were actually in the armed forces if I didn't know any better. Three American Flags descended behind them on hooks that they turned sideways to salute. Hoyt caught my eye on a turn and gave a slight nod in my direction, it was a serious number and not one smile or smirk could be seen on any of their faces.

_I can be your hero baby; I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever; you can take my breath away… _

I had almost forgotten with the surreal patriotic experience the show started out as, that they were strippers. When Enrique sang, _I can be your hero baby_, the three blond men, one being the arrogant ass, ripped their white tanks in time baring their chests to the audience. Really making the crowd go wild they threw the discarding tanks into the audience for girls to catch and fight over. Bouncers in front of the stage contained two crazed women fighting over halves of a discarded shirt.

The fight did nothing to hold my attention, however; I was transfixed on Mr. Arrogant's pants that rode so low that I could see the 'V' that formed down to his nether regions. I felt a sigh slip through my lips as I imagined my fingers grazing down his perfectly formed ab muscles. God was very, very kind when he created this man.

They marched around again in formation; I concluded that it was the same formation they started the act with. Woman were approaching the stage and dropping money into a shoot right on the outskirts of the stage that I hadn't noticed before. I had never really thought about that. I didn't observe enough of the acts the prior evening; I had always assumed the money would be dropped into a thong the dancer wore. I was relieved to know that I had been wrong.

I looked around to each of my tables and all eyes were transfixed on the stage so I settled in to watch a bit more. I looked around the room to note that I wasn't the only waitress doing that; that made me feel a bit better about neglecting my tables.

The next part of the refrain the 'soldiers' turned their backs to the audience and ripped their white pants clear off their body, all three sporting a very skimpy g-string thong. When they turned around I about died when the red little fabric that I saw from the back was covered in stars and stripes. I wanted to salute, say Amen, or break out in the Pledge of Allegiance thanking this country and God for allowing me to work at such a wonderful place.

Somehow, through the mass chaotic screaming all three remained impassive and composed as they strutted around the stage saluting, lifting their legs high off the ground as they marched. Once woman in the crowd even held a lighter in the air waving her hand.

Shaking my head, more to clear the image from my mind than anything, I went to check my orders in the kitchen. When I came out with a tray of food, I kept my head low and avoided the stage at all costs; I didn't want a repeat performance of last night. After quickly depositing my food, I made a hasty decision to take a peek. Making my way to the back of the lounge so I'd have something to brace again my back, I slowly turned around. Mr. Arrogant, actually all three, but I only had eyes for him, had the lower half of his body wrapped in the American Flag.

Bless me Father for I have sinned, holy mother of all cheesecake; I felt my face flush and it took all I had to keep the tray within my fingers. A fleeting thought came to my very warped and twisted brain, would our founding fathers approve of this use of the American Flag? I actually giggled at the absurdity of my thought as I made my way back over to the kitchen as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself; really no one would probably notice besides…Mr. Arrogant.

I squatted down in the hidey-hole in the corner waiting for my next order to be up.

Lafayette's voice brought me out of my haze, "You saw the opening act, huh?"

I emphatically nodded my head up and down while I covered my face.

"Good thing I gave you those condoms, I think you'll have use for them sooner than you think." I swatted at him and he dodged away mocking me with his hurt expression. "You got another order up. Think you can go out there?"

"Yes," finally finding my voice. Standing up on my feet, I grabbed my waiting food and made my way out to that table. I resolved to focus only on my tables…and my tips. _One track mind_, I kept chanting to myself. I was absolutely determined to not look at the stage and I was doing a great job until the crowds erupted in frantic screams and it could be only one person who graced the stage…Mr. Arrogant. It could be nothing but trouble to look because he was dancing to, _Let's Get It On Tonight_, by Montell Jordan.

I swear I needed blinders, like the kind they make for horses. I was a glutton for punishment because I knew that I should ignore the entire thing, but my mind and body weren't cooperating. I could almost feel the hum in the air alerting me to his presence, like I could actually feel him in the room. I couldn't take the agony of it anymore and had to look. Making my way back against the wall, needed leverage again to hold me up in case I fell; I peered over at the stage.

He was dressed like a mobster clad in a pinstripe suit and a white brimmed hat tilted to the side. He looked magnificent swinging his cane with that look of pure distain that crossed his face. The more displeased he looked, the more the women and even men swooned. I was taken aback again, by his long lines and lean body. He knew the right way to move to show off his best features, specifically his most delicious ass.

_Girl if it's alright, let's go somewhere and get it on tonight. You shouldn't have to be alone tonight…_

Unconsciously I licked my lips as he tossed his jacket to the side and danced with one hand on his hat and his head down low defining his abdominal muscles. His chest was glistening wet only making me want to lick every drop of sweat or sex wax off him. I made a mental note to ask Lafayette later about that. Then, he dropped to the floor and it looked like he was making love and God dammit, I wanted to be the woman underneath him. He scanned the audience making contact with individuals then his eyes held mine. I felt mesmerized like he was calling me to him, the pull was so strong. He released me of his gaze a moment later and I finally felt like I was able to breathe. His hypnotic scrutiny captivated me and sent a burning desire through my body. Shaking myself, I walked back into the kitchen swearing that I wouldn't let my eyes wonder again.

It worked for the rest of the night, I was able to keep my head down low and focus on pleasing the women, and two men at my tables. I was terrified of the power that Mr. Arrogant held over me and I needed to overcome it…somehow. Fixing invisible blinders, only allowing myself to look in certain places helped.

With a sigh of relief, my evening drew to a close. The customers were gone and I was washing down my tables when Claudine came over to me, "You did alright tonight." She patted my back then went back to her cleaning. My tips were better than last night, maybe I was learning to control the distractions on the stage better…I only hoped.

Finishing up, I made my way down to the locker rooms. I was relieved that I was alone; maybe taking my time upstairs cleaning was a good thing. Opening my locker I began peeling off my work clothing. I was standing in my bra and underwear when the door opened, but I paid that person no mind and continued getting dressed. I had just pulled on my jeans when the door opened again and I heard Claudine's voice, "Tomorrow, I'll help you. How early is too early?"

I tried to think, "Umm, anytime after ten is fine."

"Alright, meet me here at ten-thirty and we'll work on your dancing."

Just then, an arm brushed mine and realization hit me of who the other person was in the room. The locker door next to me opened and I knew that Claudine was waiting for confirmation, so making sure that my voice was steady, I answered, "That's fine." I slammed my locker and leaned back against it only focusing on her, ignoring the gorgeous blond next to me.

She exclaimed, "Great! Here, let me text you so you have my number in case things change. We can work out after, and then meet Claude for a late lunch again." I nodded my head as she texted me. She leaned in for a hug and I remembered thinking how all the people who work here were touchy feely…say except for one.

I was in my car before I actually freaked out. _He_ had seen me in my under things. The only thing that kept me from a full blow panic attack was knowing that my lacy white undergarments matched and looked good…damn good.

**A/N: Please don't tell me that I disrespected the American Flag. If you've ever been to a male review or seen Chippendales they use the Flag as a prop all the time. I meant no disrespect and hope none of you are offended.**

**Thank you for the fantastic speed this chapter Charverv. I think that was a new record two freaking hours. You rock my socks!**

**So, what songs make you want to make love? What else floats your fantasies to see our Viking in? And song suggestions would be appreciated, that's actually the hardest part of writing this is picking perfect songs. **


	3. Mr Suit

**Chapter 3 - Mr. Suit **

It was ten-thirty on a Friday morning.

I waited inside my car for Claudine in the parking lot of Hooligans with my ghetto coffee from Quick Mart in hand. It was strong, smooth, almost the consistency of syrup, just the way I liked it.

I still couldn't believe how I got talked into all this. Why couldn't I just sit back and be the quiet waitress that gets good tips? _Because you've never just sat on the sidelines. You've always had people pushing you into one direction or another. It's your fear of disappointing others_. I always felt like I had something to prove. Though my mind rejected this idea with a vengeance, my body couldn't wait to sway its hips and dip…low. My body burned to feel sexy and desired; it was something that I had to prove to myself. I needed to know that I _was_ sexy and I needed to show myself that I could make any name I wanted.

It was ten forty-five by the time Claudine pulled in. I had worked myself up so much my body yearned to be touched; not in a hot and bothered kind of way, but in a lust after, off limits kind of way. I was ready to learn how to use my womanly wiles to make men crave me.

I stepped out of the car ready to give myself over to this incredibly sexy woman so she could teach me all she knew on the art of seduction.

"Why so serious?" Claudine asked.

"I've decided I'm ready…I'm ready to learn anything your willing to teach."

She laughed in a musical way and I found myself wistful wishing that I could sound as she. "You have your own gifts Sookie. I've watched you and have seen how you have captivated the attention of all the straight guys, and even a few of the gay ones in my club. You have you own gifts; all I'll do is help you make them shine."

"Your club? But I thought Amelia…"

"Claude and I own this club. Amelia is just the business manager that works three days a week. She does all the hiring and bookkeeping for us. She usually hires on a trial basis so Claude and I can watch from a distance to see if we like the new person. It helps in our business affairs to keep our ownership quiet. We find out what people really think and feel when we proceed this way. Actually, Amelia will be coming in for a business meeting with a marketing specialist at noon today. He will go over the proposals with her then she'll meet with Claude and me about it."

"If this is something that you don't like others knowing, why tell me?"

"Cause I like you Sookie and I think, once we break you out of your shell, you'll be an asset to this club."

We had made our way over to the entrance and she was unlocking the door when I thought of my next question, "If you own this club, why do you strip?"

"Claude does it because he loves the attention, bottom line. Why would we not work in our own club? There is nothing demeaning about stripping. The body is a masterpiece that God gave us, why not show it off?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend."

"I know you didn't, let us begin."

I wasn't really sure what a dance lesson entailed so I wore spandex shorts and a t-shirt. Claudine handed me a workout outfit and told me to go and change. I went down to the locker rooms to change and put my clothes away. It wasn't as revealing as I thought at first, a simple white sports bra and tight boy-cut black spandex shorts.

When I came back up Claudine was already on the stage stretching. Stepping up onto the stage was a surreal experience. I felt like it had power that it channeled into me…I _felt_ sexy.

Claudine flipping into instruction mode saying, "Let's see how flexible you are. Come stretch with me."

I sat down on the ground, facing her with enough room for both of us to move, and followed her positions. She extended out her left leg and tucked the other in to her thigh while she extended her hands out as far as she could with a straight back, then lowered herself to her stretched out leg. Then she straightened both legs and gracefully raised her arms in the air, then bought them down and reached her pointed toes. Flexing her toes she repeated the same exercise. Balancing the other side she repeated the same stretch with her right leg. Stretching out her back she crossed her right bent leg over the left extended one and twisted at the waist. I followed her as she did the same stretch on the other side of her body.

"Can you do a full split?"

I nodded my head and followed suit and she created a straight line with her body.

As we lunged from side to side to each extended leg she asked, "Do you stretch often? Have you ever danced before?"

I answered, "Actually I did take ballet when I was younger. I had a tendency to trip over my own feet so my Gran thought it would help with balance; it didn't. Until I lost my job I was taking cardio-kickboxing twice a week at the gym."

She nodded her head in confirmation as we continued to stretch from side to side. Then for a count of ten I flattened my chest against the floor while I felt the stretch in my inner thighs and stomach.

We stretched for fifteen minutes readying ourselves for more strenuous activity. When we were done she asked, "How apposed are you to having another woman touch you?"

My imagination was running away with me with that question. I wondered if perhaps, she found me attractive and wanted to know if I was interested. I figured that I better clarify the question before I embarrass myself unnecessarily.

Unsure of how to phrase, I asked, "Um, why do you want to touch me?"

"I thought that if we could develop a routine with the two of us together that would make you feel more comfortable on stage. The way men dance together is different than the way women do. As women our fantasies don't revolve around multiple men, but when men fantasize, they imagine having sex with multiple women. So if we set up a sexy routine with the two of us light caressing each other we would increase our tips. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable then let me know and I'll stop. I will walk you through each step before I proceed so you will know what I plan to do _before_ I do it. Do you think this is something you want to try?"

I thought about it for a minute and my excitement only increased knowing that I'd be entering forbidden territory. "I want to try. In high school I had this routine with my friend Tara and we didn't even know how sexy it actually was until we did it at a school dance and almost got expelled."

She nodded at my comment and said, "Alright. I want to work through some basics first before we even try music. Have you seen the movie Flashdance?"

"Oh yes that's one of my favorites."

"Good because I think we can use quite a few moves from that movie. For you, I think working with a chair as a prop will be easier than a pole." Leaving me there she went behind the stage and grabbed two sturdy looking white padded chairs. Placing them both in the center of the stage about five feet apart she said, "Now watch me first. I'll go through a few basic moves, then I'll have you try and I'll move your body with you."

She sat on the chair with her legs spread out and turning her hips off to the side. She rotated her chest forward arching her back as she brought her chest down as far as she could, then snapped her body up straight flipping her hair back. Then she spun around in the chair so both her legs were on the other side, then laid her body down on the chair allowing her head to extend back elongating her neck. She brought herself up really slowly, her head following last. She flipped one leg over the back of the chair pointing her toes all the way, and finally finished with straddling the chair backwards.

"That was a simple combination. Now you try." I had never seen anything so beautiful and erotic mixed into one dance. Her lines were symmetrical and breathtaking to watch as she moved on a prop that practically became invisible because all the attention was focused on the dancer.

As I took my place on the chair she moved my feet and pointed my toes. I attempted to copy her movements as she made small adjustments in my posture and my lines as I moved my body. Claudine was patient in her endeavors to shape me into an erotic dancer.

After a few tries I had the first combination down and I could tell that she was pleased with my progress.

She sat back down on the chair and positioned herself in the position that she ended with, straddling the chair backwards. She scooted her body closer to the backside of the chair, and then leaned back lifting one leg then the other and draping them over the top of the chair. She laid all the way back letting her head fall almost to the floor. She took her hand and caressed her neck, moving down her body she grazed her breasts following the line down the middle to her crotch which she lightly touched with her fingertips. Gripping the sides of the chair she spread her legs into a split before she swung them slowly to the left and arched her back as she sat up. Twisting her body to sit on the chair correctly she pointed her toes as she leaned forward sweeping her fingers lightly along the ground, flipping her hair up she threaded her fingers in her hair.

Just as she lifted herself up Amelia walking into the lounge. Claudine sat up and greeted her, "Hello Amelia. I was practicing a new routine with our new waitress Sookie. I think she has lots of potential as a dancer. You all set for that meeting with the marketing specialist? What's his name again?"

Amelia nodding her head to me and we exchanged pleasantries. Then she answered Claudine, "Yes, I'm all set for him. I have the list of questions that you wanted me to ask. His name is Bill Compton. Hopefully he can give this club what it needs so we can add a few more nights for our female dancers."

"We have two of the hottest males around, no wonder all the women flock here. I'm hoping that Sookie will help us turn things around, she's already turned a few heads here without even trying."

"I hope so too. I will wait in the office for Mr. Compton."

Claudine nodded and said, "I'll show him in like a good obedient employee." They coyly nodded at each other and I all of a sudden understood the appeal. Depending how this Mr. Compton acted with Claudine would weigh heavily on whether or not he was chosen to represent the club.

After Amelia left to go to her office Claudine had me repeat what she had just shown me. Again she moved my arms and legs helping my lines, in some cases look softer, and in others more ridged and sexy.

After going through the routine twice, Claudine said, "Now let's see what that would look like with music." She went over to a control panel by the stage and hit a button. "Feel the music Sookie. Move your body in time with the music." The theme from Flashdance, _What a Feeling_, filled the studio.

_First when there's nothing, but a slow glowing dream; that your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind_.

Listening to the music I let it pulsate through my very soul empowering me to move with the beat. When my thirty second routine drew to a close, Claudine killed the music and my head snapped up when I heard clapping from the floor below. I was startled to see a very handsome man who was decked out in a black expensive suit. Mr. Compton, I presumed, was tall, at least six feet and filled out his suit quite nicely with a slender but muscular frame. His dark brown hair was cut in that sexy Brad Pitt style where you just wanted to run your fingers through it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, but you just were…wow." His chocolate brown eyes met my baby blues and the sincere, confident way he smiled filled my body with a warm heavenly glow. He seemed to shake his head a bit and scrunch his shoulders before he said, "I apologize again. Where's my manners. I'm Bill Compton; I'm here to meet with an Amelia Broadway about marketing ideas for the club." He extended his hand out to me to shake. My knees grew weak and I took a second to steady myself before I got up from the chair, walked over to him, and bent down to extend mine. It wasn't an electric connection like with the arrogant ass; instead, his touch felt warm like the sun on a hot summer's day.

I finally found my voice and in a low tone said, "Sookie…Sookie Stackhouse." When did my voice get so seductive and delicious? I swear I saw him shiver and close his eyes for a second holding my hand much longer than what was appropriate for a friendly handshake.

Claudine cleared her throat and I looked over to see her smirking at me. Finding my voice again I introduced her, "This is Claudine Crane my…co-worker." I was about to say boss, but then remembered that that particular detail wasn't common knowledge. She extended her hand to him and as if waking up from a dream he realized he was still holding mine. Reluctantly he let go of my hand and shook Claudine's.

"Ms. Broadway is waiting for you right through here." Claudine got down off the stage and led him off towards Amelia's office. She came trotting back after a minute and said shaking her head, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you were skilled in the art of compulsion. Do you have that effect on the entire male species? I never saw someone who could hypnotize people with just a glance, well except for Northman, but you've managed to even capture his attention which is absolutely outrageous."

I balked at her comment, "What are you talking about? I haven't caught _his_ eye," I proclaimed incredulously. We both knew who we were talking about and it wasn't Mr. Compton.

"I've worked with him for over a year and he hasn't so much as looked sideways at a single woman employed here or even at any of the customers. You work here one day and he shows up unannounced for lunch when he has never showed up before. Believe what you want, but I only see one reason for all this; you."

Shaking my head again not wanting to believe her words I said, "I can't think about this right now. Let's get back to dancing."

We worked for about another half hour adding more flavor with simple body movements and only a rotation of the hips. I even had a few ideas of my own. While she was improvising a few things of her own, I stuttered over to her chair knelt down in front of her and while she arched her back I brazenly ran my hands down her body starting with her neck, grazing her breasts and finally resting on her hips.

She gave me a nod of approval then made a suggestion, "Either bring your body closer like you plan on kissing my neck or arch you back and throw your head back like you're in sheer ecstasy over touching me." We tried both suggestions several times trying to decide what worked best and looked the most erotic.

Neither one of us could decide as we argued back and forth, then we heard a sweet melodic male voice say, "Though I like the closeness of the two of you, I think, as a man, I get more of a visual of Sookie touching you when she arches back." We both turned to see Mr. Compton and Amelia watching us from the floor. His eyes didn't leave me as both of us got up and made our way over to the two of them.

"Well, it is wonderful to have the opinion of a man," I stated in a husky voice locking his gaze with mine. I swear I saw him gulp; when did I become such a sex kitten? Between my new acquired provocative moves and my feeling of heightened sexuality I was purring with confidence so I flirted…a little.

I felt him unconsciously move closer and I crouched down so we were more at eye level. The others around us disappeared and it was only him and me. I felt the magnetic pull almost as I had with the arrogant ass, though not as strong; the difference, this time I was the one drawing my prey in. Amelia cleared her throat shaking me out of my trance.

Mr. Compton seemed to wake from his daze clearing his own throat then said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stackhouse. I hope we see each other again."

"I hope we do indeed," I tilted my head slightly to the side lowering my eyelids a bit as I spoke. When had I become such a seductress? It must have been my new alluring skills because I wanted to tilt my head back and caress my own body giving him a tantalizing glimpse of what could be.

Tearing his eyes from mine he shifted his gaze to Claudine, "It was nice to meet you too Miss?"

"Claudine Crane," she interjected.

"Yes, that's right. Excuse me. It was nice to meet all of you, bye now." He walked, as if he was in a foggy haze to the door almost smashing into it before he managed to exit and leave.

Amelia declared, "Well…I've never seen anything like that. What did you do to that man Sookie?"

I stammered through my answer, "Nothing…I don't know…I have no idea what that was all about."

Claudine piped up, "Told you I had a good feeling about her. She's turned all kinds of heads around here."

"Now honey the real art is being about to turn a gay man straight. If you do that, then I'll be a believer of anything," stated Amelia.

Claudine snorted, "She already has Lafayette eating out of the palm of her hands. I'm pretty sure; given the chance he'd do her."

"Yeah, but he'd do anybody. If it was Claude then I'd be more impressed," Amelia admitted.

"He is pretty fond of her," Claudine rationalized.

"Fond of me? He hasn't said one word to me," I argued.

Claudine shook her head, "You don't know him like I do. You've gotten enough of his attention that he talks about you when he's with just me. That never happens."

Amelia walked away shaking her head and Claudine and I got back to choreographing our dance routine. We decided to focus some of our energy on embracing each other and using each other to exploit an enthralling lure to a male onlooker. Mr. Compton was an experiment in the making; I knew for us to get some real straightforward opinions we'd have to look to the guys. If we could make them hard by just our sizzling allure then we'd have a dance that we could work with.

The more we experimented the more brazen I got touching, caressing, and groping Claudine. It was a very sensual experience for me; I enjoyed it a different way than I would a man's touch. The more we explored the more excited I got; not excited as in turned on (though I was a little, how could I not be), no, I was excited to test the new moves I practiced with a very kind and patient friend.

We were just running through our routine again when I heard a whistle, "Mm, mm, you two are so kinky I'm ready to go beat the Tom-Tom."

Claudine winked at me, "Told you the key was to make a gay man hard."

Lafayette licked his finger and touched his crotch, "I'm always hard and ready baby."

Claudine laughed, "None of that now, leave the sausage in the pants. You don't want me filing sexual harassment charges now do you?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "You should be filing charges, but not on me; it was Sookie that just made all those moves on _you_."

I blushed crimson remembering all those 'moves' I _had_ made on Claudine.

"So are we doing lunch or what? It's one-thirty," Lafayette inquired.

Claudine stated, "Oh, Sookie and I were so wrapped up in what we were doing I lost track of time. Yeah, we'll get ready."

Lafayette asked, "Is that arrogant piece of delicious ass coming today?"

Claudine being the ever diplomat said, "I have no idea."

Lafayette snorted, "Well he's here somewhere cuz his car's outside."

Time actually stopped, or it felt like it anyway. He was here? Did he watch us…me dance my new routine with Claudine? The better question to ask myself was did I want him to watch? Undoubtedly I did; I wanted to have the same hold over him that he had on me. I wanted him to desire me.

Claudine nonchalantly answered, "He probably came in the back door and is working out in the gym downstairs. We haven't seen him. I probably should pop my head in there to let him know he's invited."

Lafayette just rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his hips, "Honey, that boy don't need an invitation. He'll show up anyway if he damn well pleases."

"Still, I'd feel more comfortable inviting him just the same," Claudine declared being not only the boss, but apparently the peacekeeper. "Come on Sook. I'll show you where the gym equipment is then we can hit the showers."

I reluctantly followed her behind the stage and down a flight of stairs. Not that I didn't want to see _him_, on the contrary, but I had reservations of what he had potentially seen of our act. I knew that he'd have to see it eventually, but it was maddening not knowing how he felt or reacted to Claudine and me dancing. She cracked the door open to what I supposed was the gym and there he was in all his glory running on a treadmill bare-chested with driblets of sweet beading off his body. I had the sudden urge to get a towel and meticulously clean every inch of sweat off his chest... My breath hitched when my eyes racked over him and noticed the low ride of his sweatpants as they sported his 'v' that continued down to the haven of his nether region. He looked straight ahead and didn't glance my way, though I still had to restrain myself to his glamour that threatened to pull me to him.

Claudine interrupted my lustful fantasy by saying, "We are going to hit the showers then meet Claude for lunch, and you're more than welcome to come with us."

He didn't stop the treadmill, but kept on running, then said, "I won't join you today. I have routines to focus on here."

I tried to not make my disappointment evident as we left him in the room all alone. I thought about passing on lunch saying that I needed to practice some more, but I knew my keenly aware companions would see though my attempted rouse. So like a good Southern Belle, I did what I was told and used the showers in the locker rooms before getting dressing and accompanying my friends to lunch.

Claudine called Claude after she exited the shower to let him know we were running late. As the three of us walked into the parking lot I noticed a piece of paper on my windshield. Curious I snatched it and opened the note. It happened to be from Mr. Bill Compton written in an elegant script reminiscent of the turn of the century.

_Sookie, _

_It was such a pleasure to meet such a lovely woman as yourself. You have enchanted me with your charms and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of having dinner with me sometime in the coming week. Please call if this is something that is agreeable to you._

_Bill_

"How did he know which car was mine?" As I asked Lafayette seized the note from my fingertips and read it.

"Um, because hanging from your mirror is a necklace with your name on it," Lafayette stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at the charm that I hadn't worn in quite some time. It had been a gift from my parents when I was five, because it didn't fit anymore I placed it around my mirror so I'd always have their memory front and center in my life. They had died when I was of such a young age that the older I got the more my memories of them faded. The one thing I never forgot, never could forget was the day that necklace was given to me on my fifth birthday. It had always brought me luck and it did so today too.

Lafayette interrupted my internal musing with, "Girl, you must have raped him with your eyes for an offer that sweet."

Claudine added, "You should have seen her work her charms. He was a studly pile of mush in her capable hands."

Lafayette clapped his hands together and bounced up a down, "Call him right now, girlfriend. Lock and load this deal."

I looked at the phone number and back up at my two friends encouraging faces.

With only a brief pause of hesitation, I dialed his number. The call was short and sweet agreeing to meet on Monday, my night off at seven-thirty at an Italian restaurant in Monroe. I snapped the phone shut, my confidence renewed knowing I had a hot date with a tasty Southern Gentleman.

Lafayette clapped his hands again, "Shopping trip! You need a new outfit for your new delicious man."

Totally repulsed by the idea of ending up in that sex shop again I balked, "No, no, no, I can find something in my closet to wear. I don't need anything new."

Lafayette cocked an eyebrow at me and gestured with his hands, "If Hello-Kitty is any indication of what lays in your closet then you need something new." I decided that it wasn't worth fighting over; actually I didn't have the strength to fight a losing battle.

*******

Lunch was uneventful. Hoyt showed up again which significantly improved my mood. Claude didn't speak for whatever reason, but my thoughts were directed elsewhere and it had nothing to do with the Southern gentleman in the expensive suit. One person plagued my thoughts and chills rippled through my body when I heard his husky voice in my head. Several times I had to shake myself because others would ask a question and I had zoned out thinking of the man in the locker room that with only a brush of his arm sent shockwaves through my soul. I was so screwed.

I didn't even have it in me to flirt…much. My mind kept spiraling out of control thinking of the arrogant ass who in the gym didn't look my way and declined a lunch invitation. Was he avoiding me for some reason? Yesterday he had gone out of his way to come to lunch; today he went out of his way to completely and utterly ignore my presence. Why the mixed signals?

Ouch! I looked over to Lafayette who had just kicked me under the table, apparently I had spaced out again.

He tilted his head snickering at me saying, "Dreaming about Mr. Suit again?"

Hoyt looked from Lafayette to me, "Mr. Suit?"

Resting his head on his arm he said, "Sookie's _hot_ date for Monday night." He emphasized the word 'hot' with a wiggle of his shoulders like I would actually get some and have use for that stack of condoms.

I saw a flash in Hoyt's eyes of something I didn't recognize, "Really? Who is this man that managed to catch the eye of Sookie?"

I realized that the question wasn't directed at me, but Lafayette. I felt like waving a flag in front of his face, whistling saying, _I'm right over here. No need to ignore the girl with the hot date_.

Claudine was the one that answered, but it didn't escape me that Claude seemed to pop his head up from whatever he was doing on his phone and gave her his rapt attention. "Our Sookie caught the attention of that new marketing exec that's supposed to promote the interests of the club."

Claude piped in, "Interesting marketing strategy, date the employees." I think that was the first time I heard Claude speak. His voice was melodic like his sister's but was rougher; not quite as good as Mr. Arrogant's, but it still had a sensual tone that could make any woman's panties wet.

Claudine bragged over my womanly talents, "You should have seen her. It was magical like she could undress him with her eyes. His attention was captivated thinking of nothing but Sookie."

The comments brought most of the conversation to a halt. Bantering went back and forth between Lafayette and Claudine, but everyone else was silent. Hoyt barely ate his salad, not that I blamed him with that fat-free crappy dressing; I wouldn't eat it either. I picked at my food as well, not because I wasn't hungry, but because I was deep in thought. A certain someone weighted heavily on my mind and I couldn't wait to get back to the club to see if my avoidance theories were correct. Instead of leaving and going home today, I planned on sticking around. I certainly didn't think I was up to watching any performance, but it couldn't hurt to workout and let my mind wonder a bit.

We finished up lunch and made our way back to the club.

While driving Claudine interrupted my thoughts again with her idle chatter, "I think Hoyt was jealous of Sookie's hot date."

Perplexed I said, "Jealous? Why?"

"Cause he wants to slip you one," Lafayette stated with a roll of his eyes. I couldn't exactly figure out what Hoyt wanted to slip me. Possibly a note? What other things do you slip a person?

"Excuse me," I proclaimed. I thought that was a little more intelligent than asking what exactly he proposed to slip me. The more time I spent around Lafayette the more I was convinced that I'd need to buy a slang dictionary from EBay or Amazon to understand him.

"He wants you to flog his log," Lafayette stated with an exasperated sigh. That phrase I understood, I had seen _Grease_ a number of times.

"You're wrong." I couldn't think of anything better to say. I wasn't use to guys asking me out or dealing with jealousy when someone finally did. I felt like my planets aligned and a new woman was reborn from her former awkward self. How could I attract all these guys when the one I really wanted didn't even notice my existence?

We pulled into the Hooligans parking lot and the three of us got out. Several hours before the opening of the club it was eerily quiet. The parking lot had only three cars; mine, Lafayette's, and what I presumed to be _his_, a red corvette parked in the back. I knew I was only asking for trouble going inside, but something bothered me about _his_ behavior in the gym. I needed more interaction than a casual arm brush at the end of the evening in a locker room. I needed to have a conversation with _him_ even if said conversation only happened in a group setting. In fact, I welcomed the informal setting on the off chance that I could gleam more information into his psyche and maybe get to know _him_ a little better.

The three of us made our way into the club without waiting for the arrival of Hoyt and Claude. The tune _Single_ by Ne-Yo was playing in stereo throughout the club. Before we even got to the lounge I knew who'd be up on that stage. The three of us entered together, the lights were down low and the spotlight was front and center on the arrogant ass himself. He was fully dressed, in sweatpants and a cut off shirt moving his body to the music. If someone told me a month ago that a stripper must be a profound dancer and athletic I wouldn't have believed them. In fact, a stripper is probably more in sync with their bodies because they know how to move showing muscle definition and strength. They moved in such a way creating stripping as an art with clean symmetrical lines that exploit the best assets on the human body. Never would I have classified stripping in the same category as beautiful, but as I watched Mr. Arrogant dance he took my breath away. For such a tall muscular man he was fluid and graceful knowing every curve of his own body. I let the music fill my being and observed his movements in time with the beat.

_Pretty mama if you're single, single; you don't got to be alone tonight. So while the DJ run that single, single; just pretend that I'm you're man tonight._

Time seemed to stand still as he graced the stage. I had never noticed the intricate patterns of his footwork as he glided across the floor. His gaze fell upon me as he moved with the music and again I felt the magnetic pull calling me to him. All I could think about were the meaningful lyrics and couldn't help but wonder if he was performing for me. Was he asking if he could be my man tonight? I willed my body to remain in place so when he shifted his gaze from me I was finally able to take a breath that I realized I had been holding. Someone brushed my arm and I looked to the left noticing that Hoyt and Claude finally joined us. Hoyt's perplexed eyes fell upon mine almost as if he was trying to decipher what was going on between Mr. Arrogant and me.

The song ended and the lights flipped back on breaking whatever spell I had been under. My face was flushed and my body was filled with heat; I was afraid to look anywhere but down so the others wouldn't notice the flustered state I was in.

Hoyt asked with a tinge of jealousy in his voice, "Already practicing for tonight's show?"

_He_ answered in _that_ voice, the voice that could dampen panties no matter what was said. "Someone has to make sure that everything runs smoothly."

A bell sounded at the front door of the club. Claudine trotted back to answer it.

Everyone seemed to ignore the comment except Claude. "Is this new routine you choreographed a solo or group routine?"

"A solo," he replied. His eyes turned to the right and a look of bewilderment crossed his face. I turned my head to see what had caught his attention. Shock masked my face as Claudine carried into the lounge a beautiful bouquet of red roses walking towards me. My mind was in a complete fog and the words that uttered forth from her mouth were lost to me. I got the gist as she preceded to hand the bouquet over to me. Grabbing the vase with both hands I placed them on a nearby table. Only then could I register that Lafayette was shaking my arm and telling me to hurry up and open the card.

I had never received flowers from anyone before never mind getting them at work. I could only think of one person who could possibly send me flowers and I had a date with him Monday night. Plucking the card from the holder I opened the envelope. It read, _until Monday night, Bill_.

Lafayette snatched the card out of my hand and read it aloud.

"Bill?" Mr. Arrogant asked with a question.

I didn't have to respond because Lafayette did it for me, "Bill Compton, the marketing specialist that came to the club today apparently is pinning for Sookie." My heart sank at his words. Yes, I had accepted the date and I planned on going, but for some reason a knot formed in my stomach and nausea threatened to overpower me. Bill was not the one I wanted to have a date with; he just happened to be the one who asked.

In a chilling voice Mr. Arrogant responded, "I see, he has an interesting way in promoting the club by personally taking out a stripper for a test run. I wonder if he needs you as his muse for inspiration." Boring a whole in me with his eyes he coldly said the last line. Hot tears filled my eyes as he slapped me in the face with his words.

Mustering up all my courage and making my voice as steady as possible I said, "I'm going down to the gym to work out." As I walked as fast as I could to get away, I vaguely heard Lafayette mouth off at the arrogant ass. Besides being sexy as hell, the only thing he's actually proven is how true his nickname actually was.

Punching has always helped my moods. I started kickboxing classes as a way to combat my frustrations. Instead of crying, which was exactly what I wanted to do, I took all my pain and anger out on the punching bag. I had only been punching for about two minutes before Claudine entered the gym.

"Sookie."

"Yeah," I said breathless while I continued to throw all my energies into my hits.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," I retorted clenching my teeth.

"If it's any consolation everyone laid into him about what he said. Lafayette even called him a douche. Claude threatened to suspend him if he is inappropriate to you again. What he said was totally uncalled for." She came over to the punching bag and held the other side while I continued to pound the shit out of it. I didn't respond to what she said because I was too afraid that if I opened my mouth to speak I would inevitably begin to sob. Both of us remained quite as I continued to pound away everything I was feeling inside. What hurt even worse was that on some level, he had been right. Not that I believed that Mr. Compton was only interested in me to get the club's account, but that I shouldn't have accepted because my heart cried out for another. I felt like I had betrayed myself into thinking that a substitute for what I really wanted would be sufficient.

I had no idea how long I had been pounding away, but the door to the gym creaked open.

My intent force was on my single task when a voice broke my concentration, "Claudine…can you give us a minute?" I immediately stopped and looked at my intruder; _his _face was full of remorse as Claudine nodded and left the room.

With trepidation he made his way over to me and stopped when all that stood between us was the hanging punching bag.

"Sookie…what I said was rude and none of my business. I'm sorry."

I looked into his eyes and they were filled with sorrow and another emotion that I couldn't pinpoint.

"Okay," was all I managed to squeak out. He held my gaze for a moment more. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something else, then abruptly closed it. Waiting another moment, he turned around and left the room.

I couldn't decide whether the apology made me feel better of worse. From what I gathered that didn't happen often. Did he only do it because his job was in jeopardy? Or was it because he truly was sorry for his actions? Whatever the reason I had to come up with a plan. My life had turned upside down in a matter of days all because my heart betrayed me when it came to a certain blond dancer. I needed to figure out where I was going to go from here. I wasn't locked into anything serious with Mr. Compton, but I think my date would help determine a lot. Finalizing a few things in my mind I moved onto the treadmill as I firmed a plan up in my mind.

*******

Standing against the wall, the lights were all down low waiting for the show to start.

_Well I'm packin' up my game and I'm a head out west; where real women come equipped wit' scripts and fake breasts. Find a nest in the hills chill like flynt; buy an old drop-top find a spot to pimp._

Kid Rock's _Cowboy_ blared through the sound system as the three stars of the show sauntered onto the stage dressed in ripped (in all the right places) tight jeans, white button down shirts, cowboy boots, and a wide brimmed hats.

As they danced around the stage I took notice again of the complicated footwork patterns and how in time they all danced together. As the song picked up the clothes gradually began to melt away.

I gulped audibly as the arrogant ass tossed his shirt and dropped to all fours and pumped the ground with his hips. With the last thrust he caught my eye and raised his eyebrow. Feeling sassy I countered his expression right back. He smirked at me before settling his gaze on another audience member.

My composure was completely shattered when the jeans were lowered to reveal a black leather g-string thong. Holy hell! On his knees he leaned back with his hands and thrust his pelvis forward. Feeling heat raise in my nether region and sweat dew on my forehead I leaned into the back wall to support myself. He caught my eye again on another pelvic thrust and when his lips twitched I knew he could see the affect he had on me. Fanning myself a little I went back into the kitchen to get an order that was up.

"How's it going so far?" Lafayette asked.

"Everything's fine," and I meant it.

I picked up my food with a bit more of a bounce in my step and focused on serving my tables. Somehow tonight the arrogant ass and I had come to an understanding. He seemed intent to openly flirt with me on the stage so I was determined to openly flirt right back.

I didn't focus much on the stage until I heard wild cheering then I'd spend a few minutes watching the show and it never failed, he'd always catch my eyes and smirk. I felt like each song was directed at me and when he preformed _Single_, by Ne-Yo I knew the message was directed my way. He completely blew me away gracing the stage in a black tailored tuxedo holding a long stem red rose in his hands. Diverting my attention I continued on with servicing my tables.

Through this game of subliminal messages I wasn't going to take the bait. If he truly meant his taunts then he'd have to make the first move. There was no way in hell I was going to crawl to him to find out if any of his flirtations were serious.

I continued to push my way through the night paying my customers extra special attention. My tips were getting better with each night. I was learning to read my customers better and only approached them in the few precious seconds of lull between each act.

I spent extra time cleaning upstairs after the show. The last thing I wanted was to get caught with my pants down again in the dressing room. Though we had fucked each other with our eyes I wasn't ready for the one-on-one contact yet. A waitress came over to me that I hadn't gotten to meet yet and introduced herself.

"Hey Sookie right; I'm Holly. I haven't gotten a chance to introduce myself to you yet. You started a few nights ago right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I know I haven't gotten a chance to meet everyone yet. Do you dance too?" I looked at the lovely blond in front of me. She had wavy sex hair and very pale skin with makeup that made her brown eyes pop. She was flawlessly beautiful.

"I do. I have a few routines with Pamela and a few with Claudine. I heard that she's got you up on stage as well."

We chatted back and forth for a few minutes and there was something about Holly that commanded attention. She would definitely be a force to be reckoned with on stage. Her outfit hugged her curves and she was about as well endowed in the boob department as me. After a few minutes we said our goodbyes and I made my way down to the locker room to change.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open to the locker room. Standing by his locker in all his glory was none other than the arrogant ass himself; this time fully dressed. As casually as possible I made my way over to my locker and opened it. Without any warning he placed his warm hand on my forearm that held the locker open. My entire body froze as an electric current passed through my system causing my breath to hitch.

"Sookie," he said in that sexy husky voice of his.

My throat was so dry I couldn't even speak; instead I turned my head towards his. I was so shocked that he was leaning in causing us to be only about six inches apart. I looked up into his eyes and I saw a swirl of emotions play across his face as he gave me a smoldering look.

"Yes," I breathed. He shut his eyes for a moment as he took a shallow breath.

"I just…want to apologize again," he whispered back.

"Ok," was all I could manage to say. Was it my imagination or did he lean even closer? His scent was amazing. I inhaled his mixture of sweet cologne and sweat that was simply delicious. All I had to do was stand on my toes and we'd be close enough to kiss. The thought crossed my mind as we stood there suspending time. My body radiated with heat and every limb felt like a live wire. He leaned in and my eyes shut on their own accord.

The moment passed when the door opened. Both of us straightened up and returned to what we were doing before our brush with insanity. Claudine joined us and I readied myself to go home never being so disappointed to be interrupted from a situation quite like this.

I heard the locker next to me slam; a little too hard than what was natural as that man who almost kissed me went to leave the room.

Claudine yelled to him, "See you Sunday night." Sunday night? He had tomorrow off?

Without turning around he answered, "Actually Claudine, I spoke with Claude and I will be working tomorrow evening as a waiter. I guess Felicia has the flu and you needed a fill-in so I volunteered."

She simply nodded as he walked out the door.

She sighed before saying, "It has to be you. Up until now waiting tables has been beneath him and he always took every other Saturday off. You're turning him into someone who we almost can deal with." She said the last line with a twitch of amusement playing on her lips. I had to smile to myself; at least my co-workers have credited me with attempted to take the pole out of the arrogant ass's behind making a more pleasant working environment.

Thinking of my almost kiss I left work for the first time with a smile on my lips and a light skip in my step.

**So…the next chapter is in Eric's POV. Can any of you guess the reason our glorious Viking became a stripper? More on his story coming up next. **

**Thank you for all the support for this story. So many of you have PM-ed me youtube videos and song suggestions. I love every one of them; keep em' coming. It's so worthwhile especially when I have 'research' to share with all of you. Thanks for sending me all the great stripping videos. Some of you are having just as much fun as me! Here is part of the chair dance Sookie learned: **http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9L6CEBYhJEg**.**

**Thank you Charverv for your awesome Beta skills and for instilling confidence and holding my hand through this new story. **

**BTW, I changed the title to the previous chapter because I seem to be nicknaming all my characters. Hence the synchronization of all chapter titles.**


	4. The Mighty Huntress

**Chapter 4 - The Mighty Huntress**

**Eric's POV**

I remember it all too clearly the Wednesday night that insufferable woman entered the club and turned everything as I know it to shit. Night after unbearable night I worked in a god forsaken strip club named Hooligans. Not that I didn't love what I did, but I knew that my potential was wasted on a mediocre job.

I always knew I was meant for something glorious so after high school I moved out to Hollywood and started the vigorous ground work of putting myself out there to audition to anyone who would give a millimeter of a damn. Finally after a couple of months of dealing with bullshit agents I landed my first big break. VNY Model Management offered me a contract, moved me out to New York City and my career began modeling Calvin Klein.

By the time I was twenty-two I had modeled in thirty-eight different countries and even headlined a premier new clothing designer on a Paris runway. Women, sometimes several in one night graced my bed and threw themselves at my feet. I was at the top of my game and the only place left to go was up. In fact, nothing could have made me happier than when an HBO agent came out to see me and said they had in mind a perfect role for me to play on a new television series. But I was wrong, things could spiral downhill fast and they did quicker than I could ever imagine.

I clearly remember that day in February just a little over two years ago. I was in Milan for fashion week all decked out in designer threads. After starring in one of the biggest shows of the year I was celebrating at the after party when my phone rang and I took the call that changed my life.

My father had died about five years back and my mother was the main support system for myself and my little sister, Sophie-Anne. My mother had been coming home from work late one night and the roads were slippery due to a rare snowfall. Apparently a deer darted across the road and she swerved to miss it hitting a telephone pole dying instantly leaving my seven year old sister and myself without a mother.

After I snapped my phone shut I hailed a cab to the airport and took the next flight out to Shreveport, LA to make arrangements for a funeral and comfort my little sister. The long grueling flight overseas gave me time to think of how these events were going to change my life. Having no other family and no one else suited to take on the responsibility of a little girl, I found my life about to change. By the end of the week, I had made the decision that I would put my life on hold to provide a stable environment for my beloved younger sibling.

I made the necessary phone calls and backed out of my contracts thank heavens there were no lasting repercussions. My family had been wealthy, but being the proud man that I am I wasn't able to blow through a trust fund when I was more than capable of supporting us on my own. I decided that the money would be saved for Sophie-Anne until turned twenty-one. Modeling was the only thing I ever knew and needing to support a family, opportunities as such weren't available in this area. So, I did the next best thing, I applied for a job at a strip club. My life had become all business, no longer was I taking different women home each night. I shut all those desires down knowing that when I came home late at night I was relieving a babysitter and checking on my dear sister in the next bedroom.

My plan of control had worked until that Wednesday night. That particular night a new beautiful tall blond woman started working at the club. Her flawless skin reminded me of the Paris women who primped themselves, except this woman had natural beauty that had not been refined by expensive chemicals and treatments. Even in the dim club light, I could see the illustrious shine to her hair and the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. That moment, the one where my life turned to shit, was when she looked at me in awe and reverence dropping her tray. I had to smile at such innocence, something I hadn't done in a while. A fire burned in my loins and for the first time my cock was rock hard on stage. It was the first time ever I had to go into the bathroom and relieve my hard-on with a bit of hand to hand lovin'. I knew this woman would be the death of me; my control was gradually slipping.

Concentrating on my routines I tried to ignore her for the rest of the night. The few times she managed to catch my eye I felt the fire within me stir. Of course, after the show was over I was changing in the dressing room and I felt her piercing eyes on my naked body. I turned a little towards her so she'd glimpse my stirring cock fascinated by what I'd see in her eyes. I could tell that her composure was forced and again I wonder what such an innocent creature was doing working at a club such as this. Spouting off some cocky retort for her gaze I found that her casual answer was severely…lacking because I knew I sure wasn't. I smirked at her knowing that I bested her at a game of unraveling wits and turned back to my locker to continuing dressing. Making a show of leaving I slammed my locker a bit too hard and sauntered out.

Waking up the next morning after getting Sophie off to school, I had to prove if my theories were correct. I had no idea what power this exquisite woman held, but I was sure that once I spoke with her she'd be like any other idiotic blond bimbo and wouldn't captivate my attention one bit. Calling Claude around noon, knowing that he commands at least twelve hours of sleep, I casually asked when he'd be at the club. I simply explained that I had been working on a new group routine and wanted his opinion on it. He informed me of his luncheon plans and said he'd be at the club around three.

Having all the information I needed I decided to make a surprise appearance for lunch catching the new girl off guard. Parking around back of the café I peered at the group from a distance noticing that Hoyt managed to tag along as well. Not that I had anything against Hoyt, but being bisexual he always took an ideal opportunity to pounce on any pretty little thing male or female. Lafayette on the other hand always brought a scowl to my face. Modeling I had worked with many professional gay men, but the ones that always rubbed me the wrong way were the flamboyant pansies. I had a hard time respecting them or taking any of them seriously. Lafayette was no exception!

Taking in a deep steady breath I arrogantly made my way over to the table assuming they'd pull a chair over for me. Of course, Claudine always being the diplomat and peacekeeper didn't fail placing me in the most desired seat next to the fascinating new girl. Folding my long legs under the table my thigh brushed hers sending a dull ache straight to my cock. From the corner of my peripheral vision I could see her glancing my way eyes downward looking at the bulge in my pants. When I Shifted slightly she removed her glare back to her menu.

The waitress came and we all, no surprise, ordered salads. As I was listening to all the hold the eggs, extra tomatoes, no olives, and other variations to a salad you could possibly make from one group, the new girl made no variation but ordered real ranch dressing. Thinking how ludicrous all the bland food is with all the exercise we get I ordered a bowl of soup. Claudine cocked an eyebrow at me making some childish figure watching comment and I decided to use my response as a cleave way to learn the new girl's name giving her credit for my varying meal choice.

She hesitated for a moment as I anticipated her answer. The words she spoke as an introduction rolled off her tongue caressing each syllable. The fervor in her voice sent warm heat through my body which wasn't helping my already hard burden in my pants. She spoke again asking me about my accent and I could see the interest peeked in my co-workers because they knew nothing about me. Purposely I had kept my past hidden and my current predicament undisclosed.

With care I gave her a vague answer about my place of birth knowing that it was sufficient to satisfy her curiosity.

The flamboyant ass sarcastically mocked my answer so I retorted with lack of emotion back, "I only respond to those worthy of an answer."

It was no surprise to me when that bisexual mother fucker Hoyt obnoxiously began to flirt with Sookie, the woman who'd caught _my_ eye. It wasn't enough that he latched on like a leech to anything male with a pretty face, but the greedy bastard devoured the female species as well. Throughout their conversation what amazed me the most about the appeal of this woman is she didn't even know what a temptress she was. She had no idea of how her finely toned voluptuous body attracted male infatuation. What defined her the most was that she took herself out of her comfort zone trying something that terrified her because she had responsibilities to her family. We had that in common. Raising a young girl was something totally out of my comfort zone and was the only thing I felt inadequate about in my life.

I could feel the tension in her body radiating off from her as Hoyt tried to talk her into dancing. She held her chin high as she was bombarded with questions and even back sassed Lafayette earning her even more respect from me. When Hoyt offered to help her with technique it took all I had not to step in and squash his offer with my own. Clenching my fists under the table I let an exasperated sigh escape my lips causing Claudine to look my way. I needed better control over my emotions and couldn't wait for lunch to be over to put some distance between myself and the insufferable huntress.

After lunch we took off in different directions all heading in the intended direction of the club. I knew that woman would be there and I had to get a handle on myself before I came into contact with her again. Pulling off into a parking area, I adjusted my uncomfortable jeans as I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

But, it drifted in a wrong direction and before I knew it I was fantasizing…

_Walking into the club I saw a beautiful elegant woman running a hand in between her breast with her head tossed back practicing a dance routine. The lights were dimmed, my footsteps light as I lithely stepped onto the stage. Gliding over to the mighty huntress I ran my hand over the side of her body as she moaned into my touch leaning into me. She stood up and I pulled her into my arms and we slowly danced to the beat. Rotating my hips forward I grinded myself into her hot wet wonton core and she raked her hands down the front of my shirt. Our lips touched with heated abandon as I pushed on her ass grinding her into my rock hard erection. Wrapping her legs around me I lifted her skirt to discover the little minx had left her panties behind. Her steady skilled fingers had my pants discarded in moments. Licking her way down my body her warm lips wrapped around my waiting cock. The vixen looked back up into my eyes as she glided her mouth up and down my member. Placing her hands on my ass she thrust me forward as I tangled my hands in her silky golden waves. It only took a few moments for her pace to pick up and my breathing to become ragged. Climaxing with a shout I spilled all I had to offer into her sweet wet mouth as she made sure to lap up every drop…_

Opening my eyes I grabbed a few napkins out of the glove compartment to clean the jiz off my stomach. At least I had the presence of mind to pull my shirt up and out of the way before I began stroking myself. With a sigh of annoyance I realized that I couldn't let this girl get to me. Determined to forget about her and do my job, I set off in the direction of the club.

Upon arriving at the club I noticed that the woman who starred in the last two days worth of fantasies was long gone, leaving me with my two stage counterparts to work choreography. I Cursed under my breath, mad and frustrated all over a tempting blond that I should have been too caught up in my own issues to not give one flying fuck about. My exacerbation crept into my work taking its ugly toll on our entire new routine. Being the perfectionist that I am I rode Hoyt hard over every mistake he made putting my personal feelings of his flirtatious efforts with my temptress in the forefront of my mind. At one point he fumbled so horribly that I called him out on his incompetence. Claude clearly annoyed over the highly unproductive afternoon told me to go home and cool off before that evening's show.

The only thing that could bring a smile to my lips was Sophie-Anne's face when I walked through the front door. I called her name as I unlocked my front door and she came running around the corner as fast as she could throwing herself into my waiting arms. My whole world might be in shambles, but this little girl knew just what to do to take all my pain away.

"Eric, you're home. Did you get tonight off? We can play Monopoly. I'll get the board." Not giving me even a second to answer she wiggled out of my embrace and dashed into the other room to get her well played Monopoly game. Striding over to the kitchen table I awaited her return.

She came back a few seconds later with the game in hand placing it on the kitchen table.

"Sophie, we can play for a little while, but I do have to work tonight. I was given some time off this afternoon so I have a few hours to spare and I would like nothing more than your company." She smiled so lovingly at me as we setup the board together. Her favorite part was to play banker and I'd always watch her close because somehow at the end of the game she was always loaded with money and I was always flat broke. Keeping light conversation I asked, "How was school today?"

She sighed dramatically before she retorted, "Fine."

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "It doesn't sound fine?"

"Well, these girls were telling me today that mommy died because she didn't want to spend time with me anymore." Tears welled in her eyes as she told me about what others had said to her.

Taking her in my arms, I held her tight fighting back tears of my own. "Sophie, never doubt how much mommy loved you. If somehow it could have been prevented she'd be here with us now, never forget that. None of it was your fault and I love you very much. I will be here for you always my little one. Did you tell the teacher what those girls said to you?"

She vehemently shook her head no and I knew, first thing tomorrow I'd call the school. Holding her tight I dried her tears with my hands and rocked her until she was ready to get down.

I helped her finish the setup and called for pizza. I spent the next two hours playing a grueling game of Monopoly and losing quite badly to a nine year old little girl. If only life could be this simple all the time, just maybe I could find some way to get through it.

****************

The hardest part was leaving again. Running a bit late I didn't arrive at the club until almost seven. Even though I knew what I was performing for the evening it still didn't give me much time to setup and have everything ready for costume changes. The backstage handler of the show was a man named Victor. We didn't get along particularly well, but he was sufficient at his job and always had props and quick change costumes ready.

Tonight was no different. I had left him a list of the acts I was planning and he had what I needed all laid out for me in the dressing room. The first number was a group performance with my two counterparts and we dressed in white naval uniforms.

Standing backstage I waited for the music to cue and the curtain to lift. Nodding to Claude I marched in succession with the music. The song choice was an emotional number for me and I never had any problem with the cold hard mask that blanketed my face. This particular song was played at my mother's funeral and always reminded me of the solemn occasion that made me the primary caregiver to a little girl. Originally I objected to this song because of the strong memories it brought me, but when I refused to explain my reasoning Claude overrode me.

Systematically I went through all the motions in the steps, but my mind and heart were elsewhere as was the case most times during this number. All sound was devoid from my mind and even the women dropping money in my collection area didn't faze me. My eyes glazed out of focus as I finished the number in time with the others. With a heavy heart I made my way over to the locker rooms knowing I had a few minutes to myself before I went back on. Sitting in one of the shower stalls I wiped away unshed tears that refused to fall. My feelings were constantly bottled inside never allowing them to break surface except on these rare occasions. After a few minutes I splashed some water on my face before returning to the floor to ready myself for my next performance.

I waited in my dressing room to be called listening to the melodic voice of Pavarotti which filled my senses and calmed my frazzled nerves. Victor knocked signaling that it was time. Dressing in my pinstripe gangster suit, with my white fedora feathered hat tipped to the side, and my white cane I sauntered my way onto the stage.

Feeling my way through the music I moved my body in time with the beat. Removing my jacket I flexed my abdominal muscles by arching my back and thrusting my hips forward. Just as I dropped on all fours pumping my hips I made eye contact with my temptress. I felt that strange pull of her hypnotic magic and suddenly those hips thrusts felt more real to me as heat crept into my loins. For the second time in two days I was sporting a major hard-on right on stage. One thing was definitely for certain, with the huntress as my muse for inspiration my tips were sure to increase. Feeling the kinetic energy way too powerful I broke eye contact and looked for another victim I could rape with my eyes. I had done it hundreds of times, staring down women until they either fainted or threw wads of cash in my direction. With the mighty huntress though, she was the one with the power to command me to her. I had never met another like her that demanded that kind of presence from me. I had to figure out how I was going to break away from her spell or even for that matter if I wanted to.

For the rest of my numbers that night she never looked my way. For that one concession I was relieved. I could focus on what I needed to do to rake in the most tips. Distracted as I was with that lovely creature my main goal fell by the wayside.

After the show Claude pulled me into his office to talk about what happened at practice causing an unnecessary delay in going to change. I was hoping to be done quick and on my way before _she _ever made it downstairs.

No such luck in fact, for when I walked in any progress I had made in the way of control flew right out the window. She was standing with her back to me in a white laced low cut boy-style panties and a bra to match. My cock instantly hardened seeing the glorious creature standing in front of me that I longed to touch. I had teased her the night before about seeing something she liked, well she had no idea just how much I liked what I saw. Taking a few steps forward I longed to touch and caress her skin running small kisses up and down her back. Primal urges I had long since buried burst forth screaming at me to grab her and pull her wanton flesh to my needy body. Trapping her against the locker taking her right there for all to see, marking her as mine. All these thoughts rushed through my brain in a matter of a few seconds. Just as I was contemplating ripping her panties off her the door to the locker creaked open. All ideas of my fantasy extinguished with the entering intruder.

Moving over to my locker I opened it like no other thoughts had entertained my mind. Claudine chatted with the mighty huntress over dancing lessons for the following day. They made a date to arrive at ten-thirty to start conditioning _her_ to become one of us. My arm casually brushed hers causing my cock to twitch and her body to tense. She finished up quickly and scurried out. I wasted no time myself and hurried to get home knowing that I'd have to relieve the pressure in my pants again by my own hand.

*********

Waking up drenched in my own homemade yogurt I grabbed a towel to clean myself up. Needing to torment myself some more I decided to make my way over to the club to secretly watch _her_ dance lesson with Claudine. With any luck _she'd_ repulse me by falling flat on her face and being rhythmically challenged not even able to sway her body to the music.

My day started much earlier than any other dancer because I had to be up to get Sophie-Anne ready in the morning. Not being able to stomach feeding my baby doll those horrible school lunches I packed hers every day. Driving her to school I walked her in wanting to speak with her teacher about yesterday's incident deciding that one-on-one was much better than a phone call. I always wore my dark glasses into the building and if any parents or teachers knew what I did for a living none mentioned it. After making my way down to Sophie's classroom I spoke briefly with her teacher about the previous day's confrontation. Miss Pelt assured me with a winning smile that she'd watch closely. It did not escape my notice that she purposely crossed her legs hiking up her skirt when we spoke. I could practically hear the purr in her words reminding me of a lynx trapping its prey before the kill.

She grabbed my arm as she walked me to the door, I swear that woman was feeling my muscles and said, "Don't worry Mr. Northman; I will take care of _everything_." She suggestively stressed that last word indicating she'd take care of more than Sophie's problem if I'd let her. Walking away from the classroom I shook my head in disgust.

Driving back to my home I parked my car and got out to start my daily regimented run. In high school I had been on the track, wrestling, and football teams. Track was always my favorite. Running freed the mind and soul helping you to think logically and perform tasks more effectively. I was a firm believer in starting my day with a run having a circuit route for different days of the week. My daily run took up about an hour of my time then I usually headed off to the club. Delaying a bit after my run I went inside to kill about an hour. I wanted to make sure that Claudine and the temptress were already at work before I watched from behind the stage.

Feeling that an adequate amount of time passed I drove the half hour it took me to get to the club. As I pulled into the parking lot a man in a sleek, but stuffy looking suit was getting into his black BMW. I vaguely recalled hearing about a meeting that Amelia had with some hot-shot marketing exec at noon. Parking in the back I entered the building at quarter to one through the rear door so I could get in undetected.

With a light step I made my way into the locker room to put my things away. Hearing the blaring music through the club it spurred me on to move with stealth. Reminding myself of my ultimate goal of finding flaws in the temptress' lure I made my way up the back stairs slowly. Standing behind the stage off to my left I peered into _her _dance lesson.

I could not have been more shocked than by what I observed. The huntress glided one hand down Claudine's bosom as she threw her head back and caressed her own. She flipped around in front of Claudine running her hands behind her head feeling each curve of Claudine's sides. Claudine grazed her fingertips along the temptress' bosom as _she_ arched her head back in ecstasy.

Nothing in my wildest fantasy could have prepared me for this sight and before I could even control my own actions I was stroking myself.

The two women stood up pranced around the stage and ended with the mighty huntress in front and Claudine caressing her from behind. She grinded her ass into Claudine's crotch placing _her _hands on Claudine's hips. Claudine playfully crossed her hands in front of _her_ crotch touching _her_.

Looking down I was startled to realize where my hand was on its own accord. Panicking, feeling like a scopophiliac I crept back down the stairs taking sanctuary in the locker rooms. Taking a few deep breaths I closed my eyes pondering what to do next. Shamed at my own conduct and how I was reduced to no more than a good for nothing peeping-tom I decided to clear my head running on the treadmill.

That's exactly what I was doing when Claudine asked me if I planned to go to lunch, but all I heard was the word 'shower' and inappropriate fantasies clouded my mind. I knew _she_ was there with her because the air in the room suddenly became claustrophobic making it hard to breathe. Grunting out some vague response just to get rid of them, I was left alone to my own demise to figure out exactly what I planned to do with my inhibited attraction to the mighty temptress.

My life was complicated enough without bringing someone like her into it. As much as I tried to run her out of my mind she kept filtering back in. The image of her touching herself played over and over in my mind causing my dick to twitch. Every time I'd pick up my speed hoping to flush her out of my system; it never worked. That memory would be permanently etched in my psyche and I knew what I had to do. I had to make her mine.

Having inspiration I went upstairs to pick through listings of song to hopefully send her a message. Most of the songs we had recorded sent subliminal messages to the audience, but I wanted a specific message that she'd have no doubt it was meant for her. I had no idea what her relationship status was and frankly didn't care. When I set out to do something I didn't back down until the end goal was achieved.

When I found the song, I just knew. First I listened to Ne-Yo's _Single_ all the way through before the words moved my body creating steps just for _her_. I practiced a routine based on how _she_ inspired me to move. As I glided across the stage I even mapped out my costume, a black tuxedo and a red rose.

I was still practicing, ironing out any flaws that didn't quite work when she came in. Her eyes met mine and I preformed the dance for her this time locking her in my gaze hoping that she'd received the message of intent loud and clear. Willing her to me as I danced I called her with my body language. Seeing her eyes widen allowed me to see the affect I had on her. I only hoped that would be enough. Shifting my gaze to another point in the room I finished out my routine.

When the song ended I went to kill the music and flip back on the lights.

Hoyt looked at me eyes full of jealousy and asked, "Already practicing for tonight's show?"

After his big fiasco yesterday and all the mistakes he made I felt the need to rub it in his face a bit. Offhandedly I answered, "Someone has to make sure that everything runs smoothly."

The doorbell rung and Claudine trotted off to answer it while Claude asked, "Is this new routine you choreographed a solo or group routine?"

As my answer left my lips my eyes trailed off in disbelief to a rather large bouquet of red roses that Claudine carried in. The aching pit in my stomach already knew who they were for. Sure enough Claudine shoved them _her_ way and she placed them on a nearby table. She barely was able to read the card before Lafayette snatched it from her fingers reading it aloud.

Before I had the foresight to stop myself my inquiry slipped, "Bill?"

The flamboyant ass took it as his cue to rub her new 'boyfriend' in my face by saying, "Bill Compton, the marketing specialist that came to the club today apparently is pinning for Sookie."

I knew they all called me the arrogant ass and it was times like these that I proved them all right. Without thinking I opened my mouth to speak and said the worst possible thing I could, "I see, he has an interesting way in promoting the club by personally taking out a stripper for a test run. I wonder if he needs you as his muse for inspiration." As the words left my lips I saw her flinch and literally take a step backwards before excusing herself and practically running off downstairs. The pained look in her eyes played over and over in my field of vision. Staring at the door she exited the room from I totally missed that Lafayette had joined me on the stage and was right up in my face.

"You're such a douche bag you know that? She's been nothing but kind to everyone and you gotta go around and treat her like dirt." He wildly gestured his hands trying to make his point.

Before I could respond Claude said, "I have it in good mind to suspend you until further notice after what you pulled with Hoyt yesterday and with what you just said to her today."

Claudine scurried out of the room; my guess was to comfort _her_.

Knowing that I needed to apologize I responded, "I'll talk to her. I know it was really bad form and none of my business to say anything like that to her."

"Anything like that again and I will be forced to suspend you. I can't have you upsetting other employees here that are just as dedicated as you are." I nodded at Claude respecting his decision. I knew that it was my own lack of control when it came to her that was fucking everything up for me. I needed to get all this straightened out and fast.

Hoping off the stage I made my way down to the gym which was where I supposed she'd go. Standing outside the door I could hear muffled voices; taking a deep breath I opened to door to face the one woman who could ultimately be the death of me.

Claudine held the punching bag while _she _went at it with all her strength. I asked Claudine if she'd give me a minute alone to speak with _her_. For once, I was lost for words and had trouble stringing a few together that resembled anything like an apology.

Making my way across the floor towards her I managed to convey what I wanted, "Sookie…what I said was rude and none of my business. I'm sorry."

She squeaked out a pretty pathetic 'okay' and I felt like I needed to make this right, but couldn't think of anything else to say. So many things I wanted to say to her. I wanted to tell her about the song and routine I practiced just for her. I wanted to tell her my affirmed decision and kiss her succulent lips. But I did none of these; instead I turned and walked back out the door.

*************

The show was about to start, peering out the curtain I saw _her, _my temptress leaning up against the back wall. Knowing that she'd watch the first performance I danced for her.

Kid Rock's _Cowboy_ blared through the sound system, the curtain rose, and I pranced on stage completely forgetting the two others that joined me in this number.

I decided to play her a bit because I could see out of the corner of my eye her intently staring right at me. Seductively sliding off my shirt I put in a few extra hips twists and shoulder movements that weren't in the original routine. I dropped on all fours and pumped the ground finally lifting my smoldering gaze to her and cocking an eyebrow. I had to chuckle when that minx of a huntress actually cocked her head to the side smirking. She knew… Holy hell, she knew…

I had one more surprise up my sleeve. Lowering my tight jeans, I kicked them off to reveal a black leather g-string thong. Dropping to the ground I leaned back on my hands thrusting my pelvis forward. I shifted my gaze back to the vixen and knew I completely caught her off guard with the look of disbelief and lust that illuminated from her face. Unable to keep my expression impassive my lips twitched knowing that I captivated her attention. I actually cracked a full blown smile when I saw her walking towards the kitchen fanning herself. My dick stirred knowing that it would only be a matter of time before she'd be mine.

Usually on stage I picked people in the audience to give smoldering looks to, but I found that all I did tonight was scan the crowd for my mighty huntress. I was sure that doing my performance of Ne-Yo's _Single_ she'd look my way knowing that it was all meant for her. She glided in and out of the lounge and every time I caught her eye, she'd turn away. Realizing that I'd need to step up my 'A' game if I did plan on making this all happen I went to speak with Claude after the show. Normally I didn't work on the ladies review night, but I wanted to be there to interact with her whether she waitressed or danced. I knocked on his dressing room door.

He answered after a few seconds opening the door wide for me to step in.

"So…I heard that we have a waitress sick and I was wondering if you needed me to work tomorrow night?" I had no idea why I was so flustered, maybe because I was worried that Claude would see through my facade and know this offer wasn't out of the goodness of my heart.

"Yeah, I was actually looking for a replacement for Felicia. She's got some horrible flu. Glad you're making some effort after the last few days."

"I'm trying." It was all I could manage without physically gagging. Several people who worked at the club irritated me to no end and the thought of being nice to anyone of them was like shooting splinters up my fingernails.

He nodded his head acknowledging my efforts and I backed out of the office going to my locker to change.

I knew I had wasted enough time and was hoping to cross _her_ path again. In all slowness I peeled off my sweaty clothes shoving them all in my duffle bag. I slowly put my sweatpants back on trying to convince myself that the speed of my endeavor had nothing to do with a voluptuous blond. Just as I was about done _she_ did not disappoint, the locker room door opened and she stepped inside completely ignoring me and opening her locker.

Needed to get her attention I placed my hand on her forearm which sent heat throughout my body and caused my dick to throb. She looked at me as she waited for me to speak. Thinking quickly I apologized again for my behavior earlier.

All I could feel was the electric current that passed between us. Unconsciously I leaned in to her breathing her heady scent of lavender mixed with her own sweat. Nothing smelled sweeter as I contemplated pushing her against the locker and taking her in that moment. My body yearned for her touch and I wanted to crush her to me feeling her sweet wet core against my stiffness. All reasonable thought left my mind as I leaned in for that one precious kiss tasting heaven on earth. Feeling the heat for her body I leaned in closer as she closed her eyes and let a sigh escape her lips.

The moment shattered when I heard the locker room door open. Straightening up, I slammed my locker in frustration for the interruption.

Needed to get away I bolted for the door but Claudine stopped me by saying, "See you Sunday night."

Without turning around not wanting to give away the obvious bulge in my pants I said, "Actually Claudine, I spoke with Claude and I will be working tomorrow evening as a waiter. I guess Felicia has the flu and you needed a fill-in so I volunteered." Without turning or waiting to hear her reply I left the room sneaking back out the back door of the club getting away before anyone else could stop me.

Having no one to blame but myself I flew out of the parking lot knowing that tonight the only love I'd get would be the homemade creamy kind.

**A/N: Please review. I had a great response to the first two chapters and was disappointed that only four people reviewed the third chapter. If you did not review please do. It gives me motivation. If I don't get a good response for this chapter I will assume there is no interest for this story. **

**Those of you who read my other story know that I hate switching POV's, but in this story I felt it was necessary for you to understand my Eric. I really don't like it when author's repeat the same chapters over again so I tried not to do that and gave you the same few days with a completely different perspective. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks again to Charverv for your mad editing skills!**


	5. Legs for Days

**Chapter 5- Legs for Days**

_I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money; I'll do what you want me to do. I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money; any old music will do._

Center stage, right under the spotlight I practiced my routine in an empty lounge. Rolling onto the floor on my stomach I propped myself up throwing my head back bending one knee my toes pointed in the air. Spinning around on the floor I aligned myself in a sitting position caressing my legs following up my body to my hips, grazing my breasts, cupping my face, and entangling my fingers in my hair while closing my eyes. As the last note of the song ended I opened my eyes to see the arrogant ass watching me from the floor.

My body froze waiting for his reaction. Never had I danced in front of him before and it made me self-conscious to know he watched. He held my gaze as he languidly made his way up onto the stage. Instead of stopping in front of me as I hoped, he continued past me and hit a button on the side control panel.

In one fluid motion he stood in front of me hand extended, "Dance with me," he said in his sultry voice making my core throb.

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet as the song _Sway_ by Michael Buble filled the lounge.

_When the marimba rhythms start to play; dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more._

He spun me around gliding me across the stage, my feet barely touching the floor. Floating in his arms I felt like I was drifting on a cloud high up in the sky. My body tingled with excitement as I felt the heat radiating off him. He held me close with one arm gripped behind my back and the other grasping my hand. We danced in our own tempo creating steps as we moved that resembled a cross between a salsa and a tango. For being a man of such a regal stature he could move with grace and elegance.

I locked my gaze with his as we spun around the floor feeling mesmerized, transfixed with only him and seeing nothing else but the glint in his eyes. My breathing became ragged as we continued. With a dramatic finish he spun me around and snapped me back into his arms hitching one leg up high on his thigh as he dipped me low. Snapping my upper body back up our faces were only inches apart, my arms around his neck, our breathing labored as we ended our vigorous floor routine. He leaned into kiss me and just as our lips brushed the buzzer from the front door rang. Completely ignoring it he deepened the kiss, while one hand still held onto my thigh the other caressed my ass pushing me into him. The buzzer, loud and obnoxious began to separate us. I groped for Eric as he slipped from my arms and was just out of reach….

Opening my eyes I realized that the buzzing noise I heard was my text messaging ring tone. Groaning, I knew it had all been a dream and my heart ached as I wondered if we'd ever connect and dance for real. My dreams had been filled with the arrogant ass lately. Sometimes we danced; sometimes he threw me against the wall in the locker room kissing me passionately. In my dreams I was able to respond and reciprocate in ways that I didn't even know were possible.

Grabbing my phone off my nightstand I opened the message from Claudine. It always seemed that she interrupted either my fantasies or realities whenever it came to the arrogant ass. I wanted to roll over and go back to bed hopefully drudging back up images of _his_ lips on mine, but Claudine wanted me at the club in an hour and a half for god only knows why. Reluctantly I staggered out of bed and hit the shower.

************

After getting my ghetto cup of coffee at Quick Mart I made my way over to the club. I had no idea what Claudine had in store for me, but I was well prepared with multiple changes of clothes. Several cars were in the parking lot, none of which were Claudine's. With a sigh I got out of the car ready to face my fate or whatever I got roped into doing, whichever.

I walked into the club and my senses were assaulted with the song _Buttons_ by The Pussycat Dolls. Three girls, one being Holly were on stage shaking their thing like they actually were The Pussycat Dolls, all they needed was the leather and high laced boots. Holly waved to me though not missing a beat and followed the other girls with their hip sways and jerky sexy movements.

The song ended and Holly came bouncing off the stage to greet me. I was completely taken by surprise when she grabbed me and hugged me tight like we were long lost friends.

"Sookie, I don't know if you've met Pamela and Dawn. Girls this is Sookie." She gestured to the tall busty blond first indicating Pamela who had long lean legs that went on for days. The other girl, a tall brunette, was much thinner but was still blessed with a chest and well defined curves. Both girls were strikingly beautiful and again I felt inept standing next to them and wondering what the hell I was even doing there. All three girls looked like they spent the day being pampered in a beauty salon with their hair in loose messy knots looking absolutely fantastic. Even though they were sweaty from dancing the wetness on their skin made them look lustrous and vibrant. Comparing myself, my hair was still damp from my shower and pulled back into a tight ponytail. My clothes were ordinary and probably cost less than ten dollars at Wal-Mart. I looked like a wannabe groupie following around radiant Supermodels in the hopes of being fortunate enough to be discovered.

My horrified expression must have shown on my face because Holly put her hand on mine and asked, "Sookie? Are you alright?"

Rearranging my facial features, I said, "Yes, sorry. I was just deep in thought." Shaking my head a bit to clear any negative thoughts I was still having about myself I tried to divert my attention.

The awkward pause was interrupted as Claudine breezed through the door in her usual whirlwind and flashy clothes. She seemed to be able to pop in out of nowhere making a grand entrance and commanding attention form everyone around.

"Sookie," Claudine exclaimed giving me a tight hug. "I see you haven't put your things away yet. Come with me downstairs." I followed Claudine as she swayed her hips in her five inch wedged heels. Ms. Supermodel was decked out in a tight black leather skirt with a scoop neck lavender top. It amazed me why anyone would come in to work dressed so fantastically only to change as soon as they got there into appropriate workout attire. Standing next to Claudine in her heels made me feel so small in my five foot seven inch frame. Again, I wondered what the hell I was doing there, a plain Jane in amongst all these strikingly beautiful women.

As we entered the locker room to put our things away Claudine spoke, "Sookie…I asked you here because I wanted you to learn a few of our group routines. I've watched the affect you've had on the men here and Mr. Compton and I think we could use you to draw in more business. You have a flawless innocence that the rest of us lack and I think that is one of the big reasons you are so much more attractive to the opposite sex."

I was completely dumbfounded by her assessment of me. Yes, I had managed to score a date with a hot guy in an expensive suit, but I had no idea what she was talking about by attracting men here at the club. I felt like I was an anomaly (word of the day), her whole perspective was abstract and I couldn't make heads or tails out of any of it.

"Claudine…I think you've misinterpreted what has been going on here. I've never had a man tractor beam and I certainly haven't acquired one recently. Whatever you think is going on is all in your head. If anything, I would be a detriment to the club standing next to all of you. They might even start throwing things and by that I don't mean underwear."

She slammed her locker shut and leaned again the wall appraising me up and down. "Sookie you are the most clueless person I have ever met. I have been in this business for a while now and have observed what turns heads. You turn heads."

I wanted to argue my point about how someone who is as oafish as me who never did or said the right thing could be raised above the caliber of her, the Supermodel. Knowing that it wouldn't do any good, I surrendered against my better judgment and said a few words that I knew would appease Claudine.

"Claudine…help me with my confidence so I can be more of an asset to the club." Giving her my most apologetic face, I hoped that my words would drop the never ending cycle of constant praise. It embarrassed me and made me uncomfortable because in my heart of hearts I knew her words were untrue.

"Let's condition you to be the sexy seductress that I already know you to be." She took my hand and we walked back upstairs to join the other girls.

For the next hour I practiced the _Buttons_ routine standing in the back with Claudine. It wasn't hard for me to pick it up because it mimicked the video so much. I had a secret love for the Pussycat Dolls and had already memorized the steps by just watching MTV. The one thing I've always been able to do is dance; moving my body, snapping it in quick sexy movements made me feel like the woman I always wanted to be. Booty in the air with my back arched I ran my hand up my body finishing the routine.

Claudine let out a howl of excitement, "I knew you'd pick it up fast. We are opening with that routine tonight and I want you to do it with us."

"In front of all those people…I don't think I can."

_Legs for days _let out an exasperated sigh glaring at me with her hands on her hips. I could read the distain on her face and almost hear her thoughts as she glared feeling that I wasted her precious time.

Holly actually responded putting her arm around me, "With all the strobe lights on you, you won't be able to see a damn thing." Looking to Claudine she said, "Maybe we should set the stage up like it will be tonight."

Claudine went over to the back control panel and killed the lounge lights and illuminating the stage with the strobe lights. I had to admit Holly had been right, I couldn't see anything beyond the outer perimeter of the stage.

Claudine mused, "While we're at it, maybe we should practice in costume so Sookie will know when and what to take clothing off."

I audibly gulped seeming to forget that _that_ was part of the deal with dancing as a stripper; clothes _had_ to come off. The four of us followed Claudine into the costume room. She dug through costumes like she shopping; everything was flung everywhere and in different directions. When she found something she'd been looking for it was tossed randomly at the person who'd be wearing it. Her aim wasn't that good either when she was in the zone; Holly had to dodge to the side when she almost got hit in the head by a high heeled black leather boot. The others seemed to know better than to interfere when Claudine was on a mission and held back; I didn't know if getting impaled by a boot heel would qualify for workman's compensation so I followed suit with the rest to reduce the risk of injury.

Claudine had thrown a few scandalous things in my direction which I did manage to catch. I examined the red leather boots with four inch high heels that laced up coming just below the knee. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die when she thrust a black leather low cut g-string panties and bra set into my hands. I never committed to wearing someone else's underwear and that was about where I drew the line. I looked at the garments in the other girls' hands and none of them had to wear _used_ underwear.

"Umm, Claudine. Do I have to wear these? Aren't they, well used." I held up the leather panties to make my point.

She snorted before answering, "I figured that you probably didn't have anything that was remotely acceptable for the stage. Don't worry they're all clean. By the way, did you wax your who-ha?"

I knew this was another battle I wouldn't win unless I wanted to march my way back to the sex shop to buy a ridiculously expensive pair of leather panties for tonight's show. Gritting my teeth and reciting over and over in my mind that they _were_ clean, I answered her question, "Was I supposed to?"

Giving me a disapproving look and sighed before she said, "I thought it was implied. No matter, I'll take you this afternoon to get it done." Without asking me if it was something I wanted she whipped out her blackberry and hit number one, apparently she had the salon on speed dial. Within seconds she snapped her phone shut looking rather victorious for scoring an appointment for this afternoon.

"All taken care of. Sookie your appointment is in an hour right down town. We still have some time to practice at least with the heels." She fished around in a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Advil handing two to me. "Take these. It significantly cuts down on the pain." I felt like smacking the pills out of her perky little hands, but instead I did what any good Southern woman would do, I took the pills graciously and thanked her for them.

Everyone systematically gathered their paraphernalia and headed back out to the stage area. I felt robotic in my movements like I didn't have a say in anything; just a puppet on strings doing whatever I was commanded to do. Never having waxed my pussy before I was terrified of the pain that I knew was sure to follow when the esthetician tore off the heated wax. Tara had walked funny for days after a dare in high school forced her to wax that oh so tender spot.

Sitting down on the ground with the other girls I laced up my boots in preparation of practicing the new dance. I coveted having choices and I wanted to dance, but I felt like I was giving myself over to become someone new. I never really liked the old me, but I was afraid of the transformation wondering if the change would take a piece of my individuality as well. I loved Claudine, but I didn't wanted to be her minion following every directive she gave. On the other hand, I knew the importance of the lack of hair when baring all.

Claudine cued the song and on Snoop Dog's command we strutted on the stage crossing one leg in front of the other while we walked causing our hips to exaggeratedly sway. _Legs for days_ stepped out in front squatting down on the ground and feeling her way up her own body. Claudine did the same off to the right, but I groped my way up her with my hands ever so gentle. Dawn did the same to Holly off to the left of _legs_.

The dance steps weren't difficult. Most movements were small variations, but others were quick jerky positions of the body causing the hair to flip often and the booty to protrude out.

A ballet bar had been pushed out to the front of the stage as we used it as a prop flipping ourselves backwards and caressing it with our bodies. This time, when I lifted my leg in the air Claudine came up behind me grazing her fingertips along my extended pointed leg.

I peered into the audience focusing on predetermined areas because I couldn't see a damn thing. Any eye contact I possibly had with audience members would be unbeknownst to me. I couldn't help but think how the guys liked the lights lower so they could actually fixate their gaze on particular people using their own sexual enthrallment to an advantage. I had no doubt that the lights were keyed up for my benefit; I couldn't imagine any one of these girls being shy.

The song ended and Dawn went to turn on the lights as applause broke out from the lounge. The lights flipped on and Claude and the arrogant ass were sitting at a table watching us intently. _Legs_ shrieked jumping off the stage and running right into the arms of the arrogant ass. He got up spinning her around in a very passionate embrace. Watching the display of affection I knew that anything that Claudine said had been wrong, clearly something was going on between those two. I had never seen him act affectionate with anyone never mind lifting someone off the floor in an ardent hug.

Claudine whispered to me, "They have been friends since high school. She actually got him the job here. Pam has been on vacation for two weeks and they haven't seen each other." My mouth snapped shut and I diverted my eyes knowing that I had been gawking at the two obvious lovebirds. I watched as legs for days pulled him away from the group and led him off behind the stage probably for a welcome home smooch. Any truth to Claudine's words left my mind. No way would anyone who had that kind of a reaction to someone else feel something for me.

Claudine got down off the stage and spoke in hushed tones with Claude leaving me alone standing on the stage. Tears threatened to spill forth from my eyes, I had no idea how much I wanted to believe everyone. More than ever was I glad that I had accepted Mr. Suit's offer to dinner.

Sitting down on the ground I unlaced my red leather boots slipping back on my tennis shoes. Glancing over to the left side of the stage I grew more agitated the longer legs for days and the arrogant ass disappeared. My mind ran away with itself drudging up all kinds of images of kinky sex they were engaged in on every surface I could think of. I needed to bolt before my jealous rage compelled me to seek them out and break up whatever the hell they were doing. Standing up I got off the stage and stood by Claudine waiting for her to finish up her discussion with her brother.

She turned towards me looking at me expectantly. "Claudine…I was wondering if before, we could make a stop and pick up a few things that I could wear for undergarments for the show?" Raising my eyebrow I hoped she'd get the hint and not mention to Claude where we actually were going. I was less embarrassed mentioning undergarments than waxing my who-ha to a man.

"Certainly," she declared sweetly. Claude looked at her with a confused expression, then she added, "Oh, we have to get Sookie's who-ha waxed before the show tonight. I made her an appointment."

I slapped my hand over my face in humiliation as Claudine shared the intimate details of our afternoon excursion. A bemused expression crossed his face and I couldn't even look his way. That's the precise moment that the arrogant ass and legs for days decided to rejoin the party linked arm in fucking arm.

"Did you give her some Advil for the pain?" Claude added.

We couldn't leave soon enough, I grabbed Claudine's hand and willed her to follow me out the door, but not before she said, "I have a bottle in my purse for afterwards too, you know what it's like to get a Hollywood." Then to me she added, "Hold up a moment, I got to grab my purse."

She left me standing there with Claude, Mr. Arrogant, and legs. I looked everywhere but right at them, I couldn't even think straight I was so embarrassed.

Claude touched my arm to get my attention forcing me to look at him. "Really Sookie, it's no sweat. We all have it done. Just take in a deep breath before they rip the wax off. The more you do it, the less painful it becomes." I nodded my head like I was actually appreciative of his advice when all I really wanted to do was curl up in my hidey-hole in the kitchen corner and die.

Claudine saved me from more awkward conversation, even though she got me there in the first place, by trotting over with her bag and pulling me towards the door. I never had been so happy to taste fresh air on my lips than at that moment.

My irritation bubbled forth though, and I couldn't stay quiet. Leaving my Southern manners behind, Sookie the rattled bitch emerged. "What the hell, Claudine? The last thing I wanted the guys to know is where we were going. Why did you toss all my dirty laundry out on the streets lining me up for crucifixion?"

Instead of getting mad at my insinuation, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders speaking softly to me, "Sookie, you are over dramatizing everything. Waxing is a part of a dancer's life. We all do it and it's not a big deal. I would never say anything to cause you embarrassment or tell another something you told me in confidence and I would certainly never set you up for crucifixion."

Feeling stupid for my outburst and accusations, I apologized, "I'm sorry Claudine. I have no idea what's gotten into me."

She laughed, "I do; he's tall, blond, about six foot four with stellar abs who cuddled up next to a blond beauty with killer legs. He's not interested in her Sookie; they are just very close friends." I sighed hoping she was right and got into her car prepared to endure just about anything if it would take my mind off _him_.

What a shock, it turned out the salon we were going to was right next door to the infamous sex shop. Claudine dragged me in considering we had over a half an hour to kill and why waste it when we had better things to do…like shop, her words not mine. She led me straight back to where all the dominatrics leather lingerie was found. She tossed, in my direction, leather panties and bra sets as she scoured every rack. Next she plowed through everything they had in lace picking out mostly things that consisted more of strings than actual fabric. One of the pieces was so scandalous I wondered if it would even cover all of the coloring of my nipples.

I was about to turn and try on my squares of material in the dressing room when Claudine shook her head, "We don't have time. Let's buy these and get you waxed then we can decide later what you need."

"Claudine…I can't buy all these things without trying them on," I whined.

"You're not…I am, and before you try and argue with me these are all considered business expenses. All of it is a tax write-off if purchased to enhance the nature of our business and honey, you in those will certainly enhance business." She gestured to the thin flakes of clothes that disguised themselves as revealing pieces of underwear draped in my arms. For once, I had no argument for her logic. I would not need anything like these for my everyday use and could actually rationalize in my own mind the club paying for them.

When I nodded and headed towards the counter Claudine exhaled in relief probably thinking that she was bound to hear an argument from me and was so happy that none came. Quickly rearranging her facial features she whipped out her credit card and paid for all the items. Gathering my bags we left the sex shop; I firmly fixed my eyes on the ground not looking at the displays front and center in the store. After placing the bags in Claudine's trunk we headed next door to have the most dreaded _Hollywood_ wax.

I had no idea there was any difference in waxes; I thought it was always just ripped off. Maybe the Hollywood was less painful - one could only hope. We sat in the waiting room waiting for my name to be called.

I figured it was time to voice my thoughts, "So…what exactly is a Hollywood wax. Is it somehow less painful?"

"No…it just means that it all comes off. Usually in a Brazilian wax they leave a landing strip, in a Hollywood, it all gets taken off."

"Great…so much more to look forward to," I grumbled.

She chuckled quietly besides me. Then…my name was called. An Esthetician named Sandra introduced herself and brought me into a back room. She instructed me to take my shorts and panties off and lay on the table, and then she left the room. Feeling very self conscious I undressed lying on the table placing the sheet up over my private areas. After only a few minutes she knocked on the door.

"So, Sookie have you ever done this before?"

I shook my head no.

"Here's how it works. I will trim your pubic hair to about ¼ inch in length and apply powder to the area so the wax won't stick to your skin, just the hair. Then, I will generously apply hot wax to your skin and several strips that will be pulled off in the opposite direction of your hair growth. Are you cool with all that?"

"I don't know how cool I am with all this, but I'm ready."

She put on soothing relaxing music before she pulled down the sheet and began thinning out my hair down below with scissors. Closing my eyes I tried not to think about what she was doing and let the music lull me into a state of bliss…I never got there.

Knowing what was coming I tensed when I felt the talcum powder sprinkled over my pussy. I gripped the sides of the table when she coated me with hot wax. In no way was I ready for the strips, but she asked me anyway. The damn things had to come off somehow so I nodded my head.

Then she ripped, "FUCK!" Holy hell, that fucking hurt like a mother fucking bitch. I screamed a few more times stringing profanities together like there was no tomorrow. She tweezed a few stray hairs but by this point my who-ha was so numb I didn't feel a god damn thing.

What shocked me even more was when she told me to flip over onto my stomach. Maybe it was a relaxation technique after torture who knows, but I complied. Before I could even ask what the fuck she was doing she spread my butt cheeks slightly apart and applied hot wax. Applying the strips she tore making me shout again; my leg lifted off the table kicking out and I barely missed pummeling the woman.

"There…that wasn't so bad was it?"

Violent things ran through my head like pouring hot wax over the woman's head and tearing off the strips. But instead, I groaned out a pathetic 'no'. She spread a soothing cream over my backside then had me flip back over onto my back. She applied the same soothing cream to my frontal area.

"Now, what you need to do is apply either aloe or hydrocortisone cream if you experience any irritation or redness. Next time won't be so bad." She left me alone to get dressed.

About five minutes later I walked out to meet Claudine. She handed me two more Advil and a cup filled with water. Greedily I took it knowing that the numbness would go away and the pain would inevitably come.

Walking back to her car Claudine called Claude asking about lunch. They agreed to get delivery and we gave our orders to Claude who planned on calling it in.

Getting in the car Claudine asked with trepidation, "So…was it as bad as you thought?"

"Worse."

"That's fair," she said.

We drove back in relative silence. It gave me time to reflect on the last few days. My world had completely turned upside down all because of a new job at a strip club. The jury was still out on what I thought of the person I had become. I definitely saw some positives, like my boast in self-confidence which even enhanced the way I carried myself. The thing that bothered me the most was maintaining my individualism. I was determined to stick up for myself and not be played as a puppet, and so far I've been doing a shitty job of that.

We pulled into the club and got out. I noticed that several more cars were here including Lafayette's. Mustering up my boldness I entered the club, shopping bags in hand, with my head held high. Claudine instructed me to change into one of the leather undergarments I bought and the clothes she picked out for me earlier. Complying…again…I followed her directions.

I came out onto the stage in full costume knowing I looked damn good. On top of my skimpy undergarments I had a short leather skirt, only being held together by one button that slit all the way up on both sides and a button-up black leather bustier with cut outs exposing my sides. I was also supposed to wear thigh highs and a black garter belt with my red laced up heeled leather boots. I had everything on but the hosiery.

Basically the idea was every time the song said 'loosen up my buttons' we'd flick one open, but we didn't actually start until after the first reframe; easy enough…I hoped.

Heaven help me when Claudine went to round up Claude, the arrogant ass, Lafayette, and Hoyt to observe and direct if need be. Lafayette was the only one who didn't come on the stage, but sat at a table in the lounge. Claude, Hoyt, and the arrogant ass himself came up on the stage to watch our movement and critique.

Putting my blinders on I focused on the lights in the front of the stage and tried to forget that he was standing near me to the side, only about five feet and seven inches away (hey, you'd count the inches to if you were me). Try as I might, I still felt him, almost as if the air was thick with his scent. Even though we stood a little over five feet apart I still could feel the warmth of his skin as plainly as when he touched my arm yesterday. Gulping I stared a hole in Dawn's back who happened to be dancing in front of me.

We took our positions behind the curtain as Snoop's lyrics filled the room. We pranced out on stage beginning the routine. Everything was going fine, my blinders in tact, until we got to the ballet bar part of the routine.

The arrogant ass came up behind me and breathed in my ear, "Arch your back more, it will give you better leverage on the bar." Not only did he tell me what to do, he placed one hand on my back guiding me with a gentle motion, the other, he lifted under my chin elongating my neck. When I righted myself placing one leg over the bar he swept his hand over my thigh extending it more to the side. I flipped my leg back over leaning on the bar and he moved my shoulders at an angle which pushed my boobs further out.

Each touch sent shock waves through my body and it took everything I had not to shiver visibly at his touch. What amazed me the most was his gentleness in direction. It was nothing as I expected. With a name like the arrogant ass I expected him to demand nothing less that perfection and toss around words of incompetence, like he did with Hoyt, when he didn't get his way. He guided my body in another turn stepping closer so I could feel the heat of him as he moved with me. A couple of times when I pushed my butt out his closeness made me brush his clearly bulging erection in his pants. It took all I had to stifle my moans and continue with my routine, though my movements became so much more animated, thrusting and grinding trying to make any possible contact I could with him.

The other girls disappeared along with Hoyt and Claude and it became a mirror image of my dreams. I was dancing for him…or rather, _with_ him. Each tender caress, whether it was to adjust my lines or twist a part of my body, made me tremble and want so much more. I was so tempted to turn around and crush my lips to his in desperation. I needed to be kissed and badly - by _him_.

When the song ended and reality of the steamy atmosphere we created sunk in I took an unconscious step forward putting space between me and Mr. Hot and Sexy.

Lafayette broke out in applause jumping up on stage he came over to hug me and it was only when his bare hands touched my skin did I realized how naked I actually was. Doing the routine it seemed so natural undoing one button at a time being in _his_ arms.

Hoyt on the other hand had something to say, "What was up with that Northman? Sookie was doing great why did you have to make any adjustments to her at all? If you ask me I think you just wanted an excuse to touch her." Eight sets of eyes, included mine looked at the man in question waiting for his response.

"It is hard to improve on perfection," he breathed gazing right into my eyes causing me to practically melt and turn into a puddle on the floor. "Now, why don't you ladies try it one more time and I promise not to interrupt."

Claudine broke the tension, "Sure, let's take it from the top." She went back over to the panel to cue the music as we took our positions after we redressed ourselves.

This time we went through the routine flawlessly without wandering hands…which I missed so much my body ached. As we finished the routine the doorbell rang with the arrival of our food. Holly came out from backstage with a robe on and one in her hand giving it to me. Placing it around my costume I sat at one of the tables to eat.

Lafayette pulled up a chair and hissed, "Girl, what the hell was all that about? You two practically had sex on stage grinding into each other like that."

"We did not."

He looked pointedly at me with a 'yeah right' look on his face. "I have no idea what that was," I whispered back.

"But, you loved it right," he smirked at me.

"Giggling like a school girl I said, "Damn straight."

Speaking of the devil, _he_ pulled up a chair handing me my food and sat down with his own. Lafayette raised his eyebrow at me as he went to retrieve his own dish.

In a hushed tone _he_ asked, "So I was thinking…I know Monday is our day off, but I was wondering if you'd like to practice with me?"

"I'd love to practice with you." It was the most intelligent thing I could say because in my mind I was shouting, _Fuck yes! _Then, it completely went downhill when I started repeating SpongeBob over and over, _I'm ready…I'm ready…I'm ready! _He genuinely smiled at me, not his usual knowing sexy smirk, but a true honest to God beaming smile.

We ate slowly talking in hushed tones turning towards each other almost touching. My body radiated warmth at the intimacy of the moment we shared between us. It was a completely different side of him, with a bit of his outer walls breaking down. I wanted to take a sledgehammer and finish the job quickly, but with him, I knew that it'd take time to remove his barriers brick by brick. I had certainly poked out a few and hoped that tomorrow I'd finish off a few more allowing him to reveal more of himself to me.

Claude clapped his hands demanding our attention, "We have about an hour before opening. I suggest that you all get ready for your roles tonight." Everyone picked up their food and dispersed into different directions getting ready for the night.

Claude walked over to me and asked, "After your opening routine, are you planning on coming out to the floor to waitress?"

"Yes."

"Alright. You'll have your usual section. Northman, would you be able to handle half her tables for the first forty-five minutes and I'll have Arlene grab her other half?"

"That would be fine," _he_ stated simply.

"Sookie, I think Claudine has a waitressing outfit for you to wear tonight. To secure the most tips we each play a role." I nodded my head in understanding and after giving one last look _his_ way I went off in search of Claudine.

She was in her dressing room getting ready and preparing her outfits for the night. I knocked and she stepped aside to let me in.

"Claude sent me to find you. He said that you had an outfit for me to wear tonight?"

"Yes," she said as she went over to a hanging rack filled with clothes. "I hope you still have those delightfully innocent red frames with you. Here…don't worry it will stay on without a bra. There are built in cups to hold you up." She handed me what appeared to be a white sleeveless button down dress shirt, but the back was completely backless except for the halter that tied around the neck and a string that tied around the waist.

"Claudine…what if someone unties me? I can't wear this."

"Here…put it on. You tie the strings and place them under your skirt so they aren't accessible and clasp them together. Change…I'll show you." I stripped down out of my costume, tentatively untying my bra standing in only my panties with my arms over my chest in front of Claudine. She handed me the shirt and turning around I tied it around my neck and she tied it around my waist. I slipped the very short black skirt on with very high thigh slits, just like in my costume for the show, up over my thighs. Folding down the back Claudine tied the shirt into an inner loop in the skirt securing it firmly to me.

"See…it won't go anywhere I promise. I've worn this outfit before."

I peered in the mirror at myself and with the glasses I would look like an innocent school teacher that is if the school teacher taught at the school for dominatrics.

Sighing, "Ok Claudine…I'll bite. I'll wear it tonight, but I swear if this outfit has a wardrobe malfunction…"

"I know, I know, I'll suffer the bitchy wrath of Sookie…I get it."

"Here…let me untie you so you can get ready for the show."

I turned around and she untied the back from the inner loop in the skirt. Slipping out of the clothes I turned around again facing away from Claudine and put back on my revealing bra that had tiny squares barely covering my nipples. Double knotting it I secured it to my body preventing the bow from coming undone…hopefully. Slipping the skirt and bustier back on I went in search of my hosiery that I left in the costume room. Taking my boots I made my way over to the door preparing myself to leave.

"Sookie…after you find your hose come back in here so the stylist can do your hair."

Spinning around, "We have a stylist?"

"Yes, she's a very talented person. Her name is Maria-Star Cooper. She's in with Pam now."

I nodded my head and went off in search of my lost hose. They were right where I left them on a table in the costume room. Taking them in hand I walked back over to Claudine's dressing room which happened to be also Claude's. I knocked lightly before I opened the door and entered.

A woman, who I could only assume was Maria-Star Cooper, was chatting with Claudine. Though her back was to me she had a fierce sense of style. She was only dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, but it was the cut she chose that accentuated her curvy features. She spun around greeting me with a smile.

"Maria-Star…nice to meet you Sookie; Claudine was just telling me all about you." She extended her hand to shake after she introduced herself to me. She was quite short; a few inches shorter than me anyways making me feel tall next to her.

She gestured for me to take a seat and she brushed out and then teased my hair to perfection. She curled soft ringlets in the ends and fluffing out the front making it puffier. She applied makeup, mostly to my eyes highlighting them to make them pop. After some light lipstick and blush she stepped out of my view and allowed me to look into the mirror.

I was completely lost for words staring at the beauty in front of me that couldn't possibly be myself. My long hair had never looked so luscious and sexy and my makeup made me look like a fine porcelain doll with flawless skin.

"Wow…I can't believe that's me!"

"It is doll…you are beautiful I just needed to bring out your best features."

I got up from the chair allowing Maria-Star to work her wondrous magic on Claudine while I pulled on my hose clipping them to my garter belt. Lacing up my boots I decided to head downstairs and work on my routine. I was really nervous about the hose; images kept haunting my mind of a nasty run making its way up my leg during one of the splits planned in the routine. I needed to test the durability of the hose and garters before I went on stage and strained them to their limits.

I needed space and the only place I could think to go was in the gym. I figured that no one would disturb me there this close to show time.

Opening the gym door I was relieved to see that I had the room all to myself. Beginning my routine I practiced it all the way through quite amazed at the give in my costume. I took it easy with the hair flips because I didn't want to ruin my sexy look just before the show.

Completely satisfied that the hose would hold up I made my way upstairs as the club doors opened at seven. Hanging out in Claudine's dressing room the half hour lag time flew and before I knew it, it was time for us to go on.

My nerves were shot as I stood on stage waiting for the music to cue and the curtain to rise. On Snoop's cue the curtain lifted and we strutted out beginning our routine.

Every twist, hip thrust, and split I imagined his hands caressing my body moving me rhythmically with the music. Though I couldn't see a damn thing I sought _his_ gaze in where I figured he'd be; right against the back wall exactly where I stood watching him every night. I imagined him behind me and snapping my ass grinding myself right into his stiffness.

As each button came undone I pretended that it was _his_ hands making his way down my body unveiling his prize getting closer to my wanton flesh. Flipping my hair back up my nipples hardened with the cool breeze that whooshed through my system. Feeling my way up my own body I desired to be touched even if it was only by my own hand. My skin burned with heated desire waiting for contact…_his_ contact.

Before I knew it, my five minutes of fame were done and the crowd erupted in applause hooting and hollering someone even yelled, "Take it off…take it _all_ off baby." We stepped back as the curtain closed in front of us.

Claudine hugged me excitedly, "Hear that…they _loved_ it. I knew you could do it." My heart swelled at her words knowing that I did do it; I did what I thought to be impossible, I got up on stage and danced my fucking heart out taking my clothes off in front of a crowd of strangers _and_ in front of one particular hot arrogant ass. Things were certainly starting to look up.

**A/N: So…I feel really awful in my assumption that you all lost interest because of fanfiction screwing-up…again. Just so you know, I did have my reasons. I received a few PM's telling me that I was wasting my time and making a mockery out of Eric. So my own paranoia had merit. **

**Anyway, thank you for proving me wrong and making me feel like an ass. I love this story; it's fun and flirty and a whole lot of sexy wrapped in a nice package with a really big bow. **

**So in honor of being an ass, I gave you the next chapter much faster than I normally do. I will work on the rest of the evening in the next chapter; this one was just getting way too long especially with the waxing scene. **

**Thank you so much for showing me all your love for this story. Apparently I'm not the only perv who desperately wants to see Eric take it all off. **

**Thanks again to Charverv for being the fastest and most efficient Beta ever. You totally rock!**


	6. Introducing Ms Hootchie

**I had a few questions that I thought I'd take a moment to answer. **

**Question 1: The way the strip club and dancers are described in detail you must frequent them often, do you? My answer - I have never in my life set foot in a strip club. In fact, I haven't ever been in the vicinity of one to see what the outside looks like. Though if I ever go to Vegas, the Chippendale's show is top priority on my 'to do' list. I watch a hell of a lot of youtube videos - for research purposes only of course!**

**Question 2: Do you wax your who-ha? Absolutely not! Are you kidding me? I barely survive the occasional eyebrow wax. I'm a little flaky at times, but not totally insane. I found a really good website that took me step-by-step through the whole process!**

**Without further ado, on with the story… **

**Chapter 6- Ladies and Gentlemen, Introducing - Ms. Hootchie **

(Continuation of Saturday night)

I watched Legs for Days do a quick change into another outfit right behind the stage curtain. A man that I hadn't met before had her next outfit waiting in hand. Claudine tugged me by the arm towards her dressing room to change and obediently I followed knowing I had to get back out on the floor to wait my tables.

Claudine pushed the door open so hard it sprung back after hitting the wall almost whacking me in the face. As she stepped in the room clothes flew off her body baring all right in front of me. I quickly grabbed my clothes and exited the room leaving Claudine to herself.

Making my way downstairs I figured the best place to change would be in the locker rooms. I needed another pair of undies because there was no way I was wearing hot, constricting leather all night. I could just picture it now, every five seconds adjusting my crotch for breathable air and having my freshly waxed who-ha all irritated from added perspiration; no thank you.

When I pushed the door open, the room was empty as I thought it would be. Placing my clothes down on the bench I opened my locker looking for my panties and my red frames.

I scored a black laced-trim cheeky panty from my bag and my red frames before undressing myself. Stripping off my leather panties and bra I slipped on the black lace panties, and then the sleeveless dress shirt I was supposed to wear. Tying the halter part around my neck I slipped on my skirt. I decided to leave my garters and red boots on completing the sexy outfit and matching my red school teacher frames. Tying the top to the skirt proved to be more difficult that I originally anticipated so I decided to wander upstairs to see if I could find someone to tie it for me. Closing my locker back up, I left the room holding onto my top as I made my way upstairs.

The one time I needed to find someone…anyone…no one was in sight. Peeking my head in the lounge the arrogant ass of all people was walking into the kitchen. He caught my eye and came over to me.

"What's up?" he asked rather loudly so his voice carried over the noise.

I motioned for him to step on the other side of the door completely exiting the lounge. He gaze was filled with so much emotion my train of thought was lost in his deep blue pools.

Touching a strand of my hair and placing it behind my ear he prompted my memory by saying, "Did you need something?"

I shivered at his light touch shaking my head to clear my aching desire to run my fingers through his long blond locks, I finally remembered what I needed to ask, "Yes…I need some help. I can't clasp the back of this top through the loop in the skirt." I turned around to indicate what I meant holding the strings with one hand and feeling for the loop in the other.

"It's a bit bunched up at the top," he breathed stepping closer behind me. Not being able to help the visible tremble, my body shuddered at his nearness and heat radiated to my core making me lean back involuntary into his space. He guided his fingertips down the sides of my back smoothing out the bunched up fabric. Biting my lip, restraining myself from sighing, my breath hitched at his touch. I closed my eyes as lightheadedness threatened to overtake me. He flipped the band of my skirt down grazing my black lace cheeky panties. I heard his intake of air as he tied the strings, keeping his fingers on me the entire time, through the loop in the back of the skirt. His hands lingered a little too long and he brought them to rest on my waist.

He breathed, "Sookie…"

A door slamming, causing us both to jump, brought us both back down to planet earth and reluctantly he said, "We need to get back to work. Your orders are all set, but you probably have food up by now."

I turned around to face him looking longingly into his eyes for another brief moment before he opened the door and we reentered the lounge. I followed him into the kitchen and grabbed my orders as he did for his tables. He caught my eye briefly on his way out and gave me a knowing smile…at least that's what I hoped it was. My heart fluttered at his gaze and I plotted my next move hoping to get him alone again sometime soon.

I brought food out and thought I'd better connect with Arlene who had taken my orders for the other half of my tables. I saw a girl, a few tables down who, after placing food down on the table, pretended to sit down on a man's lap, but instead grinded her booty into his stomach. The man, who was quite handsome, threw his head back in laughter and caressed along the sides of her body to hold her there longer. I prayed to God promising just about everything I could think of hoping that table wasn't one of mine. Closing my eyes tightly I looked again and knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was. Dammit! I certainly hoped those specially treated customers knew _that_ treatment was null and void with the new waitress taking over. There was no way I'd let any of those men have their hands all over me.

After Ms. Hootchie gave a very satisfied customer a lap dance, in her what I presumed to be a poor excuse for a skimpy nurse's uniform all in black leather, she headed in my direction towards the kitchen.

Hootchie stopped in front of me as she approached, "I've kept your tables _plenty _happy. All the orders are in except this one that I was just going to bring to Lafayette."

"I'll take it back to him, thanks. Do you…give all your customers lap dances?"

She smirked at me condescendingly than answered, "I like to keep my tables happy. My tips are much larger that way. You shouldn't have a problem with it; they've already seen you practically naked anyway. Just let them relive the fantasy by touching your ass a bit." She tromped off in the direction of the kitchen after handing me that table's order.

I totally wasn't prepared for this night. I never thought that the horny males out on the floor would recognize me from the first act and think they'd be privy to a private side show. The only thing that calmed my nerves a bit was when I looked out into the crowd the arrogant ass caught my eye and smiled. I knew that if anything went down that was too heavy for me to handle I'd have backup…at least I hoped.

Taking a deep breath I brought Lafayette the order that I got from Hootchie, then with a brave smile went to face my tables for the evening looking like a five dollar hooker loitering outside the school for Dominatrics.

The first table I checked on was a rather rowdy Bachelor Party of ten guys. The Bachelor was the worst of the group whooping and hollering as Claudine perfected the art of the pole dance. A man sitting next to the bachelor looked like he'd rather high tail it and run than sit in a club with a bunch of mostly naked women. I wondered if he was gay!

Approaching the table with a bit of fear I came around to Bashful's side, hoping to put his mind at ease and also my own.

Allowing my Southern drawl to peek forth with my nervousness I asked, "Can I get ya'll anything else?"

"Another round of beers!" shouted the horny obnoxious bachelor.

I nodded my head and bent down next to Bashful attempting to bring him comfort with me words. "Hey, you look like you're not having a good time?"

"Yeah, this really isn't my scene. My friend Calvin's getting married next week and he wanted one final romp in the hay before he settled down with the old ball in chain, his words not mine. I believe in the sanctity of marriage not the exploitation of it."

I don't know why, but I felt compelled to introduce myself to this upstanding wholesome stranger, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I firmly share your beliefs on the sacredness of marriage."

"Alcide Herveaux…and _you_ have completely made this a more pleasant experience Ms. Stackhouse."

I flashed him a smile and then went to up to the bar to add in the additional drink orders.

My evening was looking up between the casual flirting with Bashful and the eye catching glances from the arrogant ass. That is until a very familiar face got seated in my section.

I had just taken another round of drink orders from several different tables when I was heading towards the bar to put them in. The lights in the lounge are quite low so I actually did a double take because I thought my conscious might have been playing tricks on me. Sure enough…it wasn't.

Smack in the middle of my section getting quite comfy, shrugging out of their jackets, for a night out was none other than my brother Jason and the man who almost became a eunuch because of me, JB. My first instinct was to bolt for the kitchen and hide in my hidey-hole in the corner, but as I turned to make my mad dash of an escape Jason looked up and from his horrified expression he recognized me. Oh Shit!

Knowing that I couldn't avoid the wrath of my brother, I sucked it up and walked over to his table.

Standing up he whipped the jacket off the back of his chair and threw it around my shoulders, "Sookie, what the fuck? Why the hell are you here? Are you a hooker?"

Flinging his jacket off me, I spoke in a low and calculated voice determined not to make a scene, "How dare you even insinuate that I'm a prostitute! And what of it if I was, have I ever criticized your man whoring ways?"

"I will not have my baby sister whoring around like some good for nothing tramp in an outfit like _that_. We're leaving." He grabbed my arm and tried to drag me off to the front door, but my strength from all those kickboxing classes kicked in and I wasn't easily persuaded to move.

Yanking his arm, I spun him around to face me, "You can leave Jason Stackhouse, but I ain't going with you. I work here dammit!"

A sexy voice breathed in my ear causing me to involuntarily shiver, "Boyfriend, Sookie?"

Turning slightly to see the arrogant ass crowding my space I retorted, "Worse…family. This is my brother Jason and his friend, JB."

With mock amusement he asked, "Would you like me to toss them out on their arse?"

"That won't be necessary, they were just leaving," I smiled sweetly at the arrogant ass thinking how much I wanted to caress his award winning arse.

I could practically see the steam rising from Jason's head when he said, "Fine I'll leave, but I wonder how Gran feels about her precious granddaughter working in a place like this. I'm sure she'll be real proud of you…like always." Jason snatched his jacket off the ground and stormed out, poor JB just stood there not sure whether to follow.

Finally making a decision, JB turned to me and said, "Sookie…you look real good." Then, he followed Jason out the front door.

Tears welled in my eyes and I needed to escape, to run and be alone if only for a few minutes. Jason hit way below the belt and he knew it. I knew that Gran wouldn't approve of my new employment otherwise I wouldn't have felt the need to hide everything from her.

The arrogant ass placed a hand on my shoulder and breathed my name. This was probably the one and only time that I couldn't take even a measure of comfort especially from him; I was so ashamed of myself. Putting my hand up for him to stop I rushed to the security and sanctuary of the confines of the kitchen corner.

Slamming the door open I curled down onto the floor and let the tears fall. Not being able to contain it any longer I let everything I had been feeling go. When arms encircled around me I thought for sure they were Lafayette's and I buried my face in his chest tightly closing my eyes like that would help take away the pain. But the voice that I heard cooing in my ear was not Lafayette's. The soothing words of comfort and the gentle embrace was none other than the arrogant ass.

My back stiffened at his touch, not wanting him to see the mess I had become, I dried my eyes with the back of my hand.

Looking up into his eyes he said the only thing that could make me laugh, "Family sometimes royally suck."

"You ok, Sook?" Lafayette asked who was also kneeling beside me.

I grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, "Ya, I'm fine, just…not having a good night." He nodded standing up giving one last glance between the arrogant ass and myself then headed back to work behind the grill.

Staring into _his_ eyes I noticed that neither one of us had moved. His arms still were around my waist caressing my back while my hand lay upon his chest. Our sweet tender embrace turned into a slightly awkward moment.

"You sure you're all right?" he asked as he slowly pulled back from his touch.

"I am _now_," needed to make it clear that _his_ words and touch were what was pulling me through. His lips twitched as he pushed off the ground into a standing position and held out a hand for me. I took it and in one swift motion he pulled me to my feet. His hand lingered on mine longer than necessary as I racked my brain for something to say to keep him even a moment longer.

"Oh, I ruined your shirt," I said as I tried to wipe off my tear stains with my hand; useless I know, but I didn't have anything else.

"You can ruin my shirt any day," he leaned in breathing in my ear causing me to tremble. Smirking, he released my hand and exited the kitchen leaving me standing there my body aching at the loss of his touch.

Dumbfounded, completely in a daze I wandered back out into the lounge to check on my tables. Disgusted, the first thing I saw was Ms. Hootchie giving another very satisfied customer a lap dance. This time while she shook her ass in the perv's face, he lifted up the back end of her black leather skirt for a better look. She threw her head back in laughter as he stroked her ass and whatever the hell else he was doing with his hands under there.

Shaking my head I went to check on a few of my tables. I had just taken another drink order and was on my way back to the kitchen when someone grabbed my ass and pulled me towards them.

"Hey beautiful, how about a little private show?" He groped my ass with one hand and felt his way up my chest with the other while pulling me down onto his lap. Years of kickboxing training flooded my mind as I pushed myself off of him and whipped around to face Mr. Warped and Desperate.

"Keep your hands to yourself," I hissed through gritted teeth.

He grabbed for my arm and held me tight, "Don't be like that sugar."

His grip held, struggling to get away I stomped on his foot with the heel of my boot, but his grip didn't loosen.

"I think the lady doesn't want to be bothered," said my rescuer who put his hand on the man's arm to show he meant business. Startled by this mystery man I looked up staring right into the eyes of Mr. Bashful; I guess he wasn't so bashful after all.

"She shouldn't dress like that if she doesn't want to be bothered," hissed warped and desperate as he released his hold on me.

Bashful gently led me away from the unseemly company and brought me to rest against the back wall of the club.

"You all right?" he asked his voice full of warmth and concern.

"Fine. Thank you, Mr.…."

"Herveaux. But please…call me Alcide. I was just on my way out figuring that I made an appearance and an acceptable amount of time passed so I planned to take my leave and bow out. That's when I saw that man attack you. Since we both saved each other tonight…I was wondering…if maybe sometime you'd like to get a cup of coffee with me? No strings attached; just two people who happen to like coffee and drinking it together."

I warred with myself back and forth. Bashful was a nice man that's for sure and he did save me from a perv's wandering hands, but I really wanted to get to know the arrogant ass. Bashful did say no strings right? What harm is a cup of coffee?

"That would be nice, but just so you know if you turn out to be some kind of stalker, I have really big guy friends that won't hesitate to rearrange your face."

He chuckled before he flipped out his phone and handed it to me, "I would expect nothing less." I entered my number into his phone and we said our goodbyes.

The rest of the night flew by without incident, though Ms. Hootchie did work a few of my tables as they waved money in the air for a private lap dance. I was disgusted by her whorish behavior and even saw her write a phone number or two down on a piece of paper. I wondered if she pimped herself out to the highest bidder. Maybe she had her own 1-900 number, like 1-900-FUCKME2, yeah that was probably it. Watching her conduct though, I assumed that it would only take a few bucks to get her on her knees and mouth open in front of a man.

My tips were really good tonight, certainly not as good as Hootchie's, but I was only willing to do so much before I crossed that line into hookerland. Gran did instill Southern values and strict morals into me growing up and I wasn't about to sacrifice all her teachings for a few extra bucks.

I cleaned up my tables and washed everything down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the arrogant ass doing the same thing. I hoped that he'd look my way, but whatever moments we shared earlier in the evening were gone; all his walls were back up. I couldn't figure out why he radiated coolness, maybe he was just tired after a long night…one could only hope.

He finished up before me in a hurry to get home and went downstairs. It took me another ten minutes to wipe up the floors before I was all set to go and change.

Taking a deep breath outside the locker room door, I pushed it open hoping to catch him alone. My heart skipped a beat when I opened the door and it was only him and I in the room.

He completely ignored me not even glancing my way as he continued to pack his things up for the night. Needing to connect with him on some level again tonight I touched his arm as he had mine the previous night. His gaze shifted to me as he waited for me to speak.

"I just…wanted to say thank you…for what you did for me."

He curtly nodded his head and went back to gathering up his things. Feeling hurt at his cool response I released his arm needing to make whatever I did right. Trying again I asked, "Did I do something? You're different."

"I just thought you weren't like Arlene, that's all." He slammed the locker shut and stormed out of the room before I even got a chance to say another word. Tears threatened to escape as I wondered how in the hell had I portrayed any semblance of what Arlene did tonight. Then it hit me, like going sixty miles an hour crashing into a brick wall; he saw me give Alcide my phone number.

Slamming my locker shut I ran from the room and flew out the back door hoping to catch him before he left for the night. Running out into the pouring rain I scoured the parking lot like my life depended on it searching for his red corvette. I ran first to the back lot stomping in puddles getting totally soaked through the bone and not finding him. I ran as fast as I could to the front lot and just as I reached it, his car peeling out of the parking lot leaving a trail of water and smoke behind in its path. Feeling like an utter failure I slowly made my way back inside letting the rainwater wash away all my sorrow. Entering again through the back door I grabbed a towel from the gym drying myself off and went back to the locker room to gather my things.

Claudine was in there getting dressed to go home.

"Hey, Sook. Here's your cut of the tips for the first performance." She handed me a wad of cash all rolled up. "What happened to you?" She eyed my wet clothes up and down.

Lying smoothly I said, "I had to get something in my car. It's pouring out."

"I can see that."

Stripping out of my wet clothes I replaced them with dry ones taking my 'work' outfit home to wash. I thought about asking Claudine for the arrogant ass' number, but I couldn't think up a good enough reason on why I'd need it. For a split second I thought about seeking out Leg for Days, but then I'd have to explain a whole lot more than I was willing. No…I'd have to wait for tomorrow to patch up whatever progress I made.

Closing my locker, I went home alone with a heavy heart hoping that tomorrow would be a brighter day and I'd be given the benefit of explanation by the one man who could dampen my panties with only a glance.

**A/N: For those asking I put the links on my profile of Sookie's cheeky lace panties and Arlene's hootchie nurse's costume. Sookie's outfit was all in my head, I did look for something similar and couldn't find anything.**

**Thanks again to Charverv, the best Beta ever. Any mistakes are all mine because I have a tendency to rearrange everything after she gives it back!**

**I know this chapter was shorter than my usual chapters, but I didn't want to start the next day. I'm trying to keep each chapter to one day but the last one got excessively long. Eric's POV will be coming, not in the next chapter but the one after that for those who are asking. **

**I made a change in the last chapter of the story. When Eric first asked Sookie to dance he asked her for tomorrow on their day off. I actually got ahead of myself, their day off is Monday so I made that change. So about twenty of you read it with the word tomorrow there, it now says Monday. Hope that is clear!**

**The support for this story has been absolutely amazing and I read every review and comment when I can. Kudos for those who guessed Jason's appearance. Next up, Eric clad in fur. I finally found the perfect song!**


	7. Hot Tamale

**Chapter 7- Hot Tamale**

Sunday Morning

"Sookie, wake up," said Gran as she knocked on my door.

Groaning I rolled over not wanting even a moment of sleep to be taken from me. Clutching my covers closer to my body I snuggled into my pillow with a sigh.

"I said, _get up_," declared Gran a little more forcefully as she took the edge of my blankets and yanked them out from under me. The chilling morning air hit my body and I groped my pajamas trying to create friction.

"Sookie, do I need to get the bucket of water? It's time for church," she threatened as she made her way out of the room. Gran's threats were never empty. Only once did I not believe and rolled over refusing to get up. Gran threw a freezing bucket of water with several dozen cubes of ice right onto my body. I spent the next day and a half air drying my bed so mold wouldn't set in; not my finest moment.

So like a bullet, I shot out of bed knowing that I could at least take comfort in a hot shower instead of the dreaded alternative, a bucket of ice. My floor boards creaked as I made my way out to the kitchen to get a much needed cup of coffee. It certainly wasn't the same as Quick Mart, but something in Gran's definitely had an added kick.

Gran, no surprise had started to fill a bucket of water, turning the knob all the way on cold. She turned when I came up behind her, "Oh, it's so nice to see you up. Now I can water my plants instead of wasting all this water on you dear." She shut the water off and reached for a mug getting me my morning coffee. "Here you go dear. Late night again, I see?"

"Yes Gran, the new job keeps me out late," I mumbled not wanting to answer too many questions. I thanked her for the coffee and went in my room to get dressed for church. After mass Gran usually stayed for confession and took her turn in the booth. I felt lately that I had a lot to confess, not so much for things I've done, but what I've allowed myself to be exposed to as of late. Well, maybe for a few things I've done, like lying to my Gran and wearing clothes way too provocative for a well mannered Southern Belle. What and if I planned on sharing with the Father was yet to be seen.

Jumping in the shower I readied myself to head off to church with Gran. Within a half hour I was showered and dressed in my Sunday best. I drove, not because Gran was a bad driver or anything, but her reflexes were slowing down with age and her dexterity wasn't what it used to be.

It was the first time in my life that my conscience truly bothered me. I hesitated on the doorstep of the church entrance thinking God would strike me down and not allow me in. With trepidation I stepped over the threshold squeezing my eyes shut, and when lightning didn't strike, I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe God had a sense of humor and thought the best avenue of torture would be my own nagging compunction.

I felt like all eyes were on me as I entered the church; I swear I could even imagine whispers of thoughts going through the minds of others. JB caught my eye and winked what the hell? Others were giving me strange looks too, like Chrystal the captain of the cheerleading squad in high school. Even the high school Biology teacher Mr. Matthews tilted his head in my direction.

Throughout the entire service people were glancing my way and whispering all around. The only thing that could be the cause to all the town gossip was if Jason or JB let the word spread of my new employment. If that was the case, then I had to confess to Gran and soon before she heard it first hand through the town grapevine.

I made my pleas to God again, promising anything I could think of if I could be the one who let Gran in on the big secret. Granted telling her may be the end of my career as a waitress/stripper at Hooligans, but honesty really is the best policy. My stomach churned in knots wondering how she'd take the news that I didn't even hear one iota of the Father's service. That is until he started talking about matters of faith and how they connected with righteous acts…

I felt like God was either testing or mocking me because the good Father read Proverbs 12:5 which says: _the thoughts of the righteous are just, but the counsels of the wicked are deceitful_. Combined with 1 Timothy 1:19 which says: _some have refused to let their faith guide their conscience and their faith has been destroyed like a wrecked ship_. I was about to jump up getting a running head start into the confessional booth and atone in any way shape or form the good Father requested, hopefully it only consisted of praying ten Hail Mary's and one Our Father, I could deal with that. My emotions were utterly shipwrecked and needed to find my way back to shore before I suffered impended doom by drowning.

By the time the service was over I was such a wreck, my hands violently shook and sweat dewed on the back of my neck, that I was so surprised when Gran turned towards the front doors instead of waiting her turn in line by the confessional booth.

Nervously, voice shaking I asked, "Gran…don't you want to go to confession?"

With a sigh she answered, "Sookie…I've been confessing my sins all my life. It's time for me to go to lunch with my granddaughter; God will understand this one time."

She took my hand and led me out of the church as I tried to ignore the increased whispers and condescending looks from the older people and the envious looks from the younger ones.

Since Merlotte's closed, Bon Temps was left with limited choices for eating establishments. Without giving it much thought I turned onto the highway and headed towards Monroe to eat at the quaint restaurant that Claudine and Claude love to go to for lunch.

Gran didn't ask where we were going; in fact it rattled me a bit when she didn't say one God damn word. She was deep in thought in her own mind and it wasn't my place to interrupt.

We pulled up to the little outdoor bistro and decided to sit indoors with the chilled breeze in the air. The weather was definitely changing and summer was clear on its way out and fall was knocking on its doorstep.

Gran and I scanned the menu in silence and it wasn't until after we ordered that Gran spoke, "Sookie, I know something has been bothering your conscience. I watched you all through the service and never have I seen you take the Father's words so personally. What's bothering you child?"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, feel relieved or ashamed, but however I felt, I knew Gran loved me so much that no one else could be as observant as her.

Taking a deep breath, I let go of everything I had been holding in these last few days, "Gran, I'm not the sweet, innocent granddaughter you once knew. I've _lied _to you…." I poured everything in my heart out to that woman, every shred of fear, every desire, even my work outfits and, of course, shopping for scandalous clothing behind her back. I couldn't even hold back my feelings for the arrogant ass and how I had made a mess of everything the night before by handing a nice guy my phone number. Then, the worst twist of fate of all, my date with Mr. Suit on the evening that I planned to spend my day dancing in the arms of _him_.

I waited for the slap across the face; I waited for the angry hateful words telling me of my demonic ways and how I damned myself to hell eternally, but Gran remained silent and voiced none of what I expected.

Finally, not being able to take the silence anymore I burst into tears and said, "I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'll quit my job today…right now." I reached for my cell phone and Gran's voice stopped me cold in my tracks.

"Don't you dare, Sookie. I've seen more light in your eyes in the past week then I've seen in your whole life. If this job…gives you that light, I have no right to take that away from you. Plus…I've done unseemly things in my own life and regret…ending them because I thought the wrath of God would strike me down. The one thing I've learned about God, Sookie is that he is forgiving and merciful. Never forget that. I forgot it once and it almost destroyed me." I had no idea what Gran could have done that would have doomed such a sweet and caring person to hell, but she was giving me permission to dance.

"You think I'll be forgiven, even if I commit the same sin over and over?"

"Tell me dear, what sin have you committed? Have you murdered anyone? Have you coveted another's property? Have you become a whore and lay your body down to many men? Have you taken up with a married man? Which of these have you committed Sookie, tell me?"

Dumbfounded I answered, "None of them."

"Then, I tell you if you have committed no sin say for one, lying to your Gran, what do you have to atone for? Incidentally I've known all week; Hooligans apparently checks references and Sam Merlotte called me to tell me that you interviewed at a strip club."

"I'm sorry Gran; I just thought that you wouldn't be proud of me anymore." She knew all week? Here I was thinking that I was protecting her when she already knew. She even, in so many words, approved of my new place of employment.

With a sparkle in her eye and an evil smile she said, "You're forgiven if…you give me a grand tour of the place."

What could I say to that, besides nodding my head and agreeing to take my Gran to a place that encouraged debauchery and sex?

I ate real slowly trying to prolong the inevitable; more afraid that Gran would be so turned off when she got to the club that she would outright forbid me to work there. One can only delay a meal for so long.

Gran had been done for ten minutes and I still had half a plate of food when she said, "Quit dragging your feet or I'll get you a to-go box." One thing about Gran, she was always on to my facades; I couldn't fool her for jack-shit.

After taking the last few mouthfuls I paid the check.

Driving to Hooligans was like going out with a new guy for the first time; my nerves were absolutely shot and it could either be the worst experience of my life or the best. I was hoping it would be the latter for Gran had pulled her own fast one on me; maybe I didn't know her as well as I thought.

Several cars were in the parking lot when we pulled in, but none of them were a cheery red corvette. _He_ was not here.

Breathing a frustrated sigh of relief I got out of the car and tentatively led Gran though the front door of Hooligans.

_Hey sexy lady, I like your flow; your body's bangin', out of control. You put it on me, ceiling to floor; only you can make me, scream and beg for more!_

Shaggy's _Hey Sexy Lady _played through the lounge as we entered and Claude and Hoyt were on the stage shaking their backsides. I sneaked a peek at Gran and grabbed her arm hoping that she wouldn't pass out or run away screaming with two extremely hot shirtless guys shaking their asses. When the two guys faced forward and thrust their hips forward I covered my eyes in embarrassment. What the hell was I thinking bringing her here?

To my amazement she leaned in and whispered, "It's no wonder you like working here. If I was a few years younger I'd have applied for a job myself."

They both dropped to the floor leaning back on their knees and pumped forward with the beat of the music. My first instinct was to grab a table cloth from a nearby table and shield my Gran's eyes until I looked over at her with my horrified expression and she was actually swaying her hips and moving her shoulders to the music. Did hell freeze over? Did the world finally turn?

Finishing the routine Hoyt came down off the stage to give me a hug and introduce himself to Gran.

"So Sookie, who's this sexy young beautiful thing."

My Gran blushed and actually floundered around for words fanning herself, "Young man you are so…delicious. You're a hot thing aren't you, what's your name?"

"Hoyt at your service ma'am."

Coyly my Gran answered, "You two can really dance. Your stomach is beautiful; I've always had a thing for a solid six pack. Can I feel it?"

I about sank to my knees in humiliation as Gran felt her way up Hoyt's chest enjoying every minute of it I might add by making little noises of excitement.

Hoyt leered at me and said with a laugh, "You got some Gran. You should have brought her around sooner. Do you dance Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Do I dance?" She declared with excitement.

And there went my heart as she led Hoyt hand in hand up on the stage. Hoyt being the good sport, went over to the console cuing the music, of all songs he could have played he chose _Best I Ever Had _by Drake.

_Baby you're my everything, you're all I ever wanted. We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it. You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it. I want this forever, I swear I could spend whatever on it._

Hoyt took my Gran's hand and started dancing with her and apparently he was being too chaste for her so she reached around and squeezed his ass. He stepped closer putting his hand on her waist as he moved her hips with his to the music. I watch with utter disbelief as my Gran, the hot tamale, closed the gap between the two of them and grinded herself right into Hoyt.

Lightheadedness threatened to take over, but when you can't beat them, you join them. I marched my way up on stage taking Claude with me on the way and let loose a bit. I swung my arms around his neck and he rested his on my waist as we swayed to the music. Claude, with a glint in his eye, dipped me low supporting my back as he carried me in a sweeping motion kind of like in _Dirty Dancing_ during the final dance scene. I turned around with my back to him, dropping my hands to the floor and snapping back up with my booty grinding into him. Shaking my ass right into him he moved fluidly behind me grinding himself into me.

I felt more daring with Claude maybe because he was a fairy and I knew the dance would be meaningless to both of us. This was something that I certainly never would have felt comfortable doing with Hoyt, but you can bet your life that I wanted to do this and a whole lot more with the arrogant ass. Dancing with Claude made me feel braver and more confident in my movements.

The song ended and my Gran squealed like a school girl crowned Homecoming Queen.

"I can see why you spend all your time here dear," she said dreamily as she gazed longingly at Hoyt.

Claude at this point extended his hand and introduced himself as the owner of the club. "I'm Claude Crane. My twin sister Claudine and I own this fine establishment. Sookie is a great new addition to our club."

"Mmm, my you're quite yummy too." If it would have been any other who said that I would have slapped them, but coming from her I actually cracked up. It was so random of a statement and I never saw my Gran so loose and free, uninhibited by the outside world. Apparently there were still so many things after all these years that I did not know about her. I always assumed that she was an upstanding churchgoer with a firm belief in God and had a fascination for history being a member of the Descendants of the Gloriously Dead, but she was so much more than all that. I vowed that I'd take the time to get to know the real her, not the façade I created in my mind representing the woman I loved so dearly.

Claudine came up from working out in the gym downstairs just as we were heading out the door. As it is, it took all my powers of persuasion to get Gran to leave; she wanted to stay for the rest of practice and tonight's show.

Claudine gave me a hug and I introduced her to Gran. Blurting out the one thing that had plagued my mind since I got here I asked, "Where is Eric? Doesn't he usually practice with the others?"

She raised her eyebrow at me, but didn't voice her opinion and just answered my question. "Since he worked yesterday he had some family obligations to take care of today, so he won't be here until just before the show."

I nodded my head and wondered what family obligations he had. Did he have children? Maybe he took care of aged parents? Whatever it was, I had a hard time visualizing him even caring for a goldfish. The thought though, warmed my heart knowing that he took whatever responsibilities he had seriously.

Gran and I finally made it out the door after profusely promising that I'd bring her back soon. I drove Gran home and she was in even more of a chipper mood than usual. Turning the radio onto the oldies station she sang and swayed to the music reminiscent of another time. Glancing at my Gran I noticed for the first time how beautiful and sexy she was and thought how much more so she would have been when she was younger.

Dropping Gran off at home I picked up my work clothes, kissed my Gran goodbye and headed back out. I still had some time to kill so I decided to go to the mall and find a few new things on my own instead of having Claudine and Lafayette take me shopping again. Every time I went with them it was an adventure and I've had enough of those for the time being.

Shopping at my leisure I managed to score a few new outfits and a couple pairs of shoes for 'operation improve Sookie's wardrobe'. My new tops were tight and exposed my midriff which I'm sure Claudine would approve. I purchased one pair of low rise skinny jeans and a short black skirt with side slits. Loving my red leather heeled boots that I wore for the show so much; I purchased a pair of black mid-calf boots with three inch heels. The other pair of shoes I took from Claudine's fashion sense and bought a pair of white corked wedged heels.

Spending time shopping gave me time to think. Monday night was my date with Mr. Suit and the closer I got to it the more I wanted to call and cancel. Finally after much internal debate, I decided that I would wait until tomorrow morning to make my decision; depending on what happened with the arrogant ass at work would depend if I kept the date or not.

Realizing that it was almost six I headed off in the direction of the club. When I pulled into the parking lot I scanned for _his_ red corvette. Disappointment made my heart longingly ache when it wasn't there. I knew that I needed to speak with him as soon as possible and the wait would just about kill me to do so.

Entering the club the song _Best I Ever Had_ echoed, for the second time today, through the sound system as Hoyt danced his way across the stage.

_Know you gotta roommate; call me when there's no one there. Put the key under the mat you know I be over there. I be over there; shawty I be over there._

Smoothly he glided across the stage as his body bounced to the beat right in time with the music. I was filled with awe and admiration over the passion he put into each move exploiting his body to bring out his best assets. He smiled and waved in my direction as the final notes of the song echoed though the lounge.

Dropping my bag on a nearby table I hopped up on stage wanting to thank him for the kindness that he showed my eccentric Gran.

"Hey Hoyt, I wanted to thank you for what you did for my Gran. She had a fabulous time today and meeting all of you gained her approval for my employment here."

Chuckling he said, "Anytime Sookie. She has so much spunk…she must have been one incredibly sexy woman dying to break out of her shell."

"Hmm, yeah she must have been; I confess I never really saw her that way."

"You should bring her by the club again."

"Oh I plan on it; in fact I had enough of a difficult time trying to drag her out of here before the show. I'm afraid she'd either die of a heart attack or worse, fight her way up on stage to feel you up."

Laughing he said, "That would be a sight to see. Sookie…I was wondering if, maybe sometime you'd like to go out…with me." His eyes bore into mine filled with hope as my heart sunk at his words. How could this possibly be happening to me? In twenty-six years of life I maybe have been asked out a half a dozen times. Since I started working here, a total of four days, I've been asked out more than I ever had been before. The worst part was making another suffer that you cared about. Filled with despondency I inhaled a mouth full of air to prepare myself to let him down gently.

"Hoyt…you're a great guy, but…," pausing not sure how I wanted to phrase the next part of the sentence.

"But?" he questioned.

"I can't lead you on when I want someone else," I said lowering my eyes not wanting to see the hurt in his.

"I can understand that; what could we have if you're thinking of another? If you ever change your mind…," he added suggestively.

"I'll be sure to let you know," I finished for him. Giving him a reassuring hug I turned around to get down off the stage and that's when I saw _him_ watching me standing at the door. My breath hitched at his beauty leaning against the door frame looking more like Michelangelo's David with long flowing blond locks than any man had any right too.

My body traveled to him on its own accord as I jumped down off the stage and mechanically moved forward to meet him. I felt like I was a powerful force of lightning attracted by a metal rod and having no control of the driving impulse taking me to him.

Stopping about a foot and a half away the compulsion to touch his flowing mane consumed me as I floundered around for the right words to say.

Not so eloquently I blurted out, "Can we talk somewhere else?" He curtly nodded sinking my heart into the pits of despair as I racked my brain trying to come up with anything that would excuse my actions.

I grabbed my bag off the table and led him downstairs. The entire way I felt his presence humming in the air confining me as we walked. My thoughts scattered and I couldn't think straight distracted by his nearness wanting to turn around and jump into his arms for a much needed passionate kiss. My body ached with fervor knowing that I would crumble up into a ball of nothing if he dispassionately dismissed me.

The walk seemed like an eternity of agony mocking me. Pushing open the locker room door I was relieved to find that it was empty. Placing my bag down on the bench I turned to him knowing that he was waiting for me to speak.

Gathering my thoughts I opened myself up for his scrutiny like I had never before, "I wanted to talk to you about last night. It wasn't what it looked like. That man saved me from a manhandling pervert who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He asked if maybe we could get coffee sometime as two friends. I don't give my number out randomly and I was reluctant to do so, but I couldn't refuse such a Good Samaritan."

I held my breath transfixed, waiting for whatever action he might give away. Everything happened in slow motion making the seconds that ticked away seem like hours. Hopelessness crushed me as I watched him place his bag down pivoting towards his locker. Feeling dejected at his utter lack of reaction to my explanation I turned wanting to bolt from the room before the tears started falling.

I never expected him to grab me by the arms and crush his lips to mine. Threading my fingers in his hair I whimpered at his fierce urgent embrace. Kissing him was like a swirling stormy hurricane, drowning in a sea with a formidable rip current pulling you under. It was all consuming and maddening at the same time.

I thought kissing him would be like tasting heaven or basking in the glory of the sun light, but the wanton fire that erupted devoured my heated flesh causing me to crave more, _need_ more. His rough touch grazed my sides rippling a violent shudder through my soul. Grinding my body into his stiff member, fitting perfectly like an intricately designed puzzle, a growl rumbled in his chest.

Just as briskly as it all began it ended just as quickly. He jerked himself back meeting my lust filled eyes picked up his duffle bag and stomped out of the room pushing the door violently out of the way.

I sunk to the floor waiting for his return wondering what demons trapped him in his own personal hell. After a few minutes went by I knew that he wasn't going to return; furious at his dispassionate exit I tore my clothes off dressing with a vengeance.

Slamming my locker almost taking the door off I stormed out of the room angered at myself for letting him get to me like that. Needing a means to calm down I took a deep breath outside the kitchen door and opened it.

"Hey Lafayette, need any help setting up?" Trying to make my voice as level as possible I knew that I didn't fool him one bit when he raised his eyebrow at me and placed his hands on his hips.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

Smiling I asked sweetly, "Whatever do you mean?" I felt like batting my eyelashes and gripping my arms behind my back feigning innocence.

"Don't fuck with me? Your lip-gloss is smeared and your eyes glisten with unshed tears. You can't fool me girl, I know your darkest secret and I haven't told a soul. Tell me."

So I did; I began with the building sexual tension, the mind blowing kiss and ended with him leaving me standing there all alone wondering what the hell happened. I was so fucked.

Placing my hands over my face I waited for his verdict telling me what an ass I had been for falling into his clutches. But Lafayette stood there in deep thought trying to figure out what to say.

"Damn! Look Sook, I've never seen him play a woman before. I suggest that you concentrate on making sure he keeps that dancing date with you tomorrow, but I wouldn't press him for why the fuckhe walked out. Focus on getting him to kiss you again, hopefully tomorrow with the sexy sway of your hips to some fucktastic song." Tapping his finger to his chin he continued, "By the way, what the hell were you thinking giving your number out to some creeper who feels awkward in a strip club? What _normal_ healthy guy feels awkward in a strip club?"

Throwing my hands over my face I answered in a muffled voice, "I don't know…I don't know. He seemed so…genuine and he did intervene when that guy grabbed me. I didn't think there was any harm in coffee."

"Usually there isn't. Do you want a stalker? Pam and Claudine have both had to get restraining orders on a few weirdoes and here you go accepting an invite to coffee practically begging a guy to stalk you. Maybe he did that to gain your sympathies because what he was really after was under that short skirt of yours."

"Oh, God," I felt sick to my stomach. My skin crawled knowing that some random guy could be looking up my address on the internet by punching in my phone number. How did I know that he wasn't plastering it on some message board for other crackpots to see?

Lafayette gave me a lot to consider. First and foremost, I was never giving out my number again unless I had a clean background check in hand knowing that I wasn't dealing with some creepy psychopath.

Secondly, in my heart of hearts, I knew that he was right about Eric. If I pressed him for an explanation he might run in the other direction. For now, I would act as impassive as him and lurk in the shadows awaiting my next move.

Busying myself in the kitchen preparing foods I tried to push the mind blowing kiss out of my mind. Insanely I wondered if it actually happened or if I conjured up the entire thing in my mind. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time that he starred in my fantasies. I felt like I had truly lost it as if my obsession with the arrogant ass finally pushed me over the edge.

As the opening drew close my anticipation of his performance on stage grew. Finally I jumped when Amelia banged on the door signaling final call before show time.

Exiting the kitchen I took my position against the wall as the hostess, who happened to be Amelia guided people to their seats. The half hour lag time was agonizing waiting for the show to start. Giving my tables attention I submersed myself in sating my customers.

When the lights in the lounge finally lowered the air hummed with excitement awaiting the glorious well known threesome. Nelly's_ Hot in Here_ blared through the stereo as the curtain lifted.

_I was like, good gracious ass bodacious; flirtatious, trying to show faces. Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam; lookin' for the right time to flash em G's._

The women went wild shouting animatedly as three blond men graced the stage wearing loose fitting white suits that flowed like water over their bodies as they moved. They each took a turn wowing the crowd stepping up to show off their moves.

The arrogant ass went last starting his routine with a fast spin that made him appear as if he flew, his feet barely touching the ground. He dropped to the floor in a graceful split and pushed off the ground with his hands popping back up. He ripped off his pants in one swift motion as he dropped to his knees placing his hands behind him pumping the floor.

I stood watching transfixed by his sheer power and beauty waiting for him to acknowledge our brief interlude in the locker room hoping that I didn't imagine it all. As he pumped the floor he sought my gaze, his eyes bore a hole through me expressing so much emotion he took my breath away. The magnetic field crackled as he called to me with his eyes demanding that I obey. I felt helpless like an injured fish awaiting its fate by a circling predatory shark. Unable to escape I waited for his commanding release hoping that it would never come and he'd devour me whole.

All too soon he broke his glare allowing me to breathe feeling suffocated from the lack of air and the enclosed space. Steadying myself gripping the handrail for support, I took a deep breath trying to clear my head as I went to check on my tables.

Firmly fixing my blinders in place I was determined not to watch the show. The only thing ogling did was consumed me with wanton heat and made me so damn horny I could barely function. But when the women screamed wildly shouting 'take it off' I knew who'd be on stage. He was the only one who caused that kind of frenzy with the crowd. One woman near me whipped off her skimpy lace bra and tossed it on the stage.

Knowing that it could only cause trouble, but like a kid who couldn't resist the lure of a cherry red lollipop; my body unconsciously moved towards the back wall taking my gawking position. Turning around to face the stage my mouth dropped to the floor. I had been wrong about my assessment comparing him to Michelangelo's David; no he was the spitting imagine of a fierce Viking warrior.

Clad in fur and leather he exhumed power wielding a sword with such skill it looked like it was made specifically for him. His barbaric leather wrap, almost like Kevin Sorbo's in the show _Hercules_, cut low in the front exposing blond hair on his solid chest. He was dressed to the nines with gray fur boots and a gray fur cap slung over his shoulders, even down to his intricately designed belt buckle of a serpent radiated power.

The rock song, Disturbed's _Indestructible, _filled the lounge perfectly fitting his grand stature of being 'the indestructible master of war' and commanding attention.

_Indestructible; determination that is incorruptible. From the other side a terror to behold. Annihilation will be unavoidable; every broken enemy will know that their opponent get to be invincible. Take a last look around while you're alive; I'm an indestructible mater of war._

He gloriously wielded the blade swinging it to and fro as if conquering his enemies. He totally commanded the stage exhibiting his power over the audience casting his spell of seduction.

This routine had a different undercurrent; most made you desire the untouchable seductive man, but this one exhibited the power he'd claim over that lucky woman as he ravished every inch of her heated flesh consuming even her very soul leaving her bleeding, craving more. Dammit, I wanted to be that woman; I wanted him to devour my flesh, biting and dominating me feeling pillaged in his strong waiting arms.

Like a prized possession he unwrapped himself letting the leather fall to the floor. The movements were concise without alluring hips thrusts or pumps, but with incredibly sexy rotations that sucked you into his power like a whirling tornado consuming everything in its path.

His face was stone cold mirroring the seriousness of the routine as he maneuvered the sword like he would a woman, with skill, passion, and a hell of a lot of experience. Turning towards me in a ready stance I felt stripped of all my inhibitions, openly exposed and naked in his eyes. I knew at that moment I'd do anything to have him pillage and ravage me wrapping his arms around my bare flesh. It was so much more than a magnetic attraction; it was a primal need like drinking water, I needed him to survive. The look that passed between us confirmed that his feelings mirrored mine.

He ended his routine with such calculated control I swear I saw women weep. The man had more panties and bras on stage than I had ever seen in any other performance.

Reluctantly I got back to work longing to steal him away for a brief rendezvous in the locker room. The night passed so slowly as my anticipation increased knowing that I'd see him soon.

Finally, the customers were gone and I wiped down my tables. I couldn't clean fast enough afraid that this would be the one night I'd miss him. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that he longed to see me as well.

Trotting downstairs in a near frenzy I pushed open the door not even able to hide my excitement. He was there, changing by his locker. Taking a deep breath I walked over to mine brushing my arm against his needing his touch in any form. He still didn't acknowledge my presence and I began to think that I imagined the passionate kiss.

Slamming his locker he turned towards me laying his hand on my arm and before I could say anything he beat me to it, "Be here at nine thirty." Without waiting for my reply, he whipped around walking out the door leaving me to stare at his backside for the second time tonight. Fanning myself, my arm still burned from his touch, I finished getting dressed knowing that I needed a better plan of attack for tomorrow. I needed to gain the upper hand leaving him raveling in wonderment over _my_ next move.

Plotting my course of action I got in my car and drove home deep in thought contemplating what I'd have to do to get him to kiss me again.

**A/N: By the way, I always pictured Gran with spunk, though we don't know much about her from the books, the woman would've had to have gusto to take up with a fairy. **

**My teenage son loves Disturbed and we were listening to his playlist one day in the car and when I heard that song I immediately thought of Eric. I have not found any other song that has fit him so perfectly. Listen to it if you don't know it. **

**Up next Eric's POV on the past two days. I will try not to repeat dialogue hopefully making it less boring for you all to read. Thank you again for all the support for this story. I treasure every review and try and comment back when I can. **

**A new thread was started on the forums and every Monday is Teaser Monday and I will post a teaser for this story there for you to read. I posted one yesterday and know a few of you read it because you told me so. Check it out please!**

**Special thanks to Charverv who puts up with my crap and gives great suggestions and story ideas. **

**So what would you like to see Eric in that I haven't already done? I've been thinking of a fireman, but I need a song. Any suggestions? The club is hiring, who would you like to see as the new recruit for the show? Any ideas what Eric did most of the day Saturday and all day Sunday? Yes, most of it was spent with Sophie, but I need help making it more interesting.**


	8. Abercrombie and Fitch Bitch

**Chapter 8- The Abercrombie and Fitch Bitch**

**Eric's POV**

Saturday, the night the girl's danced.

Weekends broke the monotony of passing time that I referred to as my mundane life. Waking up early, about six, I started my morning run on my treadmill. Stationary running was not something I enjoyed, but on the weekends not wanting to leave Sophie alone, I suffered through the torture of such a tedious exercise.

Cursing out loud I realized that I still had to tell Sophie that I planned on working tonight. Usually we spend my nights off just the two of us, doing some sort of outdoor activity. Her favorite lately was mini-golf; personally I think she just loves to see me try to putt. The damn golf club gets swallowed up in my enormous hands and usually I hit it way too hard. Last time, my aim was a bit off and I ended up hitting a propeller on a windmill actually denting it and that particular hole had to be shut down for repairs. She didn't stop laughing for days, even sharing that particular fiasco with her entire third grade class. At least I can amuse someone!

With a sigh I stepped off my treadmill at a quarter to seven in the morning knowing that Sophie would soon rise and I had to think about breakfast.

I thought about taking her out, but the amount of trans fats and other unhealthy shit they cooked with had me reconsidering my options. Not that I was a health nut, far from it, but I did believe in supplying the body with what it needs, including the needed sexual release.

With that said, I whipped up a few veggie omelet's cooked in a splash of Safflower oil, completing the breakfast spread with sliced mangos, peaches, bananas, and papaya.

I dressed the dining room table in formal attire with a white laced table cloth and all, putting out the fine Swedish china that had been passed down through the family. Lots of things had changed with the death of my mother, but the one thing I held on to was her flair for formal dining and style.

I remembered sitting at that very table dreading the stuffiness and formality of meals, but I came to realize that was just her, elegant and refined in every way. Ironically the one tradition I hated the most was the one I religiously followed in my own life. Setting a proper table was an art that had been long forgotten by most, but one my mother had finely mastered bringing it to life with her own character and style. Meticulously following in her path allowed Sophie and I to feel connected to her clutching hold of her memory keeping it alive. Traditionally we set the table everyday in honor and memory of her.

Taking one last look at the image that used to be my mother's masterpiece, I sighed and went off to wake Sophie for breakfast.

***************

After everything was cleaned up, the dishes done and put away we sat down to figure out a plan of attack for the day until I had to head off to work at about three. Truth be told I didn't need to go in that early, but I wanted to see _her_. _She_ plagued my every thought and now that I set my mind to attaining the unattainable I was doomed either for ultimate failure or eternal bliss.

Looking over at Sophie who was curled up on the couch playing 'Fashion Show' on her laptop, I wondered how the hell I could achieve my goal. What would Sookie think of my secretive life? I had been working at the club for well over a year and no one knew about my life besides Pam. What was I afraid of? Possibly sympathy? Being a proud man I didn't want to feel their pity, I'd rather have them treat me like an arrogant indifferent ass then look upon me with sorrow in their eyes. No, I certainly couldn't take that. Would Sookie look at me that way? Would she pity me for what had been lost, the life I gave up to care for my younger sibling?

Sighing, I had no real answer for my internal musing. That was the most heinous question of all, how would the mighty huntress look at me when she knew the truth?

Addressing Sophie I asked, "What would you like to do today?" Somewhere in the conversation I had to slip in that I was working tonight, but looking at the joy on her face I didn't have the heart to do it just yet.

"Well," she started off with a glint in her eye. "I think we should go see a movie in the park tonight. My teacher made an announcement that she'd like all the students to attend a showing of the _Wizard of OZ_; she even specially asked if I planned on attending with you." I sighed just thinking of Miss Pelt pulling Sophie aside asking if her big handsome blond brother would be taking her. Now, came the hard part, telling Sophie that I wouldn't be the one to take her tonight. For a half second I almost called up Claude and retracted my offer to work tonight, but I burned with desire to watch my temptress dance. I had no idea where we'd go from here, but I wanted to enjoy the ride while I could.

Remorse and a bit of guilt filled my voice when I explained, "Sophie…I need to fill in for someone at work tonight. Octavia will have to take you to the movie in the park. But…we can do something else today before I have to head off to work?"

She tilted her head down and her lower lip jutted out causing a pain in my heart. "Ok…if you have to go, I understand."

Trying to lift her spirits I suggested a compromise, "Tomorrow…to make it up to you, I'll stay home all day and not leave for work until after dinner. How's that?"

The light returned to her eyes as she smiled at me. "That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"So…what do you want to do today?"

Her eyes lit up at her epiphany and she declared, "Something we haven't done in a long while. I want to go to the pool at the gym to swim."

Before I got the job at the club I was at the gym all the time trying to keep up my impressive physique. On many occasions Sophie went with me and hung out at the pool while I pumped iron in the weight room. Then, after a vigorous workout I joined her in the pool horsing around, sometimes even playing basketball or volleyball if we had it all to ourselves. Though I still had my membership, I didn't use it nearly as much as the one at the club. It certainly wasn't anywhere near as impressive, but it had what I needed to maintain a level of fitness up to my standards.

"I think that's a fabulous idea."

Having a plan we both went and got ready to go to the gym. Once in my room I placed a call to Octavia asking her to care for Sophie started at two-thirty this afternoon. Though Octavia lived with us she occupied the downstairs apartment and I respected her privacy. After many promises, one of which she'd have almost the entire day off tomorrow, and the other, a large bonus, she conceded.

Gathering the things I would need for the gym, specifically my swimming trunks and a T-shirt for the pool, I put everything in my duffle bag and headed out of my room to see if Sophie was ready.

She came bouncing out of her room clad head to toe in pink; even the gym bag slung over her shoulder was striped in different shades of pink.

Slipping her hot pink Sketchers on by the door she looked up at me taking my hand and said, "I'm ready," melting my heart and causing a small smile upon my lips.

Sophie squealed with delight as I rolled the top back before I took off out of the driveway. I usually liked to drive fast and relied heavily on my radar detector concealed right under the steering wheel, but with Sophie in the car I abided by the statewide set speed limits. She fiddled with my radio and finally found what she was looking for, Radio Disney. No one would have ever believed with the hard exterior I created that the tunes coming from my car would be Miley Cyrus, Corbin Blue, and Vanessa Hudgens. I actually thought about raising the top so no one would hear the music blaring from my speakers, but instead I feigned a headache and turned the volume down.

I mentally slapped myself when _Party in the USA _came on and I found myself singing along with Sophie. Great, the last thing I needed was that catchy tune to be stuck in my head all day and unconsciously singing it at the club tonight. That would give everyone teasing rights for the next millennia, especially Pam who would probably be the only one brave enough to chastise me.

Turning off the radio, I breathed a sigh of relief when we pulled into the gym parking lot finding it virtually empty.

My life in Shreveport was different from the one I kept in Monroe. I felt like two different parts of me were living simultaneously but separately. On one hand, I was the devoted brother who cared for his beloved sister as best as I could. On the other, I was the epitome of the Greek God Eros being able to seduce a woman with just a glance or a twitch of the lips, never having to even say a word.

Keeping my two personas separate, kept me sane. Knowing that I could have any woman I wanted on any given night fueled my ego and reminded me of who I was. Being known as the untouchable made me a desirous conquest for many women and I enjoyed them throwing themselves at my feet. Only a few times have I ever been tempted by a woman of sheer beauty, but never in such a concentrated form as Sookie Stackhouse.

Sophie gripped my hand as we walked into the gym bringing me back to the present and the reality of my situation. My life was tied up in being a caregiver for a child, what could I offer _her_ besides a fantastic fuck? My dick twitched with only the thought of having Sookie under me and pounding into her while she screamed my name. Shaking off my thoughts for the moment I stepped inside the gym determined to give my sister a really good time.

********

After I changed into my red swimming trucks, which fit pretty damn low on my hips, a towel wrapped around my neck and flip-flops on my feet I went to the pool to meet Sophie. To my relief, no one was in the pool area except for Sophie who was wading her feet in the water.

Setting up the basketball nets on either side of the pool, I tossed in the basketball and jumped into the water feet first. Diving under the water I grabbed Sophie's feet threatening to pull her under. Emerging from the water with droplets dripping down my face I popped up like a shark ready to attack its prey. She squealed, feigning fright trying to make her narrow escape by swimming to the other side of the pool. Slowing down my movements letting her get a head start, I cautiously stalked her.

We played the game of cat and mouse, predator and prey until both of us got bored, or rather she got tired of losing.

Sophie clutched a basketball in her delicate grasp and shot for a basket. She was quite good with her aim and knew how to spin the ball with precision making it in the hoop; I had taught her well.

One of her shots missed the basket and went tumbling out of the pool. In one swift motion I lifted myself out of the pool to retrieve the ball. Jumping back into the pool I heard the door slam to the pool area. Not thinking much of it, I shot the next basket.

"Can I join in?" replied a voice that I knew only too well. Sophie reacted before I did, jumping up and down screaming 'sure' in the process. Internally I groaned wracking my brain for any excuse, but I didn't want to break Sophie's heart by yanking her out of the pool and spouting off some frivolous lie, excusing us from anymore play. So…like the good brother I was I allowed Miss Pelt, Sophie's third grade teacher, to join our game.

Miss Pelt wasn't a half bad shot. The game became more serious and competitive, Sophie and her teacher against me. I had the ball ready to take a shot and Miss Pelt jumped up, a little too close, for the block smashing her boobs into my face. Flustered, not wanting to be too close to that woman I stumbled backwards dropping the ball. She picked it up with a smirk on her face and made the shot, then reached over giving Sophie a victorious high five.

Miss Pelt made her way over to me with an apologetic look on her face. "Miss Pelt, that is one sure way to get a ball away from me," I said. After the words left my mouth, I cursed myself hoping that she didn't think I was flirting with her. It's not that she was bad looking or anything, but I did have principles and she certainly didn't fit in any of them.

"Please…call me Debbie. It was my _pleasure_ stealing your ball. I hope I get the opportunity to do it again sometime." My gaze fell to her hardened nipples that were peeking through her white bathing suit. It had been so long since I touched a woman that for a fleeting second I actually thought about leading her off into the hot tub for a quick fuck.

Tearing my eyes away from her chest, I said the only thing that would save me from this temptation. "Sophie, it's getting late we need to go get something to eat." Turning to the disappointed woman, I said, "It was nice seeing you again, Miss Pelt." There was no way in hell I wanted to be on more familiar terms with this woman.

I turned to jump out of the pool as she reached out with her hand and caught my thigh. "Will I see you this evening at the movie in the park?" she asked with a longing expression on her face.

Stepping back, I removed her hand from my leg bringing myself just out of her reach. "Unfortunately no, I have to work this evening, but Sophie will be there with Octavia." Miss Pelt nodded her head clearly looking disappointed.

Quickly I wrapped a towel around Sophie's shoulders and ushered her out of the room. I walked her to the locker room, and then entered my own.

Needing a shower I stripped off my clothes and entered one of the private shower stalls. Closing my eyes I focused on the warm spray caressing my body like it was flowing silk surrounding me. Groaning as the droplets massaged my cock, my thoughts drifted to Sookie, my glorious mighty huntress…

_Walking into the club Sookie called to me from behind the stage. Strolling my way over to her casually pulling back the curtain, I gasped at the beautiful sight laid out before me like a banquet feast set for a King. The mighty temptress was on all fours with her ass wiggling in the air begging me to mount her. _

_She looked back over her shoulder and in a lust filled voice asked, "Do you think you can handle me, Big Boy?"_

_Stripping off my clothes with exaggerated slowness, I locked my eyes with hers, causing her to moan in anticipation of my wanton and ready cock. Like a bull rider ready to meet his match, I climbed onto the bed shaking with zealous ardor ready to tame the wild beast. Testing her readiness I groaned with satisfaction drinking up her flowing juices with one lap of my tongue. _

_Fiercely gripping her hips I slipped my hard cock in between her wet folds growling as I felt her body stretch to accommodate my engorged size._

_Holding on for dear life, I rode her like a bull rider gripping the saddle with two hands thrusting back and forth keeping time with the beast so as to not get thrown off. It empowered me to feel her wither and buck under my command and with just the thrust of my hips I completely controlled her pleasure as she screamed my name. But unlike a bull rider, I could ride Sookie for a hell of a lot longer than eight seconds. _

_I never have been classified as a one minute man. With vigorous force I pounded into her, pulling all the way out and slamming into her again until she practically wept for release. Like a skilled master I kept her teetering on the edge, and then when she was close I'd pull her back showing that only I commanded her body and controlled each and every precious orgasm. _

_Finally after having my fill of her delicious body, I slammed into her one final time rubbing her clit. Whispering hoarsely in her ear I demanded, "Cum for me baby." _

_Shouting my name absolutely exhausted, having no will to hold herself up, she collapsed on the bed sighing, "Eric, you are the best I've ever had."_

I opened my eyes to my own homemade sticky Elmer's Glue spewed all over my fingertips. Perking my ears up I listened for any who might have listened in on my own, party of one love fest. Silently cursing myself because everything outside of that infuriating woman ceased to exist when my thoughts drift to her. Not hearing any other sound in the locker room I quickly finished up my shower so I could meet Sophie who was probably tapping her foot impatiently waiting outside the men's locker room door.

***********

Having lunch with Sophie was uneventful, in fact my mind was elsewhere for most of it. She kept having to tap me every time she asked a question and was graced with my silence. Her annoyance showed for not being the center of my world and I promised to make it up to her by playing board games. She seemed appeased briefly at my concession as I tried to focus my attention back to her so I wouldn't end up promising her things or granting permission for doing things when I wasn't paying attention in the first place. She was exactly like me in some ways, always an opportunist.

The rest of the afternoon drifted by painfully slow as I counted the minutes before I had to head off to the club.

Finally it was two and Octavia would be up from her downstairs apartment in half an hour. Cleaning up the Monopoly game with Sophie I settled her down in the living room with her laptop. Going over to my own computer I checked my investments and was sufficiently satisfied on the gains for the day.

Octavia was not only Sophie's nanny, but my housekeeper and errand runner. I always left her specific instructions about the dry cleaning, laundry, and food shopping. Sophie and I maintained a specific diet that consisted of all natural and organic products. I knew that Octavia let her cheat a bit; several times I found fortune cookie wrappers in my trash and said nothing. Octavia was a good caretaker and as long as she abided by my rules most of the time, we were both happy. I just didn't want anything like Chinese Food or McDonalds to become a permanent habit, even saying as much to her in confidence letting her know that I knew what she had been up too.

The woman didn't even have it in her to look abashed. She just innocently said, "Why Mr. Northman, I would never think of undermining your authority as her parental figure." I cocked my eyebrow at her and she mirrored my expression, the sassy bitch. A woman that could stand up to me without fear was a good woman in my book.

Punctually at two-thirty Octavia knocked on the door, letting me know of her arrival, before entering with her own key. She had her own separate entrance and always came to the back door announcing her presence. She was an older woman, probably in her sixties with gray hair, and no more than a hair over five feet tall allowing me to tower over her when we spoke.

Handing her my note I addressed her, "Here are my afternoon instructions. She wants to attend a movie in the park with you tonight. Tomorrow, I will not need you until about five-thirty because I plan to spend the day home since I am working tonight giving you most of tomorrow off. The dry cleaning is all by the door."

I turned to walk away after relaying all my instructions but the sassy bitch stopped me in my tracks, "Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Northman."

"Good afternoon, Octavia," I spouted back before I continued on my way.

I kissed Sophie goodbye who was busy dressing up her model as a hippy and flew out the door.

My normally reckless driving was even worse as I sped down the highway visualizing Sookie on stage performing. My dick twitched to life reminding me that I couldn't think of her without getting a major case of blue balls. Turning up my music I sped down the road humming the tunes of Tom Petty.

I pulled into the parking lot at Hooligans right behind Claude and we got out of our cars together.

Slamming my door shut I asked, "Since I am working tonight is it alright if I come in right before show time tomorrow? I have…family obligations."

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you planning on working out now, cause I need a spotter and was wondering if you'd help?"

"Where's Hoyt?" As the words left my mouth I immediately regretted them; I didn't want him to think that I wasn't willing to help him out. I appreciated his safety consciousness of having a spotter while lifting weights.

"I have no idea, but I'd rather ask you than Lafayette. You at least would be professional about it and not try to grab my junk the entire time."

"I agree wholeheartedly. You have no worries about me trying to grab you; I don't swing that way and I don't mind spotting you either."

Relief crossed Claude's face as we entered the club together.

The Pussycat Doll's _Buttons _was playing through the stereo system. Rounding the corner my duffle fell off my shoulder as a very sexy mighty temptress made love to a ballet bar. Her gentle touches caressed the bar as she extended one leg over feeling her way down her chest. I audibly gulped imagining myself as the bar and her wrapping her warm hot legs around my waist enclosing my cock in her heat.

My dick jumped to life doing a happy dance as I was mesmerized by Sookie's movements on the bar. I couldn't help but imagine her stroking my cock with the most gentleness of touches as she grazed her fingers along the bar. My feet were planted to the floor unable to move as I was transfixed on the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Even with her clothes on clinging to her body I could see the beauty in her soft curves and the flush of her skin making me want to pull her to me inhaling her luscious scent.

Breathing through clenched teeth, I whispered, "Fuck me."

Claude turned his head in acknowledgement of my words, "You got that right. Sookie is _hot_." Jealousy erupted in my chest as anger flared in my eyes at his words. I wanted to march up on stage sling her over my shoulder caveman style carting her off so _I_ could be the only one to possess her or even look upon her. Before I even got a chance to act upon my rash thoughts the song ended and the lights flicked on affectively bringing sense back to me.

Pam shrieked at the mere sight of me and flew off the stage into my arms hiding the wood that I was visibly sporting. Her body brushed up against my erection and she pulled back from her hug looking me square in the eye.

"Let's talk," she whispered in a condescending tone. Shielding my raging hard-on with her body she led me arm and arm back behind the employee doors off to the left of the stage.

Securing the door shut behind us she mockingly said, "Why Eric, I didn't know you were _that _happy to see me? I know it's been two weeks but still…"

Reverting my eyes from her scrutiny I said, "I'm not talking about it."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that young virginal blond new hire, does it?"

In a fierce tone I demanded, "Drop it Pam."

She pouted a bit before she added, "You're no fun. So…how has it been since I've been gone?"

As I looked into her eyes they expressed concern, with a sigh I answered, "Same old, same old. She's doing fine and missed you a lot. She had a crying spat over something a few classmates said, but I worked it all out with the teacher."

With a mischievous glint in her eye she suggested, "Oh, I _bet_ you worked it out, spreading Miss Pelt out on her desk like cream cheese, right?"

Dismissively I answered, "I may need a good fuck, but not from _that _woman."

"Only from the new blond stripper perhaps?"

"That's enough Pam."

"You're not as transparent as you think." With that she grabbed my arm and ushered me back into the lounge to regroup with the others. Claude and Claudine were talking with my luscious temptress and Pam led me straight over in their direction.

I could barely contain my amusement over the conversation that we interrupted. Poor Sookie was so mortified over Claude and Claudine talking about her getting waxed it was beyond hilarious. Her innocence again completely dumbfounded me and I wondered where a creature such as her was hiding all these years. When I became a model tediously waxing got old after several rounds so I decided to take it to the next step, laser hair removal.

I think what baffled me even more was the clear obliviousness of both Claude and Claudine over her discomfort on the subject. She barely looked at either one of them let alone in my direction. Then, Claudine when to grab her back and Claude continued the discussion; I didn't know whether to slap him or roll on the floor cracking up in laughter. The mighty huntress didn't look so mighty in her mortification as she meekly nodded to Claude's questioning. Her face was brighter than a radish and she looked like she wanted to slink away melting into oblivion.

Claudine finally came back stealing Sookie away and leading her out the door. I watched the hallway for a few prolonged seconds hoping that she'd come back and saunter into my arms.

Claude snapped me out of my daze, "Ready to work out?"

I followed him down to the gym as we began our vigorous workout of male fueled testosterone bonding by weight lifting.

****************

I lost track of time and of how long Claude and I had been working out. Sometime during our workout Hoyt joined us needing a spotter and I was more than happy that Claude volunteered.

At one point Claudine called Claude asking about a late lunch. He obliged that takeout was the best option considering the hour. Hanging up with her he asked Hoyt and I for our orders before wandering upstairs to get the rest. That left me in the same room with the jackass. Taking great lengths to ignore him I stepped on the treadmill and began to vigorously run. As my speed increased I felt his eyes boring into my body. His whole demeanor disgusted me and I had no respect for someone as lowly as him. Thankfully Claude wasn't gone long; a fucker like Hoyt wouldn't dare pull that shit in front of the boss.

Claude, though gay, was an upstanding guy and never forced his sexual preference by making lewd comments or obscene gestures. Hoyt on the other hand, annoyed the shit out of me with his constant ogling and snide comments. I hated working out at the same times as him, starting my day much earlier to avoid his vulgar glares.

Though it was smarter and safer to use a spotter, my ever loving enflamed ego wouldn't allow me to do so. Never had I depended on another putting my life in their hands and I wasn't about to start now. To me, using a spotter meant that one was insecure within themselves and didn't know their own limits. I knew my limits and was not stupid enough to bench press beyond them causing injury or possibly death to myself.

When Claudine came in searching for us I had just finished lifting my free weights.

"Guys, can you all come upstairs? I want to see what you think of our new routine. Maybe make adjustments where you see fit?"

She breezed out quickly never expecting us to refuse her politely put command to critique sexy ladies stripping on stage. I for one didn't even look at the other two as I put down my free weights thinking that I'd get to see Sookie parading around on stage mostly naked. My perpetually aroused body caught up with my thoughts as images of my sex Goddess flashed through my mind stirring my cock to a wakeful state once again.

Briskly walking out the door I made my way up the stairs my body humming with agonizing anticipation over watching the woman who had bewitched me and starred in most of my fantasies perform for me, and solely me. Climbing up on stage I scowled at Lafayette who watched from a chair in the audience knowing there was no way in hell I was going to deny myself distance from her and her scent. Standing as close as reasonably possible, a little more than five feet from her, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her long lean lines. Her stance, bending one knee slightly with her toe pointed, lifted her short black skirt showing off her black laced hosiery clipped by a sexy strap from her garter belt.

Her eyes fixed ahead, but I knew without a doubt she could feel my presence as I felt hers. My eyes locked on the beautiful swell of her chest as she tried to steady her breathing slowly inhaling in and exhaling out.

The music cued and I barely noticed as she gracefully moved her body in time with the music. My overwhelming desire to touch her moved my feet forward on its own accord and before I knew it, I was flushed up again her back.

Closing my eyes, I tried to rationalize my actions to her, finally after floundering with my thoughts I came up with, "Arch your back more, it will give you better leverage on the bar." Wanting to feel her and caress her skin, I directed her body, placing one hand on her back molding her into me and the other lifting her chin so I could inhale the deliciously minty scent of her hair.

I couldn't keep myself from touching her and moving with her. Grazing my hand up along her thigh I imagined what she'd feel like if my fingers reached her haven. Stroking and positioning her I closed my eyes engulfing myself in her scent and fantasizing what her body would feel like under mine. With each vivid detailed thought I casually flicked one of her buttons open in time with the beat of the song.

Everything else around us disappeared and with each touch I could feel her wither underneath me, eliciting a reciprocal reaction from my own body. Her top gradually fell away with every flick of my fingers and her bare skin burned my fingertips. As she melted into my embrace we were no longer two, but joined as one, fit together like two halves equaling a whole; I was complete for the first time in a long time.

Each time her ass brushed my painful erection my body found unconscious ways to keep her there. My hands sought her hips holding her in that position as the temptress pushed out her booty grinding herself into me even more. Flicking open the last button to paradise her skirt slipped away leaving her in a beautiful lace thong and garter belt. My hands found solace on her flushed skin as I imagined her naked body pressed up against mine.

Reluctantly moving my hands for her next movement she made an alteration keeping her ass pleasantly rubbed against my stiffness as she swayed her hips creating friction.

My need consumed me and my mind clouded with thoughts of bending her over that ballet bar and taking her right there. Frantically looking for any solid surface we could use my eyes scanned the immediate area. Spotting the most wonderful fulfilling sight my mind could conjure up, I spied a table off to stage left. Just as I gripped her sides ready to haul her off the stage caveman style plunging my wanton cock with abandon in her hot wet pussy, the music ended bringing me back down to earth.

She took a step forward pulling herself out of my grasp my body aching with the loss of her succulent skin flush against mine.

A deafening silence hung in the air as all the focus in the room turned towards the two of us. Lafayette, for once interrupted the most uncomfortable stillness by breaking out in applause and hopping up on stage gathering _her _up in a brotherly bear hug. Though his hands rested chastely on her back jealousy loomed over me causing a rumble to erupt in my chest. Watching as she looked down upon herself with confusion realizing her nakedness, she tried to cover herself up. I wanted to gather her hands kissing every inch of her body telling her how beautiful she was not needing to conceal herself.

Hoyt, on the other hand interrupted my internal musing, "What was up with _that_ Northman? Sookie was doing great, why did you have to make any adjustments to her at all? If you ask me I think you just wanted an excuse to touch her."

As eight sets of eyes looked upon me I knew that what I said here could make or break my relationship with _her_. If I foolishly berated her dancing as inadequate or inexperienced I might lose whatever change I might have with her, but if I confess my dire need to touch her than my job at the club might be at stake.

So vaguely I pacified my inquirer with an expression that could not be argued with, "It is hard to improve on perfection." With that statement I admitted nothing, but said everything as I watched the warm blush spread across Sookie's cheeks.

Quickly changing the subject I asked if the ladies would take it from the top. The ladies redressed and Pam shot daggers at me the entire time with a look that said 'this conversation is not over'. Claudine scurried off to cue the music and it took everything I could muster to firmly plant my feet on the floor and not glide forward to dance with my temptress.

The women flawlessly finished their routine though I had only eyes for her. Mesmerized by her grace and sex appeal I imagined myself moving with her in time to the music. When the routine ended the doorbell rang with, what I assumed, our lunch orders.

I stood there on the stage as the others moved around me. Pamela walked over to me in my immobilized state hissing in my ear, "What. The. Fuck?" My eyes met hers and I had no words to describe my irrational behavior dancing with the sexy huntress that lured me with her curvaceous body.

"I don't know what happened. It was like I had no control over my actions."

"You better hope and pray to God that none of the others saw you undressing her and practically sliding your dick into her pussy on stage."

Pam was so eloquent when it came to words; she knew how to get to the heart of the matter to make me see reason. Except, this was one time where I didn't want to be rational; where I didn't want reason to contort my judgment. I wanted to bask in the glory of irrational behavior where my thoughts weren't rooting in responsibility.

"Don't worry about me Pam; I can handle myself." Pushing her aside with my hands I got down off the stage walking over to the lunch cart and pulled out two orders, mine and Sookie's. Lafayette had her cornered at a table and I pulled up a seat to join them handing her salad to her.

Taking the hint, Lafayette left but not before giving Sookie a meaningful glace. The fucker didn't come back while she and I ate together, was it possible that he was warming on me?

We chatted about inconsequential things for a few minutes. I asked her about her Gran and how long she has lived with her. I kept the small talk going for a few minutes while I tried to think of a way to ask her what I really wanted, to have her wrapped in my arms dancing.

Trying to act as casually as I could I asked the question that made my cock painfully throb. Not knowing who'd overhear I asked in a hushed tone, "So I was thinking…I know Monday is our day off, but I was wondering if you'd like to practice with me?" As the words left my lips I mentally slapped myself thinking that she already had a date with that other mother fucker Monday night. Would she want to dance with me during the day and parade around with him the same evening?

As I counted the seconds between her answer I pondered over the kindergarten playground school crush my words mirrored. In effect I just said, 'tag, you're it', secretly wanting her to chase and corner me behind the jungle gym. How did this woman reduce me to such antics? It was maddening and refreshing all at the same time.

Holding my breath, I waited for her answer which was so casually spoken I wondered if she even knew the all consuming affect she held over me. I couldn't help the outright foolish shit-eating grin that beamed across my face as she gave her answer to me. It was like scoring a date for homecoming with the captain of the cheerleading squad all over again, I was reduced to a blubbering idiot.

Leaning into her talking in hushed voices I asked, "So have you practiced any solo routines yet?" Trying futilely to wipe the guilty look off my face, knowing she indeed had practiced, I patiently waited for her answer.

Hesitantly she answered, "One. I practiced a chair dance routine with Claudine though I think it's meant to be a duet."

I looked longingly into her eyes remembering that chair routine only too well. My throat suddenly dry I reached for my water gulping down a few mouthfuls before I was physically able to speak. "We could work on that routine together? Or perhaps, work on a solo one of your own? I have an excellent flare for choreography." I wanted very much so to be wrapped up in her embrace touching her flush skin as did Claudine yesterday.

"I'd like that very much." My body reacted to the way her tongue swirled the words around in her delicate little mouth causing an ache in my nether region. Did this woman have any idea of what she did to me?

"I can practice until just about three, and then I have…obligations." I watched her ponder my vague expressions as she nodded her head in understanding. Thinking that if I elaborated on my complicated life then she'd run for the hills faster than I'd be able to stop her. Why would someone like her, carefree and living each day to the fullest, want to tie herself down with a man and his baby sister?

Claude transitioned me out of my looming thoughts of despair announcing that the club was soon to open. After his speech addressing the group he warily walked over to Sookie and me asking if I'd take half her tables for the first forty-five minutes. It had been a while since I'd waited tables, high school maybe, but it wasn't a proposition that I'd ever refuse.

Claude seemed to over scrutinize our behavior and like the arrogant confident ass I was, I held my head high as if nothing was amiss. Sookie gave me one last longing look which I briefly reciprocated before she walked off in search of Claudine.

Claude and I stared each other down in a fueling testosterone battle of wits to see who'd break first. Clearly, it wasn't going to be me. Backing down showed either weakness or admittance of guilt and I was anything but weak and I sure as hell wasn't admitting guilt. Claude finally walked away with a huff as I smirked knowing that I came out the victor.

Pam caught my eye and jerked her head in the direction of the stage door beckoning me to follow. Without hesitation I followed Pam as she swayed her hips, no doubt for my benefit, into her dressing room shutting the door behind me.

Whirling around Pam faced me challenging me with just a glance to explain myself to her. We had been friends for years, even dated a few times in high school, but we soon found that we were better confidants and fuck buddies than anything remotely close to having a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. To pass the time we still hooked up from time to time when either one or both of us needed to reaffirm our sexual appeal towards the opposite sex. Pam though preferred to bed women intoxicated by their soft warmth and alluring curves with sweet flowing juices heightening the pleasure. I still took it as a compliment that even though we shared the preference of women, she'd bedded me as an exception to the rule craving my rock hard body and skilled gracious plenty.

Somehow in all these years of knowing Pam it was only she that made me cave spilling my guts like a blubbering fool admitting crimes I've committed, and even some I didn't. No other woman had ever been able to bring me to my knees, that is until that Wednesday that the fucking temptress walked into the club.

Cocking one eyebrow Pam waited with her arms folded for an explanation that I wasn't sure I was ready to give. Finally annoyed with my silence she coaxed, "Well? What the fuck was all that about? I've known you since before I had boobies and wore a training bra and never have I seen you act like a fucking whipped schmuck. That slut must be licking your dick with a mint flavored tongue."

Mumbling to myself more than speaking to her I said, "Damn, I am pussy whipped and I haven't even touched her yet."

She hissed at me her words practically slapping me in the face. "You haven't touched her yet? Dammit, you _undressed_ her in front of the whole fucking crew! Do you want to get fired? I know this shit is a hell hole compared to all the glamorous pads you've hung up in, but this place is fucking home to me. In fact, I know I wasn't the only one who noticed no matter how fucking _discreet_ you think you were."

Never defending my actions and I wasn't about to start because the Abercrombie & Fitch bitch couldn't get her five inch spiked stiletto heel out of her fucking ass, I retorted, "I don't have time to hear you fucking run your mouth."

Turning to leave, my hand on the door handle, the Fitch bitch put her hand on my shoulder stopping me dead in my tracks. Stealing one look in her direction my eyes softened seeing the remorse that coated her expression. Dropping my hand from the doorknob I turned seeking comfort in my best friend.

She sighed as she floundered for words trying to think of something remotely close to what I needed to hear; neither one of us did well with sympathy shit.

"Look… I know things have been rough," she started, but I turned my head not wanting to see the sympathy played out in her eyes. Forcefully she took my face within her grasp turning my head back to level with hers. "You didn't let me finish. This had nothing to do with Sophie and I sure as hell wasn't gonna give you sympathy. I planned on making you an offer, something I think we both need. From the looks of things I think you need a good fuck and frankly so do I; just call me and we can hook up. Maybe if you had a good lay than you wouldn't try and fuck that newbie right on the stage in front of everyone."

Pam, pragmatic as ever was probably the only one who could surprise me and damn, I was caught off guard. Had the Abercrombie Bitch and I had a tender moment? My disbelief quickly masked into a smirk, had she just admitted to not getting any?

"Your bedmates have been scanty? I do believe the dynamic Pamela just admitted to lying in a cold lonely bed." She smacked me hard just like I knew she would, but I wasn't prepared for her lips to crash onto mine.

They were soft, hot and wet as they joined with mine in a fury of desperation. I whirled her around slamming her against the wall as I pressed my growing erection into her hot core.

She shoved off me and proclaimed with victory in her voice, "Apparently I'm not the only one with a cold bed. Call me if you want to continue this. I need to get ready for the show."

Quickly she stepped around me opening the door wide for me to exit. Stamping down my aching cock I gave her one last defiant glare before I stormed out to get ready for the opening of the club.

***************

The club lights lowered and I waited with growing anticipation for Sookie to step out onto the stage. Upon Snoop's intro to _Button's_ my body immediately reacted with an instantaneous hard-on like a sick science experiment gone incredibly wrong. I had taken up her famed position against the back wall hoping that she'd sense me in that vicinity and steal glances my way.

Watching her was like feeding a crack addiction trying to get the next fix willing to just about do anything for a glorious hit of a savory substance. Sookie was like crack my body craved, needed her to feel completely whole once again.

Her eyes fixated in my direction as her body sprang to life, therefore springing my own painful erection to life dying to be touched by that graceful temptress. Her eyes closed briefly, her movements more fluent as if she imagined being guided by some other force. Gracefully, a picture of Freya the Goddess of beauty and love she transformed herself into the epitome of an angel as she moved across the stage.

Opening her eyes she locked her gaze with mine as if she sought me from the crowd calling my name. Obediently, never to deny a Goddess my foot shuffled forward to meet my maker and do her bidding any way she saw fit. Completely entranced by this mesmerizing creature my body moved forward seeking guidance from this enthralling being that had to be something other than human.

Breaking my trance she looked away causing me to realize the power she held. Looking around I took in my audience spying anyone that might have witnessed the state I had been in. No one caught my gaze as all eyes were fixated on the stage, breathing a sigh of relief I went to the bar to see if any orders were up.

As I diligently worked I wondered what power she held and if she was the reincarnated image of the Old Norse Goddess Freya taking human form.

As I made my way back to the kitchen in deep thought, the Goddess in question peeked her head out of the employee door in desperation. Catching her eyes she called me over motioning me to step on the other side of the door, I think I mouthed something rather awkward but I couldn't be sure.

Starring at her holding her hands over her breasts stung me with desire to make all her vulnerability go away with a single touch. Reaching tentatively, I removed a strand of hair that had fallen in her face pushing it behind her ear. My previous thoughts of Freya gone as I looked in vain at this puzzling girl trying to solve my attraction to her methodically like in an algebraic equation.

Prompting her I asked, "Did you need something?"

She seemed to tremble shutting her eyes as if to collect her thoughts seeming to forget as to why she needed assistance in the first place.

Recognition seemed to glow in her eyes as she said, "Yes…I need some help. I can't clasp the back of this top through the loop in the skirt." She turned around with her back to me flipping down the fold in the skirt to indicate her problem. My breath hitched as I saw concealed by the bunched up seems in her shirt the outline of her perfectly shaped breasts.

Sense and reason warred with impetuous lust with the latter winning out as I breathed some lame excuse to caress the sides of her shirt grazing my fingertips over the outline of her breasts. Her body shuddering under my lithe touch as I smoothed out the lines her awkward hold made over the top.

Pushing down the waistband in her skirt my cock twitched alive with the black lacy low cut panties now visible to me. My breath hitched practically chocking as I fumbled to tie her top to the skirt grazing the panties and her sweet derriere in the process.

My mind swirled with thoughts of holding her prisoner against the wall, her hands held above her head by my own as I plunged my aching cock into her hot pussy with ferocity.

Fighting the temptation to claim her as my own taking her right here, I breathed her name with a sigh. A door slammed not far off bring me back to the here and now reminding me of all the reasons that I couldn't fulfill my fantasies. Mumbling something about returning to work and attempted to scurry out of there as fast as I could before _she_ managed to cloud my judgment again.

As luck or tragedy would have it, she followed me into the kitchen on neutral ground with the watchful hawk like eyes of Lafayette. She caught my eyes on the way out giving me a small smile, my lips twitched in return as I wondered what the hell I was doing.

Focusing on my tables and keeping one eye on Sookie I made my table rounds invisibly as Arlene practically fucked the customers as she waitressed. I almost dropped my drink tray when I looked over towards Sookie and she was bent down speaking to a guy that was none other than Alcide Herveaux of Herveaux &Sons construction.

My mother had used them on occasion for repairs on some of the properties and businesses the family owned; that is, until his father, the wolf he is, tried to swindle her out of money. He left the job incomplete and unsatisfactory, but demanded full payment for a shitty work. My mother refused to pay and ended up in court over the whole ridiculous affair. Even though she won, she never did receive compensation or reconciliation for the aggravation or the work.

Fuming I watched their pleasant exchange all the while wanting to rip his throat out. As she walked away from the table my eyes narrowed focusing on Herveaux stalking her with his eyes as if she were a piece of tender filet mignon.

Just as she reached the kitchen door she turned scanning the crowd and a horrifying look crossed her face. Instead of running and hiding which looked like she planned, she stomped over to the person that just caught her eye.

I watched as some blond chauvinistic male threw his jacket over her shoulders. As she tossed the jacket off her body I couldn't help but intervene to see the cause of her anger.

A jealous fire burned within when I wondered if perhaps he was her boyfriend. Not being able to help that admission, it spilled forth from my mouth upon reaching her.

She turned slightly to read my expression and countered, "Worse… family. This is my brother Jason and his friend, JB." I looked over at the other man whom I hadn't even noticed present.

Relief washed over me as I amused myself by saying, "Would you like me to toss them out on their arse?" I towered over that man and it would do me well for all my pent up frustration to take some pain out on this man's hide.

She made a remark practically throwing them out herself, but not before the ass made a snide comment insinuating her to be a whore.

She bravely held it together until they were both gone. Not being able to resist comforting her from the hurt that appeared in her eyes, I reached out to her, but she rejected me walking quickly towards the kitchen. I'll be damned if I let Lafayette do the comforting so I followed her into the kitchen. There she lay on the floor wrapped in her own arms cuddling herself.

Kneeling down beside her I gently pulled her to my chest. As my arms encircled her she grabbed onto me pulling me tighter to her gripping my shirt in the process. Relishing in my sweet ability to comfort her I rubbed soothing circles on her back and coed in her ear that 'everything would be alright'. Bob Marley popped in my head and I truly believed the words to that song living the proof of that convicting.

Her body stiffened in my embrace and confusion filled me as I wondered why my comfort was no longer welcomed. Drying her eyes with the back of her hand she looked up at me, gazing into my eyes. My heart melted at the sorrow I found there and angered at the man that did that to her.

Not knowing what to say, I said something that was wholeheartedly true, "Family sometimes royally suck." At least my admission got her to laugh. Why is it that this woman invoked such strong feelings of protection in me? I wanted to shield her from the world and kiss away all her insecurities tenderly with my lips.

She shared a moment with Lafayette squeezing his hand of which none of the conversation was heard by me as I flourished in the feeling of her in my arms. She turned back to me my arms still encircled her protecting her like a mother protecting her chicks. Feeling her skin on my arms needing to hold her a bit longer I asked, "You sure you're all right?"

Reluctantly I moved my arms from grasping her so tight knowing that Lafayette was glaring at me suspiciously.

Her affirmed answer, "I am _now_," sent heat to my loins hearing the suggestive tone that _I _was the one that took her pain away. Thrilled by her words I jovially got up, pushing off the floor extending my hand to her. She took it as I pulled her to her feet, but resisted pulled her back into my embrace where she belonged.

She brushed my chest with her delicate hand mumbling something absurd about ruining my shirt. Her fingertips grazed over my already hardened nipples elicited a throb in my most sensitive part.

Needing to escape this woman before I ravished her in the kitchen I exited leaving her standing there gapping at me as I walked away.

I busied myself trying not to think about the temptress who needed rescuing by my warm embrace. Like exercise, the more I ran the more I hoped she'd escape my thoughts; so in theory, the harder I worked the more she'd push her way out of my thoughts, right?

Wrong.

The harder I worked the longer she consumed my thoughts practically driving me mad. Needing a break I pushed the door to the employee entrance open and sat on the ground for a few minutes. Everywhere I looked she filled my field of vision, finally finding one place where I was out of reach where I could clear my thoughts and not think about the infuriatingly tempting Goddess. Sinking to the ground I took a few deep breaths.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Satisfied that I was as calm as I'd get while she's around, I opened the door entering the lounge.

What I didn't plan on was the sight before me. My mighty huntress laughing next to Herveaux and she plugged her number into his phone. Retrieving his phone from her he leaned in, for all I knew giving her a kiss, before nodding his head and wading through the crowd to the front door to leave.

Seething, counting myself a fool for falling for a girl who was no more than a fucking slut and had a thing for guys with money. Yes, I allowed myself to take that route; first Bill Compton a pussy whipped man with wide brimmed glasses and a pencil up his ass. Then Herveaux, a cheating daddy lovin' skank who only looked twice at her for a cheap thrill.

The rest of my night quickly turned to shit. Before the night was through, I managed to spill a drink on a man who looked too snidely in _her_ direction, practically punch someone for talking dirty about _her_, and then had someone dump their shit all over me for my rude behavior. It was definitely one hell of a fucking night. I couldn't wait to get home.

Scrubbing down everything with thoroughly I cleaned my area within record time hoping to make it out of the club before _she_ and I collided pathways.

Hurrying downstairs I rushed to change hoping to make it out before she came in. My luck happened to run out again as she waltzed in sauntering over to her locker with an air of confidence. Completely ignoring her I packed my things in my duffle picking it up to go home.

She 'thanked me for what I did for her' and as my rage bloomed all I could do was curtly nod acknowledging her. She asked if she did something to offend me and I felt like retorting, _like you don't know?_

But, I stuck with something simpler and cut to the chase, "I just thought you weren't like Arlene, that's all." Then, I made my grand exit out the back door, through the fucking rain no less, to my shinny waiting red corvette that always purred when I rode her and never let me down, unlike a cold heartless woman.

Driving through the shoddy rain I did the only thing my broken heart compelled me to do. Flipping open my phone I dialed the one number I had burned in my memory, the one person that could make everything feel alright.

"Abercrombie…Is now a good time?"

*****************

Pam gave me exactly what I needed last night: brandy, cuddling, and lots of shameless conversation as we huddled together in bed.

At first I was gung hoe to go through with the plan of meaningless sex for all hours of the night. Just as I was about to slide my ready cock into Abercrombie's pussy _her _disappointed face flashed before my eyes effectively deflating my hard-on like a pin popping a balloon. Rolling over with a groan covering my eyes with my arm Fitch took that exact moment to tease me on my performance, or lack thereof.

"Surprise, surprise, the mighty Eric can't get it up when it counts. Pussy doesn't turn you on anymore?"

Groaning, "Abercrombie…not now."

After much persuasion, mainly Fitch threatening to tell everyone I couldn't get it up and is currently remedying the situation by a prescribed dose of Viagra, I relented and spilled everything including envisioning _her_ disappointed face effectively ending any possible chance of sex.

So instead of the grand master plan of fucking all night, Fitch held me, cuddling until we both fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms. When did Eric fucking Northman become a damn cuddlier?

Frustrated with myself I sped home at five in the morning hoping that all was well in the Northman house and no one noticed my absence.

Quietly unlocking my front door I staggered into the shower hoping to reduce the increased pressure throbbing in my pants.

Fifteen minutes later I emerged from the shower with a clearer head after relieving my pecker spit all over the shower walls. Knowing that I could still get it up, several times in fact, washing me with cleansing relief as I contemplated losing my edge.

Confining myself in the sanctuary of my home office I booted up my computer. Furthering my education I took online business classes from the University of Nebraska. The beauty of the program allowed a person like me, with a strenuous schedule, to take courses and finish them at their leisure. Taking one marketing and one investment course I practiced my skills on my ability to invest in different marketing areas like stocks and bonds. Skimming through the material briefly I composed a composition of strategic maneuvers in business. This paper I could write blindly.

Octavia peeked her head in about seven making sure I was home before she wandered back to her own apartment. It was decided long ago that Octavia would occupy the guest bedroom on my late nights and leave in the morning after she checked in. Acknowledging our silent agreement, I nodded my head releasing her until later on that day.

Finishing up with my coursework I checked my E-mails, and then my stocks. Scrolling down the Wall Street Journal, my online subscription, I searched for stocks that made the largest move over the course of the day and the potential movers for up and coming investments. Reading the business section was one of my guilty pleasures. Trying to decipher the incepted codes looking for the potential movers was like a carefully designed jigsaw puzzle waiting to be conquered.

That's exactly where Sophie found me when she woke up after nine, sitting at my computer analyzing the up and coming businesses that might go public creating a stir in the stock market.

"Hey Eric," she came over to me with a running head start hopping up on my lap. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just checking the stocks," I answered kissing her gently on her head. "What shall we do today?"

As we discussed several possibilities _she_ kept drifting into my thoughts. As peeved as I was at _her _reaction to fucking Herveaux I needed to give her the benefit of the doubt. _She_ seemed to attract men and lots of them, so I compromised with myself, wanting to hear her side of the story before jumping to any rash conclusion.

**************

After breakfast Sophie and I lounged watching television. I laughed along with her watching an amusing episode of SpongeBob called Fry Cook Games. It had been a while since I had found such enjoyment out of a silly little cartoon.

We still had about an hour before Sophie had ballet lessons and I meandered back over to my computer to catch up on a few things while she lounged on the couch.

My phone vibrated next to me as I sat down in my easy chair stretching out my fingers and arms in front of me. Looking over at the caller ID, I contemplated not answering the text knowing the backlash I'd get from the Abercrombie and Fitch Bitch for leaving her so God damn early in the morning.

Sighing, I knew that I'd just get shit later for ignoring her call so reluctantly I opened the text.

Pam: _First you can't get it up, then you leave a girl before she wakes! What next, weeping every time you orgasm?_

Eric: _Well, if you didn't snore so loudly maybe I wouldn't have left!_

There, let her chew on that for a bit. As the seconds ticked by I began to worry that I offended her too much. Pam was probably as vain as me and anything that hit too close to home was worrisome. Just as panic began to set in and thoughts of picking up the phone to apologize crossed my mind, my phone vibrated with a new text.

Pam: _Just as well, I slept more restfully after you stopped your pussy whipped whining and crying over that new piece of ass. _

Slamming my phone shut determined to not answer another damn thing I busied myself on my computer making love to digits as my fingers flew across the keys.

Sophie came in all dressed for ballet, knowing that I lost track of time I quickly closed out of my programs, grabbed my jacket and led her to the car.

****************

The afternoon went by as painfully slow as pouring molasses over bread in January. Finally after an hour of watching Sophie Plié and Pirouette exhaustion threatened to overtake me, my grueling night finally catching up with me. Knowing that Sophie had another half an hour of dancing I drifted back to my car for a much needed nap.

I woke to a gentle tapping on the window as Sophie waited patiently for entrance. Unlocking the door she slid in beside me and we took off in search of finding a well balanced lunch somewhere nearby. Settling for a small café we ate in relative silence.

After lunch we drove home and I flopped on the couch closing my eyes once again as she flipped on the television.

****************

It was a rude awakening however as Octavia shook me to a wakeful state.

"What time is it?" I mumbled as I turned over to go back to sleep.

"Five thirty, why the hell else would I be here? You think I like checking up on you for my health?"

I shot out of bed like a speeding bullet quickly showering and gathering my things for the club.

I was out of the house in fifteen minutes speeding down the highway.

**************

I got to the club close to six thirty as I hurried inside. For once, blaring music didn't assault my senses, but that of chatter, voices. Staying by the entrance I could make out Hoyt and my mighty huntress speaking. He was asking her out on a date.

Holding my breath I awaited her answer.

"I can't lead you on when I want someone else," she replied in a lower tone that I might have missed if I wasn't straining to hear.

My heart surged with joy that she turned him down, but futilely I wondered who this other person might be. Was it that vile Mr. Compton with his cheap wilted roses or was it Herveaux the cheating skank? Possibly someone I didn't even know? Or could it be me?

She turned around to leave the stage glancing over in my direction catching me eavesdropping on her conversation. Locking eyes with me her body glided over the floor as if she weren't even touching it. The humming in the air increased as she neared convulsing my body into desiring to touch her delicious skin.

Stopping a foot away she blurted out, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Not waiting for my reply she whipped around grabbing her bag as she went and I followed her down to our sanctuary, the locker room. Watching her ass sway side to side was mesmerizing calling upon me to tenderly caress it with my fingertips.

She pushed open the locker door, thank heavens we were alone, placing her bag down she whirled around to face me.

Gathering her thoughts for a moment she blurted out, "I wanted to talk to you about last night. It wasn't what it looked like. That man saved me from a manhandling pervert who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He asked if maybe we could get coffee sometime as two friends. I don't give my number out randomly and I was reluctant to do so, but I couldn't refuse such a Good Samaritan."

Emotion gripped me as I thought about what I overheard upstairs and what she just told me now. Placing my bag down turning slightly I couldn't contain myself anymore, I had to touch her.

Grasping her by the arms I crushed my lips to hers in the most earth shattering kiss, better than any one I had conjured up in my mind.

Her lips were soft and inviting as they molded to mine calling me to deepen the kiss. As I pushed her against the lockers flushing her body with mine thoughts about my previous nights almost sexcapades flooding my mind clouding my vision with guilt. Needing time to think I removed myself completely from the situation backing away picking up my bag as I left the room violently pushing the locker room door open as I went.

Fleeing from the scene was the best thing I could come up with at the time. I needed space between me and her to figure out what I really wanted. Confining myself in my dressing room, shaming my mother's memory, I hid from her like a coward that I was not raised to be.

Taking deep breaths I cleared my thoughts preparing to woo the crowd with my sex appeal when I was too afraid to even kiss the woman that starred in every one of my fantasies for the last few days. Clearly my methodology was not working so I turned on my stereo to the soothing voice of Pavarotti, closing my eyes in a meditative state hoping to relax.

Victor knocked on my door signaling ten minutes till show time. Pulling on my all white loose fitting suit with my white thong underneath I made my way out to stand behind the stage curtain waiting for the music to cue. When Nelly's _Hot in Here _blared through the stereo and the curtain rose the three of us, Claude, Hoyt and myself, stepped out on stage. We took turns virtually introducing ourselves to the crowd of screaming obnoxious women by dancing consecutively front and center.

I went last of course; saving the best for last is the operative saying defining me. Beginning in a fast spin I sunk to the ground in a split with my back leg bent behind me. Pushing up off the ground I popped back up clapping my hands and ripping off my pants revealing my white thong. Dropping to the floor I pumped it seeking Sookie's gaze willing to see in her eyes that all was forgiven. Focusing on her hard I tried to read her expression gauging her reaction to our brief interlude in the locker room. Feeling her acceptance and lack of fury I removed my ogling and attended to another faceless person in the room.

Finishing up the routine we exited the stage. I had at least another ten minutes before I was due on stage so I made good use of my time practicing wielding my double edged sword in my dressing room. My father, being a descendant of the Vikings knew how to handle a blade and taught me well. Never did I think that skill would come in handy during my stripping act.

Victor knocked on my door signaling me. Placing my finishing touches on my barbaric outfit, I made my way out to the stage awaiting my turn.

I wielded my sword like a skilled warrior as Disturbed's _Indestructible_ filled the sound system. This was a routine unlike any other exploiting my power and command of the blade as I swung it forth conquering my enemies swiftly with one blow. Playing my role I was 'the indestructible master of war' conquering women bringing them to salvation with a flick of my tongue. Annihilating my enemies by swiftly taking their wives and concubines pillaging them until I had my fill. I was an unstoppable force to be reckoned with making my enemies throw down their weapons in terror beholding me.

As I controlled my movements I peeled off layers of clothing never breaking my powerful stance. As I positioned my body in a ready stance my eyes locked on Sookie's willing her to see what I could offer her. Hoping that what I had to give would be enough. The attraction we shared ignited a flame in my loins causing a throb in my cock sporting again on stage another hard-on.

Breaking her gaze I let my eyes roam over the women who tossed their undergarments at me in hopes of being pillaged by the mighty Viking warrior. The only woman I wanted to ravish was the one gawking at me open-mouthed standing in the back of the room.

Ending my routine by spiraling my blade the crowd erupted into applause throwing more panties on stage than anyone else had gotten before. Exiting the stage Hoyt snickered at me as the cleaning crew went to claim my prized undies.

Throughout the rest of the night she didn't look my way as I plowed my way through my routines without much emotion.

Finally my night was over and I wasn't sure if I dreaded or anticipated our meeting in the locker room. Breaking into a near sprint I got to the locker rooms before her, waiting for her arrival.

Just as I was about finished she entered the room. Not quite sure how to address her or broach the subject, I reached for her arm and commanded, "Be here at nine thirty." Turning away I winced not meaning for my request to sound so confident and demanding. I just didn't want her to have any opportunity to deny me this one wish.

Whistling to the tune of _Party in the USA _I stepping into my car hoping tomorrow would bring about a brighter day with her dancing in my arms.

**A/N:**

***Runs for cover***

**Shame on me for thinking that Eric only deserved one chapter for Sookie's two. Apparently he is bursting with things to say making this my longest chapter yet in any story, 12,700 words. **

**My creative wheels have been spinning and dreaming of Eric and his gracious plenty riding a Harley. Does anyone know if there are any fics with Eric as a biker? Is that something that would interest any of you?**

**I started a poll on my profile for voting for the next new male hire for the club. Please vote, winner will be cast soon. **

**Thanks Charverv for your awesomeness and coddling me with this chapter giving me ideas. **


	9. Assassinator of Orgasmic Moods

Prepare yourselves for a bit of the citrus variety. You have been warned…

**Chapter 9 - Assassinator of Orgasmic Moods**

4:34 a.m.

My sleep was fraught with peril, tossing and turning all night wondering what tomorrow would bring. My imagination ran wild with thoughts of him throwing me down on the bed making passionate love to me one minute; then the next, shunning me like I was no more than a pebble stuck in the groves of his shoe. I knew no more of what to expect than a toddler trying out a bicycle for the very first time. He was very unpredictable with rampid mood swings that gave me whiplash never knowing if he was coming or going.

Flipping back over on my side my eyes fixated on the offensive red digits that wouldn't move fast enough.

4:44 a.m.

Are you serious? Only ten freaking minutes went by. Closing my eyes futilely I tried to imagine the calming sounds of the sea crashing against the shoreline in rhythmic patterns.

_As I wiggled my toes in the coarse sand the whipping breeze surrounded me like a swaddled newborn baby. Continuing my journey down the beach I glided along the shoreline dipping my toes in the cooling surf. _

_Off in the distance a radiant figure shined in the sun illuminating the sky as he walked grasping an object in his hands. As the male figure got closer the one thing that emitted the most light were his sapphire blue piercing eyes focused intently on me. The epitome of Thor, this lucent creature floated towards me as if not even touching the earth as he walked leaving lithe imprints in the sand which washed away quickly with the tide._

_Stopping about a foot away, his shoulder length long hair blowing casually in the breeze, he extended his hammer to me claiming me as his conquest. Breathing my name which could only be compared to tasting sweet nectar he wrapped me into his embrace engulfing me in his essence. _

_His gentle yet commanding lips brushed mine causing my entire body to tremble in his arms. Did this man even know the affect he had on me? Needing to continue our brief interlude I crashed my lips to his craving to taste him once more hoping he wouldn't magically disappear again before I had my fill. Could I ever get enough? Could anyone ever have too much of heaven? _

_Living in the moment my fingertips raked over his solid chest feeling every line and sculpting every muscle as if to burn the memory into my mind. He was a beautiful work of art, even more defined in detail than a Claude Monet. Standing on my tip toes I crashed my lips to his. We were like two colliding boulders magically lighting a brilliantly colored supernova in the sky. The gravitational pull was so strong, sucking us into a black hole, consumed with fiery heat igniting my body into flames. I was lost in my own right and finally finding the force to bring me home again sheltered in the arms by the man I loved. _

_Clothes magically melted away as he pulled me to his chest lying me down on the softest pillows of sand. He moved in time with me as he glided himself lovingly in and out of my body whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Joining as one gave me utter satisfaction and completeness like finally finding my way home after an extended lifetime of searching in a vast wilderness. _

_He gently stroked me like a finely skilled guitarist plucking each string commanding the instrument to do his bidding creating the sweetest music of all time. Yes, we were perfectly linked making our own harmony as we basked in the glory of pleasure awaiting the pinnacle moment into eternal bliss. _

_We climaxed at the same time shouting with abandon over the sounds of the surf letting the world know of our undying love for one another and the sweet melodic music our bodies created as one. _

_Afraid to separate we stayed conjoined enthralled in the passion of our embrace…_

My eyes lids fluttered open as my own creamy icing flowed through my body. Sighing in satisfaction I got out of bed to clean myself up. As I strolled by the digital clock I groaned in frustration.

5:04 a.m.

Even my best detailed fantasies couldn't pass the time. The arrogant ass was absolutely making me crazy. It's not like I haven't masturbated before relieving the edge of sexual tension from my body, but never had I specifically fantasized about one person perpetually over and over again.

Deciding to forego the desire to just clean myself up, knowing sleep was a lost cause at this point, I indulged in a steamy hot shower. Whatever I tried to distract myself with never seemed to work, he was always in the forefront of my vision commanding my attention. My mind began to flirt with dangerous thoughts of him again as the water droplets caressed my skin effectively causing me to shiver. Dammit!

What was this man doing to me? I was becoming an addict to homemade lovin'. Determined to use whatever womanly powers I might possess I needed to shift the tables and turn my fantasies into realities.

Speeding along my shower I plotting what I had to do to gain the upper hand. He always caught me off guard doing the unpredictable; well it was my turn to spin his head making him crumble.

Excitedly a plan formed in my mind that would either make or break our stage debut rendezvous. Quickly fulfilling my obligations to the gods of cleanliness I stepped out of the shower knowing what needed to be done.

5:19 a.m.

Showered and dressed I knew it was conceivably too early to leave so I decided to do something for Gran to not only occupy my mind and time, but show my appreciation to the woman who never failed to surprise and support me in all my endeavors. Making my way to my most favorite room in the house I whipped Gran up the most delicious breakfast in bed I could dream of.

Scouring the cabinets for all the ingredients I set out to make Gran a fantastic breakfast of Eggs Benedict topped off with a side of French toast. I whisked and frothed my Hollandaise sauce to perfection as I took great care to wade my eggs into boiling hot water hoping to poach them successfully. Simultaneously I greased a pan with olive oil placing cinnamon toast dipped in egg in it to sizzle.

6:01 a.m.

Complete with an orange slice, garnish and coffee I carefully carried the breakfast tray dressed in my morning creation to a sleeping Gran hoping to catch her off guard and surprise her with a meal. Knocking lightly on her door I cracked it open careful not to startle her too much.

Not hearing a sound I pushed the door open letting the whiff of breakfast reach her senses. As the door creaked open she sat up in bed staring into my eyes with confusion. Usually…ok, never had I been a morning person and to see me, with a tray, walking towards her definitely got a rise.

"Sookie…what did you do?" she stated with mock scolding. Seeing the twitch of delight cross her lips was enough of an opening for me to charge forth placing the breakfast tray right before her on the bed.

"I needed to tell you how much I love you and thought breakfast in bed was a good way to start." How else could I phrase that certain images kept me up all night assaulting every one of my senses so I decided to find a way to be productive and show my gratitude.

"Well…where's yours?"

Guiltily I looked at her with a sheepish grin on my face, "I sorta ate mine while I cooked. This is specifically for you." Patting her arm I continued, "Gran…I have to get going. I have an early…" What exactly? An early roll in the hay? An early encounter with a man who makes my panties damp? Choosing my words carefully I filled in the blank, "appointment…at the club." That seemed like a sufficient explanation for entering unknown chartered waters with the man who consumed practically my every thought.

"Ok dear, have fun. And Sookie…don't do anything I wouldn't do." As I turned to walk away I swear I heard her mumble, "Or anything I would," under her breath.

6:55 a.m.

That is, according to the digital clock in my midnight blue 1990 Malibu that I knew was set six minutes fast. After meandering through the house dressing as painfully slow as I could manage not having anything else to do I got into my car.

I think this was the first time, in well ever; I had left the house this early wide-eyed and bushy tailed ready to take on the outside world with already three cups of coffee in my system. Sighing in frustration I pulled out of my driveway knowing the drive would take me at least another half hour bringing me closer to that ever looming time of fate.

Thankfully Claudine had slipped me a key to the back door of the club last night knowing that Monday and Tuesday it was closed and anticipating that I might want to have access to the gym or stage. So even though I would arrive painstakingly early I was not without a means to get in.

As I drove my mind drifted to the date I was supposed to have with Mr. Suit tonight. The closer I got to the club the more of a desire I had to cancel it. The arrogant ass still had not paid me enough of a reason to cancel, but it didn't relieve me of the feeling of being a two-timing slut for having a date with two different men on the same day. Though, was practicing really a date? Not knowing if it really consisted of the 'd' word with the arrogant ass I decided that within my good conscience I could not let myself go through with both.

7:15 a.m.

I glanced at my clock and knew that it was probably too early to cancel the date with Mr. Suit and would certainly call after eight. He was a man in business after all and probably had to wake up early for work, but not wanting to be too presumptuous to that fact I decided to wait until it was more of a decent hour before I called.

Pulling into Quick Mart I killed a few more minutes acquiring my morning Ghetto coffee. The bitter aroma that filled my senses when I poured that thickened liquid into my cup caused a moan to escape my lips. Taking a second I inhaled the scent as I fixed it to perfection before placing the lid on tight. After paying the clerk I wandered back to my car.

7:24 a.m.

Sipping my coffee I continued on my way to the club. At almost seven fifty, aw hell who was I kidding, it was seven forty-two, I pulled into the club and not a trace of another car was anywhere in sight. If truth be told all that swirled around in the stilled parking lot were a few scraps of litter left over from last night's opening.

Gaining another opportunity to steal away a few extra precious seconds I ran around the parking lot like a bat out of hell chasing down scraps of paper telling myself it was for the good of the environment.

Mission completed; parking lot was free from any offensive scraps that could cause some poor harmless creature to ingest and violently become ill. Ladies and gentleman, all the birds were safe because Sookie Stackhouse had time to kill!

7:47 a.m.

I unlocked the doors to the club being the first to probably enter at this ungodly hour...ever. I had one hour and forty-three minutes (and twenty-seven seconds) until the man of my dreams entered the club to dance with me, what the hell was I supposed to do until then?

Carting my duffle through the doors with me I decided to put my stuff away in my locker first. Then, I'd set myself up for a plan of attack to hopefully pass the time.

Making my way down to the locker room I opened the door. Placing my things away I noticed the hint of his cologne that still lingered in the air from the previous night; a mixture of sweat, spices, earthy woods, and botanicals filled my nose. Lingering a few extra moments I inhaled his scent before making my way out of the room and heading off to the gym to begin a vigorous workout. I brought with me my phone, so precisely at eight I could call Mr. Suit, and a towel to begin my workout.

7:59 a.m.

Turning on the television that had piped in Satellite I hopped on the treadmill watching Meredith Vieria on the _Today Show_. Increasing my speed, trying to immerse myself in running to pass the time I vigorously quickened my pace.

8:19 a.m.

Stepping off the treadmill I took a deep breath grabbing my phone praying that I would get Mr. Suit's voicemail not wanting to speak to him personally.

Dialing his number I waited, and as luck would have it, I was sent to voicemail.

Coolly I left my message, "Bill…this is Sookie Stackhouse, and I believe we had a date scheduled for tonight?" And what? What excuse could I possibly give that wouldn't stray too far from the truth? Taking a deep breath I babbled on, "We don't really know each other well and I've reconsidered about tonight. I hope you understand."

Snapping the phone shut I silently cursed myself. Why couldn't I have come up with something more plausible and definite? My words left the conversation open for discussion and not as I hoped, a completely closed matter. Putting away that thought I jumped on the Stairmaster pushing the message and my misconstrued words furthest from my mind.

After christening every piece of machinery with a sheath of sweat (yes, I did wipe everything down with disinfectant), I left the sanctuary of the gym and headed back into the locker rooms to freshen up. Taking a quick shower, not washing my hair I cleaned away all the morning perspiration.

8:45 a.m.

I figured that I had roughly forty-five minutes until show time so spending my time wisely was imperative. First, selecting an outfit. I had prepared to wear a rather scanty thong to reduce panty lines and prayed to score big in the costume room. With a towel wrapped around my body and a water bottle in my hand, I left the locker room in search of the perfect costume. Scanning the items it only took a few minutes to find what I desired. The outfit was royal blue to match the color of my eyes. The top itself looked more like a bikini string top than anything else and the shorts, which sat very low on the hips, barely covered my ass. Revealing yes, but I needed him to get the point before my libido burst into flames.

After I was dressed, I moved into phase two, creating the mood, or in other words, screwing with the stage lighting.

Never before fiddling with the stage control console I was glad to see that most items were labeled. Looking over my choices I flicked each button one at a time to try and produce the effect I desired. Immediately I decided that smoke of any form was out, but the softer stage blue lights created the dramatic look I craved.

Once my lighting was taken care of I focused on song choice. None of these were labeled probably because they could be changed and inputted into the console on any given day for practice. Not knowing how to input songs into the console I was stuck using what was already there. Scrolling down the list, playing each song one at a time, I finally found one that was brazen enough for my purpose.

My plan, which I hoped was a good one, weighed heavily on thoroughly catching him off his guard giving me the upper hand relieving him of control. Immersing him in a situation such as this might allow whatever inhibitions that held him back to be freed.

Dragging a chair out onto the stage I positioned it front and center so I could practice.

9:09 a.m.

Flipped the switch on the console my perfect song, R. Kelly's _Bump N' Grind_, bellowed through the studio. Taking Claudine's advice I moved my body with the flow of the music letting it fill my soul as I practiced. Completely clearing my mind I focused just on the movements trying to forget my ultimate goal.

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind; I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind. _

I made love to the chair as if it were _him_ wrapping my legs around it like my life depended on it throwing all my passion into my movements. Coming up with a few inspirational moves of my own I stood up on the chair twisting my body bending low to the ground spreading my knees out to the side. Wiggling my ass I brought myself to a standing position and jumped down spreading my legs landing on the ground straddling the chair. Jumping back up on the chair I shifted my feet into the first position and pliéd as if I were a trained ballet dancer except adding in the hair flips and speeding up my movements. I'm sure a ballet dancer could never be accused of the willfully humping of a straight back chair because that's certainly what it looked like I was doing.

I practiced my routine three more times all the way though as the looming hour drew near. At exactly nine thirty I began all over again determined not to break concentration in my movements when he walked in.

_See I know just what you want and I know just what you need girl. So baby bring your body to me; I'm not fooling around with you. Baby my love is true with you; with you is where I want to be. Girl you need someone; someone like me, to satisfy your every need._

Thrusting everything I had into my movements I let the music inspire me. Wrapping my body in each word I caressed every syllable with the roll of my hips. Finally understanding the definition of soulful I allowed the words to carry me to new heights expressing a new language created with music and motion of my limbs. My body spoke volumes of what I wanted to say, but could never find the words to accurately assert.

My mind filled with images that the song lyrics conjured up. With each caress of my own flesh I envisioned _his_ burning touch upon my flushed skin gliding me in time with every breathed note. Challenging myself I closed my eyes to better feel the rhythm making love to each word as if they were his spoken in my ear. Truth be told, I knew his arrival time drew near and I wanted him to observe me completely in my element without him becoming a distraction.

My lines well rehearsed, the lyrical words of R. Kelly came to an end. Opening my eyes I saw the man, his eyes widened, who had kept me up most of the night with vivid fantasies standing before me.

Slipping into my commanding mood, trying to show no fear or nervousness, with the ultimate goal of catching him off guard I said, "You're late. It's nine thirty-five; let's get to work." Spinning around, my back to him, I let him get a bird's eye view of my sashaying ass as I reached for my water bottle taking a few gulps. Wiping my face with the towel I turned around to face him continuing, "I figured the best way to work this is for me to pretend you are Claudine since most of my routines will be done with her initially anyways." After my speech I placed my hands on my hips and as nonchalantly as I could I peered into his eyes trying to gauge his reaction.

Quietly, in a tone so unlike him that lacked confidence he stated, "I'll just be a moment. I have to put my things away." He walked towards the employee's area to the locker rooms but not before he glanced back with uncertainty before disappearing behind the doors.

I could already feel the effects of his rattled cage; I just prayed that the few minutes alone would not give him enough time to counter my plan of attack. Needing to maintain my surety I took a few deep breaths planning my next words carefully. From observance I knew he despised weakness and if I showed any the roaring lion would take over swallowing me whole.

What I had not anticipated was my phone to ring. Peering at the caller ID I cursed under my breath seeing that it was none other than Mr. Suit. Dying to ignore the call, but remembering my Southern manners compelled me to flip the phone open taking it against my better judgment.

"Hello," I tentatively said.

"Sookie…I got your message and can appreciate your feelings, but I had a few things relating to the club that I must speak to you about."

"I'm sure Amelia would be more than happy to speak with you," I rashly implored.

"And I will speak with her, but I need your approval on something first. Please…have dinner with me so we can further speak of matters to generate business for the club."

Cursing myself, knowing that this was probably the only thing capable of making me cave I replied, "This is not something you can speak with me about over the phone?" Damn, did that sound like a question?

"No…_personally_ would greatly help the club interests in this matter."

_I'll bet, personal interest my ass_. "Fine…I'll agree to meet with you."

"Wonderful…I'll see you tonight at seven."

He finalized the details with me and I hung up the phone switching my phone off. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I whirled around locking eyes with the arrogant ass who wore loose fitting workout pants and a tank finely sculpted to his body. Freezing like an ice sculpture that was just doused with heat my loins burned waiting for his reaction.

That particular phone conversation was not one that I wanted him to overhear. In fact, anything that could possibly put a damper on my day I wanted to stamp out before it had a chance to fester and ruin the mood I tried in vain to create.

My set plans flew out the window as my confidence wavered. Fixated on his move, I watched the chess board shift into place anticipating which piece to play, my pawn or knight. Would I choose to take command being the victor of the game or would I sacrifice my pawn in utter failure?

Firming my resolve determined to not think about Mr. Suit, I played my knight. "We've already wasted enough time. Let us begin." With my head held high, not awaiting his reaction, I strutted over to the console cuing the mood music.

Turning around ready to take position I noticed that he joined me on the stage surrendering himself to me.

Keeping myself impassive and purely professional I complimented, "You seemed to have a natural flare for movement. I was hoping that you would critique me as I danced with you like I would if Claudine were here with me." I had a few things cooked up my sleeve for his benefit, but I didn't want to appear too strong in case I was wrong about the attraction. So convincing him to play the part of Claudine was imperative for my plan to work.

Seeming to follow my lead he added, "Just go through your routine as if I were her. Let's start from the beginning."

He walked with exaggerative slowness pulling the curtain back retrieving another chair for himself. Tearing my eyes away from the curves of his ass as he walked I refused to get caught ogling when I had a part to play. Swallowing audibly I scrunched my eyes shut as '_I don't think nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_' blared through the speakers and all I could think of was Eric sprawled out before me naked on a bed. I was so screwed!

Dragging the chair and placing it exactly five feet from mine he casually strolled back to the console starting the music from the beginning. Reminding myself over and over the damn song choice was mine, I followed his lead.

Nothing like the present to improvise on a plan. Watching Eric move showed me the significant difference between what is sexy on a man and what is sexy on a woman. Hell, I think he could wave his pinky finger and women would swoon over the sexiness of it, but the hips thrusts and sways were a bit different making his movements look more masculine and mine more feminine.

Copying his movements I repeated the combination sequence he created straddling the chair at different angles with only small adjustments with my body gaining a broader spectrum of what I wanted to accomplish with less strain on the body. Something like this was very effective for multiple routines back to back alleviating the sheer exhaustion from exerting so much energy.

Knowing that I needed to kick it up a notch, taking a deep shaky breath I hesitantly got out of my seat while his back was turned wanting the element of surprise on my side. As he straddled the chair backwards throwing his head back with his eyes closed I took that exact moment to run my hands down the front of his chest. He eyes flew open taking in my position as I nonchalantly grazed my fingertips along his sides raking my way up his body.

Seeming to concede and play along he changed positions on the chair flipping his leg up and over the back of the chair to face me. Lowering myself to my knees in between his legs I caressed his chest flinging my head back pushing out my boobs offering them for his inspection. With exaggerative slowness I removed one hand from his chest and glided my own hand down my neck caressing my boobs and ending at my own heated haven.

Lifted my head cautiously I breathed, "This is usually the point where Claudine feels her way down my body."

Bless R. Kelly for repeating that steamy line about a thousand times because it couldn't have been planned better myself when the lines '_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind' _played at that exact moment those words left my mouth. The air cracked with sexual tension as we locked eyes; nodding slightly with my head I gave him permission saying everything with the smallest of movements.

I momentarily panicked waiting for him to respond to my suggestion. Was I being too forward virtually giving him a license to touch me?

With only the briefest of hesitation, which seemed like an eternity, he lifted his hand letting his fingertips graze over my taunt nipples. Reveling in the sensation of his touch I wiggled my body teasing him more causing a growl to escape his lips. Deciding to turn up the heat I stood whirling around so my back was to him as I snapped my body to the floor curving myself back up, flipping my hair, and shoving my booty into his waiting hands. Without any more needed persuasion he played his part right on cue massaging my ass with his fingers.

His touch elicited a spark of bravery in me as I swayed myself closer effective brushing my booty into his growing erection. Encouraging me he gripped my hips pulling me down on his stiff member grinding himself into me. Needing more friction I boldly straightened up spinning around and straddled his body facing him. Still creating the illusion of dance with a hint of seduction I moved in homing in on my target resting my body comfortably on his lap. Extending myself backwards I slung one leg around his waist for leverage as I leaned all the way back. Heat coursed through me causing my entire body to vibrate with anticipation of what might come. Fitting perfectly like a puzzle his member rested between my trembling thighs.

As my head rested back I brought my other leg up locking it behind his waist.

"Sookie…," he moaned my name in surrender as he gently moved his fingers over my erect nipples. Gripping my sides he slowly brought me up to meet him. Lust filled his eyes causing my core to throb leaning in closer our lips brushed.

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind._

Hell no, I absolutely didn't.

His lips were rougher this time filled with a need so desperate it quaked my body rocking me with violent tremors. This kiss was rooted in the depths of a molten volcano waiting to explode swallowing whole everything in its path. The heat radiating in my loins was actually painful as I grinded myself creating much needed friction into his stiff member.

Primal noises, like that of a fierce jungle cat, escaped his lips as he shoved my top aside making contact, rolling my nipple around in between his teeth. Panting I egged him on knowing I needed more, rolling my hips into his region creating an explosive heat of dynamic energy.

Needing to feel more of him I grasped his shirt trying in desperation to relieve him of the offensive material.

In haste he picked me up cradling my ass in a frenzied pace looking for better leverage than a straight back chair, he bolted to the stage curtain in a mad rush of flying hands seeking the pleasure we both so desired.

Both of us falling down on the prop bed in a tangled web of limbs and clothes we continued our scandalous need: sucking, nipping, and teasing in our manic exploration of the other.

Focusing on my one goal to touch his skin I again pulled at his shirt with purpose. This time he responded with a grunt tossing his shirt to the side as he rotated his hips into mine.

"Faster…Eric…please," I panted passionately craving to feel so much more and being restricted by fabric.

His pace quickened, the burning fire in my nether region convulsed my stomach into back flips as I knew my climax approached. The sweet edge between excruciating pain of release and ultimate pleasure rocketed shivers through by body as the arrogant ass rode me to launch.

Launch I did; exploding with a string of incoherent sounds my body shuddered into violent spasms as I peaked. His grip on me tightened as his orgasm overtook him riding out the aftershock waves along with me.

Rolling off me slightly he pulled me into his chest. An awkward silence humming in the air as both of us tried futilely to collect our thoughts over what just happened.

"Eric."

"Sookie."

We both said at the exact same time.

"Let me start," he replied as he propped himself up on his elbow gazing down into my eyes. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that to you…and more."

He stared at me intently like he wanted to add something else, but remained silent awaiting my response.

"I feel the same way," was all I was able to say. How could I describe how he bewitched every part of my soul?

"From that first night, I've wanted to do this," he expressed as he brushed his lips to mine. Grazing his fingers over my erect nipples he continued, "…and this."

Moving my hand down his chest I stroked him through his track pants causing a growl to tumble forth from him.

This time as we explored we took our time; not in the frenzied pace of before, but in soft gentle strokes learning what excited the other.

Sweetly he untied the strings of my top letting it slip away as he fondled each breast giving them his rapt attention.

Pushing my core into his stiffness a moan escaped my lips as we rolled together rhythmically.

Wanting to taste him, but completely unsure and terrified, I gently shoving his chest coaxing him onto his back. He pulled me on top of him as I felt, kissed, and sucked my way down his body. Lowering his pants, I swirled my tongue around the tip of him praying to God I was doing it right. For a fleeting few seconds I recalled my last heinous experience while giving a blow job, but feeling him wither beneath me shuddering to my touch empowered me to continue.

Licking up and down his shaft, I licked him like I was trying to solve the aged old burning question: _how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop_, but instead I twisted the wording, _how many licks does it take for the arrogant ass to come undone_?

Massaging his balls with one hand I stroked his thighs with the other as I swirled him in my mouth rolling my tongue. His explicit reaction, bucking his hips and the sweet sounds of pleasure he made spurred me on.

"I want to taste you too," he breathed and in one motion spun me around so my core hovered right above his face. Unbuckling my shorts he glided them over my hips and down my legs tossing them away. Brushing the thong aside he groaned as he lifted his tongue to my clit tasting me. My body trembled with his strokes never having experienced any sensation such as this before.

In earnest I forgot to breathe, taking a deep breath I continued licking up and down his shaft quickening my pace.

He was so close, feeling the tension in his thighs and the jerk of his cock as I strived to complete my mission. With one finally suck he exploded into me releasing all he had as I sucked up every drop greedily.

Grabbing my hips he buried his face into my core lapping up my flowing juices as he pumped two fingers into me. Moaning, giving myself leverage I propped myself up with my hands grinding myself into his face craving my release. Finally, with an explosion I came screaming his name as a tremor flowed through my heat.

Collapsing down on top of him practically cradling his cock, my body relaxed. He flipped me around again tucking me into his side as we rested together mostly naked on the prop bed.

We snoozed together for a few minutes before he shifted underneath me.

"Sweetheart…we have to get cleaned up. Even though the club is closed today…people start filtering in after eleven for workouts or practice sessions."

My eyelids drooped and in my drowsy state I mumbled 'towel'. Getting off the bed depriving me of his warmth he shuffled off to find the towel. Vaguely did I see him grab his shirt off the floor, but in my blissful state I was not ready to get dressed having it all come to an end yet. Basking in the sun of my fresh orgasms I huddled on the bed awaiting his return.

He came back; it could have been moments or hours later for all I knew, with my towel doused in warm water. Gently spreading my legs he cleaned up the excess juices tenderly with my towel.

"Sookie, you need to get dressed."

Hearing the urgency in his tone I sat up taking my top from his hands. Lovingly he tied the strings back into place. Peering at my shorts I determined that they were a lost cause too damp with my juices to put back on.

"Is there anyone here right now?"

Hesitantly he answered, "Not that I know of, but someone could have slipped through the back door."

After deliberating, I decided to put the shorts back on and not walk downstairs in only my thong. Now that Eric and I had hooked up I had no idea what any of it meant. Was I just a much needed fuck? Would it ever happen again? These things I needed to ponder later and perhaps ask my knight where exactly we stood, but for now, I needed to get clean.

Slipping on my gooey, wet shorts in haste I rose up off the bed to go downstairs. Sensing his hesitation I extended my hand to him inviting him to come with me. Now that I broke through his exterior shell I was not letting him abruptly walk away running in the other direction from me.

Gingerly he took my extended hand and we walked downstairs together arm and arm.

Entering the locker rooms he said, "I'll just get you another towel."

He backed out of the room with a frightful look on his face which caused panic to rise in the pit of my stomach. Was he regretting his actions? Did he think that I regretted what we did?

To my relief he was only gone a matter of seconds which eased a few of my fears, but certainly not all. Handing me the towel he impassively unlocked his locker not even sparing a glance in my direction.

My fears came back full force paralyzing me into immobility and all I could do was stare at him as he fiddled with whatever the hell he was doing.

Turning to me he explained, "I think I'll shower too."

Feeling like I was on a rollercoaster ride looping and twisting at a tremendously fast speed I nodded my head wondering if he meant to join me or shower separately.

Gaining my resolve to see this through I opened my locker picking out my shower supplies and a change of clothes. He waited for me, letting me lead him into the shower room. I chose the largest one with the separate changing area in hopes that I'd have company, but he walked into the one next to mine squashing any dreams of that.

Barely being able to lather up because I was so distracted by the man showering next to me I let the scolding hot water pelt me until my body was completely reddened by the temperature.

Finally feeling the effects of the scolding water I soaped up having a renewed desire to find out what the hell was going on between us. Stepping out of the shower I realized that he had already left the room. Quickly changing, furious with myself for letting so much time pass I left the room in haste.

Pushing the door opened I called his name before I even saw who stood on the other side.

"Eric."

Instead of finding the man, who just gave me two mind-blowing orgasms, alone I stumbled upon him and Claudine, the assassinator of orgasmic moods, chatting.

"Sookie," the Assassinator declared in her excitement.

Eric looked at me apologetically as I tried to refocus on my exuberant friend.

"Claudine…what brings you here?" I hoped she didn't hear the edge of my tone that said 'what the _fuck_ are you doing here', but if she did she chose to ignore it.

"Well…I know you have that _hot_ date tonight with the executive and I thought we'd do lunch and shopping. I couldn't get you on your celly so I called your house and your Gran, lovely woman by the way, told me you were here… on your day off no less."

Cringing I tried to dispel her comment about the 'hot date' and avoided Eric's eyes at the same time. "It's _not _a date. He wants to go over something that involves the club and couldn't do it over the phone."

Confused she asked, "What are you talking about? Of course it's a date."

"No…I tried to cancel because I felt…strange going out with someone I only met for five minutes. He said that he needed to speak with me about something concerning the club." I didn't look at Eric but I felt his eyes boring into me as I spoke trying with determination to make my explanation plausible.

"Hmm," was all she said as her eyes shifted from me and him. The hair stood up on the back of my neck as she looked curiously between the two of us like trying to find the logic in an unsolvable equation.

"So you see…" Trying to break her concentration I continued, "I have no need for something new, but I wouldn't mind lunch." Shifting my gaze to Eric, I implored him with my eyes for understanding, "Will you join us today?"

"I am unable…another time perhaps."

Was I reading more into his words than was actually there? Did he want 'us' to happen again? My mind floated through many things as Claudine, the assassinator to either my realities or fantasies, whisked me away to lunch. My stomach lurched into a painful knot as we sped out of the parking lot leaving _his_ red convertible behind and so many unanswered questions along with it.

**A/N: So…I wanted to get at least this part to you because I am going away for a week and am not cruel enough to make you all wait for 'the dance'. Hope you enjoyed it; that song has been stuck in my head for two weeks thinking of this scene! **

**Please remember to vote on my profile for the next new hire for the club. So far, Quinn is in the lead followed closely by Rasul. **

**Thank you so much Charverv for Beta-ing me and giving me a kickass nickname for Claudine. **

**Remember, pressing that green button makes me happy and gives each and everyone of you backstage passes to Eric's skilled gracious plenty!**


	10. The 5 Minute Man vs The Mafia Hit Woman

**Recap: Sookie got hired at a strip club and caught the eye of several gentlemen: one Eric Northman and the other Bill Compton. She makes plans with both stupidly on the same day and ends up dry humping Eric without ever having a conversation afterwards. Her date that evening with Bill gets splashed in his face by Claudine.**

**Chapter 10- The Five Minute Man vs. The Mafia Hit Woman**

Lunch was long as Claudine droned endlessly on seemingly oblivious to my lack of involvement in the conversation. Albeit I spent most of it impatiently tapping my foot and staring at the clock willing the time to pass.

The only thing on my mind was getting back to the club to engage _him_ in a conversation. Picking at my food I couldn't even eat suffering through all my nervous tension of what said conversation would entail.

Finally after glancing at the time, which loomed behind her head taunting me, over twenty-three times (yes…I counted); Claudine was ready for the check. Hallelujah!

After profusely refusing a shopping excursion, even denying her puppy dog eyes claiming I was due home, she relented into bringing me back to the club. For once her reckless driving didn't frighten me; rather it was a blessed means to get to the club faster. My heart raced in time with the acceleration of the car feeding a desperate need to converse with the man that I dry humped on the prop bed only a few hours before.

In the back of my mind I found comfort in his words '_you have no idea how badly I wanted to do that and more_'. Praying that they were still true after having my supposed date splashed all in his face, I secretly wished Claudine would drive faster.

After what seemed like an eternity we pulled into the parking lot a little before two and his car was nowhere in sight. Claudine prattled on as if nothing was amiss as I fought my threatening tears.

Her final words, "Tomorrow night we all meet here at nine-thirty to go clubbing as a way to market the club by putting on a show. I have decided that the women will do the 'Buttons' routine because it is the one you are the most familiar with. If you need to practice it with me I should be here by three. I'll call you." Nodding my head in acknowledgement to her words, too afraid to speak for fear of my tears, I got out of her car without a word.

Not having any other means to contact _him_ and I certainly wasn't about to ask Claudine for his number, I got in my car with a heavy heart. Tears welled in my eyes as I drove saddened by the words I never got to say.

Could the day get anymore screwed up? Oh wait, I still have that damned date with Mr. Suit at seven; things probably were about to get a whole lot worse.

************

To my utter disbelief my afternoon flew by maybe it was because I was dreading the date so damn much that every time I looked at the clock it jumped ahead a half hour.

The worst part was finding something to wear. I had lots of variety, but everything I took out screamed something at me that I didn't want to suggest. Either it was too damned sexy or I was ready to trot off to join the nunnery. Something somewhere in between was what I was going for and heaven help me to find it. Stashed back in the depths of my closet I found a pencil skirt that hung right at the knee that I bought for a funeral. Then, I pulled out a white frilly blouse with ruffled capped sleeves swooping in the front down into a modest 'V'. Did my outfit scream conservative business woman? Hell yes! Did my outfit appear to rival that of a cheap slut? Hell no!

Perfect.

Shuffling around in my closet I looked for the perfect pair of granny-like shoes. Tossing and throwing shoes aside I stumbled on the 'present' Lafayette had given me, the Ziploc bag filled with condoms.

My cheeks flushed with heat thinking about the afternoon sexcapades with the arrogant ass. My mind drifted to 'what if' thoughts. What if I had been properly prepared and had the condoms with me? Would we have had sex? At the time my body screamed with need to feel him fully inside of me, but a tinge of embarrassment clouded my thoughts wondering what he'd think of my virginity.

Impulsively I took the condoms and shoved them in my purse. If an opportunity presented itself again with _him_ I wanted to be properly prepared. Giving up hope of finding granny-like shoes I took the closest thing I had, a pair of black Mary-Jane flats, and slipped them on my feet.

***************

Following the directions given I arrived a few minutes early not wanting to be too early and seem eager, but also not wanted to be rude and end up showing up late. Though it was a place I had never been to, it was certainly fancier than I had imagined. From the looks of the exterior I felt underdressed.

The restaurant was called _The Rainbow Grill _and it was actually a remodeled plantation house. It wasn't so much that the restaurant had an expensive look, just an expensive feel. The outer perimeter was incased in tiny white Christmas lights that wrapped around the entire farmer's porch. The rich colors, red and golden hues that emanated through the window gave off a sophisticated vibe.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my car door at seven on the dot ready to face my fate with the man I've only known for five minutes.

Once inside I almost turned and ran feeling as though I really didn't belong. What tipped me off was the sign that read _suit jackets and proper attire required_. The couple standing in front of me were finely dressed. The woman wore a black evening gown covered in sequins, while the man wore a black tailored suit.

Looking down at myself I felt so inadequate. My cheeks burned with fury, why didn't five minute Bill tell me it was _this_ kind of place?

The couple in front of me were seated by the hostess and finally it was my turn. I felt like I was approaching the bench ready to be judged by a group of unlikely peers for an offense I didn't commit or maybe I did. What kind of a punishment did I deserve for have mind-blowing sex with one guy in the afternoon and going to a restaurant with another that evening? Damnation to hell, that's what I deserved.

"Miss, do you have a reservation?" the hostess said bringing me out of my gloomy thoughts.

"Yes…I'm meeting someone here. Bill Compton," I answered completely flustered thinking that I should just turn and run.

Before I could act on those thoughts however she said, "He's already been seated. Right this way." She gestured me to follow and with reluctance I did.

She led me back to a quiet table in the corner allowing for a more intimate setting away from the bustle of the crowd.

On approaching Bill got up from his chair to pull out mine. "Allow me," he whispered. I laid my purse down on the corner of the table and allowed my eyes to travel over him for inspection. He was dressed in a seemingly tailored dark gray suit with a white dress shirt tucked underneath accentuating his muscular chest. His brown hair was slicked back reminding me of a typical nineteen-thirty's mobster. He had the aura of an esteemed businessman with the underlying countenance of danger sending a nervous shiver down my spine.

Usually I was fairly good at reading people and the conflicting vibes I got emanating off of him made me wary. Five minute Bill looked at me with a predatory glare suddenly making me feel very naked in my capped sleeve blouse wishing I had brought some sort of sweater to cover more of my exposed skin.

"Sookie…I am _so_ glad that you decided to grace me with your lovely presence tonight." Between his glare and the sounds of his lust filled voice my internal radar was flashing red. My eyes inadvertently began scanning for the nearest exits and needing a moment, I excused myself.

"Yes, well if you'll excuse me for a minute, I have to use the restroom."

In my haste to calm down I left my purse on the table as I flew out of my chair to splash some water on my face.

Once in the restroom I briefly considered bolting for the door even checking the window to see if it was locked, but because I forgot my handbag that wasn't really an option. Leaving it behind would inevitably lead to yet another encounter with Mr. Compton and I wasn't sure I could stomach that. No…I resolved to go back out there for the good of the club and find out what his inspirational plan was, and then leave as early as I conceivably could.

Taking a few deep breaths and after applying a cold cloth to the back of my neck I marched back out there determined to not let my fears show.

Approaching the table the first thing I noticed was that my purse no longer sat on it, but was leaning against the side of my chair on the floor.

I immediately picked it up looking back and forth between him and it wondering if perhaps I had been mistaken and it had been there the entire time. Running through my actions again in my head I knew I was anything but mistaken.

If my quandary shook five minute Bill he sure as hell didn't show it. Hating to be accusatory I phrased my question, "Why was my purse on the floor? I could have sworn that I left it on the table."

Casually he answered, "The clumsy waitress came by for our drink order and knocked it over so I propped it upright against your chair." He innocently fluttered his eyelashes and if I wasn't already wary of him I probably would have believed right away, but something in his manner made him untrustworthy.

Before I could analyze any of this further he asked, "Have you decided what you are going to order?"

I took my seat and perused the menu carefully hiding myself behind it and away from his distasteful stares.

The waitress came over taking our order along with my menu leaving me nothing to conceal myself with. He glared at me in an awkward silence raking his eyes over my body like I was a juicy steak tossed to a starving dog.

In an attempt to redirect his ogling of my breasts I asked, "So what did you have in mind for the club?"

"Amelia explained to me that the goal is to expand interest in the female dancers. If I understand correctly you are new and I believe based on what I saw of your performance, you'd be an incredible marketing tool. I'd like to do a series of photo shots for the club with you being the center of all of them. I think your _assets_….will draw a lot of attention." It did not escape my notice that throughout his entire speech he glanced from my face, to my breasts and ended with my purse. What was so interesting about my handbag? When he said the word _assets_ he pointedly ogled my breasts…again.

Though flattered I couldn't help but think that someone else would better fit the bill as the club headliner. "I appreciate the angle you want to use, but surely there is someone better. Claudine is tall and beautiful and Pamela has legs that just go on forever. I've only preformed once in a group routine, the other girls have a hell of a lot more experience. There has to be someone besides me."

"Sookie part of my job is to uncover hidden talents of companies and you are the rare perfectly round pink pearl in the oyster." His eyes softened a bit and it was the first time that I felt comfortable since I arrived at the restaurant.

Casting my eyes downward shyly I said meekly, "I don't know about that."

"_Trust me_…you are exquisite. Would you like to dance while we wait for our food?" He stood up extending his hand to me.

"I didn't know they had dancing?" I asked in question form.

"Oh, yes in the other dining room, but I reserved seating in here so we could talk more _privately_."

I did love to dance and what could be the harm, right?

Taking his hand I allowed him to lead me to the dance floor. The number was a bit faster at a jazzy tempo and I swayed my hips to the music. Closing my eyes feeling the beat my thought unconsciously drifted to this afternoon dancing in the embrace of Eric.

_His_ body fit so perfectly to mine as we swayed to the music. Thinking of his gentle caresses spurred me on as my body moved with the beat. _His_ touches were so ingrained in my mind that I could almost feel him on my skin caressing my hips grinding into me. _His_ stiff member sent shivers through my body as I felt his desire course through me. I was so lost in my own fantasy that I barely registered another voice bringing me out of my daze.

"I love the way you move," purred the five minute man.

Those words were like Gran's bucket of ice being tossed at my body, chilling and awakening. Stiffening up I opened my eyes taking in the scene before me. Moving slightly out of his reach I pulled his hands off my hips. Bile rose in my mouth when I realized that I actually grinded my body into the five minute man.

Apologizing for my behavior I stammered, "I'm sorry…that was out of line."

He said, "I rather _enjoyed_ it myself," taking a casual step forward.

Thinking quickly I said, "I'm sure our food has arrived by now," and walked off the dance floor.

The entire way back to the table I chastised myself and my traitorous body. How pathetic could I possibly be? Here I am dreaming about the arrogant ass and unconsciously feeling up five minute Bill? I slowed my pace back to the table taking deep breaths to calm myself down. _Now the five minute man really thinks you're easy making moves on him even before the fucking dinner is served_, I thought to myself.

With a huff, mostly of embarrassment, I sat back down on the table. Luckily the food arrived so my excuse to leave the dance floor was valid. Shoveling food in my mouth seemed like a good thing at the moment reducing the risk of any lasting conversation.

Diving into my food like a mad woman on crack allowed me to focus on something else instead of my heinous behavior. Several times five minute Bill tried to start up a conversation, but I used the food as an excuse to limit it. All too soon everything on my plate was gone and my excuses had run out.

So when Bill started I had nothing from keeping his word vomit from spilling forth. "Sookie…you have to agree that we make a pretty good team."

I nodded my head not really sure what direction he was heading with that bazaar conversation starter.

A strange expression crossed his face and his eyes once again slid to my damn purse. What the hell was with him?

"I've been thinking, not only do we make a great team, but I think we'd work well together. I'd like to make you an offer and I hope you'll consider it beneficial for both of us."

An offer? Like a job? Could this man be anymore vague in his expressions? The next few things happened in slow motion. The five minute man reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve something, my mind focusing on the black box he placed on the table. _Boy, that's awfully small to keep a contract in_, my mind reasoned.

As he opened the box my mind spun not believing the sight before me. He wasn't holding a contract. All his spoken words blurred in my mind hearing nothing of what actually came forth from his mouth. My eyes completely fixated on that object in the box wondering exactly what the hell he planned to do with it.

He left hand droned on the table tapping very distractingly shifting my attention. Suddenly…everything fit.

My eyes, like a bird of prey scouring for its next meal, zeroed in on the offensive white line against his tan skin on his ring finger. Shifting my gaze back on to the contents of the box my stomach lurched as vomit rose in my throat. Connecting his words with the evidence set before me I was shocked to realize such a libertine (word of the day) man existed.

"…So in exchange for your _companionship_ you will reap certain _benefits_."

Hearing enough of this monstrosity, without wanting to hear another word I tossed my water in his face, took my purse and stormed out; leaving his rich womanizing ass behind along with the diamond necklace he offered me.

The tears started falling before I even made it to my car. That was the first time in my life I had ever been propositioned to be someone's mistress. Someone like Arlene would probably be thrilled at the idea of pleasing a man in exchange for expensive gifts. Not Sookie Stackhouse, what kind of Don Juan Swinger did Bill Compton think he was? Giggles spewed forth as I thought how fast five minute Bill moved in acquiring his conquest.

Not even being able to fathom the confidence Don Juan had, to be so sure that his opportunity was a sealed deal was unimaginable. Pulling out my keys I unlocked the door slipping into the driver's side.

Twisting the mirror to look at my reflection I was appalled with the image staring back at me. Opening my purse to retrieve a tissue my hand brushed along something in my bag. Peering in for closer inspection I was mortified to find the stack of condoms that I had shoved earlier into my purse. No wonder the bastard was looking at my bag half the night. He thought he was going to get some. I knew my handbag was moved when I gave back after using the restroom; the bastard actually went through it.

Mortification coursed through me as the entire dinner and every line of conversation came crashing down upon me. Never in my life had someone insulted me so badly assuming that just because of my occupation I was easy and a gold digger. As soon as the word _easy_ filtered through my mind my thoughts twisted to a perverted version of this afternoon.

My stomach twisted into knots thinking about how I had manipulated the entire situation enticing Eric with my body. My thoughts turned dark as the word _slut_ replayed over and over in my mind.

I couldn't breathe; the four walls of my car seemed to be constricting as the entire day's events flooded my mind.

Hands violently shaking I took my phone out because more than ever I needed a friend.

My voice broke with a sob as I spoke, "Laf…Lafayette?"

"Sookie….what's the matter?"

I couldn't even say anything else; my throat constricted blocking my airways, as I held the phone and sobbed.

"Are you nearby? Where are you?" he demanded.

I managed to choke out my location, but insisted that I meet him at the club. There was no way in hell I wanted to stay in _that _parking lot and have the chance of running into Mr. Don Juan himself again.

I have no idea how I even managed to drive myself to the club in my shaken state. Someone must be looking out for me above because I barely remembered how I got there.

All I recalled was Lafayette dragging me from my car and carrying me over to his.

I cried myself in and out of incoherency as I barely registered being moved around.

Having no idea how much time passed between my crying fits and floating in and out of sleep I opened my eyes. The room was dark except for the crack of light that was coming through from the next room. Tucked into a bed the soft woven comforter was pulled all the way up to my chin. Vaguely did I remember calling Lafayette, but not much after that registered with me.

Throwing back the blankets I sat up and crept to the door that was partially cracked open. Peering out through the crack I saw Lafayette sprawled out on the couch.

Pushing the door open slightly I whispered, "Hey," softly afraid to awaken him if he was asleep.

Hearing my voice he sat up and said, "You alright?"

My voice was hoarse when I answered, "I will be…thank you."

He pushed over on the couch giving me room to sit as I curled up next to him. He put his arms around me pulling me up tight against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can you give me a few minutes? What time is it?"

"It's a little after one in the morning."

Sitting up quickly pulling myself out of his embrace I said, "I should go. I've disturbed you enough for one night."

"You are not going anywhere; you don't have a car. You'll spend the night here," he said as he pulled me back down on his chest in comfort. My thoughts briefly flashed to calling Gran, but at this hour I didn't want to wake her.

Taking a deep breath I began my fateful tale starting with my overwhelming desire to have the arrogant ass touch me and ended with being propositioned by a foolish philanderer. My voice told the icy story devoid of emotion; I was already so cried out that I had nothing left. Not elaborating on my fears I let Lafayette draw his own conclusions to my day's events.

Lafayette didn't interrupt; which I was grateful, as I spewed out my story. Sometime during it though, he poured me a much needed glass of wine and brought the bottle over for me. As I filled him in on my day's events the bottle slowly depleted of its contents.

Finally when I was done he blurted out, "That bastard. I can't believe that he made you that kind of offer. Who does he think he is?"

I think it was meant more as a rhetorical question not specifically needing an answer, but I obliged just the same. "I have no idea, but he made me feel…" I couldn't even come up with the right word so I let my thought hang in the air.

"Vivian Ward; he made me feel like her," I finally finished.

"Who?"

"The girl in _Pretty Women_; she was played by Julia Roberts."

Lafayette twisted me so he could look me in the eye, "Honey, you are no prostitute."

In an icy tone I said, "What girl makes a date with two different guys on the same day? I think that constitutes me as a prostitute."

"The difference is you tried to cancel from that tailored suit wannabe Richard Gere poser. He made you think that what he wanted was for the benefit of the club when it was his own pants doing the happy dance."

Even thought I appreciated and understood Lafayette's logic it was hard for me to accept. The evening's events kept flashing in front of my mind like a constantly blinking light; I couldn't get rid of it no matter what I tried. Images of me grinding my ass into the five minute man kept invading my consciousness plaguing me with unwanted thoughts.

"Maybe you should get some sleep; it will do you good. You can get out of those clothes and wear one of my T-shirts," Lafayette bargained trying anything that would take my mind off my self-loathing thoughts.

Appreciating the gesture I nodded my head and he hopped up off the couch to scrounge up a shirt.

He came back a few minutes later with a purple shirt in tow tossing it at me playfully. Directing me to the bathroom I cleaned myself up scrubbing every part of my body that came into contact with that despicable man. Just the thought of his fingers brushing my skin was enough for me to give up on the entire ordeal and take a full blown shower.

Taking my time I came out a while later in Lafayette's T-shirt. He was still on the couch, but by now he had pulled out a few pillows and blankets.

As I made my way over to the couch Lafayette said, "You can have my bedroom tonight; I'll sleep out here on the couch."

"Nonsense," I scolded him, "that bed is plenty big and frankly…I don't want to be alone tonight." I picked up his bedding off the couch and dragged it all into the bedroom without waiting for his reply.

I had never slept in a bed with a man before, but Lafayette wasn't just any man. He was my friend and also gay so I had no worries about sharing a bedding space with him.

Staggering onto the bed I folded down the covers and slipped in. Feeling his weight on the bed I turned to him snuggling closer. He extended his arms knowing precisely what I needed pulling me closer to his chest. There was nothing sexual about our embrace just comfort between two friends and an enriched sense of security lulling me to slumber.

Within minutes I drifted off to sleep tucked into Lafayette's side.

**************

Groggy I woke up the next morning with a hangover. I had every intension of rushing to the club again at nine-thirty hoping that I'd catch Eric alone, but all hopes of that dream were gone when I stumbled out of bed at noon. If it wasn't for the whiff of pancakes and bacon I probably would have slept the day away from emotional exhaustion.

Climbing out of bed I joined my savior and host in the kitchen holding my head with one hand. Without a word he poured me a cup of coffee and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "for everything. I couldn't have gotten through last night if it wasn't for you."

"The question is Sookie, how are you going to handle it with that arrogant ass today?" he mused on as he handed me pancakes and bacon completely ignoring my hangover.

Taking the plate from him I answered, "I was hoping to meet him at the club earlier, but that plan went out the window when I hit the comfort of your sheets. I have to talk to him before we all go out tonight. You don't have his number do you?"

"No…I've never had a reason to call him. The only ones who probably do would be Claude, Claudine, and Pam, but you don't want to involve any of them."

Popping a piece of bacon in my mouth I asked, "So…what's up with the no dating rule at the club?"

Lafayette sighed, "It started when a waiter that Hoyt had been seeing got jealous over one of his routines. Hoyt brought a female audience member up on stage and was dancing around her, from what I gathered the scene got way too intimate and his _boyfriend_ jumped up on stage pulling her off him. The waiter, Mel, ended up getting fired for his actions and Hoyt got off with a warning. Claude later instituted that rule which would lead to grounds for dismissal if violated."

The instance confused me a bit. Hadn't Hoyt asked me out on a date? Didn't Lafayette say he had a boyfriend?

"So…Hoyt's gay?"

"No…he's bisexual." Lafayette continued, "When you are stripping you're supposed to _be_ available and you can't be when your boyfriend is waiting in the wings."

Continuing to eat my pancakes I thought over Lafayette's words. Would I go into a jealous rage if Eric danced sexually with a girl? I could potentially see how the situation could escalate if I was not secure in his feelings. My head throbbed from my previous night's liquid nourishment causing my brain to fog over.

"Lafayette, do you have any Tylenol to take away the pounding?"

"Sure," he said as he stumbled off into the bathroom to retrieve it. He came back; bless him with the bottle in hand to my relief. As I took the bottle from him he seemed to shuffle for words, "Sookie…are you going to tell Claudine about last night? She really should know what kind of a guy she hired to market the club."

"I can't tell her. What if five minute Bill can do amazing things for the club to bring in business? I'm not going to get him fired when he could make them more money. You have to promise that you wouldn't say a damn thing."

The longer Lafayette stayed silent the more nervous I got. I had hoped that he'd respect my decision to let the poser do his job. He finally groaned and fixed his eyes upon me, "I'll let you tell them, but I seriously hope you do. Claudine considers you a friend and if she knew that someone she hired made that kind of insinuation she'd blow her stack. There are other marketing execs; that dickhead isn't the only one out there."

Shoving the last bit of pancake in my mouth I took Lafayette's dish and my own washing them both. His words had merit, but being a well mannered Southern lady I couldn't conceivably get five minute Bill fired. He had only propositioned me with lavish gifts not actually acting inappropriately. All the inappropriateness of the evening stemmed from my own actions. Just because he made a poor choice that made him a sleaze didn't give me any right to judge him as a person.

Instead of responding to Lafayette's philosophical speech I simply thanked him and left it at that.

*************

My head was still throbbing as I snuggled down upon the bed in the now darkened bedroom. Claudine had texted an hour ago asking if I was coming to the club to practice the routine. I was never so glad that texting didn't come with video so Claudine wouldn't see me lie through my teeth answering her. All I wanted to do was spend the day nursing my hangover and wallowing in self-pity.

At three in the afternoon Lafayette came in again with more Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Hey chicky, you need to get over to the club soon. Take these." He handed me the three Tylenol and rubbed my back comforting me.

I had every intension of getting up really I did, but between the minimal sunlight shining through the heavily draped curtains and the pain in my head my body refused to move. It wasn't until after five that I finally stumbled out of bed to clean myself up enough to get going.

*************

It was six thirty by the time Lafayette and I finally pulled into the parking lot of the club. Even though the sun had gone down my head still throbbed with the little bit that remained so I wore a borrowed pair of darkened sunglasses to reduce the ever looming light. The first thing I did was scan the parking lot for _his_ car and was disappointed that it wasn't there though everyone else's was.

Lafayette and I got out and headed to the entrance. I had no idea what he planned to do because the grill certainly didn't need to be fired up, but as conversing made my head ache I didn't voice my question.

Inside the practices were in full swing; music blared through the stereo causing almost a crippling effect to my ever present throbbing head. Unconsciously I held it as I slowly made my way into the lounge. Having visible remnants of my evening remaining I knew that I'd have a lot of questions.

Dawn was up on stage with Claude, but he stood off to the side as she perfected a new routine. She was pole dancing to _London Bridge _by the Black Eye Peas.

Claudine approached as I settled into a chair to watch. Letting go of my head I tried to appear as if nothing was amiss plastering my nervous smile on my face.

"So you finally made it?" Claudine expressed with one eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah," I so eloquently stated.

Sitting down in the seat next to me she asked excitedly, "So…the date must have gone really well for you not to pull yourself out of bed? Did you spend the night at his place?"

What? I had never anticipated that reaction to my car being in the parking lot. Did Eric believe that I spent the night with that five minute man? My brain scream with rage as it spun through every scenario that could have been construed with the appearance of my car. As it went ninety miles a minute chastising my decision somewhere in the fog I realized Claudine was waiting for an answer.

"Claudine…it was pretty bad. I needed a friend to cry and laugh with over the experience and called Lafayette. I spent my evening drinking with him. He picked me up from here last night."

"Oh…so what happened?" she inquired curiously.

Signing I answered, "I really don't want to talk about it right now. I spent the evening trying to drink it all away and don't really want to think about it."

Her eyes softened and with concern in her voice she said, "That bad? Maybe we'll get someone else to market the club."

"No!" I shouted a bit too loud alarming her. "What I mean is," trying to backpedal, "I don't think that because he's a lousy date that he should be penalized. Why don't you see where he goes with his ideas first before you do anything rash."

Claudine nodded seeming to accept my crazy explanation. After Dawn finished up her solo act it was time for us to practice. I mundanely went through the routine like I played follow the leader as a child, without much enthusiasm. My mind was swimming elsewhere and wondered where _he_ was and what conclusions he drew from the previous night.

We ran through the routine a few times and I confidently knew it cold. Pam gave me deadly stares the entire time making me wonder what crawled up her ass and died. Averting my eyes in her direction I tried vainly to focus on what I was doing, but her eyes bore into me sending shivers down my spine. Without even a word spoken I had a feeling being on Legs' bad side was not a place I wanted to be. Scary images of my car suddenly blowing up with me in it ran through my mind. Images of a dirty dungeon with me shackled to the wall filled my thoughts. Stealing a glance at Legs broke my concentration and my face dewed with sweat over the terror this woman expelled.

Finally the song ended and I bolted off stage in hopes to avoid any confrontation with the woman who glared at me more like a serial killer than a stripper. Maybe she was a hit woman for the mafia and this was her cover job. Anything was possible, right?

Booking out of the room I went downstairs hoping to rid my mind of any of these crazy thoughts with some physical exercise.

I don't think I was down there ten minutes before the gym door slammed open bringing me face to face with the mafia hit woman herself. Adding to my terror she made a show of closing the door behind her and securely locking it with a twist of her wrist causing me to fearfully gulp. I swear I imagined everything behind her back from a shotgun to a Swiss Army knife preparing to butcher me into tiny pieces and disposing my body where it never would be found.

Taking a deep breath she coolly said, "What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Problem?"

She calculatedly took steps forward placing herself right in front of my vantage point.

"Pam…I have no idea what you are talking about," I calmly stressed as my voice shook from the fury that laced her eyes.

"Do you always whore yourself out? Is that common practice for you? Usually a person's appearance gives off clues of their character, but you had every one of us fooled with your virginal untouched act," Pam hissed out venomously through her teeth.

I visibly flinched at her words because it wasn't far off from where I had put myself mentally over the entire situation. Taking a deep breath I tried to explain myself by saying, "I tried to get out of the date with Bill Compton, but he spouted off a lame excuse that I fell for. I ended up having the worst date in my life crying to Lafayette and drinking wine which gave me one bitch of a headache. I don't know what you think happened, but that's the truth." Willing her to see my point with my eyes I pleaded with her purposely not bringing Eric's name into the situation coveting discretion over the potential loss of my job.

Her eyes softened as understanding dawned on her, "You spent the night at Lafayette's?"

"Yes…I was such a mess last night that I could barely drive. Somehow I made it here and he picked me up," I explained.

"You have to tell Eric that; he thinks… well in any recourse it's not that."

Hearing his name come forth from her lips sent a shiver down my spine. The man wasn't even around and just his name sent heat to my loins.

"He told you then?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I almost cried with relief to find another person that I could talk the situation over with.

"Yes… you need to talk with him, but he won't be back until we meet at nine thirty. He has… obligations." She seemed to look around almost studying her surroundings realizing she was in the gym. She hopped on the treadmill next to me and continued, "Eric is my best friend and he's been through a lot of shit. If you hurt him or toy with him you'll have to answer to me." This ghostly pleasant smile crossed her face reminding me of the Joker with the malice undercurrent of death under that facial expression. My new nickname for her seemed to hold true. This woman would not hesitate to take someone down who was hurting her family or friends; she was dangerous.

She picked up her speed and the conversation like her threat never loomed in the air. "So what made you apply here?" she asked with a flourishing smile completely different from the one only moments ago.

We chitchatted and I found her to be a rather friendly person once you got past the hit woman mafia persona and random death threats. She was definitely a person I wanted to ally myself with and never have as an enemy. Frankly the woman scared the piss out of me and I'd do anything in my power to stay on her good side.

***************

We worked out until about eight thirty and then dispersed on our own to get ready for the night out on the town. The Tylenol finally kicked in and I no longer felt like a truck kept repeatedly running over my head. The pounding stopped and my excitement grew to go out with the group tonight to promote the club.

After I showered the Assassinator was waiting in the locker room for me with a pile of clothing in her hands. She made me feel like a glorified Barbie doll playing dress up.

She was wearing skin tight black leather pants that laced up the sides and dipped so low in a 'v' in the front it made me appreciate the importance of waxing because her jewels were ready to pop out. She had on a black leather bustier that buckled in front, giving easier removal access, showing off her midriff and various points of skin between her boob region that made her look damn sexy, but also ready to work a street corner. To top the outfit off she wore five inch fire engine red stiletto heels accentuating her height to about six five towering over me. Claudine was a masterpiece dripping in pure unadulterated sex; a force to be reckoned with making me feel so unattractive standing next to such a goddess like her. I could only imagine the possible garments she'd pick for me to wear coining me as five dollar hooker.

The scowl on my face didn't deter Claudine's ever present chipper mood as she exclaimed, "Sookie, I have a few options for you tonight. Since this is your first time going out with us I thought I'd chip in and help you choose appropriate attire."

Appropriate attire? Claudine's idea of appropriate attire usually consisted of something extremely short, low cut, and a hell of a lot of skin exposure. Sighing in frustration I held out my hands to inspect my choices taking the items and holding them up by my fingertips barely touching them like they were infested with the bubonic plague. Maybe I wouldn't be throwing up blood or painfully swelling, but could one die from fright?

The first skirt resembled the one I wore on stage, but I didn't like giving an up close and personal view of my ass to the world where random people would be compelled to grab it. Any top that could be removed with one flick of the wrist make me nervous. I had been to a few clubs in my life and drunken guys plus sexy women in removable clothing was never a good combination.

Shaking my head I didn't even know where to begin, "Claudine…I can't wear these. What if some creeper gets ideas and unzips or unbuttons me? I'm not giving a free peep show to hundreds of people."

She laughed at my comment like I had said the most absurd thing in the world. "We travel in packs. Even our bouncers come out with us and the guys surround and dance with us protectively. Only twice have we ever had incidents and Quinn tossed them out of the club so fast on their asses they didn't even know what hit them. Nothing to worry about."

_Nothing to worry about_; I repeated that line over and over in my head as I put on the scanty leather Band-Aid that she deemed worthy of a skirt and the zip front bra-like top that could only mean trouble. She practically stood over me as I dressed ready to act if I chose to flee the room screaming. After I was fully dressed she handed me black thigh high boots to complete the outfit. I did appreciate the boots because they made me feel less naked covering up more of my legs. _Almost like pants_, I kept chanting to myself. Maybe if I thought positive things like that I could get through the night.

Claudine whisked me upstairs excitedly as she pulled me into a dressing room thrusting me in a chair. She was like a whirling tornado as I tried to barely stay afloat and abreast of all the crazy things she was throwing at me. Her hands flew around at the speed of light as she plucked, dabbed, and primped my makeup into place.

It felt like she had a dozen hands as they worked every part of my head and face to perfect a creature worthy of promoting Hooligans. Watching Claudine, it amazed me to see the delight and pride she had for the club and wanting to make it the best possible. I certainly couldn't fault her for that.

A heated gasp left my lips as she revealed the new sexy me. It never ceased to amaze me how Claudine could take the Ugly Duckling and transform her into Cinderella. Never had I understood Cinderella more than at that moment. She was a girl enabled to pretend for a little while in a beautiful dress that didn't belong to her, but all she really had in the end was a rotting pumpkin. That was me; the girl who was given clothing to fit the part, but felt none of it really belonged to her. I couldn't help but amuse myself in wondering if my end would turn out as well as Cinderella's. Would my prince come for me?

"You ready beautiful?" Claudine asked bring me out of my reflection.

Never had I felt so ill prepared for anything in my life. This week had been filling with so many new experiences taking me completely out of my element. As my anticipation secretly grew and a smile played on my face, I gave the answer that shocked the hell out of me.

"Let's do this thing," I exclaimed excitedly feeling Claudine's infectious energy. She linked my arm and we walked like Dorothy down the Yellow Brick Road arm and arm skipping the whole way completely unaware of any danger that might befall us tonight.

**A/N: Special thanks to KiraKiralina for a kickass idea for Bill being a married SOB looking for a mistress. As always thanks to Charverv for being my bodacious Beta. **

**Hopefully you can read the links below; if you can't, PM me and I'll E-mail them to you. Every time I try to post them on my profile my computer crashes. **

**Please show me some love by pressing the little green button at the bottom. You all make the arrogant ass very happy and he adds extra sway to his hips with all the attention.**

**Claudine's outfit and shoes:**

**http://www****(dot)leatherobsession(dot)**** top**

**http://www(dot)sincityplaywear(dot)**** bottoms**

**http://www(dot)sincityplaywear(dot)**** shoes**

**Sookie's outfit and boots:**

**http://www(dot)sincityplaywear(dot)**

**http://cm1(dot)theinsider(dot)com/media/0/35/79/1555504662_56fd286ax0.320x500(dot)jpeg**** thigh high boots**


	11. OPD Skid Plate

**Chapter 11 - OPD Skid Plate**

Claudine and I skipped our way out to the lounge to convene with the rest of the gathering group. She wasn't kidding when she said that we traveled in packs because some of the gathered people I didn't even recognize as club employees. Chuckling a bit I perused our mixed montage of a group whom all coordinated to some degree with the leather theme apparently separating us apart from the other avid club goers.

The men had either leather pants on or in Hoyt's and Lafayette's case a zip up front leather vest and cap. Stifling my erupting giggles, I looked at Hoyt and never thought he looked gayer. Even though I knew he was bisexual I had never seen him express tendencies swinging in the other direction up until now. Where Claude took every painstaking precaution, wearing leather pants and a white button down shirt, to appear straight and entice the female population; Hoyt flat out didn't give a shit. I had to admire Hoyt for those qualities in keeping true to his nature and not trying to hide it even if it is for a job.

The girls were all in various degrees of leather skirts or tops along with either leather lace up boots or stiletto heels. We all would certainly stand out. As my eyes scanned the group only one face was amiss, Eric. It wasn't quite nine thirty yet as we all stood there waiting. I counted our group, 13 in total (minus Eric) which included: Claude, Claudine, Pam, Dawn, Holly, Hoyt, Quinn, Arlene, Lafayette, Amelia and two others I hadn't met.

Claudine tapped me on the arm, "Don't worry about bringing a purse. Claude and I pick up the drink tab." I nodded thinking that was really nice of them.

Claude announced to the group, "Why don't we arrange ourselves and determine who's driving outside." We all filed out of the building like we were playing follow the leader on a school playground with the air filled with excitement.

No matter how Claude worked the numbers we still needed four cars. From conversation I deduced that Eric always drove himself and since only two could fit in the Corvette, twelve had to be shuffled elsewhere. Nobody's car fit six so with two odd men out, we needed another driver. Amelia, Claude and Claudine offered up their cars and just as we were all about to pile in _he_ drove into the parking lot.

My knees grew weak at just the mere sight of _him_ with the top down and his hair freely blowing in the cool night air. He stopped with a screeching halt right beside our group and Pam opened the car door to the passenger side and got in. A pang shot through my heart knowing that I wouldn't be driving with him to explain, but hoped that Pam was on my side enough to convincingly talk for me.

"_Wild Side _first?" the arrogant ass asked looking in Claude's direction.

"Yes," Claude responded and without waiting for the rest of us he and Pam sped off into the night. With resounding defeat I got in Claudine's car with Lafayette.

I had never been to _Wild Side_, but knew that it was the up and coming hip club for people in their late twenties and thirties in Monroe. I had no idea how many clubs we actually went to, but from what I surmised we hit quite a few on our quest to educate the area.

It was only about a five minute drive to the club and the parking lot was starting to fill up even at this early hour.

Claudine quickly explained, "We don't actually perform until ten so we mingle and dance with people until then. We don't have to be at the next club until eleven so we have time to engage in fun ourselves."

We all stepped out of the cars and my nerves slightly lessened when I saw many of the young women dressed as provocatively as myself. Eric and Pam were stepping out of his vehicle down at the far end of the parking lot. Claudine led me towards the front entrance along with Lafayette in tow.

The club already had a rather long line to get in, but hey we were from Hooligans and didn't wait in line. Claudine marched right to the entrance and was waved through without even a question; guess there was some advantages to being a VIP stripper. Our entire group walked in, but Eric was still significantly out of my reach and I wondered if Pam had said anything at all to soften the blow for me.

One thing was for sure, if I wanted to speak with him I'd have to break away from Claudine's grip of death to do it. She held on to my arm so tight, practically bouncing up and down with excitement, I was afraid that I'd lose all feeling in it permanently.

The inside of the club itself was rather dark and streaming with brightly colored strobe lights that didn't actually light the room very well, if that made any sense at all. There were several sections of the lounge and we headed up a guarded stairwell to an upper decked room with a private VIP lounge. The aerial view of the club was magnificent in freely giving the layout of the place. Several of our group strayed below to work the dance floor never even making it to the second floor.

"Hey beautiful; let's see if you can make me look straight," Claude challenged holding out his hand for me to take.

I coyly smiled extending my hand and let him lead me back down the flight of stairs onto the center of the dance floor.

As Claude and I took the floor ready to rock the club other couples in our group joined us, but one in particular caught my eye, Eric and Pam. Trying vainly to focus my attentions on Claude I failed miserably as my eyes kept shifting to the couple who apparently had been made to dance together. They were magnificent!

The two of them moved together like the tide danced with the shoreline, in perfect synchronization unable to tell where one ended and the other began.

Claude grabbed my hips causing me to focus more on my own movements and 'do him proud' in his futile attempt to come off as a straight guy. Several times he closed his eyes and I wanted to lean in and ask him if he was picturing some hot guy as me, but I refrained. It was almost painful for him to look all hot and bothered grinding up against a woman.

_You can do it put your back into it; I can do it put your ass into it. _

Ice Cube's song blared through the speakers as I flipped around placing my back to him trying to imitate some of the ass moves from _Save the Last Dance_. Pushing my booty, out I rolled my back arching it forward while I grazed my hands through my hair and down my chest.

People started to back away from us on the dance floor making a circle around Pam, Eric, Claude and me.

Claude glanced behind him before he did a back-flip landing on his feet then falling to the ground in a sexy jazzy forward split. How he managed to do all that in leather pants I'd like to know, but apparently they had a lot of give.

As he was working the crowd I snuck in a few of my own moves showing off the curves of my body. I danced around Claude swaying my ass with short jerky movements, arching my back, and feeling up myself. Claude grabbed me, dipping me low and pulled me back up to meet him slowly. With exaggerative slowness he lowered his head and kissed my collarbone, letting the swell of his lips brush my skin, as I let my head fall back in his embrace.

Straightening both of us up he twirled me around like I was light as a feather, my feet barely touching the floor. He lifted me expertly into several different poses like we had been practicing for years. Claude could certainly dance and it was evident that he had been doing it along time.

The song ended and the DJ addressed the crowd, "Yo, yo, yo we have Hooligans in the house. Give it up for Claude, Eric and Pam and the newest addition to the Hooligans family…the vivacious bootylicious Sookie! Would you like to meet the rest of them?"

The crowd erupted into wild cheering widening the circle making a wide girth around us. Looking over at the DJ I noticed that Amelia took position next to him, probably feeding him information on our group.

The DJ spun _Hey Mama _by the Black Eyed Peas on the turntable. Do they still call it a turntable?

"Introducing….Claudine!" shouted the DJ above the crowd as the rest of us stepped back to allow her to introduce herself to the crowd through the art of dance. Claudine danced her way to the center of the stage and was absolutely amazing showing how such a tall woman could be so limber and graceful.

Claude was announced next and as he made his way on to the dance floor he spun his sister around giving her a farewell exit. His dance skills far superseded anyone in the group almost as if he was professionally trained. His spinning and clearly defined movements reinforced his strength making it all look effortless.

Dawn was announced next and where Claudine was limber and graceful she was petite and sexy. Dawn knew how to work her curves and as I watched her exploit her assets I planned my own introduction.

Eric came after Dawn and he spun her around dipping her low to the ground before she fluttered off the floor. Where Claude excelled in skills, Eric dripped pure sex. I couldn't help myself as I stared at the lower half of his anatomy captivated by his pelvic thrusts. What a damn beautiful pelvis he had. It was the first time all night that I really had studied him. He was the 'rebel without a cause' in the group that wore absolutely no leather except perhaps his boots. He wore ripped, in all the right places, tight jeans that hung low off his hips with a form fitted white button down shirt that hugged his chest muscles. His body was pure perfection as he slowly unbuttoned a few buttons for the wildly screaming women. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but one strand slipped out framing his face. He was a picture perfect Godlike creature and had to be something other than human because no man of earth could ever have the beauty and sex appeal that this man possessed.

I could've watched him all night captivated by his charm. When his minute of introduction ended I yearned to go to him and wrap my arms around him, but it wasn't the right time.

Holly came next followed by Hoyt. He certainly had a different affect on the crowd. Not only was he handsome and sexy, but wore a smile charming the crowd with his lighthearted routine. He was the less serious one of the three males letting his personality shine through the routine. You could tell just by the way he worked the crowd that he truly loved what he did. What can I say, the man loved to take his clothes off.

My name was called next, and though I was mildly shocked to be considered 'one of them' I didn't miss a beat as I glided out onto the floor. Hoyt swept me up into his arms dipped me to the floor then nuzzled my neck giving me Goosebumps. I wasn't really comfortable with his actions, but I went with the flow and didn't let it faze me.

_Cutie, cutie, make sure you move your booty; shake that thing in the city of sin. _

The crowd hooted and hollered wildly as I shook my ass as fast as a blender doing the _Fergie_, imitating her moves from the music video. Yeah, I watched a lot of MTV, not because I liked music videos; no, I just loved to dance. Pumping my arms and hips in synchronization, I threw my head back letting my hair fly wildly around my head. I spun slowly in a circle with my movements shaking my ass so that no matter where a person stood in the crowd they had a 360 degree view of my shaking booty. As the music picked up I copied Fergie's footwork modifying it slightly to accommodate my heels and short skirt.

_No fakin', I know you see me shakin' and the way I break it down I got the whole world quakin'. Off the Richta, off the Richta; steady are you ready_.

Singing along with the music I pumped the floor with one knee bent and the other leg out to the side like I was quakin' the ground with the music. Wanting some of it to be my own I stood up and rotated my leg extending it all the way into the air and around to the side showing my flexibility.

Pam's name was called signifying the end of my introduction. She pranced on the dance floor as I grabbed her hips and threw my arms around her neck as we grinded into each other for a few seconds. I retreated back to the outer circle with the rest of my group while she danced her section of the song.

Once the song was over and we all had gone the DJ asked the crowd, "Would you like to see more?"

The room erupted in crazy cheers as the guys took the floor and Pitbull's _Hotel Room _played through the wattage.

_I want everyone to stop what they're doing. Now if you know you're with somebody that you're gonna take to the hotel room tonight, make some noise…_

And boy did that crowd scream. It was a routine that I had never seen before and it was sexy as hell. They started out with their asses to the audience and their hands on their head rotating their hips really slowly. Damn I wanted to take Eric to the hotel room tonight.

They flipped around doing a few fancy footwork steps and it never ceased to amaze me how their individual attributes stuck out. Eric had the word 'sex' splashed over his entire body; everything he did reeked of it. Claude skillfully danced to the music like the tempo flowed through his soul and Hoyt wowed the crowd with his sexy smiles and fun loving personality.

The boys slowly flicked buttons on their shirts until every one of them was undone. Eric's chest was glistening just beckoning me to touch it running my hands up and down. His jeans were so low focusing the eyes so far down south I could see the lower extremity of the 'v' cascading down to his jewels.

I was startled out of my ogling of his toned chest that I jumped when something came in contact with my face. Hoyt had whipped his shirt completely off and thrown it in my direction, whether he did it to distract me or gain my attention I didn't know.

Before I could object Hoyt pulled me out on the dance floor with the three guys. I could tell in my peripheral vision that that wasn't part of the plan. Going with the flow and the idea of promoting the club I let him lead. He swung me around in his arms as he danced around me grinding himself all over me.

Hoyt was far reaching beyond my comfort zone with his incessant grinding so before I could embarrass any of us by pulling away or allowing my discomfort to show, I pranced over to Claude. Not really sure how Eric would have reacted to me I chose the safer route.

Wrapping one arm around his neck I felt my way down his chest, and then visibly made a show of fanning myself to the audience. I didn't particularly feel comfortable crashing the floor during the guys' routine, but it wasn't my idea so I tried to draw as much attention to them as possible.

Claude cracked an approving smile letting me know that my public display was acceptable. Prancing my way behind him I moved with him letting my hands surround him and drift down his chest.

Sneaking a few glances in Eric's direction I tried to determine what he thought of all this, but was only greeted with a stone cold expression that focused solely on the audience and not at me. Knowing that the song was coming to a close I caressed Claude once more, running my fingers down his chest, than backed off the floor.

Not wanting to detract any more attention from the guys by crossing over in front of them, I moved to the outer perimeter closest to me but away from the rest of the Hooligans crew who were standing on the opposite side. Bobbing my head and swaying my hips like the rest of the crowd I enjoyed the music and performance. It wasn't until I felt someone a bit too close behind me that I had any reservations about separating myself from the rest.

At first, I didn't think much of the minimal brushing contact from the person behind me. We were in very close quarters and I was bound to be lightly bumping into someone, but as the movements became more deliberate - translation, I felt my skirt being raised, I panicked.

Just as I whipped around to deck the shit out of the person who was feeling up my ass, Quinn came out of nowhere and grabbed the middle-aged dude hauling him off. My own personal Robin Hood coming to my rescue, except he wasn't wearing green girly tights and didn't have a feather sticking out of his hat and maybe he wasn't stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Ok bad analogy; nevertheless he was my personal savior.

After Robin Hood and the middle-aged dude left the scene of the crime, in this case the dance circle, Lafayette stepped to my other side surrounding me in protection. Glancing around I tried to determine how much of a scene we created during the brief squabble and to my amazement the only ones who were not completely transfixed on our stripping men were the members of our group. Eric met my gaze for a brief second and I saw what looked like relief splashed all over his face. I nodded in his direction hopefully in reassurance that I was alright.

Their dance number came to a close and the DJ announced, "How about we introduce the ladies to you?"

The crowd wildly cheered and I brushed Lafayette's arm showing that I was okay before I took my place on the stage as we worked our _Button's_ routine.

I went through my movements with monotony as I watched Lafayette take Eric aside. The last thing I wanted was for Lafayette to join Pam's Mafia club and idly push death threats onto those I hold dear, but Pam's brassiness did accomplish some good. Maybe whatever Lafayette had to say would be equally beneficial to my cause. Carefully watching Eric's facial expressions he didn't seem fazed with whatever Lafayette was telling him. For all I knew they were talking about the new Pilgrimage sandwich filled with all the Turkey Dinner fixings at Slurpie's Sandwich Shoppe. Eric curtly nodded and Lafayette gripped his arm and it was far enough away that I couldn't determine if it was a friendly or menacing kind of hold.

I peered over at the Mafia Club leader herself to see what her take was on all this wondering if she was watching the exchange between the two. Almost sensing my glare she turned her head smirking in my direction; well at least she wasn't giving me the evil eye of death. Shifting my gaze back to Eric, Lafayette was no longer by his side and looking all around, no longer in my field of vision.

It was a good thing that I was quite a multi-tasker because it wasn't easy remembering all my moves, dancing to them, and scanning the entire room to spot any potentially hazardous situations that might possibly need damage control. Seeing there was nothing more for me to see or do I returned my attention back to my footwork continuing on with the group routine.

*********

We were out of that first venue fifteen minutes later and on our way to the next club. Frantically I wracked my brain trying to come up with a plan to get Eric alone. Tugging on the Mafia Hit Woman's arm I tried to find a subliminal way to give her an SOS message. Surely someone of her caliber who was a great strategist in hiding body's could finagle a bit of manipulation?

She nodded her head in understanding then said loudly to me with a smirk, "Sookie have you ever ridden in a convertible?"

I was able to answer truthfully to this question. "No I never have."

"Well then hop in with Eric and I'll go with Claudine." She stated it so matter-of-factly that no one would even dispute her true motives. Hell, she'd probably threaten their life if they did! Not daring to even look at her (or Eric) or give any indication other than a curtly nod, I veered in the direction of the Vette praying that I wouldn't give myself away by my own actions.

As silently as he walked I still heard the footfalls of his steps behind me though softly, the deafening sound rippled through my body like the crashing of two NASCAR's colliding. Not being able to gage his reaction I counted the steps to his car giving me something to do to preoccupy my time while I waiting to confront him.

It was moments like these that I wished for more dating experience. I never had to confront a man after sex about his behavior. How did one go about doing that? _Eric, would you like a breath mint, so how was it all for you? _Somehow I didn't think that was a good conversation starter.

The torturous walk to his car was excessively too long, but then when it approached and I still hadn't thought of anything adequate to say it was by far too close. The alarm beeped off causing me to jump, but I quickly gathered my wits and opened the door.

Now in seconds the two of us would be confined in a tiny space of air unable to escape for the next few minutes. Knowing that whatever I had to say it had to be good.

His door shut seconds after mine locking us both into a tight space. His nearness caused my body to hum and my loins to ache knowing that he was but a breath away. With trepidation I stole a glance in his direction trying to gage his mood after being manipulated into this situation.

He didn't seem angry so I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, "I had condoms." What the hell? Apparently I thought I had progressed to the point of avoiding embarrassing word vomit; guess not.

If his expression was unreadable before he was certainly amused now. I threw my hands over my face trying to hide behind an invisible shield hoping that I'd get whisked away stopping this insanity.

"Excuse me?" he eloquently asked after a number of different expressions crossed his face.

"I don't know where that came from. That's about where everything went wrong with Bill I think, because of the condoms." After that vague statement and the anger that crossed his face I realized that I hadn't clarified anything and alluded to a fucking lot. "What I mean is, Lafayette gave me condoms as a joke. I threw them in my purse when I got home yesterday, you know after…" I snuck a glance at him before I continued, "Well, I went to the bathroom and left my handbag at the table, I think that bastard actually looked through it. Everything went to shit after I came back. He ended up… well let's just say it was really bad."

Eric placed his hand on my thigh, softening his voice he asked, "What did he do?"

"I don't think I can tell you. It made me feel…just horrible."

Suddenly enraged he asked harshly, "Did he hurt you?"

"No…just insulted me is all," I tried to futilely reassure him but even I knew that I wasn't believable.

"Tell me what he did," he commanded.

That commanding domineering voice did _things_ to my body, good _things_.

Knowing that if I didn't say it quickly I wouldn't say it at all, I blurted out, "He was married and propositioned me to be his mistress with _benefits_." Squeezing my eyes shut I waited for his onset of fury, but he remained completely silent deep in thought.

It seemed like an eternity before he asked unexpectedly, "You put condoms in your purse?"

All the tension in the car melted away like ice in a glass on a hot summer's day. I couldn't stop myself from whacking him hard in the shoulder for his crude comment causing him to erupt in laughter. The happy sound full of life sent shivers down my spine and I knew that I wanted to make him laugh more often. It was a sound that I needed to hear.

The atmosphere was more relaxed and I felt safer bring up something else. "Pam talked to me. Why did you think that I slept at Bill's? Cause I didn't; I spent the night at Lafayette's crying on his shoulder."

"I didn't want to think that of you, but Claudine was the one who said it in the first place. After she sowed that seed of doubt I couldn't get it out of my head," he replied sheepishly.

"Claudine did _what_?" I shouted a bit too loud feeling my airways constrict and suffocation inevitable. How could she make assumptions like that on my behalf? Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone?

"I was working out in the gym and she wandered in and casually said, 'Apparently Sookie had a great night with Bill.' I was furious when she said that to me and then I got mad all over again for caring so much that you had a great time with that…_person_. I don't want to care what you do on your own time." Because he didn't _want_ to care, did that mean he did? I finally had him in a tightly enclosed space where he couldn't run from me and I still couldn't get a straight answer.

My mind was still flipping through everything that I wanted to say to Claudine about her spreading untrue rumors. What could I say; you made Eric think I slept with Bill. And when she asked why that was bad I could scream, _because I love him and want to fuck his brains out_. Somehow I think that one would get me fired.

Somewhere among the fog of arguing with myself and trying to come up with the best way to remedy this situation I realized that our time in the car was running short and I still hadn't asked the most imperative question. How do you ask a guy for a repeat performance? _Can we hook up again? I want you to touch me! _Nothing seemed to adequately convey my desire for his touch and my longing to continue our acquaintance.

Hopefully finding the balance I asked, "Can I see you again?" I knew that what I asked was pretty lame considering I was technically 'seeing' him right now, but I knew he'd catch my drift.

"Sookie…," he paused carefully considering his words. "I do not have much to offer you. I have a complicated life."

"You can offer me you," I interjected hoping that I didn't sound too desperate in my plea for his companionship.

He pulled into the parking lot of our next destination, _Club Dead_. Because of Eric's insane driving we actually arrived ahead of the group, but I was sure that Claudine would be hot on his heels with her NASCAR driving led foot.

We stared at each other for a few minutes as I held my breath waiting patiently for his response. The longer the seconds ticked by the more nervous I got that he'd turn my offer down. For about the millionth time I wondered what complicated his life. What prevented him from simply saying 'yes'? What held him back from taking that leap of faith?

He turned off the ignition to the car allowing the deafening silence to permeate the air. Thinking that he was going to ignore my statement altogether I reached for the door handle to extract myself out of the car giving myself space from rejection.

"Sookie, wait…," he said reaching for my hand drawing my attention back to him. "I don't know what I can give and that really isn't fair to you, but I can try. The nights I have off are preoccupied so we'd have to spend time together during the day."

"Dance practice tomorrow at nine-thirty," I declared pulling my hand away and opening the car door. Not ready for him to see the strong surge of emotion that came over me I stepped out of the car. I wasn't ready to show this man how deeply he affected me and how any little part of himself that he could give I'd greedily accept liked coveted treasures. I felt like I was a little lost puppy who was just given the chance of a hot meal and a warm bed for the night. It irked me that his vague few words of concession sent such a thrill through my system and heat burned my checks at the prospect of spending more alone time with him.

When I stepped out of the car I noticed the others had arrived and were convening at the club's entrance. After getting my feet wet with the first club my apprehension melted away and turned into nervous excitement like figuring out after riding a rollercoaster for the first time the sheer joy and exhilaration the ride brought. I was ready to charge that line head first just to get another chance at riding that super-duper-looper again.

I greeted the others; knowing that Eric was somewhere lost in the crowd distracted me and thoughts of pulling him on the dance floor consumed me. Not needing to wish long, Eric took my hand and pulled me onto the middle of the floor apparently needing the skin to skin contact as much as me.

We didn't fool around and immediately got down to business grinding and stroking one another on the dance floor. My back to him I pushed my ass into his stiff member causing him to growl and grab my hips creating more friction with his movements. My lady bits on fire craving to be touched I rhythmically rotated my ass into his cock. Extending one hand behind me I slid it into his flowing locks pushing my chest out angling him a better view as I tilted my neck leaning into him.

He snaked one hand up the back of my skirt and brushed the outer bindings of my panties causing my legs to spread wider and my body to curve further still into his wanton form. Brushing the thin fabric of my lace panties aside he rubbed one finger against my clit in time with our movement and steps on the floor. As he sped up his pace somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should be concerned with onlookers in the crowd, but the floor was so packed our intimate movements were hidden from the watchful eyes of others.

In the heat of passion and pleasure planes I wished that I could get down on my knees and fuck him hard with my mouth giving him pleasure and not just being on the receiving end of it. Gasping he quickened his movements causing my body to rock underneath him withering in sheer ecstasy.

Feeling his hot breath, like silk caressing my neck sent shivers down my spine. His lips so close to my ear he flicked his tongue out rocketing tremors through me. The man not only dripped sex, but _was_ sexy as hell and everything he did to me made me shudder beneath him.

All too soon we were introduced by the DJ and like a light switch being flicked on, the arrogant ass switched into performance mode. We moved along the outer perimeter waiting for our names to be called one-by-one to enthrall the vermin. Amelia was standing up next to the DJ again probably feeding him lines as we introduced ourselves in the same order as before.

When Hoyt took the stage, I mentally prepared myself to go next knowing that my name was about to be called. I fluttered onto the center of the dance floor when my name was called and as Hoyt left the stage he spun me around with a mischievous glint in his eye. Before releasing me he crashed his lips to mine kissing me. Not wanting to make a scene in front of the entire club I waited until he had his fill, but not reciprocating, determined not in encourage him or make a fool out of either of us.

After he released me I snuck a glance at Eric who was none too happy. I wracked my brain to come up with an idea to show Hoyt that the kiss didn't faze me one bit and it was completely meaningless for me. When Mafia's name was called and I turned to her. She nodded her head as understanding caught up with me.

Swinging my arms around her neck I kissed Pam deeply even slipping her a bit of tongue. It was a strangely enjoyable experience for I had never kissed a woman before. _I kissed a girl and I liked it_ ran through my head as her soft cherry lips met mine. After we broke apart Pam leaned down to give me one final peck as if kissing me was the most natural thing in the world (kissing girls was to her) before she spun herself around and went into her routine.

Slightly dazed and disoriented I moved to the outer perimeter to wait with the people whom I had only known less than a week and had been more intimate with some of them than I had been with anyone else in my entire life. Hoyt moved to stand next to me and I ducked out of his embrace weaving myself in between Quinn and Lafayette. Lafayette turned giving Hoyt the evil eye staring him down like he was a hungry lion ready to devour a wounded animal.

***************

Leaving the club I prepared to veer off in the direction of Eric's Corvette when Arlene piped in, "I've never been in a Corvette either. Sookie, you can take my place in Claude's car while I go with Eric."

Eric and I shared an exasperated look before he turned towards his vehicle and I turned towards Claude's. Cursing under my breath I realized that I would not only be sharing a vehicle with Claude, but with Hoyt.

We barely assembled ourselves in the car before Claude laid into Hoyt. "What the hell was all that Hoyt? Why were you all over Sookie like that? Clearly it wasn't something she welcomed."

Claude waited for an explanation not even starting the ignition.

"I was…just having a little fun," Hoyt stammered floundering for words, but did not even have the decency to look abashed for his behavior.

"Don't do it again or you _will_ be suspended. I can't have any of my employees feel uncomfortable in the workplace." Reading between the lines I knew that Claude didn't want to say the words 'sexual harassment', but that's what he was thinking. It did cross my mind that Claude would turn to me next and reprimand me for kissing Pam, but there was no way in hell he could use the argument that she didn't enjoy it.

Claude started the engine and all was silent.

We got to the next club in about ten minutes, but my mind kept wandering to Arlene in Eric's Corvette. My mind conjured up all sorts of vile images of her trying to suck him off or even her flashing her boobs in his face. She was such a vile creature and capable of anything.

When we pulled into the parking lot of _After Dark _andI breathed a sigh of relief. Our posse got out of our cars and headed towards the entrance of the club. We were a bit early; about twenty minutes to midnight, so I decided to sit in the VIP area with a gin and tonic in hand, the first of the evening.

Eric slid into the booth next to me with a drink. I leaned closer to him cuddling into his shoulder, "So… did you have a fun time over with Arlene?" I teasingly asked him.

He chuckled a bit saying, "Very entertaining."

Scanning the crowd I noticed a familiar face dancing on the floor.

"Will you excuse me for a second," I said to Eric as I made my way over to the dance floor to say hello to my long time friend, Tara. Waving to her trying to get her attention I approached her and her partner excitedly. When she saw me she vigorously waved and tapped her partner pointing in my direction. JB, my old high school flame turned around and waved to me. Both made their way off the dance floor and headed in my direction.

I led them over to our table in the VIP section and they slid into the other side of the booth.

I introduced them to Eric by saying, "Eric, these are my dear friends Tara and JB. JB, Tara, this is Eric. We all went to high school together."

Tara grabbed my hand, "What are you all doing here?" she said gesturing to Eric and to Pam and Claudine who just wandered over.

"We are out promoting the club tonight. In a few minutes we will all be performing," I replied.

"You're _performing_…Sookie your brother is here dancing with some floozy the last time I checked. I don't think he'll react too kindly seeing you dressed like that," JB answered pointing to my get-up clad in leather.

"Jason's here!" I shrieked panicking. "What am I supposed to do?" asking no one in particular.

Quinn piped up, "If someone points him out to me I'll keep him out of the way."

Tara interjected, "Maybe you should talk to him first…warn him you know?"

"I can try to talk to him, but I'm gonna need a backup plan incase that doesn't work," I stated to the group.

"I'll go with you Sookie. If what you say doesn't work I'll drag him out of the club," Quinn said addressing me.

JB said, "I'll go find him… maybe he's ready to take off with the chick he's picked up." He walked off into the crowd leaving us all behind.

The agonizing seconds that past felt like hours waiting for JB to cart Jason back in tow.

Like in most horror films when the poor unsuspecting character is about to get hack-sawed into tiny bits and the music becomes obnoxiously frightening, but the action slows down to a dramatically slow speed; well that was my life right now. The DJ announced "Hooligans in the house', but all heard was like the slow speed tenor of sound; you know like in Charlie Brown, _wa-wa-wa-wa-wa_. When I was a kid I'd miss half the show pondering the deep mysteries behind that sound. Was she saying, _Good job Charlie I knew you could do it_? Or was she saying with an eye roll, _man up Charlie who the fuck still carries a blanky?_

So I digressed…again. So during that _wa-wa-wa-wa-wa _my heart rate picked up to that scary horror flick level and my body started doing random stupid things without my permission that could only lead to my unsuspecting death, or rather a run in with my OPD (Obsessive Protective Disorder) Skid Plate head of a brother. Claudine had grabbed my arm and was forcibly pulling me on to the dance floor. This could only end disastrous!

Looking around for help of any kind; dammit I was even desperate enough to send a pleading message to a fly on the wall hoping that he could bite her allowing her grip of death to release. All of my new _wonderful_ Hooligans' friends did not see this all as a major cataclysmic crisis and nonchalantly Claudine, the assassinator, lead me to my final death.

Heavily panting, my senses on high sensory alert, I shuffled my way out onto the dance floor with the help of the assassinator dragging me the entire way. The strobe lights blurred my vision causing blinding spots to form in front of my eyes. The wild screams of the crowd filtered through my brain in a blended hum, but my eyes scanned the crowd in overload like a scared injured rabbit concealing itself from a dangerous predator. My intended target; looking for Skid Plate, the man who only thought with the area between his asshole and his testes.

The intro music started and I had a vague awareness of my soon to be task at hand, but the fear of dying from embarrassment still rocked me into a petrified state. Consciously I observed Hoyt strutting out on the dance floor and knew that I'd be next. Shaking off my fear I moved headlong into the open meadow like a deer wanting to graze in the middle of hunting season. We all know that _that_ doesn't end well.

Plastering my fake crazy Sookie smile, pushing my fears to the side, I bumped, shook, and grinded my body rocking to the music. But like the crack of a bullet shot from a gun I heard the deafening echo of my name yelled through the chaos of the crowd.

"Soooooookie!"

OPD Skid Plate dove over the top of the crowd and stumbled into the center of the floor, but was soon taken down like a tiger's death strike by none other than Quinn. Like a hunting stealthy tiger Quinn flew out of nowhere over the crowd and tackled my brother securing him in a headlock. Rendering Skid unable to speak Quinn carted him off through the crowd as Lafayette wrestled with his legs to cause no further injury to any crowd observers.

What did I do the entire time? Did I stop and run to my brother like a concerned sister worried about his welfare? Hell no, I continued my damned routine.

Maybe someday I would come to regret that decision, but at the moment I had been sick of Jason's shit all these years. He whored himself out like a rented two dollar hooker bedding down a different woman every night. Here I was showing a bit of skin and he goes all apeshit trying to cart me off like he's a fucking caveman. Dammit, I had Gran's approval and I sure as hell didn't need to have OPD Skid Plate's.

Handing the floor off to Pam I weaved my way through the crowd to check on Skid. Actually it was to see how well restrained Quinn had him, but for conscience purposes I told myself it was solely to check on my brother's wellbeing.

Lafayette and Quinn had carted him outside where he was still being restrained and yelling at both of them. With trepidation I walked outside hoping to talk some rational sense into my brother, but I should have known the words rational and Jason don't belong in the same sentence.

"Jason…what the hell were you trying to do in there," I spouted at him knowing anger was a better emotion to show than fear.

Jason stopped struggling at the sound of my voice and the binds of the two men's hands gradually released their hold.

Jason straightened up shaking himself a bit gaining his composure as he retorted back, "What are you _doing _Sookie? Do you know what people are saying about you? Do you even know what people are calling you? I think the words _two-bit whore_ sums it up nicely."

My eyes shifted a bit and landed on Quinn who was so furious he looked about to shit a brick and make his own damn skid marks all over my brother's face.

Hot tears burned in my eyes because I could not deny my brother's claims feeling like my actions as of late deemed those very words true. So as my hot temper flared I spouted back, "At least it took me twenty-six years to earn the reputation that you've had your whole damned life." Without another look or word towards my brother I went back inside the club leaving Jason standing in the parking lot with his mouth gapping wide open.

Eric met me at the door frantically looking for me. "Are you alright?" he asked whispering into my ear pulling me into his embrace.

"I'm fine," I automatically answered back.

"What do you say to gettin' out of here?"

"That sounds like the best thing I've heard all night," I said smiling back at him.

Gripping my hand he led me into the parking lot towards his Corvette. I didn't even glance in the direction Jason had been, not wanting to relive any memories from our encounter.

***********

We drove around for a while or maybe Eric's speed slowed down making the drive seem longer, whatever the case I felt safe and content in the confines of his car with him.

"Where are we going?" I languidly asked not really caring where just not wanting my time to end.

"I don't really know. I was heading back to the club, but the selfish side of me didn't want to let you go yet."

Letting his words hang in the air I met his eyes giving him a knowing smile because my thoughts mirrored his. In all the craziness of the last few days he was my constant, something I didn't want to change.

A few minutes later we pulled into Brown's Point a lookout spot that was on top of a hill giving an excellent view of the area and a prime area for stargazing.

Eric shut the car off and extended his seat back as I did mine. Curling into his side we sank into the contentment of each other's embrace as we peered out into the night's sky.

His fingertips casually grazed my thigh as my hand lazily stroked his stone hard chest. His mini-strokes on my legs slid higher and higher as one finger brushed against my panty line. Rolling with his sensual mood I tilted my head up capturing his lips with mine.

Our lips slowly met with a sigh like finally coming home after a long journey. Wanting more I deepened the kiss tasting his bottom lip with my tongue. Catching my signal he took his time tasting my lips with his own sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. Flipping one leg over his lap I straddled him, my skirt adjusting into place fitting perfectly around his body. Hallelujah for side slit skirts!

He groaned into my mouth as my hands slid down his chest unbuttoning his shirt slowly one button at a time. Cupping my ass with both hands he rocked me onto his erection rhythmically creating sparks of friction. With his teeth he pried open one buckle on my top at a time tasting my exposed skin with a flick of his tongue.

His tongue was slightly coarse like fine sandpaper as he pebbled my nipples with one sweeping motion giving each his undivided attention. His fingers snaked under my panties touching me in my most sensitive area causing me to shudder.

Kissing down his chest I bit his nipple causing him to growl increasing the pace of his strokes to my clit. We kept at it; sucking, biting, probing, fondling, and caressing each other almost to the point of insanity driving each other to the edge with nothing but a simple touch.

My wanton pussy ached to be released as my hips thrust into his hand grinding myself faster against him. My hands had found their way into his pants stroking his long hard aching cock empowering me as this dynamic being withered beneath me.

Never did I know how forceful the pull was to two exposed entities, instinctually wanting to be joined together as one. I constantly fought the urge to plunge his hardness into my dripping wet pussy excited by the prospect of magical release. _Another sweeter time_, I kept chanting to myself. Knowing that _that_ time would eventually come allowed me to settle for his loving strokes.

We both came together under the brilliant stars and the shimmering moonlight as if they had lit up the sky just for us. Hearing my name escape his lips in the throes of passion lit a burning fire inside me. Unfamiliar with this fiery feeling I snuggled in closer to him thinking that is was the most perfect moment of my entire life and I hoped that he'd let me in enough to make many more.

**A/N: I actually planned a Halloween show, but with the way my life is going you'll probably have it by Thanksgiving. Eric's POV up next!**

**I want to thank Charverv for taking the time to Beta me. **

**Please press the little green button. It gives Eric extra sway to his hips.**

**Oh, Rasul won for new male hire unanimously so his appearance will be coming soon! Thank you all so much for voting and continuing to read my story!**


	12. Lip Smacking Monica

This is actually a repost because people were telling me they weren't notified! Sorry to the few who came looking for a new chapter!

**WARNING - Drinking beverages while reading this chapter is extremely hazardous to your health and possibly the life of your computer. I strongly suggest using the bathroom facilities before reading or you might possibly suffer bladder leakage. You have been warned!**

**I own nothing, though I have trying to buy Eric by stalking Charlaine Harris. So far the negotiations aren't going well.**

**Chapter 12 Lip-Smacking Monica**

**Eric's POV**

I awoke with a start covered in a sheen of sweat and my bed sheets laced with a thick coat of nut butter. Groaning I rolled over, wanting the dream to flood my memories, not even caring that my dick dribble soiled my linens…again.

All because of Sookie Stackhouse.

Closing my eyes I recalled the dream that had sent my body aflame. Most of my fantasies started with dancing of some form.

_Walking into the club I observed my temptress from the shadows as she pirouetted like a graceful ballerina around a pole on stage. My body was drawn to her taking calculated steps not wanting to interrupt the sheer perfection of her movements. With a lithe step I climbed the stairs to the stage hoping my approach would go unnoticed. _

_As luck would have it my seductress was so enthralled in her own performance she had her eyes closed feeling the music to each of her steps._

_Exquisite._

_Grasping the pole behind her I snaked one arm around her waist as she molded her body into me. She didn't jump or tremble at my touch, but simply incorporated me into her performance almost as if she expected my approach. We glided together to the music swaying in synchronization to the beat. _

_She let go of the pole and turned to face me meeting my eyes for the first time. The heated sensual look she gave me sent my loins on fire causing my breathing to become erratic. One look and this was the response my body portrayed._

_Using my body as a pole she danced her way around me wrapping herself to my form as she would the pole. Creating friction she rubbed her body all over mine like a jungle cat marking its territory and claiming rights. Yes, this woman had me at hello._

_The temptress was so skilled that I didn't even feel my clothes melting away from my body. Before I knew it, I was standing before her for inspection completely naked and from the glint in her eye, I passed with flying colors. _

_She ran her hot, wet mouth all over me as she grinded her core with abandon into me. I loved the primalness of our encounter filled with need solely for the other._

_She dropped to her knees taking my wanton cock into her hot little mouth. She worked on me like I was a mission, lapping up the side of my stiffness urging me to cum. It was a glorious experience watching the woman slide her mouth in and out, licking and swirling her tongue all around my most sensitive part. _

_It wasn't long before she had me screaming her name and grabbing onto the pole to steady myself from my intense orgasm. Releasing me from her mouth I fell to my knees and gathered the woman that made me whither in ecstasy into my arms._

I threw my Bavarian Creamed hands over my face before I realized they were covered in my own juices. The sticky glue-like substance caused me to growl in frustration. Throwing my feet over the edge of the bed I stripped my sheets for the fifth morning in a row and staggered into the bathroom to clean myself up.

That temptress was driving me crazy. I either had to hurry the fuck up and fulfill my fantasies thrusting that woman out of my system or find another way to move on. What exactly could I offer her? Who would want a man raising a child on his own? Someone as perfect as her undoubtedly wanted someone with more to give.

Finishing up my shower I moved quickly through my morning routine knowing that the sooner I got out of the house, the sooner I'd see the woman in question. Yes, last night she agreed to meet me to practice at the club.

My dick twitched at just the thought of dancing with that woman in my arms and her delicate fingers sliding down the zipper of my pants.

Growling in frustration I pushed the thoughts of Sookie touching me far from my mind. This was not something I planned on initiating. If she wanted me, she'd have to make the first move.

7:01 a.m.

Sophie would be up in a few minutes and I had to get my act together to face her. If anyone could see through my pretences it was that little girl. Slapping together her lunch with a bit too much force I shoved the light ham and goat cheese sandwich on mashed 25 Grain bread (from the health food store) into a Ziploc bag. For a snack I added a few graham crackers and a banana along with 100% Wheatgrass juice into her Hannah Montana lunchbox.

7:13 a.m.

I knocked on Sophie's bedroom door as a signal that I planned on entering. Even thought she was still a little girl she grew more into a woman each day and my discomfort with that prospect was clearly evident. With trepidation I creaked the door open to find Sophie still curled up under the sheets safely tucked into bed looking so much like an angel trying to save my soul. I wasn't proud of all my indiscretions and my selfishness I had shown throughout all the years, but being ever pragmatic I pushed it all to the back of my mind not letting the guilt consume me. Once in a while though, I briefly allowed myself to think of some of the things I had done to climb my way to the top. Somewhere in the back of my mind I believed the life I now led was punishment for all my vile actions. Being locked away, my career forfeited and reduced to a stripper was clear punishment that someone above did not approve. The one shred of hope was that God allowed me this chance to make it right, caring for Sophie.

So as I allowed myself this moment of reflection gazing upon my own person angel, a sigh escaped my lips. God was most generous and could have bestowed upon me a worse punishment for my wrongdoing than caring for one I loved.

Closing the gap between us, my heart ached knowing that I'd have to wake the sleeping angel.

"Sophie…it's time to get up for school," I spoke gently nudging her still form slightly. She groaned rolling over onto her side throwing the blankets over her head tightly. I knew she was awake when she displayed such a theatrical morning performance of pretending to sleep.

So like the badass brother, I tortured my little sister by stripping the bed of all her blankets and rolling them into a ball on the floor out of her reach.

"Grrr, Eric. I don't want to get up today," she whined.

"You have to, it's Monday morning. After school I was thinking that we could go bowling."

That got her attention and she sat up in bed. Going over to her closet I picked out a purple skirt, black leggings, and a purple and white T-shirt to match.

Draping them over a chair in her room I said, "Here's your clothes. You better get going or you're going to be late for school."

With an exasperated sigh she looked at me almost sizing me up to see if I was ready for what she had to say. "Eric, I'm a big girl and can pick out my own clothes."

Taking it like a man I nodded my head and left my sister so she could get ready for school. She was growing up and I really wasn't prepared for it. Dreading all these changes in her I didn't know how to handle them. She has started to develop and in the very near future she would need a bra. How do you bring that up over breakfast, _honey I noticed that your body is changing, I think we need to get you something to hold the girls in._

Or her period.

What if she started her menstrual cycle? Am I supposed to talk to her about these things ahead of time? When would I bring it up, on a trip to the mall? _Honey you look great in red and speaking of red… _No that absolutely wouldn't work.

Here I was working myself into a tizzy and all she had asked was to pick out her own clothes in the morning. Taking deep breaths I mentally tried to calm the panic I was feeling over raising a young girl. Everything I had ever achieved in my life had been with confidence. Even crawling my way brutally to the top and pushing others out of the way; I dealt with my situation pragmatically as necessary to reach my goal. There is nothing pragmatic and calculated about raising a pre-teen. I idly wondered if Dr. Phil had an instruction manual for this sort of thing. He claimed to know the ins and outs of the family, maybe he wrote instructions on how a big brother is supposed to bring up menstruation. Making a mental note to myself to check Amazon for a book later, I knocked on Sophie's bedroom door again telling her to hurry up.

**********

An uneasy feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. Getting Sophie off to school I hadn't allowed myself to think about who I was meeting. My daily morning run allowed my mind time to wander and drudge up all kinds of fantasies for myself and my temptress.

I had willed myself too much hope.

Now, faced with reality right in front of me, I couldn't get out of my damn car in the Hooligans parking lot. Her car beside mine, knowing she had beat me to our intended destination spurred me to hope that she wanted this as much as me.

Audibly gulping I got out of my Vette with my duffle completely unprepared for this moment. I opened the Hooligans door and was consumed with R. Kelly's _Bump N' Grind_. The dick instantly shot to full attention and I cursed under my breath for being unable to keep it at bay. Shifting my bag in front of me to cover my obvious problem I slowly walked with trepidation into the lounge.

I had to grab a table to steady myself because all I wanted to do was bolt on stage and ravish the mighty huntress. She was chair dancing and I swear, I'd never look at another chair the same way again.

Standing on top of the chair with her back to me, her feet angled out to the sides; she swayed her body down to where her ass was practically on the tip of her heels, pushing her booty out the entire time.

Gripping the table I dug my nails into the finish willing myself to remain in place and not take her as she stood. My body felt alive; craving this sensual being with such a vengeance I doubted my ability in keeping the practice platonic.

My back and neck coated with perspiration as my body hummed like a live wire coming in contact with a metal conductor. All the saliva left my mouth leaving my throat parched and feeling that several gallons of water wouldn't be enough to suffice.

The song ended leaving me in awe of this amazing creature and in complete wonderment of her exceptional beauty and allure. She opened her eyes and met mine with a smoky haze that clouded my vision even further. Usually I could differentiate between my heads, but the only one commanding attention was the one between my legs and it screamed for her touch.

With my lips parched, my body in flames, and my feet planted, all I could do was stare at the perfect being in front of me. No words would come forth from my lips even as much as I commanded them to. I was completely at her mercy, and didn't like it one bit.

Stunning me she took command of the situation informing me that I was late. Could this woman surprise me anymore? She said something else, but all her words blurred together when she turned giving me a luscious view of her swaying ass. When she turned to face me with her hands on her hips I knew that she was waiting for some form of a response from me.

Knowing I needed a moment to not only change, but to get my 'problem' under control I excused myself hoping to regain a shred of sanity in my absence.

I actually thought about jerking off to relieve the pressure in my pants, but somehow fantasizing about her, made what I _wanted_ to be, too real. So, remedying my problem I gathered my hair up in a ponytail and took an excessively cold shower willing one problem away. Usually I took the bull by the horns and dealt with my problems head on; well except when it came to girly issues with Sophie-Anne. Almost everything else I dealt with straight forwardly, why was Sookie so different? Why couldn't I grab her hips and thrust myself into her, so to speak? Before my mind started to drift too far down that path I changed my way of thinking to keep Mr. Happy at down.

Quickly I changed into loose fitting track pants and a muscle tank. As I made my way upstairs I allowed my mind to wander, thinking of dreadful things like: my wrinkly grandmother on her death bed, Pam's dog that had its head nearly severed by an electrical fence, and suffocated kittens that were found in the dumpster last fall. Only a sick bastard like myself would have to think of such things to keep my dick under control, but no matter what vile things I conjured up, it immediately began to harden once I walked in the room and saw her.

She was on the phone and from the conversation it seemed as if she was trying to get out of her date tonight with that exec. In all the excitement I had for practice today I had nearly forgotten. My ego was given a jolt knowing that I was partially the reason for her cancellation.

Whatever that vile man had said to her made her agree to meet with him. Anger flashed through me knowing that vile creature would monopolize some of her time. My insides shouted, "Mine!" almost frightening me because I had no claim on her, but the reality, I _wanted_ a claim on her.

She ended her phone call and was startled to see me standing on the floor behind her watching her. The air of dominance that she had when I entered the club was now gone and I waited… waited for her to lead.

After a long, drawn out pause she demanded, "We've already wasted enough time. Let us begin." As she whirled around to cue the music I jumped up on stage awaiting her direction.

She spouted off some rubbish about wanting to pretend I was Claudine and that comment went straight to my dick, knowing full well how the two of them danced together.

Needing to gain a measure of control over myself I went back behind the stage and grabbed another chair. Walking with extreme slowness I swayed my ass giving her quite a view.

Keeping my eyes away from her body I brought the chair to the center of the floor and placed it about five feet from hers. I strolled over to the console with an extra sway in my hips hoping to catch her eye as I restarted the music.

Taking a deep breath, refusing to look in the direction of the curvy huntress I positioned myself in the chair guiding her into a performance. Not that I didn't think she was perfectly capable of coming up with one on her own, no, I needed to keep myself busy and my eyes off of her so I wouldn't ravish her.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her copying my movements. Closing my eyes I attempted the feel the music, but all I could feel was the bulge in my pants acting up every time R. Kelly said _bump N' grind_.

Tilting my head back with my eyes shut I let my hair fall over the back of the chair. Time actually stopped and my body froze when I felt the delicate touch of my temptress on my chest. My eyes flew open at her touch hoping to God my imagination hadn't run off again, but it was all real.

Not really sure if I should respond in kind, I swung my leg over the back of the chair pivoting my body to face her. She took position between my knees, a place I had imagined her so often my cock painfully begged for attention. She ran her hands down my chest grazing over my hardened nipples as she threw her head back in ecstasy pushed her erect breasts into my face.

Seeing those taut nipples tease me so close to my mouth I envisioned sucking on each one and rolling them between my teeth. My eyes bore into her chest, my mouth practically salivating for some relief as she took her hand caressing her own body, flicking her nipples and ending at her haven. My eyes followed her all the way down. Whoever came up with the slogan, _look but don't touch _was an asshole and didn't have a beauty sprawled out in front of him.

Then she fucking gave me permission by saying in a seductive voice, "This is usually the point where Claudine feels her way down my body." At that exact moment 'I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind' played.

Holy. Fucking. Hell.

If I wasn't hard before, my pants threatened to explode now. Like a fucking idiot I hesitated, mostly because I wasn't sure I heard her correctly. That line came straight out of Fantasy 101. Almost like she could hear my wheels of torture spinning she gave me a sexy ass smile and fucking nodded. That's right, she gave me the green light and that was all I needed.

With a whisper of a touch I rolled her erect nipples with my one hand and cupped her other breast with my other hand. They were simply perfect as she arched her back wiggling her body for more friction under my touch.

She turned herself around and for a brief second I thought she reconsidered, but she rubbed her ass against my erection causing me to growl. Somewhere in the haze I knew she was trying to keep up the appearance of dancing, but I was done with all that and gripped her hips firmly grinding her into my stiffness roughly.

She moved again flipping back around to straddle me placing her core right up against my painful member. She slung one leg around my waist rocking into my cock as she let her body fall to the floor. Her lines were so erotic as the swell of her breasts pushed up the fabric of her top. Her thighs trembled as I rocked forward slowly; my body felt so alive wanting and needing more.

For better leverage she circled her other leg around my waist and not being able to take the torture anymore I touched her erect nipples, feeling my way up her body landing finally on her sides. Gradually I lifted her up to meet me and as her lips touched mine I breathed her name in contented satisfaction.

Deepening the kiss I fulfilled my need in a near frenzy as my lips roughly attacked hers in a quake of desire. She rocked herself above me in time with the music as tremors of pleasure shot through both of us.

I was frantic, clawing at her top, shoving the offensive fabric away so I could suck the very breasts that starred in my fantasies. As I rolled her nipple between my teeth she picked up her pace rolling her hips forward and backward over my stiffness.

Vaguely did I feel her tugging at my shirt but all I could think about was finding a better place to do this. In a straight back chair was not my ideal place for making love to a woman that I've been fantasizing about for days.

The prop bed.

With renewed vigor I picked her up and ran like a bat out of hell practically throwing both of us down on it. We land, all tangled up in one another, kissing, sucking, and licking, setting each other on fire.

This time when her fingers reached my shirt, I pulled it off for her needing to feel her fingers on my skin. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I pumped into her, rocking back and forth feeling her heated juices on my pants. The fire it created could only be compared to hell, hell because I didn't have protection in order to slip myself inside of her to taste heaven.

She spurred me on, wanting it faster, so I gave it to her. Back and forth, pushing and pulling I rocked into her trying to find release. Feeling her climax first she shuddered beneath me crying out my name sending me into my own state of bliss. We rode out the aftershocks together clutching one another. Rolling off of her too afraid of my weight, I pulled her to me softly kissing her hair.

So many things ran through my mind. Had she wanted this as bad as me? Had she fantasized about me as much as I did her? Was this kind of thing new to her? So many things I wondered and didn't know where to start. At the same time we said,

"Sookie."

"Eric."

I chuckled a bit, but wanting to start first I addressed her before she could me.

"Let me start," I replied as I propped myself up on my elbow gazing down into her eyes. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that to you…and more." That adequately described my feelings without going into too much detail. It did worry me that she seemed to attract men from everywhere and I hoped that I wasn't just another to be had. I wanted to tell her that I longed for her the minute she walked into the club, but something held me back. Maybe it was the voice screaming inside my head saying that she had another date tonight.

She spoke up at that point saying that she felt the same, which calmed my nerves a bit.

Tossing a lighter note in the air I added, "From that first night, I've wanted to do this," I teased as I brushed my lips to hers. Grazing my fingers over her erect nipples I continued, "…and this." Hearing her moan under me empowered me and as she trailed her hands down to the growing bulge in my pants making me want this woman even more.

She stroked me through my pants not in the hurried pace of before, but in a curious form of exploration making me growl in pleasure. I untied the back of her top letting it fall away so I could get an unhindered look at her perfectly formed breasts.

Magnificent!

Paying each one the homage they were due I slipped each nipple in my mouth basking in her exquisite taste. Her skin was a mixture of salty sweat and vanilla.

Simply divine!

Coaxing me on my back she straddled me with her bare beautiful breasts bouncing to and fro. She moved her mouth down my body scraping her breasts over my chest. Moving her lips down to my waistline my heart pounded in my chest having my mighty huntress fulfilling one of my fantasies involving her.

When her luscious lips touched my cock I swear my body jumped a foot off the bed. It had been a while since I had a woman's lips wrapped around my cock and even longer having one that I cared about. She made me feel like a fucking teenager again and I swear I wouldn't have lasted one minute if I watched her sucking me off. Watching a woman lick my shaft was one of my guilty pleasures.

Her moistened lips on my most sensitive area was pure heaven. She rolled her tongue agonizingly slow as she fondled my balls with her other hand. I didn't even recognize the noises that escaped my lips as I bucked my hips thrusting to meet her. Trying to control my movements so as to not choke her I threaded my fingers in her hair as a reminder to keep myself grounded.

Needed a distraction because I was so close, I flipped her around saying, "I need to taste you too." In actuality, I did. I craved her essence and her scent consumed me igniting a fire inside me.

I had her undressed and spread out before me like a buffet in a blink of an eye.

So fucking beautiful!

Licking her with abandonment caused a gasp to escape her lips and a momentary halt on her attentions to my cock which was fine at the moment gaining me a measure of control. The last thing I wanted was to cum like a teenage boy in less than a minute.

Swirling my tongue giving her succulent clit attention she seemed to remember herself and continued her licking assault on my painfully erect member. But now, her assault had picked up the pace and was no longer painfully slow. Feeling that tension building in the pit of my stomach I worked her hard, licking and sucking on her clit so we'd cum together.

Not being able to hold out a second longer I exploded into her hot, wet mouth and buried my face in her pussy licking with a renewed sense of vigor. Moments later her muscles clenched and her juices flowed into my mouth as she reached her climax.

She collapsed on top of me practically nuzzling my cock bringing a smile to my lips. I flipped her around spooning her on the bed drawing her close to me. Closing my eyes I allowed this moment to feel her in my arms as I steadied my breathing. No feeling was better than this in the world. She folded perfectly into my form, molding to me like we were made to fit together. I couldn't help but wonder what she'd feel like under me the first time we were joined together. Whatever reservations I had about being with her were slowly chipping away.

Time had escaped us and gone unnoticed. I nudged her lovingly awake from her slumber, "Sweetheart…we have to get cleaned up. Even though the club is closed today…people start filtering in after eleven for workouts or practice sessions."

I had no doubt in my mind that if we were discovered here on the bed like this, we'd both be fired. She mumbled the word 'towel' and I unfolded myself from her getting up off the bed. Grabbing my shirt off the floor I placed it over my head. Retrieving her towel from the stage I quickly went into the bathroom and drenched it with hot water knowing it would cool by the time I gave it to her.

Seeing her sprawled out on the bed in only a thong did wonderful things to my body and I couldn't help but stand back and admire her beauty. Having an overwhelming need to take care of her I tenderly spread her legs and cleaned her excess juices with the warm towel.

Not wanting to disturb the peaceful angel, I nudged her gently whispering, "Sookie, you need to get dressed."

The urgency leaked through my voice as I handed her her top, tying the strings back into place. She peered at her shorts deep in thought contemplating if she should put them back on. Frankly I wanted her to stay naked forever, but that clearly wasn't an option at this moment. Maybe another moment when I could kidnap her to be my sex slave for a weekend. That thought made me come to a halt. I could never have Sookie for the weekend as long as Sophie-Anne was around. What exactly could I offer her? A romp in the hay during the day? What type of relationship is that?

Sookie asked me about others in the building and I replied truthfully and as cordially as I could. She struggled with her shorts a few more seconds grimacing as she pulled them on which I found quite endearing. She extended her hand to me which I took with some reservation.

All of my warm fuzzy feelings melted away and was replaced with a tinge of anger, resentment and regret. I was angry at myself for not maintaining control and anticipating all this. Though I could never regret what Sookie and I had done, for the first time I resented my mother for dying and leaving me with my sister to raise. Why didn't my mother plan better? Why was I the only choice being so ill prepared to take all this on?

She led me through the club and into the locker rooms. Needing some distance from her and not willing to meet her eyes I rattled off some poor excuse about needing another towel. Giving myself a few precious seconds I retrieved a towel from the gym and attempted to calm the fuck down.

Maybe our little romp meant nothing to her and I wouldn't have to worry about what comes next. _But if it did…_

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut willing away those thoughts. My life was complicated enough without the mighty huntress in it. Knowing that I needed to get back to her showing that nothing was amiss, I grabbed the towel off the shelf and headed back to the locker room. Handing her the towel, again not meeting her eyes afraid of possibly what I would see or maybe what I thought I wouldn't. Shuffling around in my locker looking for my clothes and towel, more confused than anything else I declared my need to shower as well.

Walking behind her I knew that she expected me to join her, but with my war within my own mind and the threat of others walking in on us I pushed my desire aside. Walking in my own shower stall I raced through the shower not wanting to think of the naked beauty with droplets of water cascading down her body next to me.

Wincing, my member began to harden with my train of thought and I turned the water to ice cold hoping it would help my soon to be problem go away. Even with the ice pouring down my cock refused to behave almost like it was taunting me, willing me to the next stall.

I had to get out of there and fast before I lost all sense and reason. Turning off the most unfulfilling shower in the world I snatched up my clothes forcefully shoving them on. Once fully dressed I exited the showers hoping that I'd have time to myself to think.

I thought wrong.

Claudine was in the locker room putting her things away.

"Oh, there you are," she stated. Reading over her sentence several times in my mind, there was no hint of accusation only the statement for what it was.

"Did you need something?" Never one to beat around the bush, I cut to the chase.

"Sookie actually, I'm here to take her out!" she said it so mater-of-factly like they had prior plans. Anger flashed before my eyes and I took care to rein in it. Had Sookie made these plans along with her _date_ to that exec? Was I just another thing to fill up her boring day?

"Did she make these _plans_ with you?" I practically spat the word plans out like it was filth caked in my mouth. Claudine apparently didn't notice.

"We always have plans," she said in her chipper way that made you want to go hang yourself. No one could possibly be that happy all the time.

"Well have fun then," I retorted trying to flee from the room, but Sookie took that exact moment to call my name.

Claudine apparently didn't realize that Sookie addressed _me_ and spouted off a greeting, kissing her on the cheek. A hint of jealously coursed through me at her casual touch to Sookie. I wanted to be able to do that in the confines of the club.

All I could do was stare at the two of them gawking like an idiot in love waiting for his princess to throw down her long hair so I could climb up.

Realizing that I missed half the conversation I tuned in right when Claudine mentioned, "Hot date," and I knew she didn't mean me. Sookie couldn't even look my way when she spoke trying to dispel Claudine of her claims futilely. I stared at her is disbelief as she claimed it was for the betterment of the club that she was going. Was she fucking out of her mind? Was she insane or just that naïve? I heard all about how he eye fucked her and probably didn't give a rat's ass about seeing her to benefit the club. That was just some lame excuse to get in her pants.

My mind swirled with contention as they continued on with their discussion. Then, Sookie addressed me asking if I wanted to go to lunch.

Lunch was the furthest thing from my mind. I didn't think I could hear Claudine cry with glee over Sookie's fucking date for one more millisecond.

As politely as I could I made my excuse, "I am unable…another time perhaps." After I gave my answer both women were gone in a flash, Claudine completely obvious of the tension between Sookie and me.

My workout was shot to hell for lack of concentration so I decided to drive around and do a few errands before Sophie-Anne got home from school.

After rummaging through Home Depot and suffering my way through grocery shopping at Whole Foods I went home to await Sophie who was due in about an hour. Turning on my computer I plowed through my classes like it was nobody's business and checked my stocks, fairly satisfied on their return.

Sophie came bouncing through the door just after I was through checking my E-mails.

"Are we going bowling?" she asked excitedly as she jumped onto my lap.

"Yes, but you have to do your homework first," I bargained with her. Bowling for execs seemed like the most perfect thing to do right now as the first hint of a smile in hours appeared on my lips. Making Mr. Compton's head roll down the alleyway earning me a strike seemed like the perfect way to spend my afternoon.

"No homework, so we can go now," she said with command, but a stern look from me had her batting her eyelashes and saying, "please."

Chuckling at her antics I indulged her by saying, "Come on."

We were in the car driving and she flipped through my stations again to find Radio Disney. That Miley Cyrus chick came on with the _Hoedown Showdown _or the _Showdown Throwdown _or whatever the fuck it was called.

"How about an early dinner first? There is this new vegan restaurant in town that I want to try."

"Eric…come on, vegan? Can't we get something normal for a change?" She flashed me those puppy dog eyes again and with the day I had, binging a bit seemed like a good idea.

"Alright, don't get used to it, but why don't we see what we can scrounge up at the bowling alley."

I had to smile when she clasped her hands together and bounced up and down in her seat like I just told her it was Christmas morning.

"You know Eric, they don't have wheatgrass or pomegranate juice and I'm pretty sure they don't have salads or tofu either. But, I'm pretty sure all's they got is pizza and soda pop, maybe a hotdog and cheese fries," she mused.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" I asked feigning irritation.

"No."

With a hint of a smile I said, "Then let it be. I made my decision, we eat at the bowling alley." I knew that I'd be burning a hell of a lot of calories bowling for execs anyways.

We got to the bowling alley and much to Sophie's glee and my displeasure all they had was greasy pizza, flat non-diet soda, lots of things smothered in artificial cheese sauce, and mystery meat hot dogs. But, they did have some generic cream ale beer which sounded a whole lot better than Dr. Thunder or Twist Up. Did Wal-Mart make beer too?

We ordered a large cheese pizza, a Dr. Thunder for Sophie, beer (without a brand) for me, and some chips coated in artificial cheese sauce I believed they called nachos. Sophie was in food heaven and I was in hell.

Things started to look up when they didn't carry my shoe size; it pays to be a size fifteen. Now I wouldn't have to walk around in smelly shoes that weren't mine.

Now for the lanes.

Sophie wanted bumpers and in case you aren't familiar with what they are, they prevent gutter bowls. There was no way in hell I was looking like a sissy bowling in a lane where I was guaranteed to knock pins down. If I was going to knock any fucking pins down it was because I had skill not because my ball bounced of the bumpers.

I asked the man at the counter for two lanes side-by-side but with the way my luck was going the place was packed tonight and only two lanes were available, both on opposite ends. Looking at him I grimaced as she once again played the puppy dog eyes and I conceded like a good brother. Fleetingly I thought of buying a souvenir hooded sweatshirt as a disguise, but couldn't stomach wearing the name _Attack of the Pinheads_ across my chest all night.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse: eating greasy food with a higher caloric intake than I'd eaten in a month, drinking generic beer, and bowling with bumpers, a high shrill of a voice yelled my name claiming my attention. Rolling my eyes at the sound I couldn't help but think she was pinning after me like Monica played Bill Clinton. She was sweet and innocent on the outside, but a minx behind closed doors begging for a pillow so her knees wouldn't hurt.

I actually thought of ignoring her altogether and bolting out the back door, but for some reason that woman was fast weaving in and out of the crowd like there was no tomorrow. Within seconds she was standing in front of me and I knew I had to be polite.

"Miss Pelt, what a coincidence," I flashed Sophie a glare knowing that it certainly was not. I'd have to have a talk with that girl about running her mouth in school. Next Monica will be showing up at the club for a private show with her own God damn pillow.

"Isn't it? We keep casually bumping into each other. It must be fate. I'm meeting a friend here tonight, but it seems to be awfully busy. I hope we can get a lane."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. Bye Miss Pelt," I called over my shoulder as I ushered Sophie to our lane.

I had just entered us into the lane's computer and we were about to start when I heard _her_ voice again.

"Eric!"

Putting on my best fake smile I turned around and said, "Yes?"

"It seems all the lanes are full. Would you mind sharing yours? How about a little wager? If you win, I buy you dinner and if I win, I buy you dinner."

Sophie piped up before I could even say a word, "Sure, Eric and I against you. I'll plug your name in."

Holy. Fucking. Hell.

"What happened to your friend?" I inquired knowing full well there was no fucking friend.

"Oh, she called and said that she couldn't make it, so I was hoping to join ya'll," she stated with her innocent Southern charm.

Was there a conspiracy going on that I didn't know about? Finally one thing right, my name was called for the food order giving me a moment to think. I needed rescuing and fast. Whipping out my phone I sent a quick text to Pam.

Eric: _SOS! At the bowling alley, come save me! I'll owe you BIG!_

I picked up the food and brought it back to our section just as my phone buzzed.

Pam: _You bet your ass you will! Be there in 5!_

Five in Pam language was like a half hour, but it was a relief to know that I might have a bit more fun tonight at the expense of Monica.

Monica sat and ate with us licking her lips like she wanted to wrap them around my dick. Did this count for buying her dinner? I could barely stomach suffering through this with her.

Monica being ever observant said, "Eric, for such a _large_ man you sure don't eat like one." Again her tongue darted out catching a bit of sauce on the side of her mouth. Instead of getting turned on, I was actually getting queasy.

I guzzled the rest of my beer before answering, "This is _not_ what I normally eat and it's not sitting well with me."

"What do you normally eat?" she inquired.

"Healthy foods, not this crap," I relied in disgust throwing the pizza crust down on my plate.

"You know, Sophie is the only kid whom I've ever seen bring wheatgrass juice for lunch, most kids bring juicy juice." She left that statement hanging out there and I dared her to finish her thought, but we were interrupted by none other than Pam.

"Eric, so sorry I'm late. I had a rough afternoon at the club arguing with Claudine over the next show. Sophie!" she yelled with enthusiasm.

"Auntie Pam, Eric didn't tell me you were coming," she accused glaring at me as she flung herself into Pam's arms excitedly.

"Well, he wanted it to be a surprise since I haven't seen you since I've been back."

I stood up giving Pam a hug and a peck on the lips. Taking in her outfit I had to laugh. She certainly knew how to draw attention to herself and had no idea how to dress for bowling, but maybe that was all part of her diabolical plan. She had on a red and brown animal print miniskirt that showed a hell of a lot of skin with four inch animal print stiletto heels. Every man in the room was staring at her and even most of the women, including lip-smacking Monica.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your…date," Monica floundered sweetly flashing a fake smile.

Pam leaned in to Monica out of Sophie's earshot, "Eric and I aren't mutually exclusive. We _do_ like others to join in on the fun. I'm Pamela."

"I'm Debbie Pelt, Sophie's teacher."

Clearing my throat getting Pam's attention I asked, "Pam, you aren't exactly dressed for bowling."

"Me bowl? I don't think so. I'm here to watch you _bend_ and roll that naughty _ball_ off your fingertips," she purred placing her hand on my chest. She caressed her 'b' words with a roll of her tongue as she sauntered over to the bench, the fabric of the dressing swishing as she moved her ass with each step, taking a seat.

Sophie was already setting up her first set. Monica turned to me and said, "I didn't mean to intrude on your time with your… girlfriend. How long have the two of you been together?"

"We've been dating since high school and now we even work together. Nothing like having your best friend and lover close by all the time," I stated looking upon Pam with lusty eyes as she crossed her legs letting her dress inch a little higher.

"Where do you work?" Monica casually asked.

"In Monroe; I'm a dancer," I replied as I took my turn.

Nailing it right down the center for an unbelievable first strike Sophie high-fived me and Pam wrapped her arms around my waist in a congratulatory hug. Holding on to her a bit longer I lifted her off the ground.

I watched Monica take her turn and Pam whispered, "I think it's safe to say she will be off your back from now on."

"God, I hope so. I owe you big for this."

"Yes, you do," she leered. "Let me have your next turn."

"On a strike? You're crazy," I jested.

"_Trust_ me. I have a plan," Pam raised one naughty eyebrow at me and I could only guess what exactly she had in mind.

Sophie took her turn and we watched the ball bounce off each bumper making its way to the pins in a zigzagged line. Knocking seven down Sophie earned a high-five from all of us.

Getting up for my turn Pam followed me to the line.

"Sugar, can I take your turn?"

"Do you need my help?"

"Only if you insist, baby," she smirked placing her hand on my chest. "I'm not breaking a nail though, can't I roll it like this?" Pam spread her long legs shoulder width apart and bent down placing the ball on the floor. "How's my _positioning _baby?" she asked suggestively looking over her shoulder wiggling her ass in the air. She was bent over with one hand on her booty letting her dress rise all the way up.

"_Purr-fect_," I purred staring directly at her bodacious curves.

Pushing her ass in the air, her dress rising barely covering her assets, with her back arched she skillfully rolled the ball underhanded pushing her chest out as she straightened her body up flipping her hair.

I think you could've heard a pin drop with the amount of attention Pam got with that little stunt. I couldn't even refrain from tilting my head to the side to get a better view when she bent over.

The entire place was in a bubble of silence until Pam's ball hit the pins and she jumped into my arms, my hands landing on her ass, exclaiming with excitement, "I hit some."

The man in the next lane said a bit too loudly, "Damn…he's lucky." I swear I even heard a few guys applaud when she knocked down two pins probably wishing for a repeat performance.

"Honey, you get to go again," I feigned excitement with an eye roll that only she could see.

With a glint in her eye she repeated the same performance, ass in the air, back arched and topped it off with a hair flip. This time even the guys behind the shoe counter who looked like Bill and Ted lobbying for an excellent adventure had come over to our section for a private viewing. I bet none of them objected to her stiletto animal print heels. The floor was probably the last thing any of them had on their mind.

She knocked down three more pins gaining a few whistles from the crowd. She came waltzing back to the bench, boobs bouncing, to high-five Sophie with a jump causing all her curves to shake. The bowling alley had probably never seen this much action.

Everyone went back to what they were doing as Monica took her turn. Pam whispered, "How was that?"

"Absolutely perfect. Hopefully you haven't traumatized Sophie-Anne or worse, influenced her. If I see her flipping her hair, I'll blame you."

Monica took the bench next to me when it was Sophie's turn. She asked, "So you two dance, what like ballet?"

Pam mockingly said, "Do I look like a fucking ballet dancer?" she asked with a snort gesturing to her outfit. "Actually, exotic. We are strippers," Pam concluded.

Monica's eyes widened as she mouthed, "Oh."

"You should see the way Eric works the crowd," Pam boasted with a leer to her words.

"Pamela," I scolded her. The last thing I wanted was for Monica to show up at the club to watch my performance.

"Does Sophie know?" Monica inquired.

Taking a deep breath I added, "She knows we dance. I keep my life in Shreveport and my life in Monroe separate. I don't bring my work home with me. Sophie has always been around Pam so she doesn't know her to be any different."

"Tramp," mumbled Monica under her breath knowing that not only did she say it to Pam's face, but to mine.

Pam wittingly beat me to the punch, "At least I don't have to fall all over him getting nothing in return. I may be a tramp, but he wants _me_."

Monica stood up in a huff and walked away heading towards the exit.

"Now, I think I got rid of her for you," Pam said with a smirk. If only things were that easy, in my life they never were.

As if reading into my fears lip-smacking Monica flashed me a longing look before walking out the door. Though I was grateful to Pam for the intrusion I wondered how effective it really was. Maybe I just unknowingly inspired one of Monica's pillow fantasies and gained another audience fan. Only time would tell.

The rest of the evening passed by uneventful except for the occasional ball rolling down the lane, compliments of Pam, and the eruption of applause and whistles that followed. Even with the _spectacular_ bowling skills of Pam I still managed to get a fairly decent score. Bowling for execs was great motivation.

***************

The next morning I went through my routine and made it to the club by nine-thirty. When I pulled into the parking lot I was shocked to see the mighty huntress' car there. My heart swelled with hope thinking that she missed me and wished that her date was as torturous as my night (though Pam made it a bit more fun).

Entering the club I searched for her and was disappointed that she wasn't there. Briefly did I wonder why her car was in the parking lot, but that meant that she had to turn up soon, right?

**A/N: I realize that I didn't catch him up with the night out so I decided that the next chapter will be the night out and also the next day Sookie and Eric spend together. It was getting so damn long…again. He has so much to say!**

**If Eric were to get a tattoo where and what would you like to see?**

**So… I promised a Halloween show with fangs and fake blood drinking. The only problem I'm having is finding Eric something to wear. A cape does nothing for me! What do you think vampire Eric should wear?**

**I finally got the outfits on my profile for the last two chapters. Go check them out and see what Claudine forced Sookie to wear. Pam's **_**bowling**_** outfit from this chapter is on my profile as well.**

**Reviews are like panties being thrown at Eric! Please review, it is the best motivation.**

**Thanks Charverv for Beta-ing me once again; you rock!**


	13. Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire

**Chapter 13 - Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire**

**Eric's POV **

It wasn't until after twelve that I had company. Continuing with my workout I tried to focus on my bicep curls rather than hoping that Sookie had arrived. Not having given much thought to her car being in the parking lot I just assumed that she got a ride here from someone. Maybe her car had broken down? So many other possibilities fluttered through my mind, but I tried to dwell on the least intrusive reasons.

Claudine bounced into the gym about a half hour later. People who were that perky all the time severely cramped my style, but because she was my boss, and a genuinely nice person I didn't give her any slack for it.

Claudine was one of those people that wasn't particularly comfortable with silence and loved to hear the sound of her own voice. Conversation with her was always forced because frankly we had nothing in common and therefore nothing substantial to talk about. I was only half listening as my thoughts drifted to the prior day with Sookie in my arms. My only regret was the briskness of our encounter and I wished that I could have held her in my arms longer. My feelings were mixed when it came to Sookie. Being an essentially selfish person I wanted to steal her away and lock her in my bedroom for my own sexual purposes, but the emotional connection I felt for her wanted me to let her go, knowing that what I had to offer at this time would not be enough to satisfy either one of us. My feelings for her pulled me in two directions like I was playing tug-of-war with my heart.

"…so I guess things went well on her date last night. She obviously stayed at Bill's if her car is here. She and I had plans today and she's been ignoring my calls, probably having some great morning after sex."

All the color drained from my face. Had I heard Claudine correctly? Was she speaking of someone else? Surely she wasn't referring to Sookie?

Hoping that I had misinterpreted her I asked, "Sookie…you mean Sookie slept at that exec's house?"

"Sure, why else would her car be here? What other reason would there be for her not taking my calls? I mean, I don't know it for sure, but I saw the way they looked at each other."

My heart literally stopped beating with her words. I reminded myself over and over that all of this was pure speculation, but a nagging thought kept haunting me. What if it were true?

He could offer her a normal dating relationship, buy her things, take her out, and show her a good time. What could I offer? A morning romp on a prop bed and a secret relationship.

All the heat rushed out of my body as I stood there in the room coming to grips with my situation. Remarkably I was calmer than I expected, almost as if my heart froze and stopped beating for the last time. I felt dead, cold as a statue in a flower garden in January. That was me, a statue, surrounded by a beautiful rose, but didn't have the ability or right to bask in its essence.

Laying down my barbells, without a word to Claudine, I left the gym leaving my heart behind in that room.

Ignoring the calls of my name I fled the club without a destination or another thought. Not having a plan, but to drive, drive until my responsibilities forced me home.

I heard nothing. I saw nothing. My only focus, putting one foot in front of the other to get to my car. Just as I was shutting my car door, a force of power stopped the action. Looking up at my door I saw what force of nature was preventing me from leaving.

The Abercrombie and Fitch Bitch.

All I could do was stare at her, chest heaving as she held my door not allowing me to close it.

"What the fuck is with you? You're worse than a woman with PMS. Yesterday you were whining about that teacher, today you won't speak to me. What's a girl gotta do to get your attention?" she said mockingly.

As I sat there not answering, her facial expression changed from that of one of amusement to concern.

"What happened?"

Not even sure I still had a voice; I opened my mouth to speak. Though it was parched I managed to gasp, "Sookie…slept at that…fucker's." Wincing I couldn't even allow myself to dwell on that too long because a heavy debilitating weight sat upon my chest constricting my airways.

"Bitch! You know this for sure? She doesn't seem like the type."

For the first time in years I felt like crying, letting this girl in my heart and having her trample all over it. I gestured to her car; it was all I could do to keep the sob from escaping my chest.

Mumbling, "I have to go," I shut the door and Pam didn't try to stop me this time.

*************

I was not in the mood to go out for the night with my co-workers. Normally I didn't mind it as much; it was a way for me to let loose a bit pushing all thoughts of my responsibilities aside. But tonight was different. I knew that I'd have to face her and wasn't sure I could do it.

My plan was avoidance.

If I stayed clear of her for the evening I might just survive. Arriving late I sped into the parking lot in my Corvette. Knowing Pam would jump in I skidded to a halt right in front of the group outside. Everyone was dressed in leather. Claudine got a thrill out of coordinating and when she left me a message that I was expected to wear leather, I wasn't in a conforming kind of mood. I knew Claude would give me hell for it, but I fucking didn't care. Let the fucking fairy fire me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw _her_, standing next to Claudine. I tried not to notice how the soft leather caressed the swell of her breasts perfectly. I tried not to notice the leather side slit skirt that brushed the skin of her thighs gently. Oh, and I completely didn't notice the curves of her waist as her outfit exposed the luscious skin of her midriff. I was completely fucked.

Pam jumped in my car reining in my focus as I swallowed back the lump that formed in my throat. I confirmed, "_Wild Side _first?"

I peeled out of the parking lot right after Claude confirmed the destination.

"Eric, about Sookie…"

"Fitch, I don't want to hear it."

"You should know…"

I brazenly cut her off and said, "I don't give a flying fuck what happened Pam and if you open your mouth again, I'll dump you on the side of the road."

"Asshole," she mumbled under her breath.

I cracked a smile. One thing about Fitch and me, we knew each other well and knew what limits to push. She knew I was dead serious and would have no qualms about dumping her via roadside.

We drove in silence, neither one engaging the other. My only solace was the wind whipping through my hair. I loved the freeness having a Corvette gave me. If I could fly, I'd imagine that it'd feel something like this. The moving air brushed my body giving off a tinkling sensation causing a light weight effect. Though my life was filled with restrictions, this was the only time I truly felt alive and free.

Upon arriving Pam wisely remained quiet. I couldn't handle her antics, but I needed her company to get through the night. Pam was usually my partner on the dance floor and occasionally Holly or Claudine.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sookie stepping out of the car. I was in for a long night. Sidestepping my way inside I pulled Fitch onto the dance floor with me hoping to delay any conversation with Sookie. If I remained out of her reach we wouldn't have the opportunity to talk.

Pam and I had been dancing together for years, since high school. She actually helped me become the dancer I was today. Always having a flair for movement she'd come over and test her new ideas out on me. Before I knew it, she had me bending and lifting her to her will. Just by body cues we could determine the direction of the other. I had never known anyone else like Pam before and if we weren't such good friends and her sexual preference weren't for women, we might have settled for each other. I had never been in love with Fitch, but sometimes one relents for comfort. We were as comfortable together as spending an afternoon lounging on a couch with a great DVD.

Very few things could distract me, but the mighty huntress was one of them.

My groin throbbed when she took the floor with Claude. They looked perfect together, almost as if they had put in practice with each other. They dipped, swayed, and grinded together. Tearing my eyes away I focused on Pam who pinched me in the arm for my attention. She cocked an eyebrow at me, nodding her head in Sookie's direction. Shrugging my shoulders, I attempted to look bored and unfazed by the glamorous, modern day Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. Though I didn't believe that Fred was ever a fairy and I couldn't remember Ginger ever dancing in leather.

Feeling competitive of my own I lifted Pam into the air flipping her over my shoulder. She waltzed behind me caressing me from the back. The crowd had drifted backwards making a wide girth around us. Claude took the opportunity and did a back flip. Never one to let myself be outshined I had a few break dancing moves of my own. Getting down on the ground I spun my body lengthwise on my forearm showing off my upper body strength. Spinning my body around on my back I rotated myself backwards into a handstand. My shirt folded down giving the crowd a view of my impressive abs.

The crowd erupted into applause as the DJ introduced us. Sweeping my hair up with my fingers I took an elastic from my pocket and pulled it back.

My eyes involuntary sought out my temptress. This had been her first night out and her eyes danced with excitement as her hips gracefully swayed to the beat. She was mesmerizing and I almost missed my cue to take the floor as Fitch nudged me.

All my movements were mechanical because my heart just wasn't into parading my body around for drooling women to gawk. When I glanced at Sookie though, something in me changed. The predatory expression on her face as her eyes drifted south sent a thrill through me. Unbuttoning my shirt I put more oomph into my routine thrusting my pelvis to and fro. Temptingly I almost humored the screaming audience and teased them by removing my belt, but I decided to save that for another time. The only attention that concerned me was _her_ eyes.

After my minute I returned to my position outside the circle where Fred Astaire seemingly cornered me. "The dress code tonight was leather," he stated raising his eyebrow at me waiting for an explanation.

Innocently I glanced down at my boots lifting one foot and said, "My boots are leather."

Fred looked at me with exasperation before defining, "You and I both know that doesn't count. Claudine gets a thrill out of details and we don't ask much from you, giving you time you need off when others have to work. I never ask for an explanation when things come up and I know I'm more lenient with you than with the rest. Next time she asks, you concede."

I nodded my head more afraid of my tongue. Everything he had said was absolutely true. They did make concessions for me with no questions asked because they both knew I was the draw of the crowds. The club would lose money if they fired me and because of that they took a lot more crap from me than they did anyone else. A sassy remark of Claudine's obliviousness to the obvious was on the tip of my tongue, but I didn't want to have to explain my comment on her thoughtless remark earlier that day. So like a good combat soldier taking one for the team I remained silent accepting the rebuff.

I only stewed for a few seconds because all was forgotten when Ginger Rogers took the stage. Irritation consumed me when Hoyt took the opportunity to grope her by dipping her low. When the bastard actually nuzzled her neck almost claiming a kiss I had to hold myself back from going apeshit and beating the fucking crap out of him. How dare he try and stake a claim on her in front of an audience? Didn't he know she was mine? _She's not yours asshole, she gave herself to the exec remember_, I reminded myself.

A pain throbbed in my chest as my thoughts hit a nerve of truth. Focusing back on her my cock throbbed as she shook her ass rotating for the audience. God dammit, I was such a fucking mess. My entire body filled with either desire or pain and I could barely differentiate between the two.

Looking sexy as hell her eyes sparkled and her lips glistened as she mouthed the words to the song. Leaning forward slightly I felt her pull once again as she drew me to her, willing her power over me. She bent one knee falling to the floor as she pumped it, her skirt rising all the way up exposing her thigh and the lace of her black panties. Instantly I was sporting wood as my dick imagined all the things we could achieve with her flexibility.

As she left the dance floor my eyes followed my prey seeking an opportunity. My only thought was exposing her thighs again.

It wasn't until Fred patted me on the shoulder giving me a slight push onto the dance floor that I actually came back down to earth. Knowing the routine like the back of my hand I completed the steps with monotony as my mind tried to beat back all my thoughts of Sookie rubbing herself against my dick. For those few precious seconds I basked in the glory of what I desired and didn't think about her late night indiscretion with Mr. Suit. I pretended that she was mine and I had every right to have my wicked way with her.

Before I even saw what happened Sookie was on the dance floor grinding herself into Hoyt. Anger shot through me until I examined her face seeing that she was partaking no delight in his advances and it was him doing all the work. Actually she looked more than uncomfortable. Just as I was about to steal her away and sweep her into my own arms, she pranced right over to Fred draping her hands all over him.

Jealousy devoured me as she publicly touched him intimately grazing her hand over his exposed chest. Even knowing that Fred was not taking pleasure in it did not pacify my fury. I wanted her touching me!

Tearing my eyes away from the fawning love birds I scowled at the crowd hating their lust filled expressions as they watched me dance. My mind knew that Fred and Ginger's public affection was meaningless, but my heart couldn't take another blow of rejection.

A scuffle off in my peripheral vision drew my attention as Quinn moved into position behind a guy who had his hands all over Sookie. Because of my thoughts and determination not to watch I had completely missed her leaving the dance floor. Was she insane exiting to an area without protection?

Relief washed over me as Quinn hauled the guy off by his ass. Lafayette took position next to her as her guardian and protector. Giving a slight nod to him I was grateful for his friendship with her. My eyes drifted to hers out of concern and she nodded, assuring me that she was alright.

When our dance number ended I so badly wanted to go to her, just to make sure she was unscathed I told myself. She took the floor with the other ladies apparently not shaken enough to bow out. Examining her intently for any signs of adverse effects from her attack I didn't even notice Lafayette approach me. Tapping my arm he gestured me to follow him. I followed him only because he protected _her_ and I owed him my gratitude for her safety.

I never expected the first thing that came out of his mouth. "You're an ass, you know that?"

Having no idea what he was talking about, I didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer and deftly stared at him waiting for an explanation.

"You're such a bastard; she was at my house last night, not whoring herself out. You need to get your facts straight before you make assumptions like that. I have no idea what she sees in you because it certainly isn't your award-winning personality or your humble demeanor. She went through a hell of a lot last night; the least you could do is cut her some slack."

Usually when the flamboyant ass ran his fucking mouth I tuned every word out, but not this time, every word echoed in my mind. "She was with you last night?" I clarified asking real slow hoping that I hadn't dreamed it all.

"Yes you ass. I have no idea where you got that from, actually I do have an idea, but if you knew anything about her you'd know she wouldn't do that. You don't deserve someone like her."

Several nasty things flew through my mind. I wanted to tell him to take his flamboyant ass and mind his own fucking business, but something in his words rang true. I didn't deserve her and I fucking knew it.

"I know," I whispered almost low enough for him not to catch. Shock blanketed his face and mine; his for my admonition and mine for actually admitting it.

"Well alright then, I'm glad we had this chat." He walked away before I could ask him what he meant about _her _night. Did that bastard hurt her? I'd hunt him down and fucking kill him if he did. All the ways I could serve that pinhead of an exec on a plate filtered through my mind.

I barely even noticed that the rest of the crew was ready to leave. Cursing myself I realized that with all that shit I had completely missed the Mighty Huntress' performance.

With all the emotional trauma from the evening I couldn't even think straight, but one thing I did know was that I needed to talk to _her_. Pam easily arranged my thoughts almost as if she read my mind.

"Sookie have you ever ridden in a convertible?"

Pam's words stopped me dead in my tracks. Fitch, the master manipulator, created an opportunity to get the temptress and I together without getting tossed out of a moving vehicle. Smiling with amusement to myself I waited for _her_ response.

As Fitch arranged my fate, placing the temptress in my car my body filled with heated desire as I formulated what I needed to say to her. Walking to my car with her in front of me I knew what I had to do. I still wasn't sure about what I could give, but it was no longer my decision alone to make. Laying the cards all out on the table I'd let her choose, giving her the option.

As I approached my car I disabled the alarm causing her to jump slightly. She was just as much on edge as me.

We both got in the car and an awkward silence filling the air. Being this close in proximity to her I felt her heated flesh radiate the space suddenly causing the car to be suffocatingly too warm. My selfish desires wanted to reach for her, longing to brush all the fear and concern away with my soothing touch.

Searching my mind for the right words I remained silent. Finally she broke it by blurting out, "I had condoms."

At first I just thought she used an improper verb tense and was trying to tell me she 'has condoms' with her. Her words shot straight to my cock making it stand at attention thinking of her heated walls caressing my sensitive flesh. A groan almost escaped my lips, but I stifled it.

Is that what she meant? Did she want to ditch the others and fuck? The thought alone was so tempting I almost veered in the opposite direction from the next club until she broke the silence with an explanation…of sorts.

I almost lost it again when she mentioned that fucker and the word 'condoms' in the same sentence. I didn't even want to think what that visual did to me.

Quickly though, she realized her mistake and clarified, "What I mean is, Lafayette gave me condoms as a joke. I threw them in my purse when I got home yesterday, you know after…Well, I went to the bathroom and left my handbag at the table, I think that bastard actually looked through it. Everything went to shit after I came back. He ended up… well let's just say it was really bad."

My mind didn't know what to focus on. She put condoms in her purse because she wanted to have sex with me? That action apparently backfired somehow because that sick fuck rummaged through her belongings. What kind of a bastard would do that? If I ever got my hands on him… She said it ended badly. If he hurt her…

Expressing my concerns gently to her I tried to get her to elaborate on the story. After a few failed attempts and then finally a demand, she told me. I was horrified at what she said. Horrified that someone could think of her as just a piece of ass to drape over an arm. As my mind grew vengeful and plotted all sorts of ugly things for our club marketing executive, I tried to remain as light in appearance as possible when I was truly seething inside.

Jokingly I asked, "You put condoms in your purse?"

She playfully swatted me and I knew I succeeded in my endeavor to make light of the situation.

She asked me why I would think that of her and truthfully most of the girls that I had been with were never that devoted to me as I clearly wasn't to them. Dating seriously was something new to me so when Claudine had made her observation I jumped the gun making it fact.

When she asked to see me again, I remembered my earlier promise to lay the cards out on the table. Though I wasn't ready to share with her my plight in being the primary caregiver for my sister, I let her know what I could give.

"Sookie…I do not have much to offer you. I have a complicated life."

"You can offer me you," she implored.

Sneaking a glance at her I saw that she truly meant it and when she didn't press me for details I knew that we might have a chance. My life had been private and closed off for so long I just needed time to adjust.

We pulled into _Club Dead _as I thought about all the things I wanted to say, but wasn't ready too. Bringing those feelings to the surface, speaking them out loud only made them real. Hiding, bottling everything up inside made my life bearable so I could function adequately. Sharing all my pain and grief would make me feel. I wasn't ready for that yet.

I hadn't realized that I had allowed the silence for too long as she attempted to leave my car in defeat. Not meaning to make her suffer I called her name grasping her hand in mine. As she looked back as me I remembered my promise.

Laying the cards out, along with my heart I said, "I don't know what I can give and that really isn't fair to you, but I can try. The nights I have off are preoccupied so we'd have to spend time together during the day."

Her lips twitched with my words and she slyly commanded, "Dance practice tomorrow at nine-thirty," and then she dramatically exited the car. It was so on!

Smirking to myself as I got out of my car; I knew she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. If she wanted to play games than so could I. She strutted her stuff, swaying her hips as she walked over to the others leaving me in the dust.

I loved a good chase and was always up for a challenge. She entered the club hastily as I meandered my way through it on the hunt for her. Seeing my prey I pulled her onto the dance floor.

The dance floor was packed and I didn't waste any time letting her know of my desire for her. She held her own against my advances and grinded herself into my stiff member causing me to growl. She erupted a feral desire in my loins and I wanted nothing more than to mark her as mine in front of all these people. She offered herself in submission to me extended her neck for me to claim. The fire that burned in me was indescribable as we swayed as one to the music, everything around us disappearing into oblivion leaving only us behind.

Trembling with anticipation to touch her skin I snaked my hands under her skirt brushing the lace of her panties. Forcefully she thrust back against me as a moan rippled through her in wanton desire. Tracing the outline of the lace I brushed my fingers against her heated clit feeling the wetness that glistened from her. Feeling her desire thrilled me as I stroked her in time with the beat. Loving the power touching her gave me I sped up my strokes wanting her to cum for me in my arms on a public dance floor.

She moved her hips with my hand, grinding her ass into my stiffness creating erotic and heated sensations in my groin. As I felt her walls clench I flicked my tongue out tasting her ear wanting nothing more than to kiss her at that moment. As she shuddered reaching her climax I held her in my arms as her body trembled close to mine.

Her hand reached for my pants and when the DJ interrupted the crowd it took everything I had not to whisk her away into a quiet corner to finish our interlude.

With Sookie by my side I wanted to bow out for the rest of the night, but something told me that if I suggested it, she wouldn't do it, too afraid to hurt Claudine's feelings. Knowing that asking this of her would just raise questions and suspicions of our relationship and because we were still treading rocky grounds, I didn't want to chance it. When we let everyone know it would be her choice, but we'd both have to be prepared to take on the wrath of Fred Astaire and possibly our jobs.

When my turn came I moved through my movements with lack of enthusiasm wanting to get back to her side.

When Hoyt paraded on stage I felt her body tense next to mine and gave her hand a discreet gentle squeeze. As Hoyt made his way off the dance floor he swept Sookie up into his embrace kissing her full on the mouth. Those were my lips dammit!

Anger coursed through me as I almost pried his lips off hers. The one thing that stopped me was Sookie's lack of reciprocation. Her non-responsiveness would jolt his pride more than rearranging his face and I also wasn't sure Sookie would appreciate my intervention. So I let her play it out. He ended the kiss, threw a cocky smirk in my direction clearly oblivious of her lack of enthusiasm for him. _Asshole!_

Clear disgust showed on her face as she moved into her steps. Her graceful elegance took my breath away as she curved her body to show its attributes. With a glint in her eyes she beckoned to Fitch and just before anyone saw what was coming, I just knew.

Sookie flung her arms around Fitch and with gusto crushed her lips to Pam's. Everyone was shocked when Sookie deepened the kiss sweeping her tongue into Fitch's mouth clearly dominating. My dick hardened at the sight as I watched Pam's hand shift and I could tell that she contemplated squeezing Sookie's breast.

Sookie ended the kiss and I heard Lafayette say, "Damn, I knew there was a tigress in there somewhere." Sneaking a glance at Hoyt the fucker didn't even have the decency to look abashed, but only amusement colored his face. I certainly had a renewed respect for her and my earlier decision of not stepping in had been a good one.

**********

We exited the club and I couldn't wait to be done with the entire charade. But like everything in my life, nothing was ever easy. Arlene flashed me a sly look and before I could lead Sookie away she weaseled her way into my vehicle. Not being able to dispel her demand, I shot Sookie an apologetic look before we went our separate ways.

Driving out of the parking lot Easy Arlene didn't waste any time making her true intensions known. Twisting in her seat she placed her hand on my thigh and breathed in my ear, "We both have needs; let me satisfy yours here and now." She moved her hand up my thigh and stroked my pants. Jumping slightly and twisting in my seat, I removed her hand with mine.

"Arlene, I'm not a quick fuck kind of guy."

"Then let me fuck you _slowly_," she purred, placing her hand back on my thigh.

Grasping her hand firmly I shoved it away. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I don't do your kind of trash."

"Oh, I see. You'll do the Sookie Stackhouse kind of trash though won't you?"

My mother always taught me never to hit a woman, but she never stressed how not to do it even when a woman deserved it. It took every ounce of my strength not to strike her, so I did the only thing I could for my sanity. I pulled the car over.

The smile on her face widened when she thought I'd given into her pathetic excuse of seduction. The car rolled to a stop and I commanded, "Out!" For the send time tonight I threatened to toss someone out, but this time I truly meant it.

"What?" she screamed clearly not expecting that.

"You heard me. I indulged in your request for a ride. I never said how far I'd take you. Ride's over; get out." She stepped out of the car in a huff clearly not believing that I'd leave her on the side of the road. She obviously didn't know me well enough.

I drove off without another thought knowing that she'd either get picked up by someone in our group or the next passerby. She was not my concern. If she had stayed in my car another minute I was afraid she wouldn't have made it to the next club in one piece. Advancing on me was one thing, but insulting my huntress was another. That pathetic excuse for an executive flashed into my mind and I realized that he was another one that I'd need to take care of.

Arriving ahead of everyone I quickly slid out of my car and went inside. If anyone asked about her I'd tell them, they'd find out anyway once Arlene blabbed her mouth, but I didn't think Sookie would take kindly to my actions.

Seeking out a bathroom I took care of my needs. Then, maneuvering my way to the bar I ordered a scotch on the rocks and made my way over to the VIP area. Sookie was already seated with a drink and I slid in next to her. She teased me a bit about Arlene and my blood ran cold.

Realizing that there was no malice or accusation behind her words I brushed it off answering, "Very entertaining." She cuddled closer and I instinctively put my arm around her sheltering her protectively. We sat in contentment for a few minutes before Sookie excused herself to seek someone in the crowd out.

Fred Astaire walked up to me shaking his head, "Where do you get off dumping her on the side of the road? Amelia picked her up and the poor girl was shaking like a leaf terrified. Amelia is comforting her in the bathroom now."

"She was trying to feel me up and offered to suck me off in the car. She wouldn't take no for an answer, so I ordered her out. It was the only thing I could think of so I wouldn't knock her senseless."

Claude seemed to weigh my words before saying, "You could have called me to make sure we didn't miss her."

Both of us wanted to say something else, but remained quiet. Maybe this experience would teach Easy Arlene to back off. If she didn't throw herself at every guy maybe she wouldn't be a single mother with two children from different unknown fathers. Claude excused himself to get a drink as Sookie dragged two people over to our table.

Sookie introduced her friends saying she went to high school with them. I remembered the man from the other night at the club; he was the one who showed up with her brother.

The newcomers and Sookie struck up a conversation. Sookie panicked when Tara, her friend, said that her brother was in the club with a chick somewhere. Remembering his reaction from the other night I instinctively wanted to protect her from him. Quinn offered his assistance and I was filled with jealous relief. He could do something for her, something heroic that I couldn't do with all the onlookers.

Her friend JB went off to locate her relation while I sat helplessly with Sookie. The show was about to start and I knew that this needed to be taken care of soon. Excusing myself, Sookie apparently too lost in her feelings to notice, I scanned the crowd looking for my designated target. Tapping Quinn on the shoulder I pointed her brother Jason out who was standing with a bimbo by the bar. His date wore the brightest red lipstick I had ever seen.

The DJ announced our arrival as the crowd went wild. Noticing that Jason's ears perked up with the mention of the club he left the bimbo to see what all the fuss was about. When my name was called to dance I preformed without enthusiasm still concerned for Sookie.

Moving back into the crowd for the next person I hunted for the overprotective brother not finding him anywhere. Scanning the crowd for Quinn I didn't see the towering man of muscle anywhere so I figured that he had done his job and taken the brother out.

Just as Sookie was announced I saw that I was wrong. A blond haired man leaped over the crowd, I swear Tarzan must have had an invisible rope with the way he swung high over the heads of everyone. He even screamed her name making a snarling noise just as Tarzan did when Jane was in trouble. Quinn was fast, bounding over the crowd and dragging him out in a headlock. The crowd parted letting the man through, though I was pretty sure it was only because they didn't want to get hit with flying limbs.

Sookie never missed a step.

Her grace, beauty, and strength confounded me like she had been dodging paparazzi her whole life; she looked completely unfazed. The woman never ceased to amaze me. When she finished she made her way through the crowd. Following her I attempted to do just the same, but lost her. Making my way to the exit, I assumed that was where Quinn would have taken a kicking screaming grown man.

The crowd and the women slowed me down, so by the time I made it to the club entrance she was on her way back inside.

"Are you alright?" I asked pulling her body to mine not caring if we had an audience. She stated that she was and I made the suggestion that had been on my mind all night.

We left hand in hand and as I looked across the parking lot I saw Quinn and Lafayette still talking to her brother. Relieved that I was finally getting her alone I led her to my car without another thought.

Driving around aimlessly I really didn't want to take her back to the club. I hadn't gotten enough of her yet and wasn't ready to give her up. Suddenly remembering a good place I brought her to Brown's Point.

Leaning my seat back she curled up to my side as we gazed into the night at the stars. Her heated flesh against mine caused my cock to stir and my eyes had other things besides the stars they wanted to look at. Stroking her thigh I lifted her skirt brushing her panty line.

She looked up at me heatedly and I couldn't hold back any longer as I captured her lips with mine. Moaning, longing for this woman filled me with a passion and I wondered how I even thought I could do without her in my life. She was the essence that made my life worth living. She was the fire that burned within my soul making me feel alive. My entire existence had either focused on duty or success never giving the true meaning of happiness a second thought. I had found my happiness and now I never wanted to let her go.

The burning desire to be inside this woman was overwhelming and I kept chanting to myself another time. The condoms in my glove box were calling to me, begging to be used, but my first time with this woman would not happen in the front seat of my Corvette. It would be special.

As the kiss deepened and our pace increased I knew that this was what I wanted. Relieving her of her clothes she rode me like a cowgirl taming a horse. In actuality she was taming me, for there was nothing I wouldn't do for this woman.

She sucked, licked, and clawed at me with abandon as our need for the other overtook us. She unwrapped my cock like a Christmas present tenderly stroking it causing me to wither beneath her. Only the power of this woman could make me cum so violently the aftershocks rocked the car. The air around us sparkled with brilliant white lights giving me a sign that she was destined to be mine.

**********

Never had I been in such a free spirited mood. With a bounce in my step, a smile on my face, and a tune whistling from my lips I entered the club. Wanting the upper hand in our game of hunter and prey I arrived fifteen minutes early hoping to beat her there this time.

Though I would have loved to spend the entire time with her in my arms I really needed her opinion. Our Halloween show was coming up and I had some daring ideas. Wanting to cross the line into dangerously sexy, but not overstep it into grotesque I needed her advice. Sookie made me want to embrace life and not casually get by. Having a new motivation I wanted to wow her with my shows and possibly end up with her in my arms later for a private viewing. I now had a reason to dance besides needing money. I wanted to turn her on having her be so damn hot for me she couldn't wait to pounce on me. Dammit, I wanted her waiting for me in my dressing room stark naked filled with desire.

Knowing that leather was dangerously sexy I decided that my modern vampire would be clad in black leather pants, a black T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. No capes for me, but maybe a coffin or two. I found some edible blood red icing that oozed down the body. Finding a sexy as hell song, _I Want to do Bad Things to You_, I knew I was all set for her arrival.

In the past Hoyt had brought women on stage. My plan was to get Sookie on stage with me and have her pose as an audience member. There was no way in hell I was going to lick red icing off any other person besides her. Fred would have to approve it and Sookie couldn't waitress that night because the audience would have to think she was randomly picked out of the crowd.

My body hummed with excitement as I dreamed of licking her neck on stage. She walked into the club as I was listening to my chosen song. Oh yes, did I want to do bad things to her.

"You're late," I demanded as she skidded to a halt. The evident shock on her face was priceless as I repeated her words back to her. Not being able to contain myself any longer my face broke out into an honest to God grin. She was so beautiful as her shocked expression turned to one of relief.

"I have some ideas that I'd like your opinion on for the Halloween show." I gestured to my leather clad outfit and she eye fucked me with approval.

Stepping up on stage she strolled into my waiting arms as they wrapped around her body. Lowering my lips to hers I kissed her deeply, but as her hand shifted lower I stopped her.

"As much as I would love to touch you right now, I need your help with this new idea," I replied cursing myself and almost said fuck it all and stealing another kiss, but she stepped back assessing me.

"Alright, what do you have in mind Romeo?"

Sharing with her my idea my excitement became infectious. Her eyes lit up and I could see that she was more than willing to be my prop for the show.

Wheeling a wooden coffin out on the floor I laid myself down in it waiting for the music. Sookie began the song again as I slid the lid over to the side. Propping myself up on my elbows I let my long hair fall back extending my neck.

Sookie and I worked for an hour trying out different poses. Many of the movements were similar to my Viking routine showing power and a bit of danger wrapped in a lot of sexy. The hardest part would be convincing the audience that she was legitimately a random person.

Anything that looked too staged just wouldn't work. Trying different props: a couch, a wingback chair, and a throne, nothing seemed to look natural. Though I hated to use the bed I realized that Sookie need to lay down so the audience could get the full effect of my half naked form sucking out her life force.

Laying Sookie down, we tested different angles hoping for the more dramatic visible effect. The one both of us liked the best, giving the clearest view, was when I straddled her frame, lowered my lips to hers nuzzling her neck.

"Let's try it out shall we?" I purred while popping in my fake fangs and pouring some of the icing onto the side of her neck. Letting it ooze down a bit I slowly lapped up the fluid by flicking out my tongue. She moaned under me grabbing my shirt pulling me closer to her.

Grazing my _fangs_ over her soft flesh I felt her body quake beneath me. Capturing her lips with mine I deepened the kiss exploring her mouth as if for the first time. Every time with her seemed just like the first.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes for a stripper," she breathed breaking the kiss for only an instant as she flicked each button casually open.

Raking her nails over my chest, my cock, and ending on my ass she pushed me into her. Loving her impatience I held my ground hovering over her without letting our bodies touch.

With featherlike touches I grazed my hand over her heated flesh caressing every inch of her skin except where she wanted me the most.

"Eric, please…" she moaned.

"Yes?"

"Touch me."

"I am sweetheart," my lips curling into a smile hearing her beg.

"Not where I need it," she purred as her hands reached for my belt buckle hoping to spur me into action.

"Not yet," I whispered as I grabbed her hands holding them with one of mine above her head. With my free hand I continued to taunt and tease her aroused flesh as I stroked every surface but her core. I wanted her to beg for my touch. I wanted her to demand that I give her what she needed.

"Please," she panted.

"Please, what?" feigning ignorance.

"Touch me," she begged again.

"Where do you want me to touch?"

"Down there."

"Down here?" I asked kissing her belly button.

"Low-er," she moaned.

"Here?" I questioned stroking her inner thigh. "Tell me where," I commanded.

Understanding flashed in her eyes as she blushed a delicious shade of red. "I want you mouth on my pussy," she practically screamed.

"As you wish," I breathed releasing her hands and lowering myself between her thighs. Forcefully I licked the juices up flowing from her haven groaning at how wet she was from pure sensation alone. She was so beautiful sprawled out before like the most delicious feast. Thrusting two fingers inside her I pumped in and out as I licked her fiercely. Her taste was absolutely amazing, sweet to my lips like the finest vintage wine.

Her walls clenched and I knew her climax was near. A few more exuberant licks and she was screaming my name grasping my hair with her hands. Nothing between her thighs went to waste as I lapped up every drop reveling in the sensation of her quaking beneath me.

Crawling my way up her body I gathered her in my arms feeling the warmth of her hot skin on mine. She casually stroked my pants and just as I was ready to suggest round two, her cell phone rang. With a sigh she untangled herself from me and grabbed the phone that was near her purse.

Her purse? My dick throbbed knowing that she had condoms only a few feet away. What I wouldn't give to feel her flesh beneath mine moving with me. Shaking myself I knew that time would come, just not today.

"Yes," she said as she answered her phone. "Oh…, alright. I'll be here." She snapped her phone shut looking at me rather grimly.

She sighed with resignation, "It seems that Mr. Compton called Claudine and wants to do a photo shoot for the club this afternoon. He requested specifically that I be here so I could stand out as the new, up and coming female dancer for the club."

Anger flooded through me as I thought of all the ways I wanted to dismember his pathetic excuse for a human life. A plan formulated in my mind as I thought of what I could do to Mr. Compton to repay the favor.

"Oh really? What time?"

**A/N: Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum! So what do you think Eric should do to Bill?**

**Please check out my new story **_**Blessing Within a Curse**_**. I promise not to neglect this one while I work on both. After reading Dead and Gone again I got to thinking, what would it have taken for Sookie to work for the FBI? The vampires had completely soiled her for any hope of that by the end of DAG. What if the FBI found out about her ability before she came in contact with vampires? It is set before Bill ever stepped foot in the bar and yes badass Eric is in it. Please check it out!**

**Thanks Charverv for looking over this chapter for me!**


	14. Pin Striped Jackass Meets Sloppy Seconds

**The Pin-Striped Jackass Meets Sloppy Seconds **

**Eric's POV**

"He won't be here until three. Promise me you won't go all caveman on him and kick his ass. As much as I don't like that man I think he could do great things for the club."

Innocently I looked at her, batting my eyelashes saying, "Who me? I would never do such a thing."

"Promise me something?"

"What sweetheart?"

"Promise me you won't mention his name until he gets here. I don't want to have to think about him anymore. I want to focus solely on you," she said as she pulled me closer to her placing her mouth on mine.

Deepening the kiss I basked in the glory of her soft lips, kissing her with fervor. As much as I wanted to continue kissing her all day I knew we couldn't keep doing this out in the open without getting caught.

Reluctantly I pulled away and said, "Why don't we go out and get something to eat. There is this new Vegetarian restaurant not too far from here that I want to try."

She pouted her lips all innocent and shit, tucking one foot under the other in her half naked form. (Somehow while she was on the phone with Claudine she managed to haphazardly pull her clothes on one handed.) Batting her eyelashes at me she whined, "You're all done with me? The ol' love 'em and leave 'em routine?"

"I could never be done with you," I purred pulling her closer to me. A triumphant smile appeared on her face briefly before she crashed her lips to mine again. Reasonable thought left me as my hands betrayed me by sliding up her top. It never ceased to amaze me how her perfectly round, plump breasts fit precisely in the palms of my hands. Breaking the kiss momentarily to slide her top off I continued to attack her succulent lips, biting and nipping at her flesh.

Stumbling backwards I toppled on top of her on the bed. Everything about this woman made me crave her incessantly. A fire in me erupted, desiring me to claim her, locking her in chains for only my taking. As my thoughts spiraled darker out of control I felt my consciousness reject these conclusions pulling me back from my own tirade. She was not one to be claimed, but savored and treated like a magnificent queen. These were the thoughts that made me pull away. These were the thoughts that had me reveling in her majesty, completely awestruck over what I had done in my life to deserve such a creature.

It was only out of dignified respect that I released her lips and pulled back, because my more savage thoughts wanted to tear her panties off plunging myself into her center. So before the beast couldn't be contained any longer I released her.

I watched as different emotions played across her face and even still I couldn't bring myself to say a word.

"Why did you stop? Don't you…don't you want me," she whispered.

My heart just about broke with her words. Couldn't she see that I wanted her? I wanted her more than I needed air to breathe. My need for her was more certain than the sun raising in the east and setting in the west; it was irrevocably constant.

"Of course I want you, but I'm worried about other people walking in. Let's get out of here and do something just us," I implored her as I touched her cheek. My body yearned for physical contact, even the slightest touch eased the pain my heart ached when she wasn't near.

"Ok," she replied reaching down for her shirt.

I sighed as I watched her rejected stance, not being able to meet my eyes. I suddenly realized that she was just as insecure about _us _as I was.

"Hey…" I stated as I touched her arm. I needed to know she understood why. It had nothing to do with how I felt about her, but had everything to do with timing. When the timing was right I had no problem walking into Claude's office with a 'fuck you attitude' and laying the cards down on the table, but we both had to be ready for the possible repercussions. I had a feeling that Claude knew, for he was a well observant man, but just hadn't said anything yet. Claude was the 'out of sight, out of mind' kind of guy and if it wasn't directly effecting club profits than he didn't want to know about it. "…look, I want you…right now, here, but I'd hate to have everyone walk in while I'm licking that sweet pussy of yours. I'm pretty sure you don't want that either." I cocked my eyebrow at her awaiting her response.

With a sigh she said, "I know I'm being irrational, but I just feel so…" and she trailed off.

Finishing for her I stated, "Insecure?"

"Yeah, how did you…"

"Know? That's exactly how I feel about you. Come on, let's go."

Taking a few minutes to put the stage back to rights we headed out the door arm in arm. As much as I wanted to take her somewhere quiet to makeout, I didn't want our entire relationship to be built on physical attraction. I wanted to get to _know_ her.

"How 'bout lunch?" I asked her as we got into my Vette.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"It is almost twelve. Did you have something else in mind?" I raised my eyebrow to look at her as I peeled out of the parking lot. Not really having a destination yet, I headed towards that Vegetarian restaurant in Monroe.

"Where do you live?" she casually asked. My heart skipped a beat thinking her question over. Was she simply making casual conversation? Inquiring where her lover lived? Or was she implying an intent? Did she want to know if I lived nearby? Possibly close enough for an afternoon rendezvous?

"Shreveport," I replied stiffly. No one from work, besides Pam, had ever been to my home. In fact, I was pretty sure no one even knew where it was. Oh, Claude had my address on my employee application, but unless he made a conscious effort to search it through MapQuest he would surely never find it.

She didn't inquire any further which was both maddening and a relief all at the same time. I wanted her to desire to be with me in my home, but knew that at this time I couldn't bring her there. Fearing that my denial of her request would make her feel rejected, I was glad she stayed silent.

I didn't really know what to say in this awkward silence. Never needing to work for the affections of a woman I realized that I had no idea how to keep a conversation going. With Pam everything was effortless and I hoped the same would be with Sookie. Everything in the physical department was effortless, but conversing was not.

Driving aimlessly I racked my brain for something to say to the beautiful woman beside me. The silence grew to an uncomfortable level and I even thought about asking her about the weather just to say _something_. It occurred to me that this had never happened before. Usually when I was with a woman I didn't care if I had nothing to say because usually I didn't care enough about her to hear _what _she had to say. With Sookie everything was different. I worried that the silence droned on and it looked like my bedside manner severely lacked. It bothered me that I wasn't giving off the best impression of myself and it drove me mad to think that she thought less of me because of it.

We couldn't go to my house and she didn't want lunch, what the hell else was there to do in the middle of the afternoon on a weekday? I never had to worry about taking women out because I didn't date women, just fucked them. This entire concept of dating and captivating the heart of a woman was completely new to me. Maybe it was time to put Pam, and her Dear Abby knowledge to good use. Where could I take Sookie in the middle of the fucking afternoon?

An idea struck me at that moment. I veered my car into the intended destination and tried not to over think my decision. Sookie was a simple, but cultured woman who appreciated beauty in life. Nothing could be better than to share a piece of history and stunning architecture with someone I held dear. Sophie and I had never been, but it was a place I had wanted to return to for quite some time, to bask in its refinement again. Sophie had not developed an appreciation for fine things at her tender age yet.

It was only about ten minutes before I pulled into the parking lot of the Biedenharn Museum and Gardens.

"Where are we?" Sookie asked.

"We are at the Biedenharn Mansion Museum and Gardens. Have you ever been here?"

"No, I didn't even know it was here."

"It was a place that showed how the simplest of ideas morphed into one of the greatest money makers of all time. Joe Biedenharn's bright idea was to place the ever popular fountain soft drink Coca-Cola into a bottle. His home was not only an impressive mansion designed in the Antebellum period, but lavished with European period décor. Biedenharn's daughter Emy-Lou was a talented pianist, but loved gardening and as a result had extensive gardens and fountains placed adjacent to the property. You weren't hungry so I thought we could tour it today. We have a few hours before we need to be back at the club."

Her eyes sparkled with delight at my idea and I breathed a sigh of relief. I had gone out on a limb, hoping to guess right in my feeble attempt to please my temptress. Dates were a foreign realm that I never had wished to travel. Pleasing my ever insatiable cock had been my desire concerning the female body. Falling victim to _her_ wiles had never been part of the plan.

My selfishness shone through in my love of women. Oh, I sated them as they screamed my name in the throes of passion, but come sunup, I sent them packing on their way. Never had I strived to maintain an emotional attachment to someone. Not knowing the first thing about a dreaded date, I relied solely on my selfishness and took her someplace that I would enjoy. One thing I had learned from observing my Mighty Huntress, we were one in the same. Was it deviant of me to assume that she would find the same pleasures here I would? That she would marvel at the same architecture that captivated me?

Before my father died, his company had hosted a fundraising benefit outdoors in the gardens. Only briefly did I venture inside the mansion, into the foyer specifically. Maybe this was where it all started. Maybe this was where my love for European architecture (and women) stemmed from, seeing this magnificent house when I was only a teenage boy.

The flicker of memory of my father sent a sharp pain through my abdomen. He had been a regal man; tall in stature, handsome, blond, the epitome of a Swedish warrior Viking. His staunch beliefs had men lining up to ally with him, but his ferocity had his enemies cowering in the sidelines. As a boy, my father was the one man I craved acceptance from. Would he have approved of my debauched and promiscuous lifestyle? What would he have thought of my current occupation? I knew with resounding reassurance that he would have disproved greatly, but Sookie, the woman on my arm, he would have loved dearly.

"We're going inside?" she asked bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yes…I thought we could appreciate the landscape together." Her smile brightened bringing one to my own face. I realized that it was a sight I wanted to see more often. For the first time I cared for the feelings of a woman besides Fitch. I wanted to take care of her every need, not just her physical ones and in a small way I was doing just that.

We toured the mansion, though I didn't really see much of it. My eyes were on her as she oh'ed and ah'ed her way through each room. I found contentment in just watching her, complacent with just her hand in mine.

As our tour drew to a close I became edgier and edgier. My anger flared and I knew none of it had anything to do with the girl beside me, well not directly anyway. I wanted to pound out every last insult from Compton's flesh for what he proposed for my girl. That was where Sookie and I differed. Her heart was good, where mine, was haunted with darkened desires. Sookie would never approve if I took my vengeance out upon his flesh. Just like I knew she hadn't found out about Arlene yet because I knew that she would confront me with it. Confidently though, I knew that if I told Sookie of Arlene's persistent offer she could be persuaded to reason.

What methods could I use on that Pin-Striped Jackass that either Sookie would approve of or wouldn't know about? The only thing I could think about was introducing the two people who had insulted Sookie. They were perfect for each other. I had a secondary part of that plan up my sleeve, but I had to fulfill my primary goal first - arranging Sloppy Seconds and the Pin-Striped Jackass to meet.

After the tour we wandered around in the gardens. If I had any forethought at all I would have brought a picnic lunch for us to enjoy upon a blanket right next to the beautiful center fountain. It looked like something taken right out of a movie; a large pool with cascading flowing water. I was waiting for fish to flip in the air and fucking wink at me. The scenery was just perfect and the company was ….divine. No words could describe how I truly felt about the Temptress or how she made me feel. 'Perfect', 'divine', were just words and neither one conveyed the depths of my affections. This would have been the perfect opportunity to feed her fruit and shit curled up on a blanket. But, I didn't have a blanket and the fucking fruit didn't grow on trees (well it did, just not here where I could get it).

So like a lame ass hormonal teenage couple we sat on the edge of the fountain wall until some fucking staffer told us not too. Then we were left standing, staring at one another. Too bad my ideal date wasn't planned out better and wasn't some shit that I concocted on a whim.

Vowing that next time we went out I would do a whole lot more planning, we silently walked back to my car after a stroll through the gardens.

"Eric, that was amazing. Thank you for a wonderful afternoon," she said after she opened the passenger side door.

Amazing? Was she fucking serious? The idea was alright, but the afternoon seriously bombed from my lack of planning.

"Sookie…I should have thought it all out more."

"No…the afternoon was perfect. Spontaneous and perfect. Hopefully we can do this again some time?" She looked over at me with a question in her voice. Was she fucking serious? Did she doubt that I wanted to spend time with her? Did she doubt my feelings for her? I had put more effort forth by coming up with a damn idea than I had for any other fucking woman I draped on my arm. She was not an ornament to hang over my arm like she was beautifying a fucking Christmas tree. No, we weren't decorating each other, but fucking complimenting one another. Isn't that what God created Eve for? As a compliment to Adam? She was my other half; my sun on a dark gloomy day.

"Next time we do something like this I will show you what you mean to me by the thought I put into it." Knowing my words sounded a bit cold, like this outing meant shit to me, but I was really angry at myself for not having more insight on what women needed.

"You did do all that by taking me to a place that you knew I'd enjoy. That meant more to me than all the planning in the world. This was the best…outing I've ever been on. Thank you." As I looked into her eyes I was shocked to see the sincere truth behind her words. She really had a glorious time and here I was belittling my efforts and fucking everything up.

"The best outing? Surely you must've had better dates than this." I was completely dumbfounded by her expression. She was such a beautiful woman and surely others had appreciated her so.

"No…" she looked down at her hands nervously before continuing, "I never dated…at all. People in my town always found me awkward and called me crazy Sookie. Most guys…chose to stay away from me. My first real date was the other night with…well you know how well that went. So this would be classified as my second date, if that's what it was."

I stared at her, my expression one of disbelief. "Have you ever had… a boyfriend?" What I really wanted to ask centered around her sex life. Had she ever had sex before? Surely she wasn't still a virgin?

She looked me square in the eyes and somehow very intuitively read my thoughts. "If your askin' what I think your askin', the answer is no…I have not."

My jaw fucking dropped open, not believing what she had just told me. "You're a virgin?" I whispered in utter disbelief. Had there ever been a virgin stripper? The idea was completely shocking and my dick twitched to life standing half mast when I thought of the possible prospect. It had been many years since I deflowered a girl and being able to penetrate my Sookie was so much of a fucking turn on.

"Yes, you don't hate me do you?" she asked casting her eyes downward.

"Hate you?" I was appalled that she thought I could hate her after such an honest confession. "Why would I hate you? In fact, that is such a fucking unbelievable turn on. I'm just glad that we held off so your first time with me could be special; that is, if you want your first time to be with me?" I looked at her waiting for an answer almost panicked that she'd deny me, telling me to fuck off. I wasn't ready for any shit like that. Something about my Temptress burned a fire within my soul and it was a feeling that I wanted to explore.

"I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone but you Eric," she purred almost with a hum to her voice that sent a vibration straight through to my cock. She had already shared so much of her body with me and I felt privileged that she'd allow me this great treasure. Her bestowing her virginity on me was like giving me a flawless diamond in an exquisite jeweled setting that I was determined to treasure for all eternity, worshiping it in reverence. My Mighty Huntress deserved nothing less than my devotion and veneration.

I grasped her hand in mine feeling the warmth of her touch as I pulled out of the parking lot. This time as the silence droned on I didn't stress over it feeling the need to fill it with chatter. I heightened my senses for the subtle variations of sound over the purr of the engine. Her shallow breathing, her pulsating hand in mine, the slight movement of her hair, the rise and fall of her exquisite chest and the surreal half smile of contentment captivated me as I drove back to the club. These facets of her mannerisms clung to my consciousness as I memorized every detail about her. Again I was caught in wonderment of my thorough observation of her, never having concerned myself with such things before. But Sookie was different; not only did she charm me by her purely innocent antics, but she delivered my soul from the turmoil of a darkened abyss.

We pulled into Hooligans parking lot only a few minutes later and it had filled up with people. It was twenty minutes to three and by looking at the cars I knew that the Pin-Striped Jackass hadn't arrived yet.

I needed a minute away from her and knew that once we entered the club I'd probably have it. We exited the car and I was quiet, plotting my next move. I opened the club door for her and we both stepped inside.

The bisexual motherfucker was on stage strutting his stuff and I excused myself claiming that I needed to find Claude. My excuse was basically true; I had to talk to him about Friday night's show, using Sookie as my prop. He had to approve that shit and probably watch our performance too, but I had an entirely different reason for wanting to sneak away. I had to make a phone call, and not just to anyone, but the woman who offered to suck me off the night before, Sloppy Seconds.

First I popped my head into Claude's office and it was empty. I figured that he was probably working out in the gym. Slipping inside undetected I reached into his desk. The drawer was locked but with a quick flip of a paperclip I had it open. Grabbing Arlene's employee file, I scanned her information and memorized her phone number. Slipping the file back in the drawer I securely locked it again.

Stepping back out of the office I casually walked towards the gym to find Claude. On my way, I pulled my phone out and stored Arlene's digits.

Claude was running on the treadmill when I opened the door.

"Hey, can I ask you something about Friday night's show?"

"Shoot. You have something worked up for the Halloween special?"

"Sookie and I worked on an act today. I think the only way for it to really work would be for her to play an audience member that I pick out of the crowd. I don't think it would come off as well if we staged the entire thing, so that would mean that she would need Friday night off because she couldn't go back to waiting tables after the performance."

"How does Sookie feel with losing a night of work?"

"She didn't protest. Actually, she probably hasn't even thought about the lack of pay. I was planning to give her my tips for that performance to help make up the difference." Claude hit the stop button on the treadmill to gap at me with one eyebrow raised. I tried to look as nonchalant as possible by shrugging my shoulders and continuing with, "It is the least I could do for her missing a night of work because of me."

"I have to see this award winning routine that the two of you cooked up. I'm assuming that you don't want to do it now with the crowd upstairs?"

"No, if at all possible maybe either tonight after everyone books out of here or earlier in the day tomorrow before everyone shows up."

Claude grimaced when I mentioned the word _earlier_. "Tonight after the show; stick around and we'll see if it's hot enough for her to miss a night of work." He stepped off the treadmill all the while shooting side glances at me. Before he could further bombard me with questions I departed from the room.

Needing a quiet corner I popped my head in the locker room hoping to find it empty. It was.

Taking a deep breath I framed what exactly I wanted to say to Sloppy Seconds. I had to begin with something I never imagined saying to that slut; I'm sorry. If I couldn't squeak the apology out she'd never come. I'd have to feign sincerity in order for my diabolical plan to work.

Flipping my phone out of my pocket, I dialed her number. I silently thanked the Lord I paid an extra monthly charge to have my number blocked from caller-ID. Sloppy Seconds picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Arlene, this is Eric."

"What do you want? I have it in half a mind to hang up on you."

"I'm actually calling because I…regret what happened last night." The word regret was the closest I could get to stomaching an apology to that bitch. I quickly rushed through my next line, "I wanted to make a peace offering. We have to work together and I didn't want my actions from last night to put a strain on our working relationship. I wanted to let you know that a photographer will be here shortly to photograph the female strippers. I heard the buzz from the ladies that the exec that's running the show is, and I quote, 'steamy'. I thought you would…appreciate the heads up."

That was all I needed to say as I tossed her the bait. She gushed on, "Oh, how thoughtful of you. Pay it no mind what happened last night. It was my fault really. See you soon." She hung up on me before I even got the chance to hang up on her. With a devilish smirk on my face I went upstairs to watch Sookie as she posed for the camera.

I was relieved to note that the camera crew had just arrived and nothing had started yet. Scanning the room for Sookie my anger flared as I saw her trapped in the corner by none other than the Pin-Striped Jackass.

Striding over to her like a knight in shining armor I interrupted their conversation by saying, "Sookie, I've been looking all over for you." I gently glided her away as she quickly waved him goodbye which half resembled her flipping him off. Stifling a laugh I pulled her out of his claws and into my arms quietly off into a corner.

She buried her face into my chest saying, "Where were you? I thought you deserted me." Even though we were firmly fixed in the shadows and everyone was busy mulling about their own business one pair of eyes heatedly gazed at the two of us in loathing anger. The Pin-Striped Jackass couldn't tear his eyes away from us. I took this as my one opportunity to gloat. Staring over Sookie I smirked at him as I let my hand trail down her back. A furious expression crossed his face and his hands balled into fists. Jackass indeed!

Whispering into Sookie's ear, knowing that I had diverted my attention from her far too long, I said, "Never. I'd never desert you. Come; let's see what scandalous outfit Claudine wants you to wear."

Leading her at first by the hand; then, remembering where we were I quickly dropped it as we headed off to find Claudine. She, of course, was not hard to locate as sharp banging penetrated the wall echoing through the lounge. All the ruckus came from the costume room. I couldn't even fathom what could possibly have made all that racket, until I saw the condition of the room.

The doors were forced open with chairs and clothes leaked all the way out into the hallway. Abercrombie and Fitch was standing back, outside the doorway.

"I'd stay back if I were you," she warned.

"What the-" but I was cut off by a flying heeled red leather boot that apparently had a pilot's license as it was launched into the air only missing my head by mere inches. "Fuck!" slipped out of my mouth as I managed to dodge the flying object.

"I did try to warn you," Fitch snickered with a chuckle. "When Claudine's on the warpath for the perfect outfit you just have to stand back or you're liable to get hit."

Sookie lunged forward and my protective instinct kicked in grabbing her arm, granted she was only in danger of getting hit by clothes, but heeled boots could surely land her in the hospital. She tried to wiggle out of my grasp, but I wasn't having it. Claudine was dangerous and Sookie with her lack of self-preservation was walking right into a minefield.

"Sookie, you can't go in there. Let her do her thing and when it's safe, you can go in," I pleaded with her. Fitch on the other hand was laughing her ass off.

"Aw, aren't you sweet Eric, protecting our dear Southern Belle from a flying bra. How manly of you. A modern day Rhett Butler, sweeping a woman off her feet with your impeccable manner and ill repute reputation," she declared in her heaviest Southern accent while trembling with laughter.

My Mighty Huntress laughed right along with Fitch as I stood there unsure of what to do. Gazing at Sookie, my attention solely focused on her, I didn't see the bustier before it smacked me right alongside my head. Fitch fell to her knees doubled over with laughter as Sookie fell to the floor herself.

"He…really was…saving you from a…bra," Pam gasped out in between laughing. "The rhinestones might have… done you some…damage Sookie," she continued through bursts of laughter with her bad imitation of a hick with a Southern drawl.

My anger flared at the two women rolling on the ground. I didn't know whether to storm off or pick Sookie up, throwing her over my shoulder to haul her to my dressing room.

"Ah, ha!" Claudine shouted as the tornado of clothing desisted. My Huntress and Fitch stopped their ridiculous laughter and picked themselves up off the floor. I ventured in first for fear of the whirling tornado of deadly clothes to start back up again.

The room looked worse than after a hurricane hit. The only thing missing in this disaster was the excess water. Clothes literally hung from the ceiling as they got caught in the rafters. Not an inch of floor space showed as everything was strewed all about the room. Nothing was left on the rack, in fact, not even a single hanger hung on the clothing bar. If there had been any windows in the room no doubt they'd be all broken. Whoever planned the costume room with interior walls surely had Claudine in mind. Nothing was in its place and I wondered who the poor schmuck was that got to clean it up.

Claudine whirled around finally noticing that she wasn't alone. "I found it," she squealed eyeing Sookie with a scrap of fabric in her hands. She didn't even look fazed or remotely remorseful at the disaster she caused. In fact, she didn't even look conscious that she even caused such a mess in the name of clothing.

"Found what, exactly," Sookie spoke, her voice shaking as she eyed Claudine wearily.

"What you need to wear for the photo shoot."

"Is that the entire outfit?" Sookie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's a two piece," Claudine added so matter-of-factly as she separated the scraps of pink lacy fabric. Both items in her hand looked more like threads than actual clothing and I felt my anger heat up when I thought of that sleazy jackass seeing her in almost nothing at all.

Sookie touched the fabric and I was tempted to take it in my grasp and have it _magically _fall apart with just a flick of my wrist. Knowing Sookie though, she'd probably be upset with me for ruining the outfit even though she had no desire to wear it at all.

"Let me just find the shoes…" Claudine said as she turned back around all perception that she wasn't alone completely gone from her mind. I hurried Sookie out of the room before the killer heels started flying once again.

"You can dress in my dressing room as long as I can watch," I whispered into her ear. Not even waiting for her response I pulled her along, anxious for a private viewing of the band-aid Claudine deemed worthy of an acceptable outfit.

Shuffling her into my dressing room I quickly shut the door behind me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Eric? What if someone sees?" she asked as she placed her hands on my chest with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Frankly, Sookie, I don't give a damn," I copied in my best Southern Rhett Butler accent.

Her eyes lit up in amazement at my words. "Why, Eric, I do declare that you've seen my favorite movie? Maybe you'd be a dear and help poor ol' me out of these burdening clothes," she feigned innocence as she twirled her hair with one finger prancing around shaking her booty.

Deliciously inviting! I couldn't help myself for a second longer before I launched myself at her with my rocket at full attention.

Grabbing her from behind, I wrapped my arms around her, nipping and kissing her shoulder as I gracefully relieved her of her heavy burdened top. "Would you like me to relieve you of this Sookie?" I asked while toying with her bra line. "It's getting in my way. Let me free you," I breathed into her shoulder as I unclasped her bra. Cupping each of her breasts in the palms of my hand I rolled her nipples around with my fingertips. My lips trailed down her neck as she softly moaned against my touch.

"Eric, I have to get ready. Claudine will be popping in any minute after she finds my shoes."

"Fuck the shoes," I stated as I turned her around to face me, capturing her lips with mine. Her lips were soft and pouty, perfectly shaped and so kissable I could lose myself in them forever. My hands trailed to her waistline as I slowly pulled off her jeans. My mind screamed at me that we'd be discovered if we chose not to stop, but my heart (and my lower head) adamantly disagreed with logic.

Sookie gently patted my chest after she was relieved of her pants. "Eric…" she moaned as she pulled away, "We can't do this now."

Running my fingers through my hair I sighed knowing that she was right. _Later_, I consoled myself.

She stripped herself out of her panties, and her bare flesh standing before me caused me to groan. Nothing that perfect had ever been touched by these fingers. Every other woman had been tainted, but Sookie was not only pure, but innocent. Stepping back I gave myself a wider girth from the harlot of temptation who wiggled her ass and bounced her boobs as she pulled up her stockings. Only God could bless (or curse) me with a woman who pulled on stockings before her clothing. She seductively smiled knowing damn well what she did to me.

"See something you like?" she purred, throwing my own line back in my face.

"Hell yes and I plan to kiss ever inch of her skin later," I growled right back.

She blushed scarlet and slightly turned away from my watchful eyes as she slipped on the string panties.

"Can you tie this please?" she asked as she turned her back to me to fasten her top. Skillfully I tied the strings behind her neck and around her back. When the top was secured, she turned around and I thought my dick was going to explode. It consisted of a series of pink strings that hugged her breasts tying above her neck and behind her back. A sheer piece of pink lace covered only the top half of her breasts, barely extending down to the nipple while the rest of her lay bare. The round, plump contours of her breast line made me want to attack her, getting my fill of her succulent form. Her luscious breasts called out to me begging to be touched with their erect stance.

Goosebumps trailed down her flesh as I gazed at her with a feral look ready to pounce on my prey. I was practically salivating to touch her as I closed the gap between us. At that moment that scanty outfit didn't have a prayer of surviving my attack.

Knock. Knock.

The tapping on the door brought me out of my primal desire to devour the temptress where she stood. Cursing to myself I was brought back to my senses, remembering exactly where we were.

"Come in," Sookie called, her voice shaking with either guilt or annoyance; I wasn't quite sure.

Thank God it was only Fitch who popped her head in to leer at the both of us. "What have you two been up to? Nothing naughty I hope." Letting herself all the way in she shut the door behind her. Looking down at my straining erection she added, "Eric, you don't have to solute when I enter a room." She paused dramatically to see if either of us would take the bait.

I couldn't resisting teasing her, "I wasn't saluting for you. Only Sookie can make me stand at attention." After the words left my mouth, I cursed myself knowing that I walked right into her trap.

"Apparently in my presence you are always _'at ease'_," she smirked as my anger flared referring to the night last week; was it only last week that Fitch and I attempted to have sex? She turned the tables, and the attention, away from me before I could explode with anger. "Sookie, I have your shoes and have come to do your hair. Since this was a last minute thing Marie Star couldn't make it."

Sookie turned her body towards Pam giving her the full effect for the first time. "Holy fuck that is some outfit. No wonder you two were having trouble keeping your heads on straight." She winked at me looking down at my painfully erected cock again. "Yup, definitely having issues thinking with the wrong head," she mumbled under her breath.

This time I just shook my head at her antics. The last thing I wanted her to do was share that embarrassing cuddling experience from last week where I couldn't get it up. She could make as many references to my throbbing cock as she wanted, but none whatsoever about my lack of performance.

Fitch got busy primping and pruning Sookie's hair. No amount of makeup or hair curls could make her any more beautiful than she already was. I knew that I should be doing other things and that I should tear myself away from this room, but I couldn't bring myself to, completely transfixed by the woman laughing in the chair. Several times it occurred to me how suspicious my actions were to onlookers. What if Claudine popped her head in here, or Claude? Could I explain my actions? Would they demand that of me? _Probably not_, I reasoned with myself. As long as Sookie and I kept everything low key questions wouldn't be raised.

When Fitch was done and Sookie stood up spinning around to give me the full effect I almost came on the spot. She was a vision of a beautiful fairy shimmering with glitter and soft sparkles. The pale pink threads of lace twinkled in the dimmed light as she moved her body. She was sexy as hell and completely equipped with a wand to grant my every desire. She was fucktabulous and every man's version of a wet dream. If only she was dressed like this for the expressed purpose of pleasing me. Panic rose in my belly as I realized she wasn't dressed like this for me, but for a camera under the watchful lecherous glare of the Pin-Striped Jackass.

"What do you think?" Sookie asked spinning slowly in a circle for me, as she let the light dance with the textures on the thin fabric.

"As long as I get a private viewing later," I purred not wanting to let my true thoughts about the outfit show. Fitch chuckled next to me and I had actually forgotten she was there in the room with the radiant presence of Sookie.

"Well isn't that just special," Pam mocked.

Ignoring Pam and unable to resist, I pulled Sookie into my arms. She seemed quite startled at the public display of affection right in front of Pam, but her body relaxed into mine as I placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"Hey now, break it up. You're going to smudge Sookie's makeup," Fitch stated as she tried to forcibly separate us by prying her hands between us. A primal urge erupted in me when I saw Fitch's hands on Sookie. She was _mine_.

Growling at Fitch, Sookie placed her hand over my heart stroking me. Reason returned when I turned my head to look into her eyes.

"Eric, I have to go. They are waiting for me. Promise to watch?" she asked, worried that I had someplace to be.

"Of course I'll watch," I said as I cupped her cheek.

I heard Fitch clear her throat, but I paid her no mind as Sookie kissed my palm before leaving my side and walked out of the dressing room. My heart lurched as she moved away from me and for a moment all I could think about was her retreating form as I plummeted into despair. Feeling my angst-ridden emotions I chastised myself for letting myself feel. Feelings that I didn't know I even had, had ridden to the surface and I wasn't sure I liked the lack of control. She made me feel as powerless as a lost puppy trying to find its way home in the pouring rain. She held my soul within her grasp and with a flick of her wrist, she could crush my spirit. No, I didn't like this utter helpless feeling that consumed me, but yet, I could not make myself turn away as I followed her out the door like a little lost child.

***********

The lounge was set up with lighting and camera equipment. Amongst all the craziness Claudine was smack in the middle ordering everyone around to and fro. A man with a high powered camera was arguing with her and apparently losing from his wild hand gestures.

My Mighty Huntress walked into the room and all activity appeared to stop. All eyes focused on her as she fought off her urge to conceal herself with her hands and cast her eyes downward.

Bless Fitch for taking some of the tension away, "I could always make a grand entrance," she whispered to Sookie. The cameraman seeming to get a handle on himself walked over to our group.

I noticed the Pin-Striped Jackass off in the corner speaking empathically with Sloppy Seconds though his eyes kept stealing glances in Sookie's direction.

The cameraman said, "You must be the lovely Sookie. I've heard so much about you. I'm Tray Dawson." He was a brute of a man; very tall and built. He was well over six feet, just a hair shorter than me.

"Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet cha," she said with her Southern charm extended out her hand. He shook it and led her off to the stage. He was very casual with his hand resting on the small of her back, a little too casual. Taking a step forward to rectify that situation, Pam stopped me.

"What?" I barked at her.

"Nothing. I just have to go get dressed for my shoot. Don't do anything stupid to get yourself fired. Maybe you should come with me so you stay out of trouble."

"I'll be fine. I promised her I'd stay and watch."

"Just hang out at one of the tables and don't get your panties in a twist if one of the cameramen has to adjust her stance on stage. You can't afford to go all caveman and get fired over someone adjusting her position. She's quite capable of handling herself."

I simply nodded and knew Fitch was right. Beating back my primal urges to throw 'Wilma' over my shoulder like Fred Flintstone, I sat down at one of the tables intently staring at my woman. The strong urges I felt once again showed me exactly what kind of power she held over me. Without question I would have risked my job just because someone causally touched her back. What kind of a pussy had she whipped me into? In mere days no less!

The first round of shots Sookie sat on the floor on top of a nice fluffy white cushion. Leaning back on one arm she gingerly crossed her one leg over the other as one knee was bent giving off a great view of her fabulous legs. The other hand threaded through her hair as she extended her long graceful neck.

The next one she laid on her stomach with one finger in her mouth and her ankles casually crossed behind her. The cameraman took roles of shots as he told her to experiment with different angles and poses. Modeling professionally I could see that Sookie had _it_, the factor photographers looked for. Not only was she devastatingly glamorous and sexy, but she could work a camera.

Claudine, Pam, Holly, and Dawn entered the lounge at that moment all dolled up wearing robes. The cameraman took a few extra shots of Sookie before she was excused. I got up from my seat, like her magnetism called to me, as she walked down off the stage. Claudine whispered something to her before the other girls moved onto the stage and Sookie hesitantly walked over to me.

Striding over to her, meeting her halfway, I asked, "Now what?"

"Claudine said that she had something for me to wear in your dressing room. She told me to wear the robe over it." Oh Lord, if there was a robe, whatever scraps of fabric awaited Sookie would be even less than what she was already wearing.

Wanting to warn her I led her out of the room. "Sookie, if there's a robe…" I trailed off, unsure of what I needed to say.

"I know. I already thought of that. I appreciate the sentiment just the same," she whispered quietly.

Sure enough we stepped inside the dressing room to find two inch and a half round stick-on flesh colored nipple covers and a flesh strip that was only about an inch and a half wide to cover her crotch. As she held the objects in her hand I swear she didn't breathing.

"Sookie," I whispered full of concern.

"They're all going to see me in this," she whimpered.

"I've done photo shoots hundreds of times. That's what the robe is for so you aren't baring it all for the camera crew. Most likely you'll shoot with different props obstructing your private areas giving off the appearance that you're naked," I explained trying to comfort her.

"But I am virtually naked in these," she said, holding up the nipple covers.

"I promise you, the cameraman will treat you with dignity or I'll throw him out," I stated thoroughly meaning every word.

"I trust you," she said before stripping down.

_She trusted me_. The words rang in my mind like the sweetest symphony. Never had a grown woman said that to me who wasn't related to me. Fitch didn't completely trust me, but here, this exquisite virginal woman trusted me.

Knowing that she was self conscious enough, I stood back, restraining my fingers which longed to touch her. Instead, I occupied myself by holding out the robe to her. Once her band-aids were in place she glided the robe on over her shoulders.

I kissed her forehead and then her lips gently before we joined the others in the lounge.

Claudine was on stage with Fitch posing on the bed together. Sookie relaxed a bit as she watched them with their strips of flesh on as they posed for the camera. Everything was professional as Claude waiting on the sidelines with both of their robes in his hand. After each shot he covered the girls as they slipped back into it.

"Will you be up there for me?" she asked.

"If you want me, I'll be there," I told her. It seemed to pacify more of her fears as she nodded. I gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

The girls were instructed to stay on the stage and the others were to go up. I followed on the stage and stayed on the sidelines along with Claude. He arched his brow at me, but otherwise stayed silent probably wondering when the hell I became a team player.

A few of the girls weren't known for their modesty, Fitch being one of them as she threw her robe at me standing on the stage in only her strips. Dawn also threw her robe to the side.

The photographer positioned the five of them on the bed in various poses. I collected Sookie's robe from her after she was placed on the bed. After all the girls were positioned, Tray stepped back and started snapping pictures of the girls. Giving directives, he instructed them how to move ever so slightly for him to get a better shot.

After he was done with the collective group, he instructed Holly and Dawn to step aside while he took shots of the other three girls. With Sookie in the middle, the girls stood on their knees and sandwiched her, Claudine in front and Fitch behind. Claudine and Sookie's breasts were touching as Tray positioned their hands. Fitch's breasts were grazing against Sookie's back as she held on to her hips. It was a very racy, sexy photograph indeed.

After that shot was completed, Claude brought Claudine her robe and I brought Sookie hers. Fitch bounced off the bed in all her glory as she bent down to pick up her own. The bed was removed from the stage as a red felt wingback chair was rolled onto the stage.

Sookie's first position was lying lengthwise across the arms of the chairs as she covered her breasts with her one arm. Her outer thigh covered her haven as her neck extended back and her right arm grazed the floor. That was the picture I wanted on my nightstand. Her lines were so fucking elegant and her curves smoking. I had no doubt that her innocent, empowering magic would bring gentlemen into the club.

She posed in several other positions on the chair. Some much more racy than others. By the end of the shoot Sookie's confidence in herself had grown significantly. She completely came out of her shell suggesting things that I couldn't even believe.

She laid herself upside down on the chair spreading her legs wide as she covered herself with only her hands. Her neck extended as her hair draped the floor; she looked almost shocked to get caught with her panties down.

When Tray called, "That's a wrap," I swear she looked almost forlorn wanting her few minutes of fame to last. I brought her robe to her as she slipped it over her shoulders.

Everyone chatted as the camera crews cleaned up and got their shit out of there. I noticed that the Pin-Striped Jackass was still off in the corner monopolizing Sloppy Seconds and I thanked the heavens that they hit it off. Amelia surprisingly was speaking to Tray in a very non-businesslike flirty kind of way. She threw her head back in laughter at something he said and swatted him playfully on the arm. Yup, something was definitely in the air.

The doorbell rang and Claude trotted off to get it while I led Sookie back to the dressing room. She slipped back into her jeans and T-shirt. I finally caved into my desires and pulled her to me. Kissing her passionately on the mouth I held her to me not wanting to let her go.

"You were breathtaking," I whispered in between kisses.

"How 'bout I give you a lap dance later," she purred as she swept her hand over my painfully throbbing erection.

"I'd love that," I breathed back before I deepened the kiss.

Knock. Knock.

Groaning I pulled back from her determined to kill whomever it was behind that door.

"Yes," I demanded a bit too forcibly.

"Dinner is here," Claude explained through the door. Thankfully he didn't open it as we were still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Be right there," I answered with less of an edge to my voice than before.

"We better go eat. Later," I promised and she smiled at my intent.

We left the dressing room and headed back into the lounge to eat with the rest of the crew even though I only wanted to take her back into the dressing room and continue where we'd left off.

Eating dinner with my coworkers was a pain in my ass. No longer could I hold or touch Sookie, but had to keep her arm's length. Barely hearing any of the conversation I sat back and picked at my meal. One thing of interest did catch my attention. Sloppy Seconds gushed over her date with the Pin-Striped Jackass Monday night. How convenient Sloppy Seconds got her first date exactly one week after he took Sookie out. Hearing the glorious news severely brightened my mood, knowing that sweet revenge was on its way.

"Alright folks, it's six-thirty and almost time for the doors to open. Let's make it a great night."

I picked up my trash and gathered Sookie's to throw everything away. If people noticed they didn't say a damn thing. I had been so preoccupied with Sookie all day that I hadn't even thought about what numbers I planned on performing tonight. Everything lately had taken a backseat to thoughts of her.

We walked out of the lounge together, but departed at the stairs where she headed down. I in turn, went to my dressing room where her fragrant smell still lingered. How the fuck could I even concentrate when she permeated every surface with her scent? Grumbling to myself, I planned my night out. Every evening we had a specific timed order. The first number was always a group routine. Hoyt always did the second act because he was more of a quick changer than Claude or I. We followed the same sequence every night just changed up our routines. Looking over my lists I picked a few things I hadn't done in a while and organized my shit for the night.

Victor popped in requesting my songs and costumes for the show. Most of my clothing was kept in my dressing room because I would never mingle my things in the monstrosity Claudine deemed worthy of a costume room. Primarily it was the ladies things that were kept in there because at the moment they didn't have permanent changing areas. The winds of change were coming though as Sookie posed for those pictures. Once male fans boomed, more nights would be designated to the women. The men only had more nights since I was hired as the female population in the area flocked. That was all about to shift because of Sookie.

Having a few minutes to myself before the show started, I flipped out my phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Hello," breathed the voice on the other end.

"Felipe, I need your services," I responded as I unfolded my plan of redemption.

**A/N: For those who like clothing links I have them below, just take out the spaces. If they don't work here I did post them on my profile. Sorry this chapter took forever. Sookie fought with me the entire time because I wanted to stir things up, but she begged to have her relationship with Eric going strong. I relented and let her win. You guys know I love angst, but Sookie outright refused to let me do it, so I came up with a happy alternative. **

**Please check out my one-shot **_**Marlboro Man **_**for the Cowboy contest. I promise there is no angst and lots of moonlight lovin'. **

**Thanks again to Charverv for Beta'ing me and congrats on graduating. Any and all mistakes here are mine because I love to fuck with the text even after she gives it back. **

**Please show me some lovin' and tell me what you think. BTW, there will not be a Sookie POV to go with this chapter. Since they were together the entire time I really don't have anything else to add. Sookie is up next though because details are her thing and they have to 'show' Claude their routine. **

**Anyone have any idea who Felipe might be? Why the heck would Eric want Arlene and Bill together? How do you think Sookie should react when she finds out that Eric left Arlene on the side of the road? **

http:// www.3wishes. com/ fairies. asp Pleasure Pixie

http:// www. 3wishes. com/  Fence Net Leg Warmers

http:// www. 3wishes. com/ shoes. asp Cutie Shoes - Very first shoe on the page in pink

Pinup poses - http:// media. photobucket. com/ image/pin%20up%20girls/ Angel0425inAlaska/Pin%20Up%20Girls /June_


	15. Goodbye to Sandra Dee

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Beware: This is pretty out there. This actually came to me while I was sick in bed heavily medicated with cough medicine with codine. I wrote it all down on a notepad so I could type it when I felt better. I can't promise anything; this was all under the influence of hallucinogens. **

**Chapter 15: Goodbye to Sandra Dee**

Sookie's POV

My night went by pretty much uneventful, well except for the gorgeous hunk of ass that danced across the stage seductively eyeing me up and down as he pumped his hips to the floor. He kept my nether region throbbing all night and several times I contemplated stealing away to his dressing room on my break, but I knew that if I disappeared it would be harder for both of us to get back to work. The rational side of my mind won out as my heated core assaulted me all night. Yup, things had gotten interesting. Eric had gone from the arrogant ass to my pinup fantasy in under two weeks; the only thing I needed was a picture for my locker and it would all be official. Maybe I could ask for one; I digressed again.

I still didn't know a whole lot about him, but I knew that it wasn't just me that he guarded himself with. I hoped that all he needed was time and his true side would open up for me naturally.

I had found a side of him that he exposed to few. Mostly he was classified as an arrogant SOB, but I found under that thick egotistical skin, he was a kind, loving, compassionate person. He had his pigheaded moments and when things didn't go according to his calibrated standard, he berated himself, not focusing on the good.

Earlier today he took me to the Biedenharn Mansion Museum and Gardens. He paid my way and everything, like a real date. I loved the fact that it was spontaneous and that the idea was all his. It also showed me a piece of him that I really hadn't known; he liked architecture. Though I was not a cultured or worldly person having never left Bon Temps, I did appreciate art and the construction of period buildings. It proved to me that we had yet another thing in common. But he wasn't able to focus on the success of the outing or the joy it brought me; he only focused on what _he_ thought went wrong. Truthfully I thought it was more than perfect and just the fact that _he_ wanted to spend time with _me,_ was enough to warm my heart to his efforts. Gently I refocused him on what was truly important, us being together, and finally he saw things my way.

As the night wound down my anxiety level increased. Thank heavens it had been a quiet night without any real incidents because I didn't know if my poor heart could take it. Eric didn't seem fazed in the least performing in front of Claude. I, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. It was one thing to fool around with Eric privately, but a completely different thing to show our affection, if only for a routine, in front of our boss. What if we lost ourselves in the moment? What if Claude saw too much in our performance? Hell, what if I was so nervous it didn't come out sexy at all, but awkward and unappealing? Several times I almost cornered Eric and told him to forget the entire thing, but I could see that this was a real step forward for him. His attitude hadn't just changed around me, but with others as well. Not only did he help me with my robe during the photo shoot, but Pam and Holly's as well. He was opening himself up to others and I didn't want to close any part of that down by refusing to dance with him on stage. Brushing all my fears aside I was determined to do my best.

Final call for the night had the last of the customers shuffling out of the door. Cleaning my tables slowly I watched as everyone bustled around to get everything done so they could go home. I cleaned like a snail trying to make its way to the ocean during a hurricane; slow and steady.

The lounge was completely deserted as I wiped down my last table. I had seen most everyone walk out the front door apart from Claude, Claudine, and Eric. Even Lafayette who had to clean the grill and the kitchen had left a few minutes prior. Taking a deep breath I decided that I really needed to change and possibly take a shower. I was covered in sweat, smoke, and remnants of food grease making me feel real grimy. I didn't think that I could actually relax as Eric felt me up on stage in front of others if I wasn't clean. Knowing me, I'd be so focused on my stench that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else.

Chucking my apron in the laundry I made my way to Eric's dressing room. No one answered when I knocked. Sighing I followed through on my original plan to take a shower.

Entering the locker room I noticed that Eric's gym bag was on the floor. _He must've had the same idea as me, _I thought as I gathered my things from my locker for my shower. Truthfully I liked taking showers here; the stalls were bigger than my shower at home and the only ones who ever took advantage of them were Eric and I. Pushing the door open I heard the delightful sounds of running water.

Temptingly I almost invited myself into his space and shower, but feeling unsure of myself, I opened the stall next to him. If we were further down in our relationship maybe I would have, but I still felt like he held back from me and sometimes it was hard to determine how he'd react. Briefly did I think about how gruff his answer was when I asked where he lived. He sure didn't elaborate besides the general location. The paranoid side of me wanted to know if he had a wife and kids locked away, but the rational side of me knew that he wasn't a sleaze like the Five Minute Man.

Showering next to Eric made it very hard to concentrate. Just the thought of that man naked next to me made my body shudder. Goosebumps trailed down my skin as I recalled his heated touch on my flesh. My breathing spiked as I imagined his fingertips grazing my nipples. I almost said to hell with it all and banged on his stall…again, but a nagging voice in my mind told me not too. Several times today we had daringly fooled around with others in the building, but I wasn't naïve to think that we wouldn't get caught. What if someone walked in while we were showering together? That was something that couldn't be explained. No, as much as I desired to be near him, I knew that it was wrong to defy the rules of the club right under the owner's nose. Against my own selfish desires I stayed put and suffered through a lonely, unfulfilling shower experience.

Each time my thoughts trailed to him my skin would heat up. Several times I started my shower all over again finally turning the water to cold. Whoever came up with the idea of a cold shower to cool the body down hadn't met Eric Northman. Finally shivering with the ice cold temperatures I rushed through my shower hardly having even a second to dwell on him.

Shutting the water off, I got dressed. Hearing nothing from the stall next to me I knew that I was alone in the shower room. Tossing my hair up in a towel I left the room. Opening the door to the locker room I was surprised to see Claude dressing by his locker. My heart skipped a few beats when I realized what a big mistake I almost made; Claude had been next to me in the shower, not Eric.

He lifted his head to meet my gaze when I walked in. "What?" he asked probably because I looked so damn confused.

"Nothing, I just…." I stammered, trying to come up with a logical excuse, "didn't know you took showers here. Usually it's just Eric and I…" Fumbling my words I realized my mistake as his eyebrow lifted.

"You and Eric seemed to have hit it off," he pointedly stated. Did I detect an accusation in his tone? My heart started pounding knowing that Claude wasn't going to let that statement go; I had to respond.

"Yeah, Pam and Eric have really taken me under their wing. I'd be lost without them." Seeing him flinch slightly I quickly added, "Not that I don't love Claudine, but she can sometimes be…" Talk about open mouth, insert foot; the more I spoke the more I insulted the man and his sister.

"Overbearing?" he questioned. I couldn't tell from his facial expression if I was supposed to agree or not. I decided that honesty was the best policy.

"She took me to a sex shop and for a bikini wax all within my first few days, so I'd say yeah."

"She has a really good heart, but she can be pushy at times," he admitted with a smile.

"She does have a really good heart and I love her a lot," I confessed, relieved at the sudden topic change.

My relief was short lived however, as he stated, "Sookie I want to remind you that we have a policy on employees dating. I'm not so much concerned about you as I am for him. You don't seem fazed in the slightest as girls swoon for his attention. My worry comes when you hit the stage and guys vie for your affection. I watched earlier how he reacted to that photographer touching you. I also saw last night how his eyes blazed when we danced. As strippers you all are to _appear_ available; if he violates that policy I will not hesitate to fire him. I don't give a fuck if women flock to see him; if he does anything to disrupt the running of my business he will leave me no choice."

"Ok, did you talk to him about this?"

"No I have not. I will mention it to him, but I have a feeling coming from you will be more effective. Just like last night I tried talking to him about leaving Arlene on the side of the road, but I don't think it did any good."

"He did _what_?" I asked, horrified at what Claude eluded too.

"Arlene was being Arlene, and he pulled the car over and tossed her out. Amelia picked her up, so she wasn't on the side of the road long, but it was the principle. He shouldn't be doing shit like that no matter what she might've said to him."

My mouth dropped open. I had never thought Eric capable of such a monstrosity. My cheeks grew hot with anger. No matter what that loose bitch did, nothing constituted getting tossed out of a car in the middle of the night. What if something happened to her? What if she was hurt because of what he did?

"No I agree, he shouldn't be doing stuff like that," I mumbled more to myself than to him.

"By the way Sookie, I think the pictures from the photo shoot are going to be great. I can't wait to see them."

"Me neither. When will they be ready?" I inquired as the subject change cooled my hot temper down.

"Hopefully by the end of the week. I put a rush order through. Claudine and I want to start using them for advertisement as soon as we can."

"Advertisement?"

"Yeah. Hopefully one will be on a billboard downtown. We have contracts with several magazines that will print several of the more racy photos."

My blood ran cold. Truthfully I had never thought about where those pictures would end up. Never did I think that I'd end up on a _billboard _practically naked for the entire state to see. Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judah! If I had Bon Temps talking already, I couldn't imagine the stir a billboard with me only in my birthday suit would cause.

"Well, I'll see you upstairs Sookie. I can't wait to see what you and Eric have put together. The chemistry between the two of you is bound to make it really hot." Claude slammed his locker and left the room, leaving me to have a panic attack all by myself.

I stood there staring at my locker as if some force weighed me down. My lungs tightened and I could barely breathe as I thought of the implications of those pictures. Why the hell didn't I think things through? What the heck did I expect that they were taking the pictures to be stuffed in a drawer? Holy hell; I grabbed the wall to keep from falling as my knees gave out. Dropping to the floor, I felt my airways construct. Swaying on my knees I realized I was just about to lose consciousness as the locker room door opened. As I felt myself topple to the ground strong arms caught me just as I blacked out.

**********

"Sookie?" his melodic voice whispered.

Moving my head from side to side I opened my eyes. He stared back at me with his brow furrowed and a look of concern on his face.

"Hey," I mouthed, barely able to squeak out a sound with my parched lips.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied as I tried to sit up.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine," I automatically responded.

"You don't seem fine. What happened?"

"It's silly really…" I exclaimed, trying to brush his question aside. He raised one eyebrow and I knew there was no getting around this question. "Claude mentioned that the pictures from the shoot were going to be displayed on a billboard. I never thought of everyone seeing those pictures. The thought just overwhelmed me, that's all." Staring into his eyes reminded me of something else. Taking some of the heat off myself I tossed it right back at him. "Why did you toss Arlene out of the car?" Determined to hear his side of the story before I jumped to any conclusions, I waited for his answer.

"_Sloppy Seconds ain't my style_," he said with a shrug and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Who the hell do you think you are, _Danny Zuko_? This isn't _Grease_, this is real life. What if she got hurt?" I didn't mean for my tone to sound as harsh as it did, but this was no laughing matter. He brushed off my inquiry with a lame movie quote and I'd be damned if he turned something as serious as this into a joke.

He sighed, all amusement gone from his face. "Look, I didn't mean to make light of it, but that bitch doesn't know when to quit. She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and tried putting her diseased ridden mouth on my dick. Leaving her on the side of the road was my best option unless you wanted to see her hit clear in the mouth. I probably should have called someone in one of the next cars to make sure she was picked up, but I wasn't thinking that clearly after what she said about you."

His last sentence brought me to a halt. "What did she say about me?"

"She said that 'I'd do the Sookie Stackhouse kind of trash', but not her. Pushing her out of the car was the best option for her at that moment."

"Regardless of what she said about me, you shouldn't have reacted that way. Fortunately nothing happened to her…this time," I countered, wanting him to know that I didn't find that behavior in the least bit acceptable.

"I did apologize to her," he mumbled looking a bit sheepish. Studying his face I couldn't find anything else amiss except for that momentary flash of guilt. I studied him long and hard letting my gaze bore into his skin hoping to make him crack. Instead, he smoothly changed the subject, "I think tonight may not be good for us to show Claude that routine. Maybe we should set it up for tomorrow even if others are here to see it." He got up off the floor and extended his hand to me.

Eric had a way of reminding me of things and clouding my thoughts about what was really important. I knew I should be questioning him about Arlene, but he just brought to my attention the reason I had hung around so long tonight.

Quickly contradicting his statement I stubbornly replied, "No I'm fine. All I really have to do is lay there anyway while you grope me. I'd prefer to get this over with and not have to deal with a crowd of onlookers tomorrow."

"Sookie darling, when we do this for real, you'll have a whole audience full of onlookers."

I gulped audibly at his statement as he laughed it off while he led me arm and arm out of the locker room.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" he asked sweetly; almost too sweetly and it subtly reminded me of the feeling that he was hiding something.

I pulled his arm, halting him. "Is there something you wanted to tell me? Maybe about this _apology_ that you gave Arlene?" I demanded in an accusatory fashion.

"I talked to her about the incident and told her that I regretted my actions and hoped that my behavior would not hurt our working relationship," he added innocently.

I studied him for any fault in his manner or words and found none. The man didn't even blink. Though I didn't know Eric well, I had no reason to distrust him at this point. Even though I didn't feel any untruth to his words (I had a sixth sense for those kind of things) something bugged me about the situation, but I felt like I had harassed him enough and it was time to move on. It was all over a silly apology. All I had to do was watch Arlene to see if his words were true. That bitch wore every thought and feeling on her sleeve and if she held any grudge towards him, the entire world would know. Thinking back over the evening I realized that Arlene had been in an exceptionally good mood. A renewed sense of determination coursed through me as her actions and his words finally made sense.

Wanting to make this right, with vigor I stated, "Ok, let's do this thing," as I pulled him towards the stage door.

**********

Eric wheeled out the prop bed as Claude and Claudine looked on from below. The simple sight of that object triggered heat to my loins and filled my mind with fond memories of everything Eric and I had done upon that bed. My face flushed and I had to look down as my core throbbed, wanting attention from the man who stood before me. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judah! I never imagined that such an intimate display would be so hard in front of an audience. To me it wasn't acting. To me, my display of physical contact was an outward representation of how I felt about _him_. And this personal affection that we had exhibited privately toward one another was about to be exploited in front of an audience in a _very_ public way.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I tried to think of him like I thought of him when I was first hired. We were no longer Eric and Sookie, but I was Sandra Dee, as my friend Tara called me (a nickname I hated, but earned for being a twenty-six year old virgin), and he was nothing more than the arrogant ass who tormented my very existence. Or was he really Danny Zuko? I chuckled at my bad movie reference and accusation of only a few minutes ago. Maybe we had more in common with Danny and Sandy than I thought.

"Sookie, I think it would be best if we started you in the audience so I could pick you from it," he said, interrupting my meditative state.

Without answering I got off the platform and sat next to Claude and Claudine. I focused solely on viewing him as my arrogant ass, _the arrogant ass_, I corrected myself. I knew as an audience member I had a bit of leeway so looking like a love struck puppy was not out of the question, but people would know something was up if Eric did not act indifferently towards me. If he didn't wear the same scowl and move mechanically than the jig would be up.

When Er-, the arrogant ass cued the music I couldn't help but notice how different things were from this vantage point. He was damn sexy that was sure, but the angle of sitting down was- yummy. Not that the arrogant ass needed any help in the package department, but everything looked so much _larger _and daunting from this angle. I was so focused on the width of his pants that I completely missed my cue.

Claude nudged me with a chuckle as the arrogant ass stood with a bemused expression on stage crocking his finger in my direction as the words, _I want to do bad things to you_, played. Flushing with embarrassment, I hopped up on stage nearly stumbling in the process. The man hadn't even taken his pants off and I couldn't keep it together.

He swept me up into his arms carrying me bridal style. I had absolutely no trouble at all acting surprised as the natural expressions of shock, lust and a variety of other things crossed my face.

He gingerly laid me down upon the bed. Placing his hands on either side of me he kicked his legs up into the air gracefully, like a ballet dancer, and landed on the bed with him hovering over me. The bulge in his pants radiated heat as it hovered wantonly above my core. Instinctively my legs parted for him wanting to _feel_ him.

Grinning wickedly he lifted himself off me, jumping clear off the bed and onto the floor in front of us.

I couldn't help but prop myself up on my elbows to bask in awe of his performance. He danced around the stage spinning on his knees as he ripped his shirt wide open exposing his muscular chest. I had no idea just how much he improvised because many of the moves he had not done when we practiced together. He leaped back on the bed and straddled my waist in one quick movement.

My face burned with fire as he thrust his hips forward over me and I could even hear the give of his leather pants stretching to accommodate. He leaned down over me to whisper in my ear and graze his _fangs_ over my sensitive pulse point in my neck.

"You can touch me you know. _Feel_ my chest." He straightened himself up flashing a bit of _fang_ and I couldn't help but feel that the dangerous undertone of the power behind the _fangs_ enhanced the routine. He was a man of mystery to me and the act of turning into a mystical being suited him well.

I did as he asked, and as I desired. Raking my nails over his chest I didn't forget to play the audience. Turning my head to the seating area I fluttered my eyelids and fanned my face with one hand as I felt my way down his chest.

He grabbed my hand and slowly lowered it to the button on his pants. My heart hammered in my chest as he nodded giving me approval for what he wanted me to do. My eyes focused on one object and one alone. The growing bulge that I longed to touch. Thrusting my desires out of my mind, I focused on the task at hand reminding myself that this was the _arrogant ass_ and not my Eric. We had a crowd to entertain and any of my own desires could be fulfilled later.

Flicking his pants button open, my hands trembled. He made a big show out of unzipping his pants, gliding the zipper cautiously over his bulge. I blushed furiously knowing how embarrassed I'd feel if my evident arousal was about to be unleashed to the world, but the arrogant ass held no shame. In fact, he seemed even more daring to show off what I did to him.

He flipped off the bed again, facing his backside to the audience; he lowered his pants slowly putting on quite a dramatic display of his derrière. He winked at me causing me to chuckle and his unspoken encouragement gave me courage to continue on.

I about died and went to heaven (or hell, depending how you looked at it) when his black leather g-string thong was the only thing covering his manly goods. I spied a glance at Claude and Claudine as I blushed horribly at the show he was putting on in front of me. Thank heavens I couldn't make out their forms with the bright lights in my eyes and mentally thanked Eric for knowing me so well.

He stalked over to me with a predatory stance and I coward back slightly at his intense gaze. My eyes kept drifting south to the highly intimidating bulge and the little golden charm that seemed to dangle over his manhood. It bounced from side to side as he sauntered over to me and all I could think about was ripping it off with my teeth. My whole body shuddered at the thought and before I could even take a breath, he was on top of me once again.

Pushing me gently down by the shoulders, I collapsed upon the bed with him hovering over me. Baring his _fangs_ in a sexy smirk to not only me, but the audience, he claimed his prize going in for the kill. His pointed _fangs_ pierced my neck as I gasped from the slight amount of pain and a whole freakin' amount of pleasure that coursed through my body. A cooling liquid ran down my neck as he dramatically lapped up each drop with slow, lazy licks from his tongue. Goosebumps rose upon my flesh as his lips nuzzled my neck and his breath heated my skin.

With the smirk I felt upon my skin I knew the arrogant ass was enjoying this little display way too much. It took everything I had to keep my breath steady and not hyperventilate like a love struck teenager getting her first kiss from a really cute boy. I think at one point I unconsciously decided not to breathe- like that would somehow be better than embarrassing the crap out of myself with my juvenile behavior.

He lifted himself off my body, licking his luscious lips that now glowed with a reddish hue representing the life blood he took from me. I gasped, practically chocked, as I struggled for air. He smirked knowingly as he turned to the audience to seduce them one last time.

My breath hitched as I eyes trailed down to his succulent tight ass. I swear, only Eric Northman could have an ass that could be described as scrumptiously delicious. I loved that view, best view in the house in my opinion. I watched intently the slight quaking tremors his ass made as he danced around the stage. It never ceased to amaze me how tight it actually was and how little it moved with his body- staying perfectly formed no matter what he did. What the hell was wrong with me? I had spent the last several minutes focusing solely on his ass, but what an ass it was.

As the song came to an end, I couldn't help but wish for a private show in his dressing room. Maybe I could persuade…

"Sookie?" Eric questioned, bringing me out of my thoughts with his hand extended in my direction. I slid off the bed and took it. "This is the part where I would lead you off the stage and send you back into the audience," he whispered while pausing dramatically. "But I can't bring myself to let you go just yet," he finished.

"Brava," Claudine clapped showing her appreciation for our performance.

My head snapped in their direction practically forgetting that it wasn't just he and I. The world seemed to melt away when I found myself in his embrace.

"The one thing I would suggest is that Sookie is elevated on the bed. It was hard to get the full effect of you drinking from her when she was lying down. I think if we propped her up the effect would be that much more enticing. Otherwise, I think it was fantastic," Claude added, musing over the routine.

I blushed furiously as we stood before them, him in a g-string, awaiting their scrutiny.

"So, it's a go then?" Eric asked.

"Yes, it's a go. Sookie sure knew how to play the part of a fawning fan girl," Claude said with a chuckle. I sneaked a peek at him hoping that his comment was sincere and not mocking me. He seemed genuinely pleased and my muscles relaxed. My nerves stemmed more from having a naked man grope me in front of an audience. Eric truthfully was my first in every way and the concept of being comfortable with my sexuality was quite new to me. Strippers, I found, had a lack of modesty, but me, being so new to this lifestyle, had not come to share that view quite yet. Also, just knowing that what Eric and I shared was forbidden by the club rules made me all the more apprehensive even though Claude was fully aware of what was going on.

Eric gathered up his clothes and led me off the stage hand-in-hand, not even trying to hide the connection we shared from Claude or Claudine. He pulled me into his dressing room, dumped his clothing on the floor, and pinned me against the wall.

The arrogant ass and Sandra Dee disappeared and we became Eric and Sookie once again.

"I couldn't wait another minute just to hold you," he breathed as his lips brushed mine. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue grazed my bottom lip. His words sent a thrill through my body as my flesh heated up with his touch. He grinded his hard member into me and my legs parted to allow him fuller access.

"I know what you mean," I moaned between gasps.

Knock. Knock.

Both of us halted as we heard the banging on his dressing room door.

Eric took a deep breath, released me, and opened the door.

"Just wanted to let the two of you know that Claudine and I are leaving for the night. Have a good evening," Claude said.

Eric nodded and shut the door, the interruption seeming to have ruined his mood. He stiffly walked over to the other side of the room to grab his pants.

Wanting to fill the awkward silence I babbled on, letting my need of escape known. "I must be getting home. It's late. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly unsure of myself.

"Yes, maybe we can steal away for lunch tomorrow?" he asked, equally unsure of himself.

"I'd like that," I replied.

I kissed him chastely goodbye and headed down to the locker room to gather my things.

Eric held a barrier up between us that I was determined to break down. It seemed that his walls were beginning to crumble and I hoped that whatever held him back would be disclosed to me soon. I wanted nothing more than to leave with Eric tonight and curl up next to him in his bed, but every time I mentioned his home the walls came up. Sooner or later I'd have to confront him and I prayed that when I did, it wouldn't alienate myself from him for good.

************

I woke up late to a new day as the sun shined brightly through my window. It was already after eleven so I knew that I missed my private dance session with Eric. I only wished that I could get there in time for us to steal away alone for lunch. Never in my life had I yearned and lived to go to work each day. That was all I thought about, thanks to the tall, blond, Swede that occupied my every thought.

Throwing my covers off I quickly took a shower knowing the sooner I got moving the sooner I'd see him again.

Within forty-five minutes I was showered, dressed, and in my car speeding down the highway towards Hooligans.

When I stepped out of my car even from the parking lot I could hear the thumping from the music inside. Several people were already there and I cursed myself for sleeping late. The club was already in full practice swing and it was just barely twelve-thirty.

I opened the gateway to Hooligans and felt like I had stepped into a vortex that brought me to the past. _Grease Lightning _was playing and it reminded me of my earlier assessment of myself as Sandra Dee and Eric as Danny Zuko. But who the hell was Rizzo, Pam maybe? I chuckled at my corniness as I rounded the corner to the lounge.

Holy mother of cheesecake! Eric, no a modern day Danny Zuko, was on stage straddling a motorcycle in a black leather jacket and pants. He had a devilish glint in his eye as he roared the engine. Never had I seen this side of him and knew that on a motorcycle was the perfect place for him. My heart skipped a beat, several in fact, as I grabbed the table to steady myself. He looked so damn sexy straddling that bike and I imagined myself riding with him on the back, carefree with the wind in my hair. Nothing sounded more perfect.

I stayed in the shadows so he wouldn't see me. I liked watching the excitement play on his face while he did something he loved. He looked like a kid in a candy store and didn't wear his usual scowl as he preformed. It was new for me, watching him do something that he enjoyed and I realized that I wanted to see that look more. Yes, I was going to ask him to take me for a ride. I had a feeling that the bike he was on was no prop, but his own.

Shivers ran up and down my spine when I thought of all the ways I could satisfy him on top of that bike. All the ways I could rough him up and make his engine purr flooded my mind. When the hell did I become such a naughty girl? When did Sandra Dee become Sandy, the girl in tight leather pants with a cigarette hanging from her lips?

I never believed that Sandy actually changed throughout the course of the movie. I always believed that her tigress was always inside her dying to break free, just like I had no doubt that Hooligans and Eric did not change me, but I had always dreamed of being the person I am now just never thought it was possible. I was changing, slowing shedding my full length skirt and venturing into the tight leather pants. Eric made me _want_ to be the woman I always felt I was inside, but too damn scared to ever emerge. He made her want to come out and play, and not just dabble into danger, but charge forward and never look back.

As he began to shed his clothes I couldn't believe that someone like him would want someone like me. From what I gathered he _had_ women, and lots of them; why would he want an innocent virgin without any experience at all? Quickly banishing that thought I looked to him and knew that at that moment I just didn't care, I was along for the ride and wherever he wanted to take me, I'd follow.

Claude shifted my attention from Eric when he approached. "Hey I want to show you something. Step into my office with me."

I followed Claude, unsure of what he needed to show me alone. Glancing sideways at Eric I finally caught his eye as I made my way out of the lounge. I coyly smiled at him just before I let Claude lead me out of the room. He pushed his office door open and spread out all over his desk were photographs- not just any photographs, but _the_ photographs.

It was one thing to do a naked photo shoot; it was a whole different ball of wax to actually see yourself as the product of that photo shoot. I held back the urge to dive across the desk and hide every last inch of flesh that I showed. Here I was, completely having an awkward moment with my boss looking at provocative photos of _me_.

He cleared his throat, probably trying to get my attention because I was off in la-la land wondering how I could possible steal them or destroy every last one of them. I fought back the urge to not only shield my own eyes but his. What the hell was I thinking posing for those pictures?

"Sookie!" Claude practically shouted. "Are you alright?" I looked up at him wondering how long the man had been trying to get my attention. I was still in destruction mode, either wondering how I could dispose of the pictures or imagining the desk suddenly going up in flames.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, not sure if I was capable of a coherent thought.

"The photos, there in." _No shit Sherlock_, I wanted to shout. _My naked ass is caressing the curves of your desk right now_.

But instead I answered, "Really?" _Duh Sookie. You're only staring at the freakin' photos with your mouth glued to the floor_.

"They came out fantastic. Look!" Claude picked the one up with me draped horizontally over the chair with my thigh covering my haven and my one arm covering my breast. I think I actually flinched back, like the images burned my eyes. Did he really think I needed a closer look? That I couldn't examine them from where they were across the desk? He continued, "I think this one is great for that magazine spread. Claudine and I will be going over what we want where later."

It was bad enough when I only thought the town of Monroe would see my naked ass; now thousands, if not millions of people would see me in a magazine?

"This one here will be great for that billboard downtown." He held up the photo of me in that string outfit that Claudine tore apart the costume room to find.

My world began to spin, but I was determined to take this like a woman and not pass out. Maybe I could reason with him rationally?

"Claude…I don't think I'm the best person to put in a magazine or on a billboard. Surely someone who has an act… Claudine perhaps or maybe Pam…" My words got all jumbled up in my feelings, not sure if I could continue with all the sensory overload. I averted my eyes unable to stare at myself on the printed page any longer. Tears prickled my eyes, but I was determined not to cry.

"Sookie, you are beautiful. These pictures are flawless and the photographer told me that we got them even faster because you didn't even need to be touched up. I'm so jealous. My ass has been airbrushed more times than I can count. Look at yourself, _really _look at yourself," he implored.

I peeked one eye open almost afraid of what I would find. Sometimes staring at yourself in a mirror is a very frightening thing, but this was even worse, this was a photograph and cameras always added ten pounds. I couldn't look at my face. I stared at my body first, scrutinizing my image for blatant flaws which I could point out to him to discount anything he said. I peered harder, almost confused at what I saw. Taking the photo from him I examined my image further.

The skin lines were flawless. The curves blessed with a glistening glow of a perfectly tanned tone. I had never seen a more exquisite body except on a supermodel and peeked at the face to make sure it was me. Yup, it was.

Growing hot with anger I accused, "You had my face put on someone else's body! That's the only explanation for this!" I cried waving the photo in his face. Of all the spineless, hurtful things to do. He tried to pass this _borrowed_ body off as mine.

I waited. Demanded an answer as I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently for an explanation.

Strong arms gripped my shoulders from behind holding me in place and whispered in my ear, "I assure you, every inch of that is you. If you want, I can prove it to you later." I turned my head to face Eric. Looking back and forth between both him and Claude, I was first baffled that Eric would give such an intimate display in front of Claude; then, I looked at the even bigger picture- Eric was _agreeing_ with Claude.

"This isn't me," I practically chocked out the words in a whisper. I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince them or myself.

"I assure you, it is Sookie," Claude spoke, softening his voice.

I looked at myself again and really studied the picture for myself. Maybe if I could find a flaw with the body cropping I could point out how very wrong they both were, but as I examined closer, I saw no photo shopped lines. All I saw was the flawless perfection of myself. The enormity of what I saw when I looked at my photo was enough to stun me to silence. I had never pictured myself as beautiful, sure I was pretty, in an awkward way; but beautiful? Surely that wasn't me, but as I stared at the picture I saw what I had never known. I _was_ beautiful.

I had no more arguments for Claude. Subconsciously I had known where those pictures would end up and it wasn't in a drawer. By posing I had already given my consent, now I just had to face the aftermath of my decision.

Placing the photo back down on Claude's desk I had no other words to say, no other comment to give as I nodded and left the office. All I knew was that I needed a minute to process everything.

No longer was I innocent. Staring at myself in that photo I knew precisely how Sandy felt as she watched Danny win _Thunder Road_. She knew what she had to do, what she had to face- her own worst fear- change. One thing that Sandy and I had in common was that it wasn't Danny or Eric, or anyone else that changed us. The desire to want to break free had always been there, but didn't know how to reach the surface. It took something we loved to bring it all bubbling forth to the surface.

Yup, the virgin formally known as Sookie Stackhouse had let her inner tigress emerge. Watch out Bon Temps and the rest of the world because she ain't coming back.

I walked down to the locker rooms singing softly to myself, "_Sandy, you must start a new, don't know what you must do. Hold your head high, take a deep breath and sigh; goodbye, to Sandra Dee_."

**A/N: I warned you that it was pretty out there, but decided to let my hallucinating self have a go. I think this was a necessary thing for her character to go through. Sookie is finally ready to let go of all her fears and embrace the stage. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed the drugs! Though I do not advocate drug use sometimes it is a necessary part of life in order to get well. **

**Cheers! *Downs a spoonful of cough medicine***

**Thanks again to my Beta Charverv, but the mistakes are all mine. Now, please make me happy and press that little green button. **


	16. Froot Loops and a Splash of Milk

**Chapter 16: Froot Loops and a Splash of Milk**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my nicknames: The Arrogant Ass, Mighty Huntress, Abercrombie and Fitch (Not the store), Legs for Days, Hot Tamale, Assassinator of Orgasmic Moods, the 5 Minute Man, OPD Skid Plate, and Lip Smackin' Monica. Now introducing: (Drum roll please) Froot Loops.**

**This is a mature content story, so if vulgar language, racial slurs, or sexual content bother you, this is NOT the story for you to read. **

Eric's POV

I watched her walk away from Claude's office in awe. How could such an exquisite creature not know her worth? She actually had the audacity to accuse Claude of airbrushing her perfectly contoured, voluptuous body. Who would ever think to disrupt her flawless godly lines? Only a woman that lacked total confidence in her sexuality, that's who. Claude and I shared a look before I decided to go back to my dressing room which gave my temptress a few moments to herself.

I hoped that this new found revelation of hers would break her free from her binding chains of self doubt. The only problem I foresaw was sharing my woman with the world. Up until now I had her beauty, her celestial completeness, and her spirit all to myself. Now that she realized what she had to offer, she wasn't just mine anymore. I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about sharing her, but I knew that my very core shuddered at the idea. I wanted nothing more than to steal her away for my own selfish purposes. She was like the virgin Mary surrounded by harlots and handpicked by God for a divine greater purpose. Where did I fit into that equation? Could I let her be fawned over by other men? My beast roared in protest wanting to be the only one to ever lay eyes on such a creature, but my mind knew that now that she _knew,_ things were about to change.

I sluggishly wandered to my dressing room; my feet wanted to carry me in another direction- down to her, but my mind knew she needed time to come to grips with her new found knowledge. My body engaged in a great battle in that hall as my feet and mind fought for dominance willing victory over the other. My iron will was much stronger and proved to be the victor as I swayed my body with diplomatic promises of future endeavors with my mighty huntress. I only hoped that with her new found knowledge she'd let me keep these promises to myself, that she'd _want _me to keep these promises.

After what seemed like an eternity I was back in my dressing room with absolutely no desire to do anything. No one could ever make me feel as powerless as she. My body demanded a compromise for surrendering to the war; it demanded penance. She was the light at the end of the tunnel that brightened my darkened sky. My body demanded confession: the absolute pouring of my soul and mind, laying my cards out on the table for her to see and judge. If she accepted me whole soled then I knew we stood a chance. If she rejected me, I could move on with my life expunging her from every pore of my skin. My mind fought with a vengeance over this demand, knowing that the truth might be my end. Whoever came up with the expression '_the truth shall set you free'_ was a fuckin' liar.

I had no idea how long I sat in deep thought contemplating the complication of my life. A knock at my door brought me from my concentrative state. My heart leaped in expectation hoping it was _her_. Maybe _she _would put my constant battles at ease.

I opened the door to reveal not the person I longed for, but Claude. I bit my tongue as the words, _what the fuck are you doing here_, threatened to tumble out.

Claude, missing the scowl that blanketed my face stated, "Hey, Claudine has this guy coming in for an audition in about half an hour. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sitting in."

In a bored, somewhat bemused voice I asked, "Why are we auditioning a _guy_?"

He sighed, "Claudine thinks _we_ lack something. Not quite sure what _that _is, but she seems to think we need another dancer."

I arched my brow at him and he looked just as astounded as I. With my attention diverted to this absurd, preposterous idea the ache in my chest let up. For once Claude and I were on the same page when it came to the Froot Loop he called a sister. She had the audacity to claim that our performance was _lacking_? Did she have pebbles over her eyes during the last show? Were her eye gouged out of their sockets? Or was she merely blinded with jealousy? My tips have increased ten fold since I had Sookie to focus on. My perpetual hard-on seemed to excite the ladies.

"She cannot be serious," I stated, knowing that was probably the best pronouncement of thought I could make. I was utterly stunned and speechless over this new revelation. Calling her a fucking Froot Loop probably wouldn't go over that well even thought he might tend to agree with me on just this aspect alone. "My tips have never been better," I concluded.

"Nor mine. She has this crazy notion that now that _they_ have Sookie, _we _will be run out of town! Can you believe that! She thinks we need new blood to add spice to our act. Supposedly this guy is quite good. By whose definition, I'm not sure. Anyway, he'll be here shortly."

"I'll be happy to help you crucify him," I said grinning at him wickedly, silently thanking Claude for the much needed distraction. Claude smirked right back and gave a short curtly nod before he turned and walked away. For once, we had a common goal and were on the same page.

I shut the door dumbfounded; had Claudine finally lost her fucking mind? Not that she had one in the first place, but still, to say that we _lacked _was absolutely poor choice. I was positive the ladies in our audience would say that we didn't lack, maybe _lacked for nothing_. I chuckled to myself over my bad joke. Not one woman had ever complaining over my well endowed gift that the good Lord decided to bestow upon me. Most, in fact, had difficulty accommodating my size.

I futzed around in my dressing room until I had acceptably wasted enough time in order to head back out into the lounge in preparation for 'operation take down'. There was no way I was going to let another mother fucker like Hoyt get hired. At least I knew that I had Claude's vote in my corner.

Entering the lounge I was surprised to see that _everyone _was gathered around. All the ladies: Amelia, Pam, Sookie, Dawn, Holly, and Claudine sat at one table and Hoyt, Claude and Lafayette sat at the other. The only thing missing was the fucker we gathered here for. My feet steered towards Sookie, but I wasn't dense enough to see where the dividing lines were drawn. Claude clearly kicked out the chair next to him for me to take a seat lobbying for my support. Froot Loop had gathered her support among the ladies and I shot Abercrombie a glare wondering why she chose the enemy's side. She raised her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders knowing shit was about to go down. Froot Loop had a very persuasive side, bribery. She probably offered to pay Fitch's lunch for the next month or give her extra spotlighted performances for the next show or some shit like that. Claude never reduced himself to that, but held more honor in his little pinky that Froot Loop had in her whole being.

I took my seat opposite the enemy table casting my vote for Claude. We hadn't even met the poor schmuck yet and already he was mapped out as a major chess power player.

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Only a whisper here and a giggle there from the ladies, but that was about it. The sworn enemies were awaiting the battle cry for action to be taken. The ladies were busy defining plans and drawing up mental defenses until their secret weapon marched through the door. The men were already prepared for strategy. We would not yield to any compromise that leveled our power in the club. Who would want an intruded marching in among our mists? We handled ourselves and the ladies flocked, what more could we offer? Nothing I say! Therefore, there was no room for negotiating because nothing was worth improving upon. That was our stance and we planned on sticking to it.

When the doorbell rang a deadly hush clouded the air almost stifling all our senses. Amelia, in her business attire, walked toward the front door with Froot Loop skipping too merrily behind her and allowed the intruder entrance. I sat comfortably in my seat paying him no mind, not even glancing in his direction. Maybe if he received an unfriendly welcome he would choose to not work here anyway. Unfriendly welcome indeed! The ladies all jumped out of their seats and ran over to greet the new fresh meat, including _my_ mighty temptress. My eyes blazed as she welcomed him with a smile and a handshake.

Finally I let my eyes trail over the man that had caused so much unrest in the last half hour. He was tall, having a boyish charm, not very masculine. His looked maybe about sixteen and fit right in with the crew of _High School Musical_. He reminded me of 'Get Your Head in the Game' basketball boy, what was his name? Ah, Zach Efron, the pudgy nerd who starred on a few seasons in the WB's _Summerland_ with a lisp and gap teeth, and somehow showed up on the Disney Channel a few years latter without a speech impediment and had a perfect smile. This guy was in between both of those stages. He had lost the gap, but hadn't lost the baby fat. I looked at him incredulously, this was the guy who would make up for what we _lacked_? I looked at Claude with one eyebrow raised and he just smirked. This character was going down, that is, if he even made it up on the stage in the first place.

Claude got up with an eye roll to greet our _guest. _Amelia made the introductions, "Rasul, I'd like you to meet the female dancers: Claudine, Pam, Sookie, Dawn, and Holly. This is Claude and the three sitting over there are Eric, Hoyt and Lafayette who is our cook. Welcome to Hooligans." The new guy was so ghostly white he'd give a milk carton a run for its money. Maybe that's what Froot Loop needed, a dash of milk to soften her up. I chuckled at the obscurity of the situation and watched as he exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes before I looked at the clock with a sigh.

Speaking above the rest I asked, "Can we get on with this? I do not know about all of you, but I have better things to do than waste my time sitting in here waiting for Forest Gump to take the stage." My words got the attention of everyone as they quieted down to glare at me for my rude remark.

To my surprise Rasul magnanimously answered, "Pardon me. I do not wish to intrude on your afternoon. May I get started?" He looked at Amelia for confirmation with a brilliant smile. I hated the man even more because he lacked the balls to stand up to me or maybe it was because I was embarrassed that he casually diffused the situation with his charm.

"But of course," Amelia answered.

Claudine piped in, "Do you have music?" He handed her the tape and she bounced up on stage to cue his selection. Everyone returned to their seats as he took the stage and dragged a chair up with him.

I rolled my eyes when his music cued, _The Thong Song _so typical.

_Oh that dress so scandalous, and I know another nigga can't handle it. And she shakin' that thing like who's the ish, with a look in her eyes so devilish._

Up until this point he had been wearing a long trench coat which covered up with lay beneath. He tossed off the trench to reveal a while suit which matched the white fedora that I just noticed he wore tipped to the front. He did a few spins and dips which were amateur at best. My attention was focused elsewhere after a few moments because what he had to offer was not worth my time. That is, until I watched _my_ mighty huntress get up from her seat.

_She_ was the only thing that could hold my attention in this room. It angered me to watch the sheer delight that crossed her face, but when she got up and slyly glanced in my direction I thought she was coming to me. Instead, she walked right past me and approached the stage. A violent wave rumbled inside of me as I watched her walk away from me and towards the milk carton boy. I gripped the table as hard as I could as splinters broke off in my palms. My body stood without my permission, ready to cart her away from this insufferable place and claim her over and over as my own, showing her who she really belonged to. My eyes blazed and a fire within me ignited, but as I stepped away from the table something stopped me. I looked down at the binds that stood between me and claiming my woman.

"Don't," Claude cautioned as he gripped my arm tighter. "Sit down, Eric," he commanded.

I shook myself slightly as an instinctual desire overtook me, compelling me to remove the arm from the man that laid his hand upon me.

As my anger blazed, Lafayette interrupted, "Let it go man. It's not worth loosing your job over."

Slowly, realization over what I was about to do came crashing over me. I couldn't look at the stage. I didn't want to see that foul man with his hands all over _her_. I stormed out of the room and decided to remove myself from the situation altogether.

I bolted down to the locker room and quickly decided the only place I could truly be alone would be in the shower. No one would look for me in there. I'd have a few minutes to myself, letting the water wash over my body calming my nerves. The steam helped, allowing me to truly breath once again. As my labored breathing returned to normal, my mind drifted to what I almost had done.

A woman had never affected me like Sookie. I had almost hit Claude and pummeled that lame ass joker that had auditioned. What was it about _her_ that caused my mind and body to betray me? I lived for control; in fact, I thrived on it, but when it came to Sookie, everything was chaotic and it took every force of my being to barely keep my sanity afloat. If I didn't know any better I'd swear that she was a witch in an angle's body sent to me by a demon from hell to destroy me.

I cursed her for bringing these feelings upon me.

"Eric?" a voice purred that I knew only too well causing my cock to twitch. My movements froze, almost as if time stood still, my throat dry unable to bring forth words.

"Yes," I hesitantly managed to call. I heard the outer changing curtain pull back. For a split second my mind wanted to reject her for quaking such disastrous feelings and reactions from me, but my body burned for her naked flesh beside mine. I waited, motionless, as the water caressed my skin in droplets and my ears listened for the hint of shuffling fabric. The sweet melody of fabric grazing skin hypnotized my mind and in that instant I knew there was no way in hell that I ever could reject her. She would be my everlasting death.

I didn't have a single thought of getting caught; on the contrary, the forbidden act seemed to spur me on and want her even more. Finally the stall door opened to reveal a very naked Sookie.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked casting her eyes downward and twirling a lock of hair with her finger. Her eyes settled on my well endowed, fully erect cock. My breath hitched at the sight of her exquisite form as she self-consciously shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she licked her lips, hungrily waiting for my response.

No words formed for she had taken my breath away. Pulling her into my arms I gave her the only answer she needed as my lips crashed down upon hers. Nothing had ever felt so right. All the doubting I had done over this woman melted away when I held her in my arms. She completed me, fulfilled me to where I was finally whole and lacked nothing.

Her skin prickled with Goosebumps and I glided her under the warm spray of the cascading water. A fire within me burned to touch her, to pour all of the depths of my affections into her.

I couldn't stop myself as I longed to caress every inch of her flesh with my lips. Starting with her neck I made my way down her body. Her moans increased and her body quaked with every sensitive stroke of my fingertips. Stopping at her navel to worship her stomach, I dipped my tongue into her bellybutton. I couldn't stop myself as I worked her body like a finely crafted violin that only responded to my expert strokes.

Taking a moment, I inhaled her sweet rich scent that was all her. Coaxing her legs apart (which didn't require much effort) I rolled her clit around my tongue lapping up her flowing juices. Her erotic sounds spurred me on as I further spread her legs with one hand and caressed her ass with the other.

She braced herself against the wall as I licked her with a vengeance, determined to heighten her pleasure with each pass of my tongue. The craving to make her mine and claim her soul overwhelmed me. Her sweet melodic voice panting my name fueled my desire.

She came with muffled screams, letting go of the wall to cup her mouth, afraid that others would hear. My innocent Southern rose had no shame in joining me in a public shower, but she didn't want a soul to know. Quite the contradiction she was!

After several more prolonged strokes with my tongue I stood up pulling her close to me as her body trembled in my arms. My cock, now painfully erect, called for attention as her body was flush up against mine. Her slightly parts legs called to me as my member yearned to slip inside her waiting, ready thighs. It took everything I had in me not to move against her and slip myself inside. Thankfully I only had to wait a moment for her to get her bearings and move her hand down south touching my most sensitive part.

Her hand wasn't the only thing that moved down south. Her lips caressing my heated flesh worked their way down as my body trembled with anticipation. Her hot, wet mouth was a soothing antidote to my aching core. She healed my wounded soul with her kisses and washed my wanton skin with her hair. Such erotic movements with her body caused me to grip the side of the wall steadying my knees as they grew weak. No pleasure could ever be greater than what this woman could give.

As I looked down at her hot mouth that wrapped around my cock I knew that I didn't want anyone else but her. The vixen even had the audacity to watch my reaction and raise her eyes erect to meet mine. Giving her the satisfaction she deserved I met her gaze as her swollen lips stroked my shaft, gliding up and down in a languid fashion. She teased and taunted me with her touch giving me a knowing smirk. She knew the effect she had on me and was not afraid to bask in that knowledge. This was my fantasy, my dream, to have the mighty temptress on her knees in front of me servicing me with her lips, but in that moment the fantasy wasn't enough. I not only wanted her, I wanted _all _of her.

I came with a shout of her name, not concerned in the slightest by who may have overheard. In fact, I wanted everyone to know the pleasure this woman gave me and I wanted them to know that it was only her that could give it to me. My wheels started to spin as I came down of my high. Foreplay wasn't good enough for me anymore, I wanted the real thing. Her lips wrapped around my cock was exquisite, but I wanted her hot, tight, walls clenching around me.

Lifting her off the ground to hold her in my arms I knew that I would need to come clean with her if I wanted what we had to progress. _I _was the one holding us back and I was sick of it. Taking the bar of soap I proceeded to clean every inch of her skin.

Her lips twitched in a knowing smirk and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. "What has you smiling like that?" I whispered in her ear challenging her to tell me something I didn't already know.

She never ceased to amaze or surprise me as she said, "I was just thinking about how jealous you got over that new dancer. Maybe I should get you jealous more often if this is the result."

A growl escaped my lips, "I go crazy when I think of another man touching you."

"I feel nothing for anyone else but you. I only want _you_ to touch me," she purred as she rubbed her hands over my chest, stroking my ego.

Knowing that it was now or never I said seriously, "Sookie I have to talk to you about something."

She scrutinized my statement, furrowing her brow. "It sounds serious. Is everything alright?"

"Let's get out and we can talk. Everything is fine, I just need to tell you something." I knew that if I didn't lock myself into telling her with those words I'd back out.

Even with my futile attempt at reassurance the tension in the air needed to be hacked through with a chainsaw. Her eyes shifted from my face to the floor as she bit the inside of her cheek. I couldn't help myself as I smoothed the worry lines on her forehead trying to ease some of her tension. "Hey, it's all good; it is something I just should have told you a long time ago." As the words left my mouth, my voice faltered. Was it _all good_? How could I be so sure that she wouldn't slap me across the face for not telling her sooner. I took my eyes off her seeing that my attempt at calming her nerves was rattling my own and making the whole damn situation a hell of a lot worse.

Quickly I grabbed a towel from the bench and fluffed her dry, dabbing her body lovingly. What if this was the last time she let me touch her? After a few extra minutes of overkill, not a speck of water could be seen anywhere on her body, I grabbed my own towel reluctantly. A fleeting thought crossed my mind wondering that if I 'accidentally' turned the water back on would she allow me to begin the process of drying her all over again? I quickly discarded the notion knowing that I could not procrastinate this conversation any longer.

We each slipped on our undergarments. All I had brought with me in the shower was a clean pair of jockeys. "I'll meet you out there," I whispered to her as I gathered up my towel and dirty clothes. I just needed a few minutes away from her to come up with what I needed to say. Would she be as understanding as I hoped? Or would she declare that my deception was too great and we shouldn't see each other anymore?

I had just shrugged into my shirt when she came sauntering into the locker room. I swear, that woman couldn't even walk without a sexy sway to her hips. My mouth hung open as her white cotton shirt clung to her dampened skin. Her bra lines were almost seamless and I consciously took a step back because my hands wanted to investigate exactly what contraption caressed her beautiful breasts so perfectly.

Swallowing hard I watched her as she maneuvered her body closer to mine. She hummed for answers and I wasn't sure I was ready to give them and face the consequences.

I hadn't exactly planned what I was going to say, I just knew that I had to say it….somehow. The quicker the better I hoped. If I could get it all out in one breath it would be easier to judge her reaction.

"Sookie, I wanted to talk to you about…"

And just like that my masterful plan went out the window when the locker door opened.

"There you two are," Froot Loop declared as she smiled at the both of us completely oblivious of her interruption. "We need ya' both upstairs right away. It is almost show time."

I waited for her to do her disappearing act. When Claudine gave orders she expected you to obey and usually 'popped' away quickly before you could object. But now…she waited. I was almost tempted to ask her to give us a few minutes, but I quickly ruled that out. For one, did I really want to say to Sookie, _by the way I'm kind of like a single dad taking care of my baby sister and all. That's it; that's the big news. Show time_! No, I certainly needed more finesse than that lame opening. Secondly, I didn't really want to wrestle with Froot Loop right now. When she wanted something done, she wanted it done now. Putting her off would only create more trouble and I might, in my haste, end up spilling the beans to both of them. No I really wanted what I had to say to her to be a private conversation. If I waited this long, I could wait until after the show.

"We'll talk later," I whispered to Sookie as I led the way out of the locker room.

Everyone had gathered in the lounge and all eyes were upon the three of us as we walked in. "Good, now that we are all here," Claudine began, "I have some important news for you all. Claude and I have decided that in addition to the heavy marketing campaign we want to have the ladies perform an additional night to test the waters so to speak. Normally the club is closed on Tuesday's, but we will promote next Tuesday night for our female dancers in addition to Saturday. When we go club hopping Monday that will be our primary focus. If things go as expected what we foresee for the future is an addition to this club and the ladies headlining every night on their own stage. So far we have been overwhelmed with positive responses and I have something special that I want to reveal to all of you." Froot Loop actually squealed in delight as she skipped behind the stage. I looked over at Claude who just shrugged his shoulders, apparently this was a surprise for him as well.

Hopefully it was nothing too outrageous. Her last bright idea had been shot down quickly when she came out from behind a curtain sporting drag outfits for the entire staff. She declared that with the 'changing of the times' we should have a night dedicated to our transvestite population. At the time, Claude and I had shared an exasperated look. Did we all live in the same area? From what I knew only one cross-dresser lived within a 50 mile radius. Froot Loop declared that no one in this town would be left out because of sexual orientation. We all shook our heads and Claude pulled her from the group. The only one who had been devastated that that idea had been squashed was Lafayette. He actually liked wearing women's hosiery and wearing it out in public was like a wet dream come true.

My eyes shifted uneasily to the covered easel that she wheeled out from behind the stage. Froot Loop cleared her throat and stated, "I wanted you all first to witness what the new billboard downtown will look like." She ripped the white sheet off to reveal a portrait of my Mighty Huntress in the pale pink string 'outfit'. The caption above the picture read: _I'm Sookie! I'll make sure all your southern dreams come true. _A collected gasp was heard around the room, Claude lost his composure completely and started gagging. My mouth dropped open. Sookie clutched my arm next to me. I had no idea what she was thinking, but I clearly wasn't amused. Claudine had her laid out on a billboard like a two dollar hooker.

Before anyone could comment, Sookie spoke up, "Claude…Claudine, can I speak to both of you please." Her voice was calmer than I expected, almost too calm. Maybe she hoped that dragging Claude in the room would give her some emotional support for what she wanted to say to Froot Loop. She let go of my arm and walked off towards Claude's office not waiting to see if either one followed. I was proud of my girl taking command, not wanting such a cheep shot of her revealed on a billboard in the center of town. What was Claudine thinking?

Everyone else in the room was silent. Gauging the reactions from everyone I could tell who really was Sookie's friend. Not wanting Sookie openly exposed I walked over to the pinup and covered it back up.

"What the hell is that about? Are we running some back door brothel?" Pam asked loudly, clearly infuriated over the caption.

I walked over to Pam, and whispered, "It had to be that marketing exec that cooked up this scheme. I got something good dreamed up for him."

"Claudine I can see letting this shit fly, but Claude? He's always so levelheaded. I think he's loosing brain cells the more time he spends with that fruitcake of a sister of his," Pam declared with her arms folded.

Defending Claude, I stated, "I don't think he even knew. Did you see his reaction? He chocked on his own spit." I shivered as I looked over towards the covered picture again. Claudine didn't even have the decency to share that shit with Sookie ahead of time in an attempt to gain her approval over the ad campaign. She didn't respect Sookie enough to ask for her input. I was not only appalled, but disgusted. For a strip club Hooligans had an upstanding staff, but Claudine's disregard shed an entire new perspective on things to come. Shit was about to hit the fan.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was an hour before show time and I hadn't even gotten my shit together yet. Though I wanted to wait for Sookie I needed the time to get ready. I figured that when she was done she would seek me out.

On my way to my dressing room I detoured passed Claude's office. _No shouting, so I guess that's a good sign_, I thought to myself.

As I opened my dressing room door my phone peeped with a new text message. Pulling it out I read the message, _Everything is in place. - D_

With a satisfied nod I closed the door to get ready for my show. Things were certainly looking up and I couldn't wait for the next act of this dramatic sage to begin.

**A/N: I want to apologize for the long absence in post chapters. The next ones will be longer but I wanted to give you something after the long wait. I had hardly any work last year and this year I was swamped. But, the good news for all of you (not for me) is that I do not work the summers. I hope to regularly post on both my stories once again. Blessing will be up soon. I have some great ideas, thanks to Law and Order. **

**Holy cow, did you all finish Dead in the Family? I was very disappointed and will not write anything that includes that book because I could not write what I fear will happen in the next book. I don't like CH writing a sappy, man without a plan Eric. Eric can get a bit sappy in fanfiction, but that's ok. With CH we have a certain expectation of Eric and he didn't make the grade in the new book. **

**BTW, I am in need of a Beta for both or either of my stories. This is self edited me so this is the worst it would get. I also would like to thank all of you for your continued E-mails. I didn't respond to them all, but they did help to encourage me. So thanks again for your continued support for my writing. A special thanks to ****KiraKiralina**** who continued to send me youtube videos and messages of support. I love you all. **


	17. Green Elephants and Chocolate Bon Bons

**Recap: Sookie works in a strip club. Bill is a sleazy marketing agent that approaches Sookie with an offer to become his mistress. Eric wants revenge because he has the hots for the new waitress/stripper. Yes, Sookie got up on stage and took it off. Now Eric wants to use Sookie as a prop for the Halloween show. Meanwhile Sookie does a photo shoot and Claudine picks out a very racy photo of her with a caption reducing Sookie to the level of whore. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 - **

**Green Elephants and Chocolate Covered Bon Bons**

Sookie's POV

_The tears just wouldn't stop. They flowed freely down my face as I uncontrollably sobbed into the steering wheel of my car. How did things get so messed up? I thought that what Eric and I had was the start of something special, not just a casual fling between two work associates. How could he betray me? How could I humiliate myself so? Maybe once he saw the true me he couldn't stand me anymore. _

_My head pounded as if someone with a sick sense of humor was ringing a large gong next to my ear to purposely encourage my current condition. My body was so weak with emotional exhaustion that even lifting my pinky was painfully challenging. So I sat in my car on the first deserted road I could find after exiting the club and wept for my naivety, my humiliation, my unquestioning nature, but most of all, I wept for my stupidity. Through all the tears and pain I felt, I cursed myself. My mind drifted back to earlier replaying the events of the night over and over in my mind as I tried to determine where I went wrong. _

_Several hours ago_

After I had successfully pulled both Claudine and Claude into Claude's office I took a deep breath before I turned to face them. I had two modelesque, six foot blond knockouts staring at me, waiting for me to open my mouth to speak. Claudine looked as perky as ever, not even noticing that anything was amiss. Claude, on the other hand, stood with his arms folded tightly across his chest, a frown clearly displayed on his face as he stared down his ditzy sister with contempt. At least I had one of them on my side of the fence.

Clearing my throat I said, "Claudine about the photo….," and that was as far as I got before she interrupted me with her NASCAR speed chatter.

"Oh, I know. It's something isn't it? I knew that you'd love it. It brings out your best features…" _Best features my ass- lierally_. Before she could continue on any further about how the pink string lace 'outfit' brought out gold specks of colors in my eyes or some shit like that, I held up my hand to stop her from continuing her meaningless babble.

"It sucks Claudine. You made me out to be a twenty-five cent backdoor hooker wannabe. You stripped me of my dignity and made me out to be a cheap peepshow attraction. That was not what I wanted at all when I started working here and that was not the image I wanted to give to the general public when I took those photos. If this is how it's going to be, than I don't think I can work here any longer. I don't want this job to take away a piece of who I am and that's what you will do if you use that photo for your billboard. You will turn me into something I'm not, something that I don't want to be." Though my speech was directed at both of them, I stared down Claudine during my entire spiel. Maybe I was too blunt, but I felt that unless I really made my point clear, Claudine wouldn't get it. She'd have the same 'fuck me' picture with a completely different cheesy slogan ready to put up on the downtown billboard by tomorrow.

Claude decided to interject his opinion into the conversation at that point by saying, "Sookie, _we _(giving a sideways glance to Claudine) wouldn't want to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable or force you to leave our employ. Why don't we have you sit down with us and together we can make a determination of what picture would be best for the downtown billboard. You can also be in on the decision for the magazine spread. I want you to feel like the final decisions were yours too. My sister and I would never want to push you into anything that would make you feel uncomfortable working here with us. Isn't that right, Claudine?" He shifted his gaze towards her demanding for her agreement on the issue.

"Yes, Sookie, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable," she said with a resigned sigh, defeated by the fact that her idea had been shot down by not only me, but by her brother as well.

We chatted for a few more minutes before I excused myself. My stomach did a few flips as I thought about the evening to come. Tonight I was not a waitress in an upstanding club, but a horny audience spectator ready to be beckoned on stage by the sexiest man to ever play Dracula. Though I was a bit apprehensive about being up on stage in that capacity, my excitement to assist Eric won out. What was between Eric and I was simply not stage acting; we had genuine electrical, sizzling chemistry, the kind that I thought was only a fantasy depicted in my smutty romance novels. I never thought any of that 'love at first sight' crap was real, but Eric was my own personal hero plucked from my favorite page of my latest book that could 'set my loins aflame with only a smoldering glace and a delicate brush of his fingertip'.

I almost sighed aloud as my mind drifted to the feel of his casual touch ghosting over my skin. Looking at the clock I figured that we had just enough time for a 'quickie' as I headed in the direction of Eric's dressing room. As my hand reached for the doorknob Gran's voice echoed in my head, _'A good girl doesn't beg for the attentions of a man; she captivates him without making a fool of herself.' _And that was exactly what I was doing; throwing myself at him hook, line, and sinker.

I backed away from his door and chided myself for my almost whorish behavior. Here I was being all self-righteous with Claudine about the billboard when all I could think about was 'making sure all _Eric's_ southern dreams came true'. What a hypocritical floozy I was turning out to be. I was the worst double-standard there was, chastising my female peers for throwing themselves at men when all I could think about was a 'quickie' with a man that 'could set my loins aflame'.

As I retraced my steps down the hall I felt like a canary in a coal mine. My instincts were usually spot-on and my upbringing had yet to steer me in the wrong direction. My eagerness or my _neediness _(more appropriately speaking) might drive him away. A pain of shame prickled my mind and I whimpered involuntarily as I thought about my last display of _eagerness_. Quickening my steps I made myself scarce until the show was about to start.

It was a strange feeling being seated at one of the first tables directly in front of the stage. I had called my girlfriend Tara to meet me here so I didn't look even more like a pathetically lonely schmuck as I sat at a table by myself screaming 'take it off'. Yeah, that wouldn't be embarrassing _at all_.

After we had settled into our seats, Claudine came over with a bounce in her step and a carefree smile. It made me wonder if any of my words, or Claude's for that matter, had sunk into her thick skull.

"What can I get ya'll?" she asked with a sly wink in my direction as she tapped her fairy wand on the table. The waitresses were all decked out in their Halloween garb and mythical creatures never looked so damn sexy. Claudine used this opportunity to exploit every attribute of her curvaceous body. She was decked out in soft pink; the main focal point being her bosom as ruffles accentuated the fullness of her bra and darker pink ribbon circling her nipple region. The tight top flowed out into a short, full skirt that was in the shape of petals creating an even longer effect on the stems of her legs. She was the epitome of a hauntingly beautiful fairy that could lure you in with her dashing smile, flirtatious charm and beckoning call, but would keep you frolicking in the woods, dancing until you simply dropped dead from exhaustion or starvation, whichever came first. That was Claudine; she had the appearance of an angelic being, but the deceit and cunning of the devil himself. Maybe I was being a bit harsh, but after her stunt with the billboard I was determined to stay on guard and not fall victim to her whims anymore.

Tara nudged my arm, and I realized like an idiot, that I had been staring at my nemesis with beady, narrowed eyes.

"Oh, umm… a Gin and Tonic please," I replied, thinking that a little liquid refreshment might help loosen me up for my big debut of PDA with my hopefully soon to be lover.

Claudine walked away with a bounce in her step and I shook my head thinking that nothing could deflate her mood. After she disappeared from my sight, I took a moment to scan the crowd, or if I was really being honest with myself, my _competition_. Everyone, including Tara, seemed to be dressed for the Halloween event except for yours truly. The line from _Mean Girls_ came to mind, in _Girl World, Halloween is the one night a year when girls can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it. _

Some of the women were showing more skin than they had a right to. I had nothing against larger women, but I did have something against a three hundred pound woman wearing a playboy bunny bodysuit that was ten sizes to small and had excess amounts of cellulite threatening to burst every seam. Maybe that was her devious plan; she wanted to come undone as soon as my man, I mean _the men_, hit the stage and not be charged for public nudity. I was just glad that my table was near the front so I wouldn't have to watch the horror show unfold, as would undoubtedly happen before the event came to a close.

After those thoughts entered my mind, I mentally slapped myself. Gran would be so ashamed of me if she knew I thought that way. What had happened to me; I had only worked in this club a little over a week and I was already just as vain as the rest of them.

I decided to turn over a new leaf. From that moment forward I was determined to find the good in everyone so I wouldn't be tempted to dwell on the negative.

That worked for all of four minutes and thirty-seven seconds.

Amelia escorted a woman to the 'reserved' table next to Tara and I. At first I didn't pay her any mind, but then Tara nudged me bring the ho to my attention.

"Girl, look at that overzealous slut. I imagine Eric's one of them dancers. I wonder if she's doing him with the way she's staking her claim," Tara whispered into my ear as she leaned towards me.

My head whipped around like I was the bride of chucky late for an exorcism. I remembered my promise only moments ago and I sat there staring, completely dumbfounded over what I saw. At first I thought it was a very skimpy green cheerleading outfit, but as she turned her body, it was even worse. She was dressed as a girl scout, and not just any girl scout, but one that was never wholesome enough to earn a patch. The top tied in front of her breasts holding them up because she was apparently too good for a bra. Her belly was exposed and the skinny little cloth of a skirt was so low I was embarrassed to look that far down south on a woman. The skirt was maybe six inches in length and barely covered her ass, but all that wasn't even worth mentioning compared to the bigger elephant in the room. My eyes settled on the sash that lay across her bosom and continued down to her hip. It was the sash that made steam rise from my head and not give a damn if Gran was disappointed in my judgmental attitude or not. The sash had every evil thought coming to the forefront of my mind, including plotting the untimely death of the woman now known to me as the Green Beret'd Elephant. What made my head spin even more was her attractiveness, her slender body, and her emerald green eyes that matched perfectly the color of her 'outfit'. She was so un-elephant like I wanted to scream. My new nickname for her was the nicest thing I could think to call her when she wore a sash that read, _Eric Scouts Here_.

The lights dimmed at that moment, which was probably a good thing as my attention was now diverted towards the stage. I couldn't even look as the men came out onto the stage; my brain only focused on one thing and it took everything in my power to not scrutinize what was going on between my man and the green elephant in the front row. I focused on the table and hence, my drink. Liquid refreshments never looked so good as I tossed it back and downed the entire drink in one painfully large swallow. Still not feeling the effects of the alcohol, I took it upon myself to finish off Tara's drink as she was otherwise preoccupied with the stage entertainment.

Not having the capacity to wait for Claudine to return with another drink, I sought her out with my eyes. She sped on over and I asked for a double. Normally I wasn't a heavy drinker, scratch that, I wasn't a drinker period, but tonight with the Green Elephant as my opponent I couldn't think of any other relief. One sideways look at her told me that I didn't have a chance. I hid my face quickly, shifting my gaze in another direction. I couldn't stand to look at how perfect her curves were and how that sexy outfit green hung magnificently on her toned, tanned skin. It made me curse myself for ever taking it easy downstairs in the gym and I resented that this job took me away from the rays of the sun.

After I had downed my second round of drinks, my thoughts became more cloudy, and I was finally able to relax my muscles a bit and enjoy the scenery. And what a view it was! In my newly acquired, liquid refreshed, hazy state, my modesty did not prohibit me from staring at a certain black, gift wrapped in leather package that shook right in front of my eyes. It kind of reminded me of those Polynesian dancers that I'd seen on TV, the ones that could shake their bon-bons really fast at an almost mesmerizing speed. I wasn't even completely sure which dancer that yummy chocolate covered bon-bon belonged to, because the shaking hypnotized all my senses, but I was pretty sure with that arrogant swagger it could only be one person. Eric. I sat there, transfixed with my elbow on the table and my hand holding my head up. God my head hurt, as that insufferable loud pounding rap music filtered through the room.

My head echoed and throbbed with every _Boom Boom Pow_ as my hips swayed to the beat attempting the match the rhythm of that delectable bon-bon on stage.

Tara swatted the arm that was holding up my head. My head hit the table with a thud as I was knocked forward creating an even more potent migraine.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked Tara as I rubbed my forehead.

"You were drooling Sookie. Close your mouth and keep that shit in." Sure enough, my hand that was now rubbing my forehead was covered in my own slimy saliva. Could this night get any worse? I had spoken all too soon.

I cleaned the drool off my forehead, chin, hand, and lastly the table with the napkin that had come with our drinks. A towel would have been more appropriate to clean the drool off of me that I had seemingly just bathed in. Had my nose been running too? The chalky thickness of the mucus made my stomach a bit queasy.

Claudine came running over, but in my impaired state it looked more like a herd of her stampeding towards my table. As if one of her wasn't bad enough, try three infuriating fairies. As I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on only one of her, I completely missed what she held in her hand. My mouth opened, and I quickly snapped it shut again remembering what happened the last time I opened my mouth. If there was ever a cause to drool it would have been over that triple layer death-by-chocolate cake that was covered in chocolate syrup and garnished with cut strawberries that she place in front of me on the table. Yep, totally drool worthy.

"I thought you could use some food," she whispered before she walked away. This was her idea of food? I never saw her eat anything besides a salad without peppers, olives, onions, cheese, or dressing. Maybe she was a closet chocoholic.

I made several attempts to pick up the fork before I finally secured it between two fingers. Licking my lips, I lowered the fork attempting to stab my cake, but it moved, either that or I missed it completely. I was voting for the moving cake theory.

On my second attempt, I managed to impaled the cake directly in the middle. I felt like I was playing battleship: hit, sink, score. Except the only thing I managed to score was a shout from Tara as I covered her with gooey bits of chocolate cake.

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly as I tried to help her clean up with a napkin.

"Sookie, I don't need any help," she said, cleared irritated by her unexpected chocolate bath.

Well, at least I had something on my fork! I brought the moist cake to my lips and nearly stabbed myself in the cheek. But at last, success! One bite of that cake and my mouth was like a homing device calling in an airplane for landing. It was heavenly and I moaned with each mouthful as the chocolate pieces melted in my mouth.

I never thought chocolate could be so arousing as my mouth was assaulted with exotic flavors and my eyes were consumed by a tight, leather bon-bon shaking his thing like nobody's business. Life was good!

The heat of the room forced me to remove the beads of sweat from my neck with a napkin. "Sookie, what are you doing to yourself? If you want a chocolate bath, now is not the time," Tara hissed in my ear clearly irritated by my behavior.

My eyes flashed to hers quizzically and she held her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh at my expense. I was even more confused and my expression must have said it all because she answered my thoughts with, "Sookie, you just smeared chocolate all over your neck with that dirty napkin." My mind was still in a fog because I didn't feel as mortified as I should have. I laughed thinking that it was the funniest thing I've heard of, _bathing in chocolate_. _More please_!

She leaned over to me, dipping a clean napkin into a magical glass of water that had just appeared. She leaned closer still, her face only inches from mine. I don't know what possessed me; maybe it was the liquor, or the intoxicating chocolate cake, or better yet still, the leather bon-bon on stage, but whatever it was, a force persuaded me to close that gap. My lips gently touched hers, but I didn't stop there. I pulled her closer with one hand and slightly opened my mouth letting my tongue graze her lower lip. Nothing could have prepared me for her response. Instead of pushing me away and yelling, _get the fuck off me_, she reciprocated.

We continued for a few precious seconds, experimenting with the taste of each other's mouth. Part of me knew that once we ended, once the kiss was over, my relationship with Tara would never be the same. That thought alone encouraged me to keep going. Tara had always been my best friend, and I wasn't ready to face this new aspect that I had inadvertently introduced into our friendship.

When we broke apart, we just stared at one another. I couldn't hear or see anything around me besides her. The music, the dancers, and the wait staff all disappeared within a blink of an eye and all I saw was my best friend Tara trying to come to grips with what just happened between us. Her hand continued to lazily brush against my neck. Pretending as if nothing had happened between us, she picked up where she left off, cleaning the chocolate off my skin. She couldn't look me in the eye, and maybe if I wasn't so impaired I would have felt just as ashamed, but I didn't.

"There now, all better," she said as she threw the napkin down on the table and focused her attention back towards the stage, all without making eye contact.

"Tara, we…" that was as far as I got before a spotlight shined in my face. Trying to swat it away like an annoying fly, I squinted my eyes towards Tara as the light blinded me. My only concern at that moment was the unfinished conversation. I hadn't even given a thought as to why a spotlight would be shinning upon me.

"Sookie…" Tara said to get my attention as she motioned to the stage.

"My lady," a man said. I only had a split second to think that maybe his name was Quinn, as he gripped my hand in his and led me away from the table.

"I have to talk to my friend," I mumbled as I tried to twist my way out of his iron grip.

Without a warning I was lifted off the ground and dropped on my feet onto the stage. All eyes were upon my as the now familiar looking bon-bon man danced his way around my body and led me over to a very large, fluffy white bed. I was about to tell Eric that now wasn't the time for a quickie because I had to talk to Tara when my eyes caught hold of the crowd. I think that was the biggest _oh shit moment_ I'd ever had. It felt like when the fog lifted to reveal a beautiful sunny day, except when the fog lifted from my mind it wasn't daytime and it certainly wasn't sunny. My moment was dark and stormy and it felt like I was hanging onto the weathervane at the top of my roof waiting for rescue as the flood waters rose. I tried to desperately calm my panic as he lowered me onto the bed.

I had forgotten everything we practiced previously. I knew that I was supposed to make him look good and fawn all over him, but all I could think about was everything that happened so far tonight. The Green Elephant was sitting directly in front of me as she scowled at me up on stage. I couldn't even enjoy myself as we stared each other down. I should have felt victorious that I was up on stage with the man of our dreams while she was still sitting in the crowd, but I didn't. I was humiliated enough by my actions that I had convinced myself that the only reason he picked me over her was because we practiced. Our stage performance was all an act and nothing more. He couldn't possibly want someone like me, a drunk, virgin lush, when he could have elephantine perfection with her.

I tried to not let that thought sadden me as the 'vampire' grazed his 'fangs' over the pulse point in my neck. My trader body responded; my head flew back and a moan elicited from my pouty lips. He bit a little, causing that cool, red gel to ooze down the side of my neck. He languidly lapped up every drop as he moaned in my ear. With my eyes closed, I could almost imagine his enjoyment. I could almost imagine that the moan which escaped his lips was one of pleasure and contentment, and not just a crowd pleaser. I could almost imagine that everything that was shared between us was real and that I wasn't just a nice piece of ass for an arrogant player. Almost.

The moment was over too quickly as he left my side to encourage the crowd's reaction. I sat there dumbfounded or more like a bump on a log. Here was this beautiful man who had every woman in the place pining for him. Why would he want someone like me; a sexually inexperienced twenty-six year old virgin girl that drank too much, drunkenly covered herself in chocolate cake, and made out with her best _girl _friend in a very public place?

By the time he returned to me on the bed I steeled my thoughts, determined to give this man a proper apology and hoped that he'd accept it.

Before I could even settle down enough to enjoy Eric copping a feel of my ass, the song ended and his performance was over. Before he leaped off of me he whispered in my ear, "Meet me in my dressing room in thirty minutes."

I nodded to him as he helped me off the stage. All I knew was that he had just given me an opening to explain what I was sure he witnessed from the stage. I wanted to salvage any shred of our relationship that I could. I wanted to ask for his forgiveness and I prayed that he would accept it.

I sat back down in my seat next to Tara without even giving her a sideways glance. Now that the fog had cleared, I shrunk back with embarrassment knowing full well the extent of my humiliation.

I sat there, quiet and unmoved as I waited for the night to pass. I swear every time I looked at the clock I thought the second hand was actually moving backwards. I felt like I was the brunt of a very sick joke. This had been the night from hell and I felt like it was never going to end.

Finally after letting ten minutes go by I decided that I could wait the rest of the time away from the crowd in Eric's dressing room. I needed to get away from the noise and that seemed like the best solution. I whispered a goodbye to Tara who barely acknowledged me, not that I blamed her, after that humiliating lip-locking stunt.

My eyes covertly glanced over towards the Green Elephant's table and was relieved to see that it was empty. Maybe my PDA on stage with Eric was enough to make her hang up that sash and scout for buyers for her (hopefully stale) cookies elsewhere. That single thought brought a smile to my face thinking that I had at least achieved a small victory as I made my way to the employee door.

I was appalled at my appearance as I stared at my reflection in a giant mirror beyond the door. My hair was tangled in disarray with specks of chocolate frosting polka-dotting my long golden locks. I still had remnants of chocolate smeared on my collarbone as well as chocolate stains on my tube top. Simply put, I was a mess.

Jogging downstairs I cleaned myself up in the locker room. I picked the chocolate out of my hair, brushed the tangles out, washed the upper part of my body, and changed my top. Feeling more presentable I exited the room and went back upstairs to wait for Eric in his dressing room.

Not bothering to knock, knowing that he probably wasn't in their yet anyway, I opened the door. I hoped to find a quiet place to dissect my thoughts so that I knew what to say to him over the topic of 'us'. First, I knew that I wanted to start with an apology regarding my behavior for the night and assure him that I wasn't a lush nor was I interesting in 'batting for the other team'. I knew that I finally wanted to tell him how I felt about him, and hopefully, stir a reciprocal confession from him. Then, there was the conversation he wanted to have with me before the night had even started and long before I had completely humiliated myself. His seriousness after our shower 'exploration' was disconcerting. I hoped to somehow encourage him to continue where he'd left off.

All thoughts of peace and quiet flew out the window; in fact, every last one of my thoughts completely left me. To my utter horror, his dressing room wasn't empty and he wasn't the one occupying the space.

My mouth gapped open in astonishment and all of my limbs chose that moment to freeze. My mind was screaming to _hightail the hell out of there_, while my eyes were wide open in disbelief wanting confirmation that my head still wasn't suffering from the ill effects of alcohol. My worst nightmare had finally found its way to haunt me.

Green Elephant, the bitch that had _Eric Scouts Here _written boldly across her sash covered breasts, was laid out spread eagle style, with only her high heels and her sash on. She had draped herself all over Eric's chaise lounge like she fuckin' owned it, her naked backside rubbing against the fabric of his chair.

Every rude and obnoxious phrase I had every heard entered my mind at that moment, but I couldn't help the tears that prickled my eyes or how lowly and defeated my words sounded as they left my lips. "What are you doing here?" I meant to yell it after I told her to _get the fuck out_, but realization struck me that I had no claim on him. I could not demand what was not mine. So instead, with my voice barely above a whisper I asked her the only thing I had a right to ask.

"I'm meeting Eric of course," the Green Elephant answered with an air of confidence that left no doubt in my mind. She was invited by _him_.

My rational mind would not even consider that _he _had invited _me _here. The implications were something that I just couldn't wrap my mind around. Did he want to show me his new and shiny toy? Introduce me properly to the Green Elephant perhaps? Or maybe I was just another appointment?

Green Elephant at midnight.

Check.

Sookie Stockhouse, virginal conquest at 12:30.

Check.

It made me wonder who his one o'clock appointment was with. Maybe the three hundred pound playboy bunny?

I had nothing else to say because I knew that if I spoke another word all the tears that I was struggling to hold back would gush forth. I silently closed the door behind me and walked as swiftly as I could to my car in the parking lot.

I got in my car quickly, started the engine, and floored it out of there. I pulled into the first dirt, untraveled road I could find and pulled over, unable to continue driving in my current state. I thought about calling Lafayette, but then thought better of it. The less my co-workers knew about my public degradation the better. Plus, I didn't want to give off the impression that I couldn't stand on my own two feet. This was my problem.

The dam finally broke and the waterworks that I had been holding back flowed heavily from my eyes. My last thought was not of Eric, or the Green Elephant, or my public disgraceful behavior, but of the last shameful thing I had done. In my haste to leave the club I had completely forgotten to pay my tab. Gran would be so disappointed in me. That last thought tipped me over the edge into a nearly catatonic state of oblivion.

**A/N: * Ducks and hides***

**Don't freak out too much, there is a method to my madness and you know I can't help myself. I love drama and this story has been drama free for far too long.**

**I want to thank my new bodacious Beta Sassyvampmama. She is the cream to my Oreo, she is my lemon in lemonade, the eggs to my omelet. Do I need to continue? Well, you get the idea. This story is great because of her. All and any errors are mine. **

**I would also like to shamelessly plug my other story Blessing Within a Curse. It finally has a plot and Sookie is on her way to solving her first murder. **

**Thanks everyone for reading and it certainly is not above me to beg for reviews. Reviews inspire me so please press the green button. **


	18. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

**Disclaimer: Drug references and vulgar language.**

**Chapter 18 - Ding Dong the Witch is Dead**

**Sookie POV**

I had no idea how long I sat in my car, not moving, only taking up space on the side of the road. My tears had finally dried up and only the occasional sob escaped my lips. I stared off into space not looking at anything in particular. I just needed something to do, something to focus on to keep the memories from replaying like a skipping broken record in my mind. My brain was completely exhausted, not even capable of reviewing the nights' events one more time.

I had never felt this kind of pain, this amount of heartache before. I didn't know where the word heartache derived from, but now I was a living definition. It wasn't just the pain of losing Eric that plagued me, it was my horrific behavior that haunted my every thought and made my body shudder.

The memories surrounding last night were so abstract, so far removed from my reality, that I couldn't really believe that _I _had actually done all those things. It was like driving your car behind a friend's car, watching them get crushed by an eighteen wheeler, and knowing that there was nothing you could do besides swerve out of the way and watch it happen. That was me, I felt like I had lost all control over my body and the little voice of Gran's inside my head had been bound and gagged. I could only watch as I acted out my heinous acts, but could do nothing to prevent them. What scared me the most was that at the time I felt no regret, no inhibition; my only thoughts were of having fun and my own happiness.

I couldn't understand what happened. One minute I was fine, laughing with my friend Tara- enjoying the yummy 'scenery' up on stage, and the next, I had lost all sense of propriety. I could swear that I only had a couple of drinks. Though I wasn't a drinker, I knew that I could hold my liquor better than that. I felt so ashamed of myself that I didn't even have the will to drive myself home and face Gran. I just sat in my car on that lonely dirt road and watched the sunrise.

I just wanted to run and hide. How would I ever face my co-workers, Eric, or even my best friend Tara again? How could I face Claude and Claudine again after spewing, only hours before, all that preachy self-righteous mumbo-jumbo about not looking like a pinup whore?

After sitting still in my car for literally hours, I realized that my legs were numb, and that was what made me finally turn the key. I started my car and saw that it was already six in the morning. In my haste to leave the club I had left all of my belongings, including my cell phone and purse, downstairs in the locker room. Having a crappy car and living within the safe confines of Bon Temps, I had never worried about my car being stolen and always left my car keys under the seat. Jason repeatedly said to me that I should just learn how to hotwire a car, because he would never leave his keys in his precious truck. Little did he know, Tara had taught me how to do that a long time ago.

I didn't let myself dwell too much on Tara at the moment because I didn't want that lip-lock with her to replay in my mind once more. That thought alone caused my body to shudder for the hundredth time. I was physically disgusted with myself because I couldn't understand how, at the time, I had _really _enjoyed kissing her. Now the thought made me want to open the door and vomit…again. How could my feelings be so altered from one minute to the next?

Not giving myself one more minute to ponder, I put the car in reverse and drove back towards the club. I knew that at this hour no one would be there and I could clean out my locker and high tail it out of there without having to speak to anyone.

Within a few minutes I had pulled into the deserted parking lot and parked as close to the back door (and out of sight) as I could. Taking a deep shaky breath, I got out of my car. My hands trembled so much when I tried to unlock the door that it took me a few tries before I finally succeeded.

Stepping inside quickly, I allowed my eyes to relax a bit in the dark room because the early morning sun rays had somewhat blinded me, causing my already throbbing head to worsen. Filled with a sense of panic and anxiety, I hastily made it down the hallway and into the locker room where I grabbed my things quickly. I cleaned out my locker in anticipation that I would not be returning again. Filled with sorrow for the friends I had gained and now lost, I slammed the locker door shut for what was probably the last time. I was sure that when he got the chance, Claude would fire my sorry ass for making a fool of myself on stage. Not wanting to make the walk of shame in front of everyone, I did it now, alone, with my head down as I left the building for the last time.

I wasn't sure where to go now. I knew Gran wouldn't beat me over the head for staying out all night if I were to go back home, in fact she probably wouldn't say anything at all. What I couldn't handle was the way she always looked at me with such pride. I had felt like I had disappointed her in the past, but the feeling of shame had never cut me so deep. It felt like I was being sucked into a vortex and trying to claw my way out with nothing to hold on to. I felt lowlier than an ant that had been crushed, and I had no idea how I was going to recover.

I drove aimlessly around for a while and when I knew Gran would be up, I phoned her to let her know that I was alright- physically speaking. I told her that I just needed some time to think and that I would be home later on that day.

I turned north on highway 165 from West Monroe, driving along aimlessly. I didn't have a particular destination in mind, but I knew I just had to escape for a while. I wanted to run from my sketchy memories of the previous night. I knew that it was a long shot, nothing good ever came from running, but I was desperate enough to try. I hadn't been driving long, maybe fifteen minutes or so, when I saw a sign for the Black Bayou Lake National Wildlife Refuge and turned off. I turned east on Richland Place and drove into the parking lot. Being one with nature seemed like as good a way as any to clear my head.

Getting out of the car I heard the pleasant vocals of the migrating songbirds. Their calls were so beautiful; as one would sing, another would answer back with the same song in a slightly different pitch. Nature was so in sync with one another and instinctually knew what to do- which was completely unlike humans.

I needed some peace and quiet, some time alone to get my thoughts in check, so I left everything in the car, including my phone. I decided that I would go on the nature walk trail first. I tucked my keys into my pocket after locking the car doors, since I was leaving some valuables inside. About a half a mile into the trail I saw a some very large boulders. Climbing on top of one I leaned my head back, closed my eyes, and listened intently to the sounds around me. Within minutes, the peaceful hum of nature, coupled with a babbling brook off in the distance had lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

A while later I opened my eyes as my stomach made itself known. Not having eaten anything all day and throwing up half the night made my stomach rumble and I realized that I was famished. Stretching, I looked up at the sun which was high above in the sky. By my estimation, it was just past noon.

I sluggishly walked back to the car, not in any hurry to leave the comforting arms of Mother Nature. Unlocking the door I got back in my car, and turned the key. As I drove out of the parking lot to hopefully find something to eat, my phone beeped to indicate I had a new message.

After I pulled into a nearby _Sonic_ and ordered, I picked up my phone and saw that I didn't just have one message, I had five. Who the hell was calling me a little before one in the afternoon? I figured that one of them was either Claude or Claudine wanting to speak to me about my behavior last night. I decided to wait until I had my food before dialing my voicemail. After paying the carhop, I deeply inhaled the aroma of my cheeseburger and took a bite. With a sigh and the comfort of my (admittedly calorie and carb loaded) cheeseburger lovingly cradled in my hand, I bravely listened to my messages.

All of them were very short, asking for a return call back. I wasn't surprised to hear from Claude, Lafayette, or Claudine, but the two that surprised me the most were the messages from Pam and Eric. I had figured that Eric would be more than happy to see the door slam shut behind me after how I had ruined his performance last night, and I couldn't think of any reason Pam would even be interested in speaking with me.

With a sign I figured that I'd start with the easiest of the five calls - Claude. I had already prepared myself mentally to be fired and had preemptively cleaned out my locker, now he just needed to make it official.

I took one last bite of a greasy French-fry before I scrolled through my contacts to find his number.

"Speak to me," Claude said as he answered the phone.

"Um, hi, it's Sookie. I know that I made a mess of things last night and I truly am sorry," I replied, figuring that the best way to approach the situation was to start with an apology.

"No need for _you _to apologize. It has all been taken care of. How are you feeling? You aren't planning on coming into work today, are you?"

My mind was reeling. What was taken care of? Did they use some sort of glamour to wipe my errant behavior from the minds of everyone in the club? I honestly had no idea what he was talking about, but knew that he was waiting for my answer.

"I'm not really feeling all that well, so I'd like to take tonight off if that's ok," I stated meekly, knowing that he could decide at any moment to fire me.

"That's fine. In fact, why don't you take the rest of the weekend off as well. We'll see you on Tuesday for night out to promote the club."

After I agreed and we said our good-byes, I hung up the phone completely dumbfounded. Had I missed something? From what I had gathered from previous conversations, if you fucked up at the club and disturbed the peace than you would automatically be fired. I couldn't exactly remember what went on while I was on stage, but every time I thought about it my body would involuntary shudder and a noise, which sounded disturbingly close to a dying frog, would escape my lips. For my body to have this kind of reaction to something I didn't completely remember told me that '_shit had hit the fan'_.

Apparently my performance was bad enough for Eric to ask that floozy 'girl scout' back to his dressing room. Maybe when I had heard him ask me to meet him, he was actually asking her and I just _thought _he was talking to me. The entire part on stage was a blur. Even with bits and pieces missing from the night I still could not recall any bouncers at the employee entrance to get back stage. That meant that someone had removed them or asked them to step away for a few minutes. Is that how the _girl scout _got back to _his _dressing room? Did Eric ask the bouncers to step away for a few minutes?

My phone buzzed for the second time and when I looked at the caller ID my heart sank; it was Pam again. With a sigh I threw my phone back on the seat next to me. I couldn't handle hearing her read me the riot act at that moment.

Not really sure what to do with myself, I decided to head back to the Wildlife Refuge. At least there I'd have some peace and not have to deal with the outside world for a bit.

My phone was vibrating like a dildo without a shutoff switch. I couldn't take it anymore. It just wouldn't stop. Looking at the caller ID I saw that it was Lafayette this time. I wasn't in the mood for conversation, but this needed to stop right now before I threw my phone in the lake. With my luck an alligator would swallow my phone, end up having a really bad case of indigestion, and go on a killing spree, and when the authorities shot it, they would find my phone and be able to link it back to me.

"What!" I practically shouted when I answered the phone. I felt like I was on a pogo-stick, bouncing up and down without a clear sense of purpose. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was about to explode.

"Sookie? Where you at?" Lafayette asked.

"I'm at the Wildlife Refuge outside of Monroe trying to get some peace and quiet, but my damn phone keeps buzzing," I said, probably a bit too harshly, but my mouth was dry and I needed something to drink. My stomach was doing flips and I had a killer headache, and to top it all off, my body was shaking right along with my frayed nerves. In a few words, I was a mess.

"You need a chill pill girlfriend. That ding-dong of a witch is gettin' sacked as we speak." Sacked? Like fired? Who was getting fired?

"What are you talking about Lafayette?"

"You got double stacked last night with a few B-bombs. Those drinks were rockin' and rollin'. So that funky town two bit act you were pullin' last night was not of your own makin'." My head throbbed and talking to Lafayette was like banging my head against a brick wall- he made absolutely no sense and caused my brain to hurt even more as I tried to decipher his euphemisms. I had no idea what a B-bomb was but it didn't sound good.

"So Claude is firing his own sister?" I asked slowly as I rubbed my brow. I was so confused. Lately Claudine has been nothing short of a ding-dong, but could or would Claude actually fire his own sister over me? That seemed totally irrational. Why would Lafayette call Claudine a ding-dong when they were close friends and shopping buddies? For Christ's sake, they got waxed together.

"No Shorty, keep up. That red-headed witch that is trying to seal the deal with that lady-killa, the one who made you that _nasty _offer, slipped X into your drinks."

The wheels in my head were spinning. It took a minute to unravel the puzzle that Lafayette had laid out before me. Arlene, who was apparently trying to get together with Mr. Bill 'I'm married but what she doesn't know won't hurt her' Compton, had spiked my drink with Ecstasy. How could that have happened when Claudine was the one who served Tara and I?

"Playa, you there?" he asked. Clearly the wheels in my head took a lot longer to turn than I thought.

"Ya, I'm just thinkin'," I stated. Talking with Lafayette for any period of time had me dropping my 'g's'. "How did Arlene spike my drink if Claudine was the one who served them? In English please, my head hurts too much to try to translate."

"Before Claudine could pick your drinks up from the bar, I saw the Witch hovering a bit too closely. When I asked her what the fuck she was doin', she said that she thought those drinks were for one of her tables. We were so fuckin' busy last night that I didn't give it a second thought, but when I saw her hovering a second time, I knew shit was up. When you started acting all loopy and lip locking with another chick, I told Claudine that I thought your drinks had been sweetened with Candy." It took a minute for all that to sink in. I vaguely remembered drinking Tara's drink as well.

"Do you think she hit both drinks?" I asked, trying to figure out exactly how much I was given.

"Probably. I don't think she knew which one was yours."

"I drank Tara's too." I said, thinking out loud.

"Shit girl. I'm surprised that you aren't dead to the world right now with that much _Chocolate_ in your system."

"Ya, I feel pretty lousy," I stated as I continued to rub my temples.

"Coming down is shit. I suggest that you get around people. Being alone isn't good for you right now. Do you want me to come and get you?" Lafayette offered.

"No, no," I shouted a bit too quickly. I wasn't ready to face everyone if he brought me back to the club. "I mean, no, I'll be fine. I'll head to the mall or something."

"Why don't you go home and be with that sweet little Granny of yours?" he asked.

I wasn't in the mood to be treated like a child so I snapped, "I can take care of myself."

He sighed and said, "I know you can Playa. I'm just worried about you. You've never done that shit before, am I right?"

"No, I've never gotten high before," I admitted.

"On the downward slide you could get very depressed. Your mind will play tricks on you and you will begin to feel like you need another hit to be happy. Make sure you drink plenty of water because that shit dries you up like the Sahara until you pass out."

"Thanks Lafayette, I appreciate the advice. I'll go to a crowded place instead of being here alone." As an afterthought I asked, "Did she drug anyone else last night?"

"Not that I know of, Playa. Why?"

"Because I don't think I remember anyone at the employee door- the one on the lounge floor."

"Hmm, I'll mention it to Claude when I see him. He'll probably play back the surveillance footage to see what went down."

"The club has a surveillance system?" I asked nervously, as all the things I had done with Eric flashed through my mind.

"Yup, Claude invested in one a few years ago when they discovered someone was messing with the cash flow every night. We have cameras in all the hallways, by the doors, on the cash drops and registers, and in the parking lot. If shit goes down, it's all gonna be caught on tape."

I thanked Lafayette for his call and assured him again that I would go to a more public _venue_ (Thank you Word of the Day Calendar).

My head was spinning from all the information I just learned. I couldn't understand why Arlene would want to do that to me. What had I ever done to her? Unbidden, a scene from the _Wizard of Oz _came to mind. I pictured a bright red-haired Arlene pedaling around in the swirling air, screeching, "I'll get you my pretty, you and your little boyfriend too!" Chuckling humorlessly to myself I whispered quietly, _Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead_ as I drove to the mall.

Well if Lafayette wanted me to be around people I sure had found the place. On a Saturday afternoon the mall was hopping.

Taking Lafayette's advice, the first thing I did was buy a liter of cold water to walk around with and some Tylenol to help kill the headache. I probably should not have gone to the mall, but I still wasn't ready to face Gran. Even though I now knew that the circumstances from the night before weren't entirely my fault, I still felt guilty. If I hadn't been so damn jealous of the Green Elephant I would not have been compelled to drink so much. It was my own damn fault for even ordering one when I knew that I was due on stage that night.

I wandered though the stores in a trance. I really didn't need anything, but it gave me something to do.

I started over-analyzing the implications of my actions from the night before. Every time I thought about the kiss with Tara I shuddered involuntarily. At least now I knew there was a reason that I had kissed her, but by kissing her, did that mean that I had secretly wanted to all along? Did Ecstasy just take away all of your inhabitations so you can fulfill your darkest desires? I tried thinking of Tara in that light- as a lover and not a friend. Every time I tried, my mind wanted to block the image out. But, was I repulsed by the idea just because of my Christian upbringing or was I really not attracted to her?

Crazy thoughts like these kept floating in and out of my mind as I wandered around the mall sipping my water.

Just as I was about to pass _Claire's Boutique _I heard a familiar hearty laugh that made the hairs stand up on my arm. As I turned to give my eyes the chance to see what my ears already knew, I saw a tall, well built muscular man inside the shop wearing a black wig and posing dramatically as a beautiful little girl took his picture.

My feet became stagnate, fixed firmly in place to the floor as warning bells went off in my brain to run away. I wasn't ready to face _him_ yet after what I had done and who I had walked in on, but I was unable to move. My heart warmed slightly as I watched the two interact. It was a side of him that I hadn't seen before and I was transfixed by the causal interaction and his complete unguarded nature.

Who was the girl who bore an uncanny resemblance to him? My mind began to spin as I thought about what I knew of him, which was very little. He had shared nothing about himself while I was a complete open book.

I watched as _he _bent down for the little girl to pull the wig off his head. His hair was in disarray and she reached up and gently smoothed it out for him. She then stood on her tippy-toes and placed a purple sequenced hat on his head which he tilted to the side. It amazed me that something that looked so, well gay, looked magnificent on him. Then again, he could wear a dishrag and still look dashing.

He must have felt my stare because at that moment he pivoted his body and met my eyes through the glass window. My brain screamed to run, and my feet finally understood, and agreed. Breaking out in a sweat from my frayed nerves, I quickly dashed through the crowd hoping that with this many people I'd have an easier chance of losing him.

**A/N: Props to my bodacious Beta Sassyvampmama for helping me with my slang and finishing my undeveloped thoughts. Any and all mistakes are all mine.**

**I know its short and not as exciting, but it held a lot of pertinent information for the next few chapters. I also wanted to set your minds at ease that Sookie is not bisexual or a lesbian. I'm hoping that I cleared up a few questions and all I have to say is, have a little faith and patience. I will deliver a happy ending….eventually. There will just be a few bumps in the road along the way.**

**Oh, on a side note. I have never taken Ecstasy but did a good amount of research on the subject for this chapter. I have, however, been embarrassed to the point where it completely debilitated me for days. Every time I thought about the incident I would whimper and involuntarily shake. Even now, years later thinking about the incident causes me to shudder. So if you have ever been really embarrassed, you have an idea of what Sookie is going through. She's not just embarrassed, but coming down off a really potent drug. So, give her a break or two.**

**I am not above begging so please review. If you can't think of anything to say, tell me a story or just say hi. I'm only a few reviews away from 1000 so please push me over the top by pressing that little green button at the bottom of the screen. Ok, I'm done. **


	19. Whipped Cream

***Peeks out from behind the wall* **

**Anyone still out there? **

***Echo, Echo…***

**Recap: **_Sookie meets Eric at a strip club. Bill, a marketing executive, walks into the club to talk about advertising with Claude and stumbles upon Sookie. One problem- Bill is married and propositions Sookie to be his mistress. Arlene isn't a fan of Sookie's and in a fit of jealousy spikes Sookie's drink which causes a make-out session with her best bud Tara. Sookie walks into Eric's dressing room and finds a naked woman- who happens to be Sophie's (Eric's baby sister) teacher. Now on with the show!_

_**Whipped Cream**_

It was silly to run and I knew it, but did that make me stop - hell no! I kept going like a bat out of hell, passing Macy's, and flew into the only sanctuary that I could find. It was like seeing the 'Golden Arches' after being lost in a desert or realizing that you hit the lotto a day before your house foreclosed. I had found my safe haven, my corner to hide it, the peanut butter to my jelly - yes, I had found… the ladies room.

I had found the only place that Eric Northman could not follow me into, the only place that was safe for me to hide. Thank heavens the restroom was empty as I sealed myself into the handicap stall and sunk to the floor.

My entire body shook and I wasn't sure what unnerved me more; the fear that he would reject me for that white trash cunt with the sash, or knowing that I really fucked up a good thing. If I had any tears left in my 'ducts' they would have been freely falling, but because I had spent the night on a dirt road balling, I was all cried out. Now, I felt like I was my own personal dildo set on high but unable to be satisfied. I shook like a leaf, and every few seconds a violent tremor rocked through me, giving me no relief and only more frustration. (What can I say, my dildo had a few functioning flaws from overuse. Yours would too if you were a twenty-six year old virgin.)

The bathroom door creaked open slowly and my entire body froze. For Christ sakes I even held my breath in the effort to make myself 'invisible', hoping that the person would do their business and leave quickly. In the last two days I had topped the mortification charts; in fact, if they gave out a mortification award I would win it hands down or cheeks up. Somehow, the only thing I had managed to accomplish was to _keep my clothes on_. No surprise there since I also had won the award for the only virgin stripper.

Things could not have gotten worse, that is until I heard the bathroom door shut and _his _voice whispering my name almost like he was ready to bolt if some old lady started cursing him out from inside a stall. "Sookie."

I almost laughed…almost. The picture was comical really and I considered for half a second to put on the 'old lady' voice and freak the Beejesus right out of him, sending him a' runnin'.

But, instead, reality came crashing down like one of Gran's slaps to the back of my head. If I could have melted into the floor in a pile of goo, I would have gladly done so, joining the other unidentified funk glazing the tiles surrounding the toilet. Where were those damn ruby slippers when I needed them? I tried clicking my sneakers together and saying '_there's no place like home' _to see if for once God would give me a break and I could 'pop' into my own bed at home. When I peeked through my eyelids- no bedroom, no Todo, and I was still sitting on a sticky bacteria infested bathroom floor tile with a hot stripper calling my name.

"Sookie, I know you're in here. I saw you come in and there are no windows that you could've escaped from."

Damn. Lesson number one- when you lock yourself into a bathroom stall, make sure you have another escape route.

Great! I was still under the hopefully delusion that if I stayed quiet he would just disappear. The last thing I wanted was an audience. Where was the girl I saw him with? _Please God, don't let her be in the restroom and another witness to my sorry life_.

Willing him away with my mind didn't work. "Sookie…I can see you. Please open the door and let me in. I really don't want to talk to you through the wall of a bathroom stall."

I lifted my head out of my hands and peered through my spread fingers. To my utter horror Eric was looking at me upside-down through the bottom opening of the stall. "Hi," he said as my eyes locked with his and his golden mane cascaded onto the floor.

Lesson number two- pretending you are invisible doesn't make it true.

"Hi," I choked out. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and my head pounded from all the drama-fueled adrenaline.

"Can you open the door, please? It kind of hurts my neck to try and carry on a conversation like this," he reasoned with a lopsided grin. How could he be so…cavalier? Why the hell was he smiling? Maybe dodging from one girl to the next was easy for him. He let down hundreds of girls each week, what was one more?

He waited for my answer and I just stared at him as the seconds ticked by. Finally, he cocked an eyebrow at me, that same look that turned my body to mush, and though I wanted to put off the conversation for as long as possible, I had nowhere else to run. He had literally cornered me; I was backed against the wall between a badly-aimed-at toilet, E-Coli growing on the floor tiles, and him.

With a resigned sigh I reached up to unhook the door. I was completely unprepared for him to slide down the wall and plant himself on the floor next to me somehow managing to straddle the yellowish goo coating the floor.

I wasn't sure of the proper etiquette. When two people sat on a lethal infestation of bacteria, who was required to speak first? I hoped that he'd save me the trouble because I had no idea what to say to him.

As luck would have it after another few seconds he asked, breaking the ice, "So… rough morning?"

I had no idea whether I should laugh or cry, but that statement struck me silly and I doubled over in hysterics.

_Rough morning _didn't even cover a nanosecond of how I was feeling.

I had the worst headache of my life, realized that I had to apologize to about a thousand people, including my best friend who I happened to lay an open mouth kiss on, and found out that my stripper boyfriend _scouted _elsewhere. To top it all off, I was about to get my heart broken all over again sitting on a bathroom floor, one which was covered in shit. Life couldn't be better!

Since for once I had nowhere to run, Eric filling the entire space between myself and the stall door, I sat in a fit of laughter waiting for the rest of the ball to drop. It was childish and silly to be laughing, but I couldn't even look at Eric without another fit. How many people could say they had ever seen the star of Hooligans, _The Eric Northman_, sitting on an unknown substance in a public restroom?

His next line sobered me up a bit, "Sookie, we need to talk." That was always the deal breaking line. Whenever a guy broke up with a girl they started with that one, followed up with, _'it's not you, it's me'_. And finally rounding out the big break-up finale with, _'I hope we can still be friends'_.

My laughing fit came abruptly to a halt as I steeled myself, waiting for the follow-up line, but it never came. After a dramatic pause, making sure he had my attention, he continued, "Over the past few days I have tried to broach a particularly delicate subject, and instead of getting interrupted again, I'm just going to come out and say it…" This doom and gloom anticipation must have been what it was like for someone being executed on a guillotine; you knew the axe was about to fall, but prayed for a miracle to interrupt the inevitable.

Holding my breath, I waited as he continued, "…Sookie, I have a younger sister that I am solely responsible for. My mother died a few years back and since I didn't have any other family she became my responsibility."

He paused, waiting for my reply. Was he done? No talk of a white trash Green Elephant with a sash? Was he planning on even telling me? Maybe this was his plan, to throw me off? The speech that I had geared myself up to hear had not come, instead he told me something unexpected.

"That's it? That's the big secret? What about you clueing me into the real truth? What about the _Green El_… the girl with the sash who waited in your dressing room? What about her?" I couldn't take sitting next to him so in the middle of my tantrum I stood up giving my body some much needed movement to control the explosion that I felt building inside of me.

"Oh, _her_-"

I cut him off, "Your damn right this is about _her_. I found her waiting for you with her ass as bare as the day she was born. How else could she have gotten back there? We have security." I knew I was babbling, but my thoughts were clouded with rage and I was unable to express how I really felt which was used, mortified, and utterly naive for falling into his traps.

"_Mother fucker_! I walked in as Pam was tossing that white trash bitch to the curb. She's been stalking me for months. What makes it even more scandalous is that she's Sophie's, my baby sister's, teacher."

"No!" I shouted in disbelief. I couldn't imagine what type of a person would spend their days teaching children and their nights stalking men naked. _Oh wait - Arlene. _Shaking my poor excuse for humor aside, I tried to focus on his verbal chastisement.

"Sookie, I thought you knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't be two timing you behind your back. I thought you had more faith in me, in _us_."

I stared into his eyes as he implored me to understand. "Eric, I-" I shut my mouth not knowing what to say. "You're right, I should've had more faith in you. I wasn't myself last night and the way she appeared to know you…I just assumed the worst. I'm really sorry about that." I paused for a moment collecting my thoughts. Sitting back down next to him I asked gently, "That little girl I saw you with…she's your sister?" He nodded his head. "Where is she?" I asked.

"I left her with Pam," he answered.

"_Pam's here_!" I exclaimed with a groan throwing my hands over my face. As if my mortification couldn't get any worse.

"Yeah." He paused. "Sookie, about last night?" _Oh shit! Here it comes_. "Where did you go? I've been worried about you all night. I left probably a dozen messages on your phone. After I realized that you may have seen Miss Pelt, I drove around in my car looking for you."

"You call her Miss Pelt?" I asked with a smirk. If we already hadn't established that they weren't fucking I would have assumed that the _'Miss' _was in reference to a sexual fantasy.

"I use the _term _as a reminder to myself the position she holds and the power she has over Sophie until the end of the school year."

"What do you mean by power?" His statement peaked my curiosity. I couldn't imagine anyone holding anything over Eric's head.

"Sophie knows that I work in a bar, but I haven't told her that it's a strip club. In fact, I have carefully guarded that secret for quite some time. I never wanted what I did to haunt Sophie in any way. Kids can be very cruel and I've set my life up so I could shield her from as much of my world as I can. Miss Pelt found out and has been trying to blackmail me ever since. I haven't bent to any of her demands, but it's only a matter of time before my secret gets out."

The entire conversation put Eric in an entirely new light for me. The depths of his affections and the lengths he would go to protect his sister were astonishing. I never imagined Eric backing down from a fight, but it was almost as if he had given up, surrendering to the petty demands of this Bitch. By revealing _Miss Pelt's _secret of her nightly escapades at Hooligans he was ultimately 'outing' himself and giving up a sense of normalcy he had created for his sister. At that moment I was determined to begin operation _'Bring the Bitch Down' _and I vowed that I wouldn't rest until it was done. I was only surprised that Pam hadn't gotten involved sooner. I had a mental note to ask her about that later.

This whole situation did not sit well with me and I was consumed with guilt. Here I was, thinking the worst of him, while he had to endure unwanted advances and blackmail from his sister's teacher. I compartmentalized the anger and pushed it aside for later. There was something I needed to do right now- I needed his forgiveness.

"Eric," I began, placing my hand upon his forearm, "I am so sorry for doubting you, and _us_. I had no idea that any of this was going on. As for your sister, I find that what you are doing is admirable. You have taken on the responsibility of being her sole provider and protector. I never thought that I could find anything else about you that would raise you any higher on my list, but honey, knowing this about you puts you firmly in the sainthood category.

But, for us to really work, we need to be honest with one another. If I would've come clean and asked you about what was going on, I never would have made such horribly wrong assumptions."

"If I would have been honest with you, I could have saved both of us from some heartache. I was so worried that you'd be turned off by the idea of me raising a child - I just wanted a few more moments of bliss before I came clean. I am really sorry for not trusting in you and sharing a huge part of my life with you," Eric implored me.

He tilted my chin up so that we were looking eye to eye. His lips gently brushed mine. The electrifying warmth that spread through my body caused a dull ache down below. I opened my mouth slightly giving him permission to deepen the kiss. Leaning into his body, losing myself in the sensation of his soft lips, his tongue gently brushed with mine. He coaxed me towards him and as I shifted my body, my head came into contact with the handicap railing on the side of the wall.

"Ouch," I exclaimed as the swift knock to the head brought me back to where we were. The last place I wanted to be making out was in a public restroom on the floor which was covered in funk. I stood up on my knees trying to steady myself without touching the goop that laced the walls. My one hand grabbed onto the side of his arm as the other accidentally skimmed the yellowish malodorous solution caked on the bowl of the porcelain toilet. I looked at him in a state of panic, not sure what to do as I felt the sticky substance on my fingertips. All I could think of was getting the hell out of there, washing my hands, stealing a luffah from Macy's, and finding the nearest shower to scrub down my entire body. If that wasn't plausible, then at least I would head in the direction of _Bath & Body Works _so I could squirt each and every one of the antibacterial testers all over my body. I was certainly no germaphobe, though this country gal knew how to clean house, but something about makin' out in a public restroom (even if it was with the hottest bachelor around) was the biggest turnoff.

I shook my hand hoping the goop would un-stick itself from my fingertips, but it was worse than a Super Sticky Post-It Note.

"Here," Eric said, reaching for the crook of my elbow as he stood up, "Let's get the hell out of here, shall we?" He pulled me up, managing to refrain from touching my skin, and I wondered if he did that for his own benefit or mine. He bumped the bathroom stall door open with his hip and it gave way slamming against the wall.

I wiggled out of his grasp and hurried over to the sink to wash the gack off my hands, arms, elbows….anything that could fit under the facet. At least I wasn't the only mental case because Eric was right behind me washing off his own caked on goo.

After Eric and I used the automatic dryer I bumped the bathroom door open with my hip.

Leaving my hidey-hole, the sanctuary of the bathroom floor, my nerves started to kick in. Yeah, Eric and I had reached some sort of understanding. Yeah, my life no longer felt like it had been flushed down the toilet- no pun intended. But, and this was a big one, my fears were still getting the better of me. I still had to meet Eric's whole world, the one he kept hidden from me- his sister Sophie. What if she didn't like me? What if she was a brat and I didn't like her? What do I know about 'tween' girls? What kinds of interests do they have? Is she too young to talk about boys? A whole swirl of emotions consumed me, and the panic started to set in as I firmly planted my feet to the floor. It was silly, me being afraid of a child.

Eric tugged on my arm in an attempt to guide me in one direction, but nothing happened. I was frozen.

"Sookie, what's a matter?" Eric asked intertwining his fingers with mine. The ice started to melt around my body as I felt the warmth of his touch.

"Am….I gonna meet her- your sister, Sophie? I don't have to, ya know. I can always catch up to you later." I stated with a nervous and shaky breath.

"I would like you to. I think it's time. If I want to share myself with you Sookie, I need to share the most important part of myself. No secrets, remember?" He kissed the back of my hand, looking at me with his smoldering eyes and his trademark smirk.

After I nodded in compliance, he led me in the general direction that I ran from. Just as I was beginning to wonder if he had super-sonic radar or an incredible sense of smell that he could sniff out his sister, he took out his phone and flipped it open.

"Where are you Fitch?" I looked at him quizzically, guessing that he was speaking to Pam, but was in a quandary over the designated nickname.

He snapped his phone shut after about a minute of listening without even a 'goodbye'. He certainly needed to work on his phone skills, but for the moment my attention was diverted because I was dying to know why he called her _Fitch_.

"I'm guessing that you were speaking with Pam?" I averted my eyes to his looking for confirmation. He nodded so I continued, "What's behind the nickname?"

He sighed and said, "It comes from Abercrombie & Fitch, you know the store? Well Pam and I got into a heated disputed when the shit hit the fan some years back. The store was accused of selling sex through clothes to teenage and pre-teen girls. I mean, who makes a thong for a seven year old? I argued that it is morally, spiritually, and ethically wrong to sell such articles of clothing to children. Pam on the other hand, got up on her soap box and spouted some shit about their _'brilliance in exploiting the magnificence of the human autonomy and spreading the ideology of sexuality in its rawest and purist form'_. She further declared that she only wished that she thought of it first and stated that _'making thongs and push-up bras for little people was sure to make millions'_. She would not be swayed with any reason. After that, _Fitch Bitch _seemed to fit."

"Wow!" I couldn't believe that Pam could be so lax in her judgment when it came to children, and then a thought occurred to me, "And…you let her hang out with Sophie?" I asked in disbelief.

"Pam knows that if I see as much as a hair flip from Sophie she will never work anywhere again. I have so much dirt on her I could own my own gravel pit. And anyways, Pam doesn't spend alone time with her in a concentrated form."

"Does Pam have a nickname for you?" Curiosity got the better of me and I just had to ask.

He gave me an uneasy look as if he knew that would be my next question. He finally answered with a sigh like a skilled politician, vague and with avoidance, "She has many and they change often." _Huh, another one of those things that I'd have to remember to ask Pam about_, I thought to myself.

We continued to walk through the mall arm and arm. As I looked around I realized that we appeared to be a _normal _couple. I had never dated anyone seriously before and being with Eric, holding his hand felt damn good. It was a feeling that I wanted to last. The butterflies in my stomach and the tightening in my throat was a kind of nervous excitement that I never wanted to go away. Did everyone get this feeling, this euphoria, when they dated someone they really _like _liked? All I knew was that I didn't want it to end. I wanted this moment with Eric burned into my mind so I wouldn't forget this feeling no matter what.

My moment ended sooner than I would have liked as a different knot formed in the pit of my belly. Eric waved in acknowledgement to Pam and a blonde, blue eyed girl that resembled Eric. They were seated at a table in the food court waiting for us.

Upon seeing Eric, the little girl's face lit up and she took off running, Pam yelling her name after her. Pam didn't even try to follow because of her unsavory stiletto heels and tight mini-skirt that would never have let her move with any type of speed.

Eric scooped the girl up into his arms like she weighed absolutely nothing and kissed her on the head. He turned to me and introduced her, "Sookie, I'd like you to meet my sister Sophie. Sophie, this is my friend Sookie."

"How de-do, Sophie," I said with a smile greeting the girl. Her smile never faltered and she looked genuinely excited to meet me.

"It's nice to meet you Sookie," she said in a well-mannered grownup voice. I returned her warm smile and realized at that moment that all my fears surrounding this girl just melted away.

She reverted all of her attention back to Eric, giving him puppy dog eyes, complete with a pout, and begged, "Can we _please _go on the carousel. I never get to spend enough time with you and you'll be off to work soon. Just you and me, _please_."

_Damn this girl was good_, I thought to myself as she fluttered her eyelashes at Eric. She had definitely picked up a few things from Pam whether Eric noticed it or not.

"Don't you want to get some ice cream instead?" he asked, clearly not wanting to go.

"Na-ah, I want to sit next to you on a horsey. I want that bright gold one and you can have the purple one," she stated full of conviction knowing full well she'd get her way.

I had to cover my mouth to conceal a laugh as I looked over at the horses in question. The _bright gold one _was a stallion, the biggest horse on the ride; whereas, the _purple one _looked like a miniature pony fit for an infant to ride. I couldn't even picture Eric on that horse, hell he'd probably break it and his knees certainly wouldn't leave the ground.

"I have an idea, why don't we let Sookie take you. I'm sure she'd love to go," Eric stated as a last ditch effort to persuade the child in another direction.

"Next time, ok Sookie," she stated looking at me and then turned her attention back to Eric, "I want _you _to take me this time."

With a defeated sigh he nodded his head, avoiding my eyes, he stated, "Come on. You can sit with Pam while I take Sophie on the carousal."

Eric left me with Pam while he took Sophie on the ride.

"Oh, she was good," Pam stated after Eric and Sophie were out of earshot.

I looked at her suspiciously, "Did you have anything to do with that?"

She smiled evilly, "I don't get many good blackmail opportunities anymore, I've got to take them when I can." She nodded over to a camera boy at the opposite end of the mall.

"You're filming them!" I gasped in surprise.

"Let's just say it's a bit of payback. He owes me big time and I just want a bit of insurance that he'll pay up when the time comes." I stared at Pam, gaining a whole new level of respect for her and knowing for sure now that I never wanted her on my bad side.

I decided to change the subject while I had a few minutes alone with her. "Pam, can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is," she stated as she watched Eric lift Sophie onto her horse.

"What's your nickname for Eric, he wouldn't tell me?" I gave her the pouty eyes hoping that it would work. Pam had a thing for making fun of Eric and I didn't think she'd waste this opportunity. I didn't know why I _had _to know, I just did.

"He _wouldn't_ tell you, huh?" she confirmed, evilly laughing as she watched him argue with Sophie about getting on his own pony. "I used to call him _Creamy _because all his fan girls would scream for just a lick of his cream." I blanched at her vulgar statement, but didn't have any time to reply before she continued, "Now I just call him _Whipped Cream _because Sophie has him wrapped around her pinky and you have a noose around his balls."

And how the hell do you respond to that?

I stifled a shiver that erupted down my spine as I imagined licking his homemade cream. Turning five different shades of red, I cleared my throat and glanced over at Eric. The carousal music had started and as Eric's pony went up and down his knees grazed the floor. It was such a sight watching this great big man who resembled a Viking get stuck with a purple, miniature pony. It was quite comical and I couldn't help the giggle that erupted.

Staring at Eric made me realize how much I really cared for him. Despite how ridiculous he looked and how much he didn't want to be on that damn ride, he did it anyway because Sophie asked him to. It reminded me of his current problem with Sophie's teacher. There was no better schemer than Pam, and I just knew that if we pooled our resources we could bring the bitch down.

"Pam, we need to do something about that overgrown, underdressed _Girl Scout_," I stated, throwing the statement out there to see if she'd take the bait.

Seriously she answered, "This problem has only come to my attention recently, though Eric said it has been going on for quite some time. That bitch brought her trash onto my turf and she is going down. Nobody messes with Eric, except for me."

"What did you have in mind" I asked curiously.

"That's the most fucked up thing- I got nothing. I can't figure out how to drag that bitch down without airing out all of Eric's dirty laundry. Got any suggestions?" she asked me.

Something clicked inside my brain, something that Lafayette had said to me recently - something about surveillance tapes. "Pam, are there security cameras outside Eric's dressing room?"

Her eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning as a plan clicked into her mind. "There sure are! I'm sure Claude would have no problem misplacing a few from last night. You know how he is always leaving things behind; just like that time he left his jacket at that radio station after he was interviewed about the club."

I nodded at her and she grinned back. Pam and I had finally reached an understanding- we understood that the bitch needed to be taken down one way or the other.

I looked at Eric again just as the ride stopped. All I knew was that I wanted him in my life and I wanted both of us to have some peace.

**AN: I apologize for my extended hiatus. So much has happened in the past year and the majority of it was without a computer. My son, (though he blamed the cat) spilled milk all over my laptop and that was the end of it. After that, along with some serious health issues, I suffered from a severe case of writer's block. I don't want to bore you with all the details, but I'm back. **

**My beta, the wonderful Sassyvampmama, has the next chapter for this story in hand so you all should have it by the end of next week, that is, if anyone is still here reading this story. **

**If you have any ideas on blackmailing Debbie Pelt I'm all ears. I've left it open in the next chapter because I'm still not sure on the way to go. Any ideas for Bill Compton would be helpful as well. **

**I do want to thank everyone who sent me encouraging PM's, it was very much appreciated. Thank you!**


	20. Harems Popcorn and Gangsters

_**Harems, Popcorn, and Gangsters, Oh my!**_

Several weeks went by and Eric and I settled into a comfortable routine. We would spend our days together rehearsing heated performances that would, more often than not, evolve into heavy make-out sessions. Not that I was complaining or anything, but I was ready to give myself over to Eric, body and soul. He wanted my first time to be magical and not on a table or thrust against a wall or on a prop bed. I argued my point by stating that as long as it was with him I didn't give a fuck where it happened, just that it did, but secretly I was glad that he valued me enough to want our first joining to be special.

Several afternoons a week Eric and I would leave the club after practice in time to pick up Sophie from school. The three of us would spend the afternoon together playing games or at the park. At night we'd all sit down and eat dinner as a family. On those evenings I felt a bit guilty leaving Gran home to her own devises, but she assured me that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. In fact, one evening I popped home, because Sophie went home sick from school, only to catch Gran and her Descendants of the Glorious Dead friends in front of the television learning how to belly dance. The image of Maxine Fortenberry in her red harem pants, clanging her tambourine and shaking her hips back and forth off-beat to Akon was enough to keep me away, eliminating any guilt I felt. I backed out the door and trusted Gran when she told me that she had plans.

Eric could have had any number of women in any position on a number of surfaces, but how many of them had he taken to his home? I was anxiously awaiting Monday night- the night when Eric and I had agreed that we would finally have sex. Believe me, I didn't have Bill Clinton's view on the matter- to me sex was sex, whether it was oral or intercourse, but there was something so much more giving and intimate about connecting together as one. Every time I thought about it, nervous shivers crept down my spine. I didn't have a fear of intercourse per se, but I did slightly fear his somewhat intimidating size. Even though he was large, and it was a gracious plenty at that, I did trust him implicitly (thank you Word of the Day Calendar) to be gentle with me.

Today was Friday, the last day of school before Sophie's Christmas vacation, and then she would have a full two weeks off from school. Eric had never allowed her to attend sleepovers before, but between her puppy dog eyes (and mine) and his growing desire for me, he finally caved. Monday night was to be Sophie's first sleepover at a friend's house, and my first sleepover at Eric's. I just had to make it through the weekend- talk about unbridled anticipation!

I wanted a life with Eric, but something always seemed to get in the way or block us from connected on every level- emotionally and physically. Lately it seemed like that cock block was Miss Debbie Pelt.

Even though Eric was with me physically; laughing, caressing me, and whispering sweet nothings in my ear, something on his mind always distracted him. His smile wouldn't quite reach his eyes and when he climaxed, it wasn't with a roar of hungered satisfaction, but a forced sigh instead. Don't get me wrong, Eric wasn't faking his enjoyment, but some unseen force held his unadulterated pleasure back. He seemed to be more content pleasing me, and not that I was complaining, but it made me feel guilty and our sexual relationship was strained because I felt unbalanced in our connection.

I knew that it couldn't be easy for him, so on the days that I was with him to pick up Sophie I made my presence known. At first I would just tag-a-long at his side grasping his hand to reaffirm to _her _that he was taken. But, then one afternoon Sophie ran into my arms for a giant hug, and I foresaw the winds of change. After that I asked Eric to stay in the car so I could have a few minutes of 'girl time' with Sophie. That seemed to keep the over-aged _Girl Scout _at bay for the time being. Or so I thought.

Eric, being a man, thought that if he avoided or worse yet, ignored the situation it would go away, but it only got worse. The cunt actually had the nerve to use Sophie to get to Eric. At first it was for little things like volunteering for the school book fair, or chaperoning a field trip. I thought Eric was going to blow a gasket when Sophie came home one day, pinning him down with her puppy dog eyes and handing him a _personal _note from the teacher. Miss Pelt explained that she was hosting an after school drama club and it would be _'advantageous to have an esteemed member of the fashion and entertainment industry lead the group'_. As Eric read the note I felt his desire to tear it to shreds and burn the remnants, but he tapped his anger down as Sophie stood in front of him bouncing up and down with excitement. With resignation he agreed to 'lead the class', whatever the hell that meant.

The drama class was on Wednesday afternoons, and on those evenings either his passion for me teetered on the edge of violence or he avoided me almost with contempt. I felt like a bucket of ice water was constantly getting thrown in my direction. I tried to be as understanding as possible, but I later found out that I didn't even know the half of it.

Two days ago Eric asked me to get something out of his car. Upon unlocking the door I saw a piece of paper shoved between his seat and under the center console. Unable to resist my curiosity, I read the subtle, but damning note. Debbie Pelt was 'requesting' to speak with him privately regarding an important matter. The final line made me want to take my shot gun, currently hidden in the hall closet of Gran's house, and shoot her. An evil smile lit up my face as I imagined all the damage my grandfather's gun could do. My eyes scanned the handwritten lines again, knowing damn well it was time for 'Operation: Take Down the Bitch'.

The words on the handwritten note that practically ripped my heart out were:

_Maybe we could meet in Bon Temps; I've heard that you have a real close friend that lives out there_. _Isn't your friend's Grandmother a member of the Descendants of the Glorious Dead? I would like to meet her someday, I'm sure she and I have lots to talk about. _

Somehow I just knew this 'meeting' involved some sort of blackmail, well I planned to have ammunition of my own, and there was no way I was going to let that bitch get to him like that.

Eric wasn't at the club for the afternoon so it was time for me to enlist an ally for my cause. I cautiously knocked on Pam's dressing room door. We hadn't been the best of friends, quite frankly- she scared the shit out of me, but we had a common enemy and a man we both loved.

"What?" Her scream through the door did nothing to dissipate my fear of her.

"It's S…Sookie," I stammered foolishly. _No fear_, I repeated to myself.

"Come on in," she stated less annoyed than before.

I timidly entered Pam's domain and shut the door behind me. She was in a tight tiger skin print dress with eyelet lace on the hem. Her leg was up on her dressing table as she painted her toenails. The skirt (or slip) barely covered her ass as her tanned backside peeked through. I didn't think she was wearing any underwear. Oh my, that Pam!

"What can I do you for? You aren't switching teams are ya? I saw how much you loved tasting your little friend, and trust me, I have a whole lot more to offer. I may even have an opening in my schedule to educate your virginal self. _Dreamy Creamy _wouldn't mind as long as we enlisted him to watch and critique," she stated, caressing every word with a promise. My eyes drifted to hers as I realized that I had been staring at her derriere trying to figure out if she had panties on.

"Like what you see, Sook? There's nothing like the soft curves and the full bosom of a woman."

A shudder rippled through my body, not because I was turned on, but because I was reliving the memories of that disastrous night.

Needing to change the subject I said, "Whatever happened with the surveillance videos? The situation is getting worse and worse and I just don't know how to help him. It's driving a wedge between us."

"I talked to Claude about that night and he has been going through the footage trying to weed out what we need. For just that one night, I wish we had cameras in the dressing rooms. Although, we did get a great shot of me throwing her out of Eric's dressing room and her landing flat on her naked ass."

I hadn't known exactly what happened after I left that night, all I knew was that it was Pam that walked in on her after I did.

"Her face wasn't all that clear though," Pam continued.

"Do you think it's enough?" I asked, not really sure if the spotlight on her rear-end was enough evidence. Too bad butt prints couldn't be identified like fingerprints. _'Hmmm, were two cheeks ever alike?' _I wondered.

"I don't know. I think Claude is still looking for another plausible shot. We have over twenty cameras that roll twenty-four hours a day, that's a lot of tape to fast forward and rewind through. He's not in that much of a hurry, not like we are."

Her statement confused me so I asked, "Why do you say that Pam?"

"Eric trusts me as he does you, if he hasn't told Claude about this stalker being Sophie's teacher than it isn't my place to. We all have stalkers, especially Eric and Claude. Most of the time we view it as flattery, but this time, I tried to impress upon Claude that _her _actions have gone beyond the norm."

I tried to digest what Pam had just told me. She was right, it wasn't my place to air out Eric's dirty laundry, and it wasn't like Claude had a lot of free time after managing the club, I was just happy that he will willing to look through the footage because this wasn't a job that he could pass off to anyone else. The less people involved and who knew what was going on, the better.

"You might also be interested in knowing what else Claude caught on tape; Arlene slipping something into your drink. You know, if it wasn't for this issue with Eric, he might never have seen it. I think you should talk to him about what else he found. By the way, what exactly are you planning to do with this footage?"

I debated about telling Pam about the note I found in Eric's car. After a moment's hesitation I knew that I had to, she needed to know how serious this was getting.

"Pam, I found something in his car the other day. She requested a meeting with him and dropped subtle hints about knowing who I was and also about my grandmother. I think she's going to try to use us as leverage to coerce him into sleeping with _her_." I had seen enough Law & Order to put two and two together.

"That doesn't make any sense Sookie. What's she gonna do? Kill you?"

A chill ran down my spine because I never would have thought a teacher capable, but what she was doing to Eric was beyond stalking, it was obsession. I had seen the show _Obsessed _a time or two, enough to know that she was at the point that she'd do anything to get her fix- even possibly commit murder.

My silence was deafening and Pam straightened up her pose, lowering her leg to the floor.

"You think that's her plan?" she asked again, only this time she was serious.

"I don't know Pam, but I do know that if it comes to her or me- I choose me."

Pam nodded, putting her hand on her hip. She looked at me with awe. "I didn't think you were capable Sookie."

"I don't have much that can be taken from me. I have Eric, my Gran, and my brother. They are all I have and I will protect what is mine with my life. I'm not about to let some obsessed Girl Scout wannabe blackmail my man." It felt damn good to declare Eric as mine. "Whatever her plan is, I need a better one. I'm starting to think that the one I came up with won't send the right message."

"Why Sookie, what message do you want to send her?"

"I want to make sure she knows not to fuck with me. I'm tired of screwing around and I'm ready to bring out the big guns. I think my previous plan leaves room for error." Pam raised her eyebrow at my strong language and I was so pissed off, I even forgot to ask God to forgive me. I was pretty sure that if God had to pick a side he would align himself with me instead of a sleazy teacher who was willing to use blackmail for a fuck.

"What have you come up with so far?" Pam asked.

"The note asked Eric to meet her Sunday afternoon. I was planning on speaking with her tomorrow and having a copy of that footage with me. I'm sure, being a teacher and all, she wouldn't want that stuff spread around."

Pam pursed her lips and examined me carefully. "You can't go to her with nothing but empty threats; you have to be prepared to take the next step. I also wouldn't trust her with a face-to-face meeting. She might just be crazy enough to bring a loaded gun for backup. Give me 24 hours and let me see what I can dig up, maybe there is something else on her."

"And how do you propose digging up dirt on her? It's not like you can call up the IRS and request her last year's tax return. I guess you could pay $29.95 and do one of those people searches that gives you some background information. Maybe she has an arrest that she was hiding from the school district?"

"Did I ever tell you that my mother's maiden name was Hoffa?"

"As is Jimmy Hoffa, the guy buried under Giant Stadium?" I asked as my mouth practically hit the floor.

"That's what they want you to believe," she replied smugly.

"You mean he's alive?" I asked in wonderment. The man was last seen almost thirty years ago. Maybe he was living it up in the Caribbean islands, drinking Mojitos and conducting business from his laptop and cell phone using an assumed name.

"I cannot deny or verify that claim," she answered seriously. "But…as I was saying, I have connections. Let me see what I can dig up and maybe I'll have more you can use against that vile piece of trash."

I numbly nodded in agreement. If Pam hadn't scared me before she downright terrified me now. Knowing Pam could put a hit out on someone with a flick of her phone and the press of a button had me shaking in my skivvies. She was certainly someone you were glad to have as a friend and went into hiding if she ever became your enemy.

I excused myself soon after that, not really sure how to respond to Pam's confession. "I think I'll go talk to Claude and let you get back to prepping for the night."

I walked out the door and wiped the invisible sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. Who knew that Pam could be such a powerful ally or a deadly enemy, depending on which way you looked at it. It made me wonder what other secrets Eric held in his court with powerful friends like her. Maybe he was secretly related to Al Capone and he and Pam met at a gangster's convention. I could just see all the booths setup, kind of like at the _Antiques Roadshow_, separating each Outfit, bodyguards in position so West didn't encroach on East's territory. Yeah, I'd seen a few gangster movies.

It made me wonder why she chose to work in a strip club. She was an intelligent woman with connections up the wazoo. Maybe this was all a front for an underground prostitution ring. What better place to conduct interviews than at Hooligans. I pictured Pam in her pinstriped suit twirling a cane as she swaggered out of her white Caddie, which of course, was pimped out with hydraulics.

As much as my imagination deemed the idea plausible I didn't think Pam could force someone like Claudine to go along with it. Claudine was the type of person that didn't give two shits about what you wanted or proposed because she got her way anyway. I also didn't think she had the retention skills to be blackmailed into an operation such as the one I dreamed up. As much as I knew it was all fiction, it didn't stop my heart from beating out of my chest when I replayed the conversation I had with Pam.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I knew I still had some time before Eric showed up for the night's performance, and I decided now would be a good time to pay Claude a visit.

He wasn't in his usual pre-show places; I had checked the gym, the main practice floor, his dressing room, and the costume room. I found Claude in the last place I had chosen to look, shacked up in his office.

I knocked softly on the door and heard him mumble, "Come in."

I entered to find him and Claudine sitting on a couch, eyes glued to a television set, not even bothering to look up as I entered the room. I twisted my head to get a better view of what they were looking at. It was a CNN report hosted by Nancy Grace and the words 'Shreveport and New Orleans' caught my attention. I moved closer to the unsuspecting duo to stand behind the couch. They were so fixated on the television that I thought of waving my hand in front of their faces to see if they'd flinch. Were they under some kind of spell? Someone probably could've walked in the room that instant, robbing Claude blind and he wouldn't have lifted his head to notice.

As I was trying to find the best way to get their attention without being rude my own attention was drawn to the television when Nancy asked, "Do you think Ms. Fowler had any idea of what she was getting herself into? Was she simply at the wrong place at the wrong time? Or do you think she was part of this sham?"

My knees almost gave out at the mention of Arlene's last name as my eyes finally focused on the news report. Scrolling across the bottom of the screen read, "Fortune 500 marketing executive, William Compton, was fired today for alleged charges of racketeering and embezzlement. Fowler, Compton's mistress, was found and arrested for carrying contraband over state boarders."

My hip leaned against the back of the couch and before I knew it, I was sitting behind them, completely mesmerized myself.

Claudine finally became aware of my presence and said, "Hey Sook, popcorn?" and handed me this big tub of popcorn she had been munching on. I felt like I was at the movies with friends; passing drinks and popcorn back and forth, and having a good laugh over really bad acting. I wasn't really sure what to think about myself as I took a handful of hot popcorn and began munching beside her. It might have made me a bad Christian to find enjoyment out of someone else's misery, and my Gran would have swatted me upside the head if she heard my inner voice say, '_she deserved it after what she did to me_'. Normally I was not a vindictive sort of person, but I couldn't help but feeling that she got her just desserts.

"Wow Claudine, popcorn? I would've bet you were the type to smuggle carrots and celery sticks with fat-free ranch dip into the movies."

"A girl can't live on salads and fat-free dressing alone, and this just gives me another reason to hit the gym. Besides, this popcorn is air-popped not the microwave crap that is one step away from a heart attack. Now shush, this part is great," Claudine exclaimed as she shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth and once again passed me the bucket. It made me wonder just how long they had been sitting here watching the same news cast play over and over again. If Nancy Grace knew how to do anything, it was how to beat a dead horse.

I watched, just as mesmerized as my employers as multiple photos, one right after the other, flashed across the screen, showing an exchange between Arlene and Bill Compton in a restaurant. A strange sense of déjà vu crept over me as I moved closer to the television examining the photos. Arlene was in the same restaurant that Bill had taken me to on our 'date', and in Bill's hand was a black box- the same black box he had offered to me with certain strings attached.

Nancy Grace narrated the photos, "Am I correct in my assumption that this exchange led to the contraband being transferred over state lines?"

A Deputy in the Sherriff's Office answered her, "We cannot give out that information at this time. These pictures have been released from an anonymous source and we cannot confirm or deny that allegation."

My stomach heaved as vomit rose to my throat, but I swallowed it back down- _nothing worse than throwing up popcorn_, I reminded myself. Looking at the pictures carefully I noticed that Arlene's reaction wasn't as colorful as mine had been- she looked happy, scratch that, she looked ecstatic.

My mind wondered how all this connected. Could Bill really be running an illegal operation and using Arlene as backup? What the hell was racketeering anyway? He was a scumbag for sure, but he didn't seen like the type to be involved in something like this. I had a hard time picturing him hiding _illegals _in his truck as he smoothed talked his way through Border Patrol. Did Arlene have a role or was she only guilty of accepted such a lewd offer from such a sleaze bucket? Nothing added up.

Nancy Grace stated, "Mrs. Lorena Compton could not be reached for questioning." _You think? Like his wife would run her mouth to the press; a true southern woman would never throw her husband under a bus. _A tiny voice reminded me that not all southern women were raised by Gran. This plot didn't smell right, but do you think that kept me from watching the up to the minute coverage unfold? Hell no!

"This is my favorite part," Claudine exclaimed taking a handful of popcorn. I couldn't help the smile that tugged upon my lips as I saw Mr. Compton carted away in handcuffs professing his _alleged_ innocence, screaming at the top of his lungs causing a scene, as media cameras flashed away to capture his desperation. Guilty or not, the man deserved a bit of humiliation. I think I agreed with Claudine on that one, that scene was definitely my favorite part also.

The next segment had an interview with Johan Glassport, an attorney and apparently the spokesperson for LeClerq Enterprises, the company Mr. Compton had worked for. He was as creepy, as lawyers go, with a haunted expression and droopy eyes. I could tell that he didn't sleep at night. His only statement to the press was, "I cannot comment on the events at this time," which he repeated over and over again. You'd think the media would take the hint, but they kept firing the same questions in different ways hoping to glean any information they could.

The screen flashed with 'Breaking News' and Nancy's eyes fired up like a lit firecracker with the latest piece of dirt, I mean information.

'This just in," Nancy began, "Wednesday afternoon, just before trading ended for the day on the New York Stock Exchange, two-thirds of LeClerq Enterprises was sold off. This could potentially be the most damaging insider trading scheme and could have a net downfall greater than Enron. Stay tuned as the actual figures will be released shortly."

I never liked Nancy Grace, only because she was all drama, drama, drama, but damn did she know how to keep an audience on the edge of their seats. I wasn't exactly sure what went down with the Enron scandal, but I knew that it was very bad; making the little people lose lots of money while the big wigs in the head office made billions. Granted the whole thing caught up with them, but the scariest thing was these people didn't have a conscience and thought they could get away with making themselves rich enough to be able to buy a small country at the expense of average Americans.

So the next part of the question was, who held all the stocks that were sold off? Someone knew this scandal with Mr. Compton was going down and also knew that damage like that could make company stock drop. Someone wanted to get a jump on the news cast, but who?

Claudine and I sat there like old movie buddies, chomping on popcorn, watching a disturbing flick that was so bad you just _had _to see how it ended. Claude broke our concentration by saying, "At least we didn't hire that company to work on the marketing campaign for the club. That would just be bad publicity for us." Leave it to Claude to come up with something so selfish. Here was a whole company taken down and Claude was worried about negative publicity.

I inquired, "What happened? I thought you hired them."

"Claudine and I talked about it after what he did to you and decided to go with someone else, a much smaller outfit. You saved us a bundle of money, LeClerq Enterprises didn't come cheap."

I almost thanked Claude, simply because that's what my upbringing told me to do, but it wasn't really a complement. Because I got humiliated and trashed talked by some execute I saved them a lot of money. _Thank you Claude, I'm glad my miserable experience could benefit you in some way_. That was the only statement of gratitude I could come up with in my head, and because I didn't want to bad mouth my boss, I stayed silent.

"Well Sookie, seems like the party's over. We have to get ready for opening. Do you want anymore?" Claudine asked as she handed the popcorn back to me. I shook my head no and tore my eyes away from the television screen. Reluctantly I got up, stretched, and followed Claude out of the office door.

Claudine was right on my heels, so being sandwiched between both of them I decided to ask them a question that had me tossing and turning at night.

"Was a decision ever made about the billboard?"

They both stopped walking and turned towards me. Claude answered, "Claudine and I talked about it and _I_ sympathize with your insecurities." It didn't escape me that _he _sympathized with me, not the both of them. I also wondered what insecurities Claude had- because it certainly wasn't undressing in front of an audience.

He continued, "We decided to go with one of the more modest photos of all the girls and not single you out specifically. I think it might be better that way, we don't want to cause a riff with the entertainment staff if only you star in the ad campaign."

Claudine stated, "We have a few options set aside and we want your input before we make a major commitment by signing a lease with one of those billboard companies."

I appreciated that and it lifted the anxiety I had been dealing with over the situation. Quitting wasn't an option I desired because I really needed this job, especially the tips, but if it came down to a moral issue that I wasn't comfortable with, I would.

I thanked both of them and I went to find Eric, hoping that whatever he needed to do at Sophie's school had gone well.

As I walked away from them it occurred to me that with the Bill and Arlene scandal excitement, I completely forgot to ask about the footage. Hopefully I could catch Claude again before the night came to a close.

**A/N: **

**So…what kind of dirt do you think is in Debbie Pelt's past? **

**Any ideas on what crime Bill committed? I'm trying to find something that will rank him as one of the stupidest criminals. Any ideas? **

**What did you think of Pam's confession? **

**Reviews and ideas are most appreciated it will help me get the next one up faster. **

**Props to Duckbutt for your awesome idea. I'm going to see if I can work it into the next chapter. **

**Thank you Laura BF for the fucktastic banner that you made me. If you want to check it out it is now my profile avatar. **

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta Sassyvampmama who cleaned up my shit and supplied me with the carrots and ranch dip conversation. Any and all mistakes are mine since I can't leave this fucking thing alone.**

**Thank you to all of you who showed me some love and reviewed this story. I couldn't believe the response and am truly humbled. **


	21. Midnight Matador

**Summary: Bill got arrested for racketeering and embezzlement and somehow Arlene is involved. Debbie Pelt is stalking Eric relentlessly. Pam is related to Jimmy Hoffa. Oh yeah, and the saga is set in a strip club.**

**Chapter 21: Midnight Matador**

I didn't get to speak with Claude again before the show and I barely even had a moment with Eric. He breezed in minutes before the show was going to start; in fact, the lights were already dimmed waiting for the first number to begin.

I was already in my waitressing section against the wall waiting for the first act to begin. Pam was also on the floor tonight because we had yet to hire another waitress after the sudden dismissal of Arlene. The crowd was rowdy tonight, several bachelorette parties were in the club and they were impatiently waiting for the curtain to rise. Several crazy older women, one of them looked to be around Gran's age, were waving around inflatable pink penises. Shaking my head I cringed in embarrassment, not because of what that granny was doing, but because with Gran's new fascination with belly dancing and strippers I could totally picture her doing just that.

I knew that Eric would need a few more minutes to get his shit together so I highly doubted that he'd be in the first performance. Scanning the crowd, my eyes fell upon a woman seated towards the back of the room with big curly, Texas hair and wide, circular sunglasses that made her look more like a bug than something out of a Dior catalog.

Her white halter top showed that she was no longer a spring chicken because gravity had already begun to make its mark on her saggy boobs. Her low ride tight capris hugged her hips, showing off a bit of belly fat that she tried hard to conceal by sucking in her gut. Spiked hooker boots completed her outfit reminding me more of a deadly weapon than appropriate clubbing footwear. To top off the street corner look, she wore four inch white hoops that dangled from her ears. They were so big, they reminded me more of hula-hoops rather than a sexy accessory.

Underneath all that fashion faux pas something caught my attention- something about her seemed so familiar but I just couldn't place it. Moving along the back wall I casually walked towards the woman. I was about halfway around the room when she turned her head giving me a side profile, my anger flared because I saw the one face in particular that I never wanted to see again- Debbie Pelt.

She totally failed in her attempt at blending in with the crowd, and had completely overdone herself that she stood out even more, almost like she had a huge blinking banner tattooed to her forehead that read, "_Stalker is in the hizzouse!" _Like big hair and more clothing could help hid her identity! What sane person trying to blend in would wear sunglasses in a dark room?

I couldn't believe that after everything that she had put Eric through she had the audacity to show her face. She was either over-zealous in her confidence or utterly stupid to show up just after she had threatened Eric. I wished that I could just knock her upside the head and tell God she died. But as Gran would say, _'if wishes were horses, than beggars would ride_.' I couldn't fathom what she thought she'd accomplish by showing up tonight. Did she think her presence was some sort of insurance policy? Did she feel that if she haunted Eric that he would succumb to her demands?

I made my way along the back wall to warn Pam; maybe we could use this as an opportune time to find out more information. Maybe Pam could break into her car and see if anything incriminating was tucked between the seats? It seemed like it took me forever to reach her because she was stationed at the opposite end of the club, and when you're trying to maneuver through a horny crowd of women, it wasn't easy getting from point A to point B.

The theme for tonight's entertainment happened to be _Summer Lovin' _though it was December, go figure. Amelia took a microphone and introduced _'the frisky surfer who will ride you with waves of pleasure all night long.'_ I tried not to look taken aback about the lame-ass introductions, I deduced that it must have been another one of Claudine's schemes to exploit us even more. Finally, just as the curtain rose I reached Pam. Rasul, who seemed to enjoy his surfer-like comparison immensely, preformed first getting the crowd riled up with his sexy swagger, dashing smile, and olive skin tone. The ladies loved him, giving me just enough of a distraction so no one (like Miss Pelt) in the audience would notice us in the sidelines concocting a plan.

I motioned with my hands for her to come closer, "Pam, see that bimbo with the bug-eyed glasses and the over-hairsprayed Texas hair?" Pam nodded, letting me know that she knew who I was talking about. I continued, "Doesn't she remind you of anyone?" I gave her a knowing stare waiting for her to recognize the self-same Green Elephant that couldn't hide her fat-ass in any room.

"Oh, yes," Pam answered with a glint in her eyes, "I'll be right back." I watched her weave in and out of the throngs of people before making her way to the kitchen, the nearest private place in the building. Curiosity got the best of me and I trailed behind her, not too worried about the audience because they were otherwise distracted by the heavenly hunk on stage. If anyone could charm a group of horny women, it was Rasul with his killer ass shakes, toned washboard abs, and sun-kissed complexion.

I pushed open the kitchen door to see Pam huddled in my 'hidey-hole' talking rapidly on her cell phone. As I waited for her to tell me her latest, and greatest scheme, Lafayette captured my attention.

"Hookah, waz crack-a-lackin'?" he asked shimming his hips back and forth, waving his spatula in the air, and bobbing his head from side to side. I could always count of Lafayette for a good laugh to lighten any dark mood I found myself in. He was totally decked out in bright colors; a ruby red scarf around his head, bright teal pants, a black muscle T-shirt, and lime green sneakers all matching his personality well.

"Hey, Laf. How's it cookin' tonight?" I asked, proud of myself as I tried my hand at a bit of slang.

"Hookah, listen to ya sassin' back. I'z feelin' ya. What's shakin' down out there tonight? Comin' to hide? Your space was straight up jacked by that Bitch," he said nodding his head at Pam ,who didn't miss a beat as she swung around giving him the finger and a deadly glare that made me shake in my boots.

Pam's phone flipped shut and she sauntered over to the two of us. Her hips swayed back and forth as she strutted her stuff in her five inch spiked blood red heels. My feet sympathized with hers as I cringed from the pain of wearing shoes that high and waitressing. Then again, knowing what I now knew about Pam, maybe that was her way of concealing a deadly weapon. All I knew was that I wouldn't want to get in the way of her anger or her spike-like stake at the end of her shoe.

"Hey Bitch," she said greeting Lafayette. To me she added, "Dolly, I need to speak with Claude, be a dear and cover my tables for a few." Without waiting for my reply, she flounced away with a spring in her step that would make any man (and most women) drool. At that moment all I could think about was how envious I was of her tight ass that didn't droop or jiggle, and hoped mine was half that nice.

Eyeing her frightfully as she walked out the door, Lafayette replied, "Lawdy- she needs to put that shit down, we can see plump to the Promise Land in that getup." I may have been thinking the same thing, but that was something I'd never say outright to Pam. Lafayette turned to me shaking his head and repeated, "Dolly?" It took me a moment for my brain to catch up, so much was on my mind that I felt like I was rowing with only one oar on a boat that was about to be capsized by a tidal wave. I just shrugged my shoulders, knowing Pam, she had her reasons for calling me that, and I was pretty sure that I didn't want to know what they were.

I exited the kitchen to check on my tables (and Pam's) while she was off doing her thing. Rasul was still on stage shaking his curvaceously rounded rump to _Wipeout _by the Beach Boys, his own personal favorite selection. The man even had several changes of brightly colored Speedos that got skimpier and skimpier as the song progressed. Finally, he ended with shaking his thing and rubbing his body in some sand in nothing more than a midnight black, leather G-string that barely covered the crowned jewels. The ladies were in a state of rapture; one even stood on a table making obscene gestures, moving her hips back and forth with her pink inflatable penis wedged between her thighs waving in his direction trying to catch his attention. Shaking my head at their antics, I repositioned myself against the wall waiting for the performance to end so I could wait my tables.

It was only a few minutes later that Pam reentered the lounge and walked over to me. "Everything's set, now all we have to do is watch it unfold," she smirked as she glided past me and headed into her own section.

"Pam, wait," I called after her, but she didn't even bother to turn around. Patience wasn't a phrase in my vocabulary that I particularly liked, especially when it came to relying on other to take care of _my _business. That's how I felt about Eric; though I appreciated Pam's help, I wanted to be in the know because Eric was mine and someone I deeply cared about. I didn't like leaving his fate (and mine, truth be told) to someone else, even if that someone was Pam.

Rasul left the stage and with a sigh, I made my rounds to the rowdy bachelorette party, taking orders and bringing them their liquid refreshments, like they needed anymore.

Another hush fell over the crowd as Amelia, our MC for the night, introduced Claude as '_the Midnight Matador with smokin' biceps, rock hard abs, and the crème de la crème of equipment that could make you scream six ways till Sunday._'

My eyes rolled so far back at the intro that I was glad the lights were down low so no one noticed. I briefly wondered who made up the sexy little intros that revved up the audience so well- in Claude's case that included both men and women. He had his personal male fan club whooping and hollering over the flighty fairy's body as he pranced on stage, completely covered in greasy sex wax, licking his surfboard as he stripped to _Surfin' Safari _by the _Beach Boys_.

As much as I wanted to be with Eric, I was still a woman. As Claude strutted his stuff, shook his ass and pumped his hips I was just as captivated as everyone else in the audience. In fact, I was in danger of catching flies as Gran would say. Abruptly I shut my mouth and focused my eyes elsewhere because wasn't it Jesus that said that desiring the flesh was just like commitin' adultery? Granted Eric and I weren't married, but I wasn't a cheat, and I would never asked God to turn a blind eye so I could eye-fuck another man.

As my body and my eyes warred within me, Quinn, one of the bouncers, propped a chair up on stage. Then I saw something that I never thought Claude would do in a million years- he stepped down off the platform and paraded himself, bumping and grinding his way into the audience. Quinn followed at a safe distance behind making sure the lady-folk didn't get too frisky as they swarmed like bees to honey, ready to strike around him.

Women- young, middle-aged, and even old southern grandma's- were waving money frantically in the air to lure Claude's flouncing behind in their direction, but he had only one path in mind. He pumped his hips and jiggled his rump right to Miss Debbie Pelt's table for one.

I glanced over at Pam and saw a snarky grin on her face. Her eyes flickered to mine and she nodded her head slightly. Was this her code for 'the shit is about to hit the fan'? Cause I was pretty sure it was.

Claude didn't let up on his advances as he placed his derriere right into her lap and moved her hands onto his hips. Personally I thought he was playing with fire after all that Eric had been through, but something told me to trust in my _friends, _which was a new idea for me entirely.

Claude flipped himself around and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself as he lowered himself back onto her lap, fluttering the crown jewels into her chest. Her hands, without the probing of Claude, settled on his ass dragging him closer to her. She had this saucy smile on her face, like she thought that because she was 'all that and a bag of chips' God had gifted her with good fortune. Claude tried to extract himself, but her hands refused to release his tight ass. Smirking at her he took her hand, pulling her with him. Swaying to the music, he bumped and grinded her all the way to the stage, his hands getting a workout as they caressed the side of her capris.

My mouth flew opening watching the spectacle as she joined Claude on stage and sat in the chair that had been specifically placed. To my utter amazement, with a push of a button from Claude, the back of the chair extended so that she was laying back with her feet still dangling onto the floor.

Claude climbed onto her lap, hovering over her as he danced his way up and down her body. She placed her hands on his naked chest letting them roam as her eyes filled with a hunger that needed to be satisfied. Claude stroked along her sides and lowered his lips gently to her neck causing her head to lop back in ecstasy as she cooed his name. Even as loud as the music was the evident pleasure and moaning coming from her could be seen all over her face. She closed her eyes to his touch rolling her head from side to side in wanton pleasure over his gentle caresses. The green, bug-eyed elephant was so caught up in his embrace she didn't even notice that as he brushed her cheek with his hands he removed her sunglasses as well. Claude's face remained impassive the entire time giving away absolutely nothing.

Her head lopped from side to side as her chest heaved, and her hips bucked, attempting to create friction with his body that was just inches out of reach as he expertly hovered over her. He gently swept her face with his fingertips and his hand skillfully tangled into her faux, Texas locks. She was so far gone that she didn't even notice the tug to her wig as it joined her sunglasses on the floor.

I heard a few gasps in the audience, but apparently Miss Pelt was completely clueless because she continued to lay there totally enthralled by the _Midnight Matador _who was claiming her heated flesh. I snuck a glance at Pam only to see her covering her mouth in an attempt to conceal her laughter. Then it all came together- behind Pam stood someone I recognized from several weeks ago. Pam's words from that day came into my mind, _'I don't get many good blackmail opportunities anymore, I've got to take them when I can'_, and then I finally understood, Pam had her own God damn cameraman.

This cameraman was Eric's ticket to freedom; he had just filmed some very incriminating shit regarding an elementary school teacher. With every calculated move Claude made, he ensured that only the best pictures were taken- pictures that left no room for identifiable error or deniability. He stripped her of her costume as only her raw, vile self remained.

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face as the song ended and Claude speedily erected himself into a standing position to take a bow. He grabbed the Green Elephant's hand forcing her to stand next to him and face the audience. It was only then that she managed to look down, horrified to see that her blonde wig and sunglasses graced the floor. She looked out, obviously shell-shocked, at the audience as the cameraman next to Pam zoomed in for a close-up.

'_Never mess with the Hoffa's_,' I thought to myself as I watched the cameraman turn and hand the tape over to Pam. She on the other hand, shook his hand with a wad of cash that he covertly placed in his pocket before he walked out the door. Pam slipped the tape safely inside her bra knowing that no one would even gander a try to retrieve it from there.

Debbie Pelt stormed off the stage grabbing her wig and sunglasses and almost fell headlong off of it. Amelia, the MC, stated with a laugh _'don't trip on your way out; we know how hard it must be to not lose your hair over our charming Midnight Matador'_. The audience erupted in laughter as our strip club suddenly turned into a comedy club.

Miss Pelt stomped out of the lounge throwing a tantrum like a spoiled child. It was exhilarating to see her go in a huff as she threw the wig, very messily and off center, back onto her head. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled forth as I doubled over clutching my belly.

I sobered up a bit as I realized my tables needed tending. With an extra bounce in my step I happily took drink and appetizer orders.

Several other acts performed and I wondered where the hell Eric was. I was hoping that he got to witness the public humiliation of his soon-to-be ex-stalker. It shouldn't have taken him that long to get ready for the show. Just as I was about to abandon my tables and go on a hunt for Eric, the lights dimmed.

Amelia picked up the microphone and said, '_here is the event you've all been waiting for, I introduce to you the explosive tornado, the whirlwind of orgasmic love, the one who will sweep you off your feet in an eruption of all consuming passion. His massive biceps don't hold a candle to his girth which will volcanically peak your pleasure all night long_.'

As much as the semantics (Word of the Day that I've been trying to use for the past week) were enticing, I couldn't help but think that _that _was the fantasy. I had the reality. Granted, Eric's stamina was like a brewing storm in that he could keep it going for hours, all the while making my body hit heights of pleasure that I never knew were possible. But the violent pleasure only appeared when he wanted to claim me, letting both of us know that I wasn't going anywhere. Most of the time Eric was tender and even sweet as his attention only focused on the pleasure he could give, not what he could take.

Only a place like Hooligans could make the songs by the _Beach Boys _into something so mouthwateringly arousing. Eric rode out on his motorcycle, clad in head-to-toe black leather, and revved his engine.

_It happened on the strip where the road is wide,_

_Two cool shorts standin' side by side. _

_Yeah, my fuel injection Stingray and a four-thirteen,_

_Revvin' up the engines and it sounds real mean. _

_Tach it up, Tach it up,_

_Buddy gonna shut you down. _

Only Eric could make touching a motorcycle a highly erotic experience. As his hands revved the engine I could almost feel the gentle pulling on my nipples as they pebbled under his touch. The way he leaned forward, thrusting his hips sent shivers down my spine as I imagined him pumping his hard length in my mouth. I even felt the tingle upon my swollen lips as I imagined massaging his cock with my tongue. As his leather jacket came off I shuddered as my eyes became hooded with wanton desire. I wanted to lick and suck every chiseled crevice of his solid chest. Goosebumps formed upon my flesh as his hand traveled down his abdomen, reaching for his button on his jeans to relieve himself of the constricting leather fabric. Heat burned on my flesh as my desire for him pooled between my legs. I leaned against the back wall as I tried to slow my arousal and quickened pants. Crossing my legs I tried to will away in tinge of unsatisfied pain between my thighs.

Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I stilled my movements trying to subdue my carnal appetite; wanting nothing more than to march on stage and have my wicked way with him, audience be damned. Gaining a semblance of control over my facilities I opened my eyes and watched the rest of his performance.

His beauty and grace truly took my breath away, but something disturbing caught my attention. I had been so caught up with his grandiose display that I had totally missed the obvious. Eric looked like he did my first night working at the club; cold, arrogant, and every move was performed with the boredom of knowing that every woman wanted him and he wanted not one of them.

Since the two of us had been seeing each other he would steal glances my way and even grace the audience with a few knowing smirks, showing a more candid, playful side. In fact, he had been drawing much larger crowds lately, all because women were willing to stand in line just waiting for a sexy smile from him to fall in their direction. Tonight, he exhibited none of that playfulness.

Guilt seeped into my conscience, all because a few seconds ago I was like every other woman in the room who practically orgasmed at the sight of him. I hadn't even given myself a chance to study him before I eye-fucked him, and had only thought about the pleasure he could give me. In actuality, he looked miserable, but probably only Pam and I would ever notice something like that. The rest of the audience thought that his expression, his arrogant demeanor, was all part of the show.

I watched him throughout the performance and he did not once glance my way. I just hoped that whatever had happened today he and I could make it through, because I knew that I wasn't going to allow a bitch like Debbie Pelt fuck with either of us anymore.

After the show ended I washed down my tables and prepped for the following night. Tomorrow night was Saturday and I was a bit apprehensive because it was _my _night to dance, but tomorrow also brought on a whole other set of problems. Tomorrow was the day I was to confront Debbie Pelt.

As I was heading to Claude's office I ran into Eric on his way out. "Hey," I said as I stepped up to him and threw my arms around his neck. I knew what a difficult time he was having and I didn't want to put any additional pressure on him by questioning his actions, but I wanted him to know that I was there for him. He encircled his arms around my waist and held me flush up against his body; it felt so right. "I missed you today," I breathed into his neck, not looking for an explanation, but simply stating a fact.

"I missed you too," he whispered sadly into my hair. "Are we on for tomorrow?" Usually when it was _my _night he helped me perfect my routines during the day.

"Sure. I won't be here as early tomorrow. I have some errands to run."

"So it's a date, then?" he confirmed.

"Yes," I answered.

He kissed me goodbye heatedly and I couldn't help but think that it felt more like a final goodbye kiss rather than a kiss goodnight. I knew that if Eric and I were going to salvage what we had I needed to act quickly and resolve his stalker issues.

After Eric departed for the night I knocked on Claude's office door wondering if he and Claudine had turned CNN back on for the latest Bill Compton update.

"Enter," Claude called from the other side of the door.

I opened the door slowly and saw that it was just him, Claudine was nowhere to be found. "Good evening Claude, I forgot to ask you earlier. I was wondering if I can have a copy of the security tapes that you've been going through from the night almost a month ago that went oh, so wrong." I didn't have the courage to actually speak the words, so I merely alluded to the night I was speaking of. It was definitely a night that I wanted to file away and never revisit. So many unmentionable things happened that night; I kissed my best friend, Arlene slipped a 'Mickey' into my drink, I found a naked woman in Eric's dressing room, assumed the worst, and spend the night on the side of the road in tears. Definitely not a night that I wanted to remember.

"Yes, I actually made a copy for Pam. What are you planning on doing with the footage?" he asked me seemingly interested.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, but between what we got tonight and _this_, I hope it will be enough to _convince _that chick to back the fuck off. Pam's working on something else just in case all this ammo isn't enough though. Oh, great performance by the way, you really nailed that bitch's ass to the wall."

"I do aim to please. If there is anything else I can do to help, let me know. I can't have one of my best dancers distracted with his head so far up his ass he'd need a crane to get it out." That Claude, he would do anything for the betterment of his club even if it meant pulling said head out of Eric's ass with his bare hands.

"Thanks Claude. I appreciate it, he hasn't been himself and I plan to see what I can do about that."

Claude surprised me by asking, "You love him?"

"More than anything and I can't stand by and watch that bitch ruin him," I answered honestly, not caring if it meant that I didn't have a job anymore. I was done with hiding my feelings for Eric.

He nodded, "I gathered as much, especially after viewing some of the tapes." Oh no, I think my heart skipped a beat. I had never thought of that before; that everything Eric and I did inside the club was caught on tape. My throat became instantly dry and I couldn't even form a response, thinking that this might finally be it for me. I wouldn't have to worry about quitting because Claude was about to fire me. "Sookie, I understand. As long as your relationship doesn't hinder your jobs or how you act around the customers, then I don't really care. We only have a 'no dating policy' as a club rule because we don't want lovers storming the stage when their partner is fondling an audience member. As long as you can do your job without visible jealousy, then I have no issue."

I thanked him again, not only for the tapes that I planned to review, but also for his acceptance of mine and Eric's relationship. Changing the subject to a lighter note I asked, "Any more news on that Bill Compton?"

"Yeah actually, it seems that he's been cooking the company books for quite a few years. Apparently he's a computer nerd and an MIT dropout. I guess he wasn't happy with his relatively low salary after working for that company for five years, so much so that he decided to infect their mainframe computer with a virus that overcharged each billable dollar by one penny. With their multi-billion dollar assets he was able to skim more than several million dollars from them in a three year period. The story broke because, being the ass that he is, he propositioned his secretary in the same fashion he did you. He had become complacent, sloppy, and arrogant overtime and left incriminating documents in plain view, all of which his secretary discovered. She's the one that turned the information over to the police. Plus, there's a whole lot of other shit going on that I'm sure will be uncovered over the next few weeks," he said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. It was clear that since it didn't directly affect him or his club, he simply didn't give a damn.

"Wow," was all I was able to say. What an ass! I thanked Claude again for everything and bounced out of the office with the security footage in hand.

Tonight, all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and go to sleep. '_Tomorrow is another day_,' I reminded myself as a line from my favorite movie came to mind. Tomorrow, I would watch the security tapes, track down Pam, and blackmail a stalker, all before lunch. Then, I was set to perform in next to nothing on stage with a brand new routine. Yeah, tomorrow was definitely another day.

**A/N: Thank you randomfan17 for your secretary idea and MammaMinion40 for your idea of the decimal point scam. Thank you everyone who gave me ideas. Some of them may show up in the next chapter where the Debbie Pelt saga continues. **

**Thanks tremendously to Sassyvampmama for her bodacious editing skills. I certainly wouldn't want to Beta me. LoL**

**I just wanted to let you know that I have cooked up a new story and BathshebaRocks has been working with me on it. All those months without a computer and nothing to do but write in Composition Books blossomed into this new story. I have the story completed and I am just working on editing it. I taught Shakespeare for two weeks last summer and it inspired this new idea. **

**It is called, **_**Oh Captain, My Captain**_**. It takes place in the 1500's where Eric is a vampire pirate captain who meets a fair maiden after plundering her ship. It is written in Elizabethan English. If anyone has a background in Olde English or Shakespeare and would like to be a reader please let me know. I hope to begin posting on the new story within the next month. **

**And I just have to confess that I practically orgasmed on the spot when Steven Tyler sang **_**Dream On**_**, on the American Idol finale. *Wonders what a mouth like that is capable of* **


	22. Tweetle Dum and Tweetle Dee

**Recap: Sookie finds a note from Miss Pelt in Eric's car asking him to meet her Sunday. Friday night Miss Pelt comes to Hooligans in disguise and Claude strips her down on camera, exposing her. Sookie enlists Pam's help in finding dirt on Miss Pelt.**

**Chapter 22 - Tweetle-Dum and Tweetle-Dee**

I woke in the morning to the smell of brewed coffee, bacon, grits, and the warming aroma of a freshly baked pecan pie. As much as I wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, my senses had other ideas. I followed my nose (and my growling stomach) into the kitchen to find Gran cheerfully humming to herself as she twirled a spatula in her hands. I could never figure out how my Gran managed to maneuver the spatula around the inside of a cast iron frying pan and still have a perfectly formed omelet with all the fixings.

"Good morning Dear, did you sleep well?" she asked cheerily. I had always loved Gran's upbeat demeanor until I started working nights. The lack of sleep, coupled with an extreme need for coffee, left me in a foul mood most mornings. Those days, being graced with someone who was way too happy at such an ungodly hour made me want to crawl back in bed, throwing the blanket over my head. But of course, I never did. Gran was my lifeline and would do anything for me, so I never rained on her parade and I gave her the utmost respect.

"I did Gran, thank you. Is that coffee?" I crocked out hoarsely. Gran immediately, without any further prodding, grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured me a cup of the sweet, refreshing coffee that guaranteed to jumpstart my day. Without another spoken word Gran placed a plate of eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy, and grits in front of me.

She let me sip my coffee and eat for a few moments in silence. I stared down at my meal as I ate because I knew she was itchin' to say something to me, but I hadn't drunk enough liquid fuel to get my engine rolling for a heated conversation just yet.

Another minute went by before she spewed fire from her lips, a complete change from just a few minutes ago. "It's not right, Sookie. You've been dating that blond hunk for how long now and he hasn't had the decency to introduce himself properly to me? Any decent _Southern Gentleman_ would know that he needed to call on me to let his intentions known." Gran ended her speech in a huff, but being the lady that she was she took a deep breath and sat back in her chair, hands now folded in her lap, awaiting my response.

Eric meeting Gran was something that I had put off. I knew the proper protocol for dating to appease Gran, but Eric had been so distracted as of late that I wanted to wait until everything with Debbie Pelt had played out. It wasn't Eric's fault by any means, for he had even asked to call on Gran out of respect and I had put him off, hurting his feelings a bit. I guess I had never really brought a man home to Gran before and I was a little afraid that she'd scare him away. Things were different between my brother Jason and I; he had a different flavor each week, whereas I, well I wanted my man for life. Jason also didn't live at home, and because he changed women so often, he never brought them home anymore. But me, well….I was on a whole different playing field.

I sighed, knowing this conversation wasn't going to go away by sheer will. "Gran, it's my fault. He's been going through some stuff and I didn't want to add any additional pressure on him." I hoped that blaming myself would pacify Gran, I thought wrong.

"What kind of a man is he that he puts other things ahead of you? If he isn't a man that can handle a little bit of pressure then maybe he isn't the right man for you. Life is full of pressure Sookie, and if he can't handle it now, how do you expect him to deal with it when you're married?"

My fork hit my plate with a loud clang and I looked up quickly, staring wide-eyed at my Gran. Married? Who said anything about marriage? I let my mind linger on the thought for just a moment. I had never thought much about getting married because most boys I went to school with thought there was something wrong with me. My intuitive skills had me hexed like I was some sort of evil witch and my word vomit placed me at the butt of every joke. Eric never looked at me that way and he was kind, decent, loyal, and absolutely gorgeous. But I didn't love him for his looks, I loved him for his really big heart. A heart that was so big he dropped a lucrative modeling career in Paris to take care of his orphaned sister in a backwater town of Louisiana.

When I answered Gran I decided to ignore her last question. I wasn't ready to think about _that _yet. Hell, this was my first real relationship and I wanted to take things slow. Knowing that it wasn't worth fighting with Gran because she'd win anyway, I acquiesced, "I'll talk to him and maybe we can come over for lunch next week."

She nodded, satisfied with my answer. Her cheerful demeanor returned almost as quickly as if she had flipped a switch. She excused herself stating, "Well, I'll be off. Mrs. Bellefleur is ill and I baked her some of my famous Pecan Pie. Have a great day dear."

Before I could say _'goodbye' _she was up out of her chair with the Pecan Pie in her hand as the door slammed on her way out. Sometimes she had more stamina than a duck flying south for the winter.

As my mind thought about everything I needed to do today I quickly finished my breakfast; I was more than a little eager to see Pam kick some stalker ass.

After cleaning up breakfast, I settled myself on the couch and popped the DVD recording into the player. As I watched, it seemed that Claude had taken footage from several surveillance cameras and cropped it into a feature film. Pam was accurate in her assessment when she said that the bitch's face wasn't clear. Because the images were from surveillance cameras there was no zooming in and out, and with the darkened lounge it was very hard to distinguish the customers at the tables unless you knew what to look for.

Scanning the crowd on the recording I spotted the Green Elephant one table to the right of Tara and I. Staring at her I realized that she wasn't as perfect as I had once thought. Her top was tied so tight so the girls wouldn't sag and her skirt was so low that her belly hung out unbecomingly. Her hair was an absolute frizz bomb, making her look looking like she was caught somewhere between 110% humidity and a rainstorm. I wondered why I hadn't noticed such things before. Were my insecurities so disabling that I overlooked the obvious? But then I saw the sash, _Eric Scouts Here_, and those words still made my blood boil.

I watched as Eric graced the stage shaking his bon-bons and realized that the camera in no way did that man justice. Though, even in the bad lighting and the shot taken from somewhere across the room he still resembled a Greek God with his defined chest. Every muscle glistened in the lighting making his skin almost luminary, shining like a bright star. His ethereal beauty placed him above all others. My breath hitched when I realized that _he _chose _me_, not the bimbo in the front row throwing herself at him like some two-bit whore.

The recording changed and the Green Elephant nodded to someone off to her left that wasn't in the surveillance shot, and then walked through the _unguarded _employee doors. For some reason the bouncers were not attending the doors. I'd have to think about that one later, but it looked as if she had received help getting into Eric's dressing room.

The next scene was Pam at Eric's dressing room door. I sat on the edge of my seat as I saw Pam turn the knob and let herself into the room. It was about fifteen seconds later when the door slammed open and a naked Miss Debbie Pelt flew through the air colliding with the opposite wall in the hallway. Her head hit the ground as her ass, high in the air supported by her knees, faced the camera. Pam's arms were flailing in the air as her lips moved venomous. I swear I saw Pam's foot leave the ground and I really thought that she was going to kick that bitch. The only thing that would have made the footage popcorn worthy would have been a clearer soundtrack. I couldn't hear a damn thing Pam was saying over the loud club music.

Pam blocked the dressing room door so Miss Pelt wasn't even able to retrieve her clothes. A terrifying Pam stood over her, gesturing wildly, before the Green Elephant stood up on shaky legs and ran out through the back door. Throughout the entire footage she never turned her face to the camera.

The feed turned to snow and I sat back on my haunches, hoping that the evidence we had against Miss Pelt was enough to free Eric. Pam had told me to give her twenty-four hours to see if she could dig anything else up; well, I just didn't have it. Now would have to do. I picked up the phone and dialed Pam's cell number hoping that it wasn't too early in the morning for her.

"Speak to me," Pam answered.

"Hey Pam, I was wondering if you found anything else out about you know who." Gran probably would have slapped me upside the head for bypassing pleasantries, but with Pam I found that it was best to get to the point…quickly.

"Actually I did. Meet me for an early lunch in an hour and we can discuss the details." She hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. She really needed to work on her phone manners. I felt like texting her back and asking where I was supposed to meet her. She didn't normally join the rest of the crew for lunch at _Serendipity_, the outside café we normally went to. Truth be told, since I've been seeing Eric I've sort of ditched the luncheons as well. Feeling a bit guilty, I promised myself that I would go for lunch at least once a week with the rest of my co-workers.

I was pretty sure that was the place Pam meant and I really didn't want to call back to confirm like a stupid jackass. Pam was scary enough without further irritating her with dumb-ass questions.

I placed the copy of the recording that Claude gave me inside a large manila envelope. Looking at the time, I walked upstairs, took a quick shower and dressed to meet Pam.

Exactly fifty-five minutes later I pulled up to the restaurant. Pam's car was nowhere in sight so I grabbed a table in the corner away from prying ears.

Pam's newly waxed periwinkle blue 1969 Dodge Charger entered the parking lot twenty-five minutes later with a rev of its engine. My brother would have been so jealous and hot for Pam if he ever saw her driving that car. I couldn't exactly picture Pam driving it with her stiletto heels, but it sure fit her personality to a 'T'. It was stylish, flashy, and damn near the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. My ultimate fantasy would be Eric washing that car, droplets of water cascading down his naked chest in his skin tight black jeans.

The whole effect was ruined for me as Pam stepped out in her tight red leather mini-dress and thigh high black leather spiked boots. The top was low cut allowing the girls a bit of bounce as her hips swayed in the opposite direction when she walked. When did the wind pick up? Her flowing blonde mane whipped in the air as she flipped her hair to the side. I swear I heard the words to _Bad to the Bone _echo through my mind. If anyone could make a jaw-dropping entrance it was definitely Pam. Every head, male and female, turned in her direction as she clutched a black case in her hand and headed in my direction.

I always felt inferior standing next to Pam. As I looked down at my own clothing I knew that my Walmart jeans and T-shirt paled in comparison next to Pam's attire. On any other person her outfit would have screamed _skank, _but on her_, _she merely looked ready to catwalk for a premiere New York modeling agency.

She sat down at my table and gave me a brief once over with her eyes before she got down to business. "Through my contacts, I found out a few things that will be of some interest." She placed the black leather folder on the table and slid it over to me. I opened the folder to reveal several shocking revelations. "My informant was able to get me some solid info on this chick. Her real name is not Debbie Pelt, but Sandra Pelt. _Deborah _Pelt died in a suspicious car crash four years ago, and since that time Sandra took on her sister's name because of her own _alleged _criminal activity."

I saw the photographs of the two women standing side-by-side; they were identical twins. The real Deborah Pelt had been an honor student with a full scholarship to LSU majoring in Elementary Education. Sandra Pelt, who had decided to leave Louisiana and go across the country, enrolled in UCLA majoring in Secondary Education.

Sandra Pelt had begun her student teaching in a ninth grade English class where she allegedly met a fifteen year old student named Jeffery Guyus. The report continued on to say that Guyus and Pelt engaged in sexual acts resulting in the pregnancy of Pelt. Pelt confronted Guyus telling him of her pregnancy and her abortion appointment. Guyus was so distraught that he told his parents who filed charges against Pelt. She was expelled from UCLA and withdrawn from her placement at the Middle School. Upon her dismissal from UCLA a Professor came forth claiming that Miss Pelt had been stalking him and threatening his wife.

I lifted my head up to look wide-eyed at Pam, "Is this shit for real? Did she really get pregnant by a fifteen year old?" I asked.

"It gets better, keep reading," she commanded.

Miss Sandra Pelt was out on bail and awaiting her trial. Her sister, Deborah Pelt came to visit and show her support. The night before the trial the two sisters arrived in separate vehicles to a downtown Los Angeles bar. Upon leaving, Sandra Pelt got into her vehicle and it subsequently blew up from a car bomb.

I looked up at Pam confused, "It says that Sandra Pelt was killed by the car bomb. How could that be? From what you're telling me Sandra Pelt _is_ Debbie Pelt." My brain just couldn't wrap around this tangled web Debbie or Sandra, _whichever _had made for herself.

"Look at the autopsy report, there is no indication of a prior pregnancy. In fact, I have a recent medical report for a Deborah Pelt at Monroe General Hospital where she was recently seen for irregular periods that stemmed from a prior abortion. Don't you see? With the real Deborah Pelt dead, Sandra saw it as a godsend. Trading lives would exonerate her in her mind so she could start over, without criminal charges or jail time I might add. She switched lives with her dead sister, came back to Louisiana, and fit herself in her sister's shoes. Everything was working out dandy until she started to pick up some of her old habits." My first thought was, _how did Pam get a hold of medical records? Weren't there HIPAA Privacy laws against such things_?

Something still bugged me about this whole situation. How did the real Deborah Pelt get killed? Did Sandra murder her to get out of a criminal trial? I said as much to Pam.

"I don't know Sookie, but I bet that when this is brought to light, her sister's death will look rather suspicious."

I pondered over that for a few moments. Now that we had a file full and two DVD's of dirt on Debbie (Sandra) Pelt, what was the next step?

"What now? How do we get her to stop stalking Eric?"

"Oh, we really don't have to worry about that anymore. My informant was _very _interested in this case. He forwarded the information to the respective authorities and they will be picking her up at her home… Oh, look at the time, they probably have her already. I was even allowed to have a little bit of fun. They let me break the news to her subtly," Pam chimed in gleefully.

She was being cryptic and I wanted answers, so I could be assured that Eric wouldn't be bothered anymore. "Who is your informant and how did they let you break the news to her?"

She made a _tsk tsk _sound and replied, "I cannot reveal my sources. As for the big reveal, I sent her some flowers. White Carnations to be exact on a very large cross, with a card of course. It simply read, '_Even from the grave I speak_.'" She flipped her hair nonchalantly as if she was talking about her favorite flavor of ice cream and not evidence against a stalker, pedophile, and possible murderer.

"How does Eric fit into all this? He never wanted his name dragged through any of this," I asked, concerned about Eric's feelings when he realizes that we plotted behind his back.

"With all the evidence that was uncovered, the DVD that Claude gave you was no longer necessary, nor was the one taken last night. Neither Eric's name, or anything else that happened to him concerning her, will need to be mentioned unless it becomes absolutely necessary. I even gave the authorities a little extra for insurance. My camera guy _happened _to pop her trunk, accidentally of course, and found a few unregistered shot-guns. It was a good thing that we kept _you _away from _her_." I shivered at Pam's words knowing that either Gran or I could have ended up dead at the hands of that crazy woman.

"Now we just have to break it to Eric," I said under my breath with a sigh. As much as I rejoiced that the entire mess was over and done with, I couldn't help but feel guilty for not including him with the decisions that Pam and I made. Wasn't Eric the one who apologized for not trusting me enough to tell me about Sophie? Was he going to view this as my lack of trust in him?

"I hope you've got what you plan to say Hon, because he's pulling in." Sure enough I turned around just as his Corvette came to a screeching halt in the parking lot. I really hoped that Pam would fill in the details because I was at a loss on how to start this particular conversation.

Eric approached our table, confusion written all over his brow as he looking between Pam and I. Pam stood up to give him a hug and I followed her example giving him an extra-long squeeze, offering him a silent apology.

He sat down and the waitress came over to take his order. After she left, the silence was deafening and it made me want to hum or whistle a tune just to add noise to the air. But instead, I did the next best thing, I apologized.

"Eric, I just have to say that I'm sorry. I-"

"No Sookie, it's me that should be apologizing." He grabbed my hand and gazed into my eyes. The only thing that ruined the moment was a gagging sound coming from Pam.

I pried my eyes away from Eric to give her the dirtiest look I could muster. "You two are disgusting. I don't know why I bother. I can't figure out which one of you is Tweetle-Dum and which is Tweetle-Dee. All you two ever do is apologize to one another. Just fuck already. What good is fighting without the make up sex?" She threw her napkin on the table and stormed off, swaying her hips exaggeratedly as she walked. I tried to hide my embarrassment at her comment by tucking my head down as a blush warmed my cheeks.

Eric lifted my chin up with his finger so my eyes met his. "So beautiful, don't ever hide yourself from me." He seemed to shake himself and added, "Now back to the apology. I know I've been… out of sorts lately, and I should have talked to you sooner. Things… aren't going quite as well as I may have led you to believe. I don't know how to say this, but… the pressure from Sophie's teacher, Miss Pelt, has gotten worse. She has been threatening …me, and I've decided that I'm not going to take it anymore. I've decided to file charges against her, consequences be damned, but before I do, I want you and your Gran to come stay with me- for your protection."

"Eric, I have something to tell you too. I've known about what's been going on. Please don't be angry with me, but I asked Pam for help. She did some digging and found all this." I slid the folder over to him and continued, "You don't have to go to the police now. Pam already went to the authorities and dropped off this folder. Apparently Miss Pelt has involved herself in other activities prior to what she's done to you."

He took the folder and began flipping through it, silently reading every word. Several minutes went by and he still hadn't lifted his head. I was getting kind of nervous over my over presumptuous act by jumping the gun and having the police contacted; I should have shared all this with him first. I tried to console myself saying that it wasn't actually _me _that went to the police, but a nagging voice kept reminding me that I was the one who enlisted Pam, so her actions were on my head.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he closed the folder, lifted his head, and looked directly into my eyes. "This is all so…"

"Unbelievable," I finished for him.

"Yes, and such a relief. I mean, the other crimes she has committed are disgusting for sure, but to know that its been taken care of…" He inhaled a deep breath almost like this was the first time he was truly able to breathe in a while. He looked at me quizzically, "When, Sookie?"

"When what, Eric?" I asked just as confused by his question.

"When did you find all this out? When did you know?"

I looked into his eyes and could see all the pain he had suffered by the hands of this woman and decided that the truth was what I needed to give him. Gran always said, _honesty is always the best policy_, but nobody ever said that honesty brought happiness or was easy.

Casting my eyes downward, I decided to start at the beginning. "I didn't know how serious it all was until a couple of days ago. I went to your car to get something I had forgotten. As I reached into the car I noticed a note tucked between the seats. I'm ashamed to admit that I read the note without your permission. It was then that I realized how far that teacher had gone by not only threatening Sophie and you, but that she had extended those threats to my Gran and I as well. She wanted you to meet her tomorrow and I wanted to prevent that, so I asked Pam for help. You just looked so sad last night that I had to do something. It just so happens that Pam has some… contacts, and those contacts produced that folder in less than twenty-four hours. She said she turned it all over to the police already."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Parts of it I suppose. I called Pam this morning to see if she'd meet me here for a late breakfast. I told her that I was going to go to the police and she asked me to wait, saying she had something interesting to show me. I guess this folder was it."

"Eric, I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner or coming to you after I found the note. I'm pretty shitty when it comes to all this relationship stuff. Please forgive me."

"I'm not good at this relationship shit either. I'll forgive you if you forgive me," he implored, taking my hand in his.

"It seems like we've had this conversation of honesty before," I mused, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Indeed. I'm so used to keeping my secrets well hidden and I don't share them very well."

"Nor do I," I agreed. "I suspect that it will take time for us, but I will promise you that I will consider your feelings more, and try to talk to you about what's on my mind."

"I'll do the same Sookie. To ease your mind, I did not engage in any untoward acts with Miss Pelt," he said very seriously.

"_Untoward_ huh? What sort of acts are you referring to? I'm not quite familiar with that phrase. I may need a personal demonstration." I devilishly grinned as I fluttered my eyelashes.

"A _personal _demonstration is something I am willing to accommodate. Let's say we hit the road, I know the perfect place we can go to _practice _your routine for tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows as he stood up. I took his hand, feeling so much better about everything that had gone down. I knew from here we could only move forward and I eagerly awaited what was to come next.

**A/N: Thank you Sassyvampmama for your mad Beta skills, but as always, any and all mistakes are mine. **

**We are in the home stretch folks; only three chapters left. I want to thank you all for continuing to read my story. Please review, review, review. The reviews have slacked off. I really do love them and cherish every comment. I'm a review whore what can I say!**

**I'm still looking for readers for my new story that will be posted after I finish this one, **_**Oh Captain, My Captain**_**. I'm looking for someone who is familiar with Elizabethan Olde English. **


	23. Valley of the Kings

**Chapter 23 **

**Valley of the Kings**

**Recap: Bill is in the slammer and Debbie, who is really Sandra, got carted away to jail. Pam was given the esteemed privilege of letting the bitch know that she was going down by send a nice bouquet of carnations on a cross- an arrangement fit for a funeral. Pam is sick and tired of the sexual frustration between Eric and Sookie that she wishes they would **_**just fuck already**_**- her words not mine (well actually mine to). Let's see if she gets her wish…**

"Why don't you drop your car off at the club and we can take mine from there?" he said as we stood between our cars in the parking lot of _Serendipity_.

"Ok," I stated as I turned to unlock my door.

He grasped my arm and pulled me tight against him. "I miss this," he mumbled as he captured my lips with his. His lips were the only soft part on his body as he pulled me flush up against his side. My hands rested on his muscular chest while his tenderly caressed my lower back. I completely melted into him as he held me close. We were two halves of a whole knitted together to make one.

The savory taste of him made me yearn for more as he deepened the kiss, expertly taking command of my lips. He retreated back way too soon for my liking and I leaned into him to keep it going. His lips smiled against mine clearly amused that I did not want to free my lips from his.

"So eager," he moaned into my mouth as he pecked me several more times before completely ending the kiss.

"Only for you," I breathed as I finally allowed him to pull his lips away. Released from his spell of enchantment I remembered my bearings and flushed with embarrassment, knowing that we had just made out like two horny teenagers. I tried to step away, worried that I might have offended someone with my public display. My Gran would've had my hide if she knew I was making out in a parking lot.

Eric tugged gently on my arm, "Sookie, never be embarrassed to kiss me."

"I'm not…I wasn't…I just…what if someone sees," I floundered, trying to find the words, but coming up short. He smirked and released me as I took a deep breath, waved goodbye awkwardly, and opened my car door.

I followed him to the club and he waited outside for me as I went inside to get a few things. If we weren't going to practice here then I needed to make sure that I had everything with me so I could practice with all my props. The prior afternoon Claudine had _helped me _(picked for me in a whirlwind of thrown about cloths) find the attire that best suited my song choices. I was a bit nervous because what I planned was a bit more risqué that my previous performances on stage. Placing my costume in a bag, I made sure I had my music selections before I rejoined Eric back at his car.

"All set?" he asked as he exited the car to help me put my things in the trunk.

"Yeah, I hope I got everything. I want to be able to practice the whole thing through, you know?" For some reason Eric presence, or the idea of him as my audience, unnerved me. I had no idea why, for he had watched and guided me many times before. Maybe it was the whole idea of _scheduled _sex. I was pretty sure that most people who lost their virginity did it on a whim without a scheduled date and time. I felt like the clock was ticking down to the exact minute I would lose my maidenhead- or was it, enter womanhood.

I cast my eyes downward and shuffled over to the passenger side door. Maybe it was the idea of taking my relationship to the next level. I internally shuddered, taking great care to not show any outward sign as the ominous _'M' _word along with Gran's voice entered my mind. Was that the direction that this relationship was going?

_Eric and Sookie sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G,_

_First comes love, then comes marriage…_

Childhood taunts seemed to play on rotation in my mind. My palms were so sweaty that I could barely grip the car handle when Eric revved his engine and sped out of the parking lot. If I was planning on having sex, I was pretty sure Eric was 'the one' because I wasn't about to give my V-card away to just anyone. Since I had waited this long damn it, I was determined to only have sex with one person. So did that mean I was only one step away from the menacing 'M' word? I knew that Eric and I had only been together a short while, but committing myself to have sex with him also committed, in my mind, myself to him 'til death do us part'. It was a huge weight on my shoulders and as I looked at Eric, I realized that the last place I wanted to have this epiphany (today's word of the day) was sitting next to him in a Corvette, going God knows how fast on my way to heaven knows where.

I tried to relax and closed my eyes for a piece, but relaxation was slow on coming as Eric whipped around turns going practically a hundred miles an hour. At least the nausea I felt and the control it took to hold my breakfast down was a bit of a distraction from my thoughts.

The car finally came to a halt and I opened my eyes to see where we were. I was expecting a dance studio or a gym, but nothing had prepared me for the sight before me. We were at an old, rundown, and obviously abandoned building. The front windows were covered with plywood, the exterior was covered in vulgar graffiti, and the brown paint was pealing and chipping, showing only glimpses of its former glory. It was a dump, a dump that, when I looked over at Eric, had him grinning like a fool.

I stared at him quizzically, not wanting to say a word in case I accidentally insulted the junk pile that was before me. Maybe all the drama with Debbie/Sandra Pelt had finally caused him to lose his mind?

"Come, let me show you the inside," he stated as he pulled my arm, leading me towards the building that looked as though it should be condemned. Was it even safe to go inside? Would the whole thing collapse on us? It didn't look sturdy in the least. Apparently I was about to find out as Eric led me through a back entrance.

Even though he used a key, I swear if we pushed on the door hard enough it would have opened on its own accord. With a broken hinge and a dent that looked like it could have only come from an unfortunate accident with a tree, the door opened with a loud creak. I swear if I would have known about this place over Halloween I would have suggested that we charge admission, for the building looked like it could have starred in its own episode of _Ghost Hunters_.

When we entered the building Eric reached for a pull chain that dangled from the ceiling. It was so creepy when the light came on, it freakishly reminded me of an interrogation room set in an old mob movie. A single bulb on a long cord hung from the ceiling swaying back and forth as a lone chair occupied the center of the room. I couldn't help but wonder if Pam had ever used this place to meet up with Jimmy Hoffa or anyone else from that circle of mysterious MIA miscreants.

I was hesitant to enter, but Eric pulled me forward excitedly like he had found a secret entrance to Disneyland. Moving with him, I stepped over fallen ceiling debris as he led me through the room. My apprehension grew as I studied the condition of the place and wondered yet again what we were doing there. The walls were full of holes and in need of a good plastering. The floors were not as bad, only in need of refinishing and a good scrubbing. The ceiling on the other hand was quite the hazard as whole chunks of plaster were missing, exposing the beans above. The entire area was in need of a good cleaning as cobwebs covered every corner, nook, and cranny. The spiders had been quite active as many unsavory insects and even a dead mouse were spun in webs around the room.

I wanted to be the supportive girlfriend and share in his excitement, but something about dead mice, scary spiders, and a swinging bulb didn't give me the same kind of thrill he seemed to have.

"So, what do you think?" he asked turning to me with a grin upon his face. Were we looking at the same room?

Instead of telling him that I feared for my life because the ceiling might collapse, I decided to answer his question with a question. "Where are we?"

"We are standing in the middle of my own future club. I bought this building over a year ago and planned on opening it much sooner, but the repairs cost more than I had anticipated. The extra money that I make each month goes towards the renovation of this building. Come on; wait until you see the main lounge area. Most of the work has been done in there." Without waiting for me to comment, he led me through a rather large, heavy engraved wooden door. The door swung open much more easily than the first considering its weight.

This time there was no pull chain to illuminate a single light, but a switch on the wall. Eric flicked on several of the switches and led me down a hallway. Already being on this side of the door I saw vast improvements. The plaster on the walls and ceiling had been repaired, and dark mahogany wainscoting had been installed halfway up the wall. Crown molding had been installed along the ceiling edge in the darkened mahogany wood. The floors were refinished in the same dark wood and finished off with a high gloss polish. The floors were so shiny that I was compelled to remove my shoes afraid that I would leave a scratch or a scuff behind.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" he asked as he saw me pause to remove my sneakers.

"I didn't want to scratch the floor and I know how difficult it can be to buff out a scuff."

"Sookie, this is a bar. The floor is bound to be covered in scratches. Come on, you haven't seen anything yet." He led me down to the hall and as we rounded the corner I gasped. The lounge was absolutely beautiful, done all in dark mahogany. The bar itself ran the length of the left side all crafted in dark wood. The seating at the bar consisted of mahogany swivel chairs with a chrome base and a seat that extended to mid-back. The look combined an early twentieth century saloon with a hint of modern flare.

My eyes continued to scan the room; select seating lined the entire perimeter of the lounge. The tables were all finished with the same dark wood with chrome legs. Each section had its own intimate chrome lighting fixture that hung from the ceiling. A massive grand staircase led to an upper lounge. Several raised platforms were strategically positioned around the room allowing for a band or a stage area. The place had high ceilings which made the room feel larger even with the darker chosen wood. All of the fixtures and handrails were all accented in chrome giving the room a masculine, but warm, inviting feeling.

I finished my three-hundred and sixty degree scan and settled my eyes upon his grinning, proud face. "Eric this is…wonderful. This is the most beautiful club I have ever been in." It was true, though my expression didn't hold much weight for I had only been in one bar and the strip club I currently worked at. Even so, I meant every word with all my heart, and was so proud of Eric for creating such a magnificent place.

"It still has a long way to go, but I'm proud with how it's turning out. I haven't had much time to devote to it lately. It was supposed to be completed by now, but unexpected problems kept arising, depleting the funds in my budget."

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight while still looking around at his creation. "Have you thought of a name for it yet?'

He snorted and said, "No, Pam suggested that I name it something tacky like _Fantasia_, but I want to think of something more classic and upscale. This isn't going to be another _Hooligans_." He continued on to say, "I thought practicing here would give us a chance to be alone and not be interrupted." He nodded to a futon that I just noticed was in the center of the room directly in front of the stage. "I can watch you from there."

I raised an eyebrow and only half-teased, "Entertain much?" Seriously, why else would a futon be directly in front of an empty stage?

"No, it was a joke from Pam. Last year I was spending every waking moment I had here renovating, and Pam bought me the futon saying that I should give poor Sophie a place to rest her head. Without meaning to she had given me a reminder and a kick in the pants that I was neglecting my sister by making her spend all her free time here watching me work." As he spoke about his sister, his eyes got a bit watery. In a blatant effort to change the subject he suddenly stated, "Here, let's get you setup. I'll go get your stuff from the car."

He ran back out the way we came in and left me standing there by myself. I couldn't resist a peek and cautiously made my way to the staircase. I hopped up on the first stair, slamming my foot down testing the sturdiness of it. It seemed new like the rest of the lounge so I ventured up. The upstairs was empty, but it had its own separate bar area for VIP's I assumed. I looked out over the balcony admiring all the work Eric had done. From the second floor I could really see how massive the club was and by looking out at the designs I could see what Eric was trying to accomplish. A small smile played upon my lips because when I closed my eyes I could imagine the place filled with music and laughter. I understood Eric and knew that he needed to _be _successful in whatever endeavor he pursued. His charisma and dashing good looks gave him an edge and everything he touched flourished. It was no secret that he wasn't happy at _Hooligans,_ even with a perpetually long line of woman who showed up every week just to see him. He needed more and I could see this place as being a perfect fit for him.

He wanted an exclusively elegant club that was by no means stuffy, but felt warmly inviting. Comical names like _Fantasia_, _Dragon's Lair_, or _Coyote Ugly _would simply not fit. The name had to befit the desired creation.

I trotted back down the steps as Eric reentered the room.

"There's a bathroom through there so you can set up," he said, pointing to a door in the back of the lounge. I took my bag from him, that he brought in from the car, and went to change.

This outfit had three layers of clothing: panties that laced up the back with a quick Velcro release on both sides for easier dressing (and removing), a string bra to match the panties, a white spaghetti strap top with fringes that moved when I walked, bottoms to match, white stockings with tiny bows that were thigh-high, and finally a white mid-thigh fur coat. The shoes were five-inch clear platforms with silver straps. I looked in the mirror at myself in this getup and thought I achieved the look Claudine was going for- virginal. Though, it wasn't a far cry from the truth, but hopefully it wouldn't be true for too much longer. I draped my long white beads around my neck and exited the bathroom.

Eric had laid out the futon and was lying across it on his back with his hands behind his head waiting for me. His eyes bugged out of his head as he saw me enter the room in my high platform heels, white stockings and fur coat. He hadn't seen the rest of me yet and he was already gapping.

"Sookie, you look…"

"Virginal," I finished for him.

"I was going to say beautiful, but now that you mention it, you look more like an angel."

I looked at him with a sense of exasperation because I was pretty sure that angles didn't wear fur, stockings, and high platform heels. "I haven't fixed my hair yet; just wait until you see that. I have a blonde hair piece that will give me more lift and length, really giving my hair a much fuller look."

"I'll cue the music for you Sookie," he said as he got up from the futon, but instead of moving in the direction of the CD player, he stalked towards me with a predatory glint in his eye. I backed up a few feet with my hands up, but there was nowhere for me to go as my back hit the bar.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled my body flush against his as his lips descended upon mine in a blinding passion. His lips were urgent, seeking to devour every inch of me, frustrated by the clothing barrier that stood between us. His minty taste caused me to moan as his tongue explored mine. I could feel every stroke of his talented tongue from the pit of my belly down to the tip of my toes.

His hands roamed, pushing my coat aside and before anything could get torn, I did something I absolutely did not want to do. I stopped him.

"Eric…honey," I gasped between pants as his lips attacked my chin and slowly moved in a circular motion down my neck. "Ah…Eric…I have to…rehearse. Later baby, we can continue later." My words penetrated the fog that misted between us and he reluctantly pulled away, disappointment clearly showing on his face.

"Sookie," he breathed in my ear leaning towards me, "How do you expect me to keep my hands to myself when you look like that? I might just have to ravish you on stage tonight."

"Why don't you save it until after," I coyly said as I pushed on his chest, and strutted right passed him, shaking my hips provocatively. I swaggered up on stage, my back to him, raised my hand in the air, and looked over my shoulder fluttering my eyelashes. With a rumble in my chest and a growl in my voice, I commanded, "Hit it," swinging my hips to the left.

Eric stood on the floor with his mouth hanging open just staring at my backside. He seemed to physically shake himself before following my command. He walked over to the CD player, his eyes never leaving me as he practically tripped on his way. It gave me quite a thrill to know that I could put him in such a state and see his body responding to me in such a way.

He hit play and resumed his seat on the futon. As the intro played I heard him say, '_Oh Sookie, you will be the death of me'_, as Ke$ha's _Take It Off_ began.

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall,_

_It's a dirty free for all._

The lyrics empowered me as I let the beat move me. I felt like a runway model as I turned around, letting my fur coat fall open and strutted, picking up my heels, to the front of the platform. The beads around my neck fluidly moved and the fringe on my top and bottom shook when I walked. I felt damn sexy, and when I focused my attention on Eric my confidence grew. I could see it in his eyes and the way that he was leaning so far forward on the futon that it was difficult for him to restrain himself. Never had I felt so much desire from a man and I couldn't help my sexy smirk as I realized how much I truly enjoyed it.

Spinning a folding chair around, I sat and spread my legs with my hands letting the fur coat drape off my shoulders. Elongating my neck I felt my way down my chest all the way to my lower kingdom and began lightly touching myself.

_And now we're lookin' like pimps_

_in my gold Trans-Am._

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_

_in my handbag._

_Got my drunk text on_

_I'll regret it in the morning._

_I don't give a _

_I don't give a _

_I don't give a_

Letting the white fur coat fall to the floor in front of the chair, I dipped and lunged shaking my own God given maracas as the fringes on my outfit exaggerated my movements. Sitting in the chair, I spread my legs out wide in a split and lowered myself to the floor. Getting on my hands and knees I crawled, on top of my fur coat, towards the front of the stage.

_And they turn me on._

_When they take it off._

_When they take it off._

_Everybody take it off._

I unwrapped my top, leaving behind in its wake a scanty little bra that barely covered my nipples with two triangular bits of fabric. Repeating the same move, I used the chair as a prop and lowered myself to the floor in another split. Crawling on the floor above my coat I pushed my boobs out, putting the girls on display. Lying down on the fur I kicked my leg up and twisted onto my back. Arching my body I caressed my sides giving my breasts a gently squeeze- something that I wouldn't do on stage. I was as horny as all the fiery flames of hell and I had my gorgeous boyfriend watching me. My innocent performance suddenly took a turn and I became a temptress that only existed in my wildest dreams.

Lowering my hand I massaged my honey pot, stimulating my bundle of nerves that craved to be touched. Closing my eyes, I arched my back as my finger miraculously found their way to the paradisaic Garden of Eden. My other hand grazed my nipples, hardening them through the flimsy, almost nonexistent material. The music pounded within my soul and I imagined Eric's weight on top of mine as he slid himself inside my tight walls, massaging me from the inside out.

_Right now! Take it off!_

_Right now! Take it off!_

_Right now! Take it off!_

_Everybody take it off!_

My routine was long forgotten as I felt a fire building inside my belly. My dreams were so real that I could have sworn that I felt Eric's fingers upon my flesh. As the last line, '_Everybody take it off'_, played I felt the Velcro on my top give way and my bosom sprang free.

My eyes flashed open to Eric hovering above me as he captured his lips with mine. My bottoms melted away with ease as Eric's hands got busy roaming every inch of my body.

"You are such a temptress, my mighty huntress," he purred into my ear as he sucked on my earlobe causing a moan to escape me. "I hope that little stunt of yours was all for me," he said with a growl.

I decided to tease him by saying, "Claudine though I would get better tips if I touched myself a little. What did you think? Was it not enough? Maybe if I orgasm on stage…"

I never got to finish that thought as he growled roughly saying, "You are _mine_. You will only do such things for me. Say it." He expressed himself not with just mere words, but with actions as he nipped and sucked my collarbone leading down to my breasts. Sucking a nipple in his mouth he rolled it with his tongue drawing it to its peak. Releasing me suddenly he blew his breath upon my swollen flesh causing a chill to ripple through me as I shuddered. "I didn't hear you," he taunted, slowing moving his mouth lower, caressing my bellybutton with his tongue.

"Please Eric, low-_er_," I purred with a tinge of desperation. Between the soft furs below, and the gentle stokes above, my body was in sensory overload.

"I didn't hear you lover," he bantered as he tongue found hidden crevices to explore, massaging my hip and trailed lowered to breach the warmth of my inner thigh. My hips lifted off the fur, desiring the touch that would send me on my way to the pearly gates of heaven. Though, his hands held me fast, he was not giving me the touch that I so fiercely needed.

Widening my thighs and hoping that he'd take the hint I moaned, "Er…ic, please…now."

"What was that my darling? Did you want me to touch you here?" he asked briefly dipping into my folds before returning to fondle my inner thigh with his mouth.

"Yes, oh sweet Jesus," I cried as a sob escaped my lips when his tongue moved lower still and captured my sweet spot behind my knee.

"Tell me. Tell me what I want to hear and I will give you the pleasure that you desire," he commanded, kissing my knee and massaging the bottom of my foot with his hands.

Knowing that I had held out long enough, I acquiesced, "I'm yours Eric. Only yours." Relief flooded me as his tongue instantly licked my flowing valley, swirling in rapid succession after each of my breathy pants. My legs drew him in as I threaded them around his neck. His groans, with each passing lick, spurred me towards completion and I thought I would just about burst from the sensations. His soothing tongue was like a balm, calming the incessant need of the torrent waves of pleasure that stimulated each nerve ending in my soul.

My fingers gripped his hair tightly, moving his head in the position I so desired. He stroked his finger near my core, teasing my entrance, before he plunged it inside sweeping my inner walls. His motions, somewhere between a gentle petting and a rough caress that teetered on the precipice of violence, charged my body, making it come alive with just the touch of his hands. My release built as I felt a second finger, and then a third enter me without letup. His strokes were relentless as I swam in a tingling sensation that erupted into a violent storm causing me to thrash, screaming his name as my orgasm overtook me.

He continued his licking without abandon as he rode the waves of aftershocks with me. Finally he kissed his way up my body molding his lips with mine. The combination of my sex and his taste blended together as though we were one.

When my breathing evened out I knew that I wanted to reciprocate, alleviating his own sexual discomfort. Moving my hands lower, I brushed them against his wanton bulge. Pushing him on his back, I removed his offending articles of clothing, having quickly decided that he was way too overdressed for our interlude.

Slowing I worked my way down, feeling every plain sculpted across his chest. He was magnificent. He had a body that should be worshiped and I planned to do just that. Teasing him with my lips, teeth and tongue, I worked my way through the valleys on his chest, swirling my mouth to taste his skin. His solid pecs captivated me as I nipped his ripe nipples, taking each of them into my mouth to play. My hands glided on their own accord, basking in his strength, feeling every inch of his form.

His lower valley deserved rapt attention as it flowed into what could only be described as the land of milk and honey. Taking his hardened length in my mouth, I swirled the tip with my tongue, taking pleasure in the sounds he made. The knowledge that I could make him feel this way was empowering as he fisted his fingers in my hair wanting more. With each swallow I inched my lips down taking as much of him as I could. Toying with his hot rocks below, I moved my hand to gently fondle them to bring him closer to completion. Gliding up and down his generous shaft, I caressed him with my lips, licking droplets as they rained with his arousal. My one hand grazed through the valley of his chest marveling at the creature laid out before me.

I gave him several last pumps with my mouth, sucking in and hollowing my cheeks and he flowed, his essence washing over my tongue as he screamed out my name. Licking up every last drop, I twirled my tongue around his member as he rode through the waves of his ecstasy.

Gripping me by the shoulders, he pulled me up to his side kissing my head. "Sookie, that was…you are amazing," he whispered to me.

"So are you," I replied. We sat in silence for a few moments gently petting the other as we basked in the bliss we intimately shared. I couldn't help but feel that all was right in the world as long as I lay in his arms.

"Sookie, I've been wondering if you have any plans beyond working at _Hooligans_," he asked seriously as he stroked my arm.

I wasn't sure what he was getting at and that daunting 'M' word fluttered through my mind once again. He couldn't mean _that _could he? Deciding to play it safe I asked him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe, when this place is finished, you would consider working here with me," he said somewhat hesitantly.

Sitting up a little so I could look him in the eyes, I responded, "I would love that." My voice was a bit too jovial as I was deliriously happy that he didn't broach the one subject I wanted to stay far away from.

He leaned in closer placing a searing kiss upon my lips. All too soon he pulled back, a grave look upon his face. "I feel like today has been a day for confessions and I have one last one to make." I stared at him quizzically as he took a deep breath. He continued, "I think I'm the one who got the ball rolling and 'outted' Bill. I had him and Arlene followed by a private investigator when they went out on their date. Then, I sent the pictures to Lorena, his wife. I hated to see you hurt by such a fool as him, and I didn't expect it to play out as it did. But I'm glad it did; that dick had it coming. You aren't upset with me are you?"

I thought about it for almost ten seconds, waiting for my anger to come. When it didn't, I knew with certainty that I wasn't upset with him and told him so.

"Nope, I'm not mad. Though I wasn't raised to be vindictive, I have to say that I was sort of pleased that he was taken down. Especially if he really was involved in all that other stuff." I brought my lips to his to show him that I meant every word. After a few seconds, I pulled back, "There isn't anything else you are keeping from me is there?"

"No, Sookie. How 'bout you, any more skeletons to confess?" he teased with a smile upon his face.

"Nope," I replied, and we snuggled down into my fur coat, holding each other for a while longer. Inner peace and contentment washed over me and I knew that I could certainly get used to this feeling.

**A/N: Thank you Sassyvampmama for cleaning up my mess. I get credit for any and all mistakes. **

**Many thanks to Ke$ha for writing a theme song for me. Haha**

**This is the first time I wrote smut in a while so I hope I did the scene justice. *Ducks and hides***

**I decided that instead of begging for readings for my new story I would post the first chapter on Live Journal and whoever reads it can comment on the language. (The link is on my profile.) I really want to know if I got the balance right. Is it too complicated to read? It is not a true Eric and Sookie story in the usual sense. It is mostly an Eric story, circling around the Fairy War, his involvement with Niall, and a prophecy that leads up to meeting Sookie. Give it a few chapters and I promise you won't regret it. **

**Please, please, please review. You can say hey, tell me how much you hate True Blood or anything else you want to talk about. This story is coming to a close and I would LOVE to reach 1,500 reviews. I really am humbled that this story got the attention that it did and thank you so much for reading it and sticking with me through sickness and health. *Sounds almost like a marriage* That crazy 'M' word is haunting Sookie again. **


	24. Sex Goddess

**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone for their continued support for this story. This chapter sort of snuck its way in here. Thanks to my Beta Sassyvampmama for putting up with my really bad grammar. The night of unadulterated sex will be in the next chapter, Pam just needed to have her say. There are two more chapters left of this story. I actually have most of the next chapter done and it should be up next week. **

**Please check out my Snarky Sidekick entry especially if you love my Pam. She writes a book about vampire human relations and enrolls all the vampires in a cooking class, Pam style. **

**Recap: Eric's stalker, Sandra/Debbie Pelt, is in jail. Eric brings Sookie to his new bar and she dances for him which turns into an afternoon of foreplay. **

**Chapter 24- Sex Goddess**

I couldn't sleep Sunday night because I was so concerned about _Monday _night's activities. Did I mention that it was _the _night? The night that I would officially enter womanhood? The night that I had been waiting for my whole life? The night that I'd get to cross off an item on my Bucket List? Yes, I had put sex on my bucket list, after twenty-six years of only self induced pleasure you would to.

So the night that was supposed to be perfect, the night where all my dreams were supposed to come true was tonight. And here I was wide awake in bed and a new fear, a very unpleasant one, crept into my mind. What if I fell asleep? What if before we could both get worked up I conked out on his couch, snoring like a raging bull running through the town square in Spain? Worse yet, what if his gentle touches lulled me to dreamland? I would be absolutely mortified if I fell asleep during sex. Do people actually do that or will I make the Guinness World Book of Records with that one? As my mind spun all these _fabulously fearful _conclusions my body reacted with a defiant yawn, and an empty one at that because there was absolutely no signal to my brain sending me off to sleep.

I decided to get up from my fitful night. Sleep was certainly a lost cause and I just couldn't stare at the wall any longer.

3:56 a.m.

"_Damn you digital clock_," I said out loud, cursing at the electronic devise like it had taken part in my restless night. Well, in all actuality it did, taunting me all night with its blinking red digits, ticking down each hour menacingly, laughing at me and my inability to complete a natural daily function. I decided to get up before I became like Lane Myer in my favorite 80's movie, _Better Off Dead_; but, instead of dancing hamburgers, my bizarre hallucination included deranged running alarm clocks. Shaking myself silly, chanting in my head, _I want my two dollars_, I got up to make myself some coffee.

The house was eerily quiet and the only sounds to be heard were the groaning of the floorboards beneath my feet. One thing about an old house, no burglar could ever sneak up on you with the creaky flooring. It was well before dawn, almost three hours in fact, seeing that it was December and the beginning of winter. It was still too early for lights, so I felt my way into the kitchen. I could find my way to the coffee pot blind as it was my morning life line, a necessity to my morning routine.

Setting my coffeemaker to percolate, I leaned up against the counter letting the aroma waft through my senses. It was only a few agonizing seconds before I had a steamy cup of coffee in between my hands. Needing fresh air, I wandered out onto the porch swing with my coffee in hand to take in the morning sunrise. Watching a sunrise can be very slow in coming; kind of like watching a pot when you want it to boil. Sipping my coffee, staring at the horizon I was beginning to wonder if daylight would ever come. Slowly, after what felt like hours of swinging and two cups of coffee later, the sun came up.

I had no special plans for this morning. I hadn't told anyone what Eric and I had planned simply because I didn't want to invoke a girl's day of getting pampered and going shopping with Lafayette. It was embarrassing enough that it had taken me this long to lose my virginity and the last thing I wanted was him carting me into Victoria's Secret announcing to the whole staff that it was my 'first time' and forcing me to model lingerie. No Siree, I planned on sitting home painting my nails until it was time for me to meet Eric.

Sounded like a good plan, and it _was _a good plan, until my phone rang at eight in the morning. I figured that it was safe to answer it because anyone from the club would be dead to the world until noon. Boy was I ever wrong.

"Hello?"

"Good, you're awake."

"Pam?" I asked confusedly. It wasn't like we were bosom buddies and this was the second time I had talked to her on the phone this weekend. Were we becoming friends? I had thought that we had worked out a sort of forced camaraderie for the sake of Eric, but now that the goal of bringing Debbie/Sandra Pelt to her knees had been achieved, I thought our truce would have ended.

Unless… could something have happened? Did the police not have enough evidence to hold the bitch? Was she free to terrorize Eric once again? What other reason could Pam have for calling at eight in the morning?

"Is something wrong? Did the police not have enough to hold Debbie Pelt?" I managed to ask, tapping down my fears.

"Debbie Pelt's locked away and I even got me some dirt on Claude. If he ever crosses me again, I'll be sure to let his boyfriend see how cozy he got with that hootchie.

_That _is not why I called, but there is something most definitely wrong. Your wardrobe is a fashion disaster and I can't having you showing up at my best friend's, to do the naughty deed for the first time, in clothes made in a sweat shop in India or China, or wherever the hell Wal-Mart clothes are made. You will meet me at this address in one hour and I will help you find some clothes that are virginity-loss worthy."

How the hell did she know that tonight was _the _night? Did Eric tell her? I'd have to think about that some more later. "Pam, my clothes are just fine. Eric doesn't care…"

She cut me off by saying, "You do realize that almost _all _the women Eric has had have been supermodels across the world, dressed in the finest linens money can buy. If you want to keep Eric, you should do well to realize what he _could _have."

Her words halted my next set of objections. Was Eric settling for me, a small town hick? I vehemently told myself that he wasn't. Eric loved me, Wal-Mart clothes and all. I was just about to say as much to Pam when I suddenly realized that I did want to dress up for Eric. Not because my clothing was inferior, but because I truly wanted to look nice for the man I loved. Jeans and a T-shirt wouldn't do for tonight, I wanted something special.

Before I could talk myself out of this insanity I stated, "Alright Pam, I'll let you have your fun. You can play dress up, but I want you to know that I'm proud of what I wear. I'm not doing this because I'm worried that Eric's going to see my discount clothes and remember what he _could _have. Frankly, if he still wants all that…pizzazz, he wouldn't have chosen me. I know for a fact that he loves me just the way I am; I do not need to change myself, or my clothing, to make him, or me happy."

"Well said Sookie. Now I see that you will be a good companion for Eric and not try to pretend that you are something that you are not. Most of those models are fake and put on many masks; you Sookie, are real. Be at this address by nine. Do not worry about your hair and makeup, it will all be done for you." She rattled off the address quickly as I scrambled for a pen and paper. She was not the type to repeat herself. She hung up immediately thereafter leaving me standing there with a disconnected line and a very messy scribbled note.

I really hoped that Pam wasn't taking me to a salon because I didn't want to spend the extra money on my hair. It had already been trimmed a few weeks ago and I knew how to style it myself. Even though I had a bit of extra money working at the strip club, it was still money that I wished to keep in the bank for a rainy day. And we Stackhouse's tended to have many rainy days, especially with the near constant repairs that needed to be done to the house.

So my view had officially changed. Before I imagined Lafayette as my _worst _case scenario parading me around Victoria's Secret modeling lingerie; now, he was my hopes of a _best _case scenario. I could think of nothing worse than modeling lingerie for Pamela, my soon to be lover's _lesbian _best friend- the woman who could bring Hitler to his knees, cowering in fear. Shopping with Pam was like the equivalent of walking through hot coals for _fun_.

It was sure to be a day burned in the history books that I would surely wish to blot out. I wondered how much George Washington had to pay to keep onlookers quiet after he single-handedly started the French and Indian War. My daddy used to say, _see how many mistakes that man done an' did; he even started a war, and yet they still made him the first President of this here United States_. Hearing my father's words helped me through my childhood, knowing that no mistake I made could compare to the grievances of our first president.

I reluctantly jumped in the shower and got ready for my day with Pam even though I would have rather undergone water torture in a Chinese cell.

I arrived at exactly nine to the address that she gave me. Expecting it to be some sort of boutique, I was completely surprised when I pulled up to a house, a very _large _house. It was plantation style and if truth be told, it reminded me of the White House, not _a _white house, but _the _White House. I half expected to see the secret service rushing to meet me, pestering me for identification, or at least a red carpet rolled out, announcing my presence.

The door swung open, before I even had a chance to knock, and I was greeted by a maid.

"Miss Stackhouse I presume," she stated, looking me up and down with her lips turned down in an evident frown. I nodded, showing that I was indeed who she said I was. "Well then, the Mistress is waiting for you in the solarium."

The maid, in her honest to goodness French black and white getup, led me down a hall, to what I presumed, was the solarium. Opening double French doors, she ushered me into the room, closing the door behind me.

Glass windows coated the entire outer walls allowing visual magnitudes (from my Word of the Day Calendar) of sunlight enter the room. The room was massive, much bigger than an average sun porch, and its functionality was evident. Good quality Wicker furniture was strategically placed around the room, and a chaise lounge with a Japanese style umbrella attached was on display in the full sunlight.

My eyes wondered to and fro, drinking in the spirit of the room, appreciating its purpose as a lover of the sun.

"Come on in Sookie," Pam stated, as I jumped at her words, for I had not realized her presence in the room. My eyes followed the sound of the voice as my gazed fell upon the high back of a Wicker chair, and only then did I see (and smell) the puff of cigarette smoke that permeated the fresh air.

Pam did not swivel around in her chair, although she could have, so I gathered my resolve and walked towards her, unknowing of the plight that I found myself in. As I stood in front of Pam I laughed internally at the absurdity of my thoughts; for Pam sat on her cushion, her hands caressed the arms of the chair with the lightest of touch, and her legs crossed delicately one right over the other. She puffed on a silver and ivory quellazaire like she was Audrey Hepburn, and wore a frilly white, see-through robe with a white boa around her neck. Her hair was pinned up with large, exaggerated curls framing her face just like as if she had popped out of a 1920's movie. Her shoes were a classic thong sandal with a tiny bit of heel. Nothing about her seemed 'Pam-like', or at least like the Pam that I had gotten to know. She looked more regal, like a Queen, or like _Little Miss Muffet, who sat on her Tuffet, eating her curds and whey_.

"Pam, you look…" I couldn't even complete the thought. _Regal_? Did I really want to tell her that?

"Like a glorified hooker," she deadpanned.

"No, no, no," I quickly reaffirmed. How could she possibly think that her current attire made her look like a hooker when all she ever wore were tight skirts that barely covered her ass, with stiletto heels that were so sinful they should be outlawed? "You look…beautiful…almost like royalty," I stated sincerely. I had always admired Pam's physique; her thin waist, her curvaceous hips, and long, lean legs. But her clothing, though it did flatter her assets, made her to look more like a streetwalker than an exotic dancer.

"My parents are hosting this shindig tonight, benefiting some bullshit charity. _Proper _dress is required; some fucking black and white affair…," she paused to take a drag of her cigarette, "…but I'll show 'em all. No one ever said what era we had to dress in, so I'm going as a 1920's flapper in my Sunday best." I smiled, shaking my head casually. _That Pam_, always looking to bend the rules to suit her.

Changing the subject I asked, "Pam, if you have all this," I said gesturing to her grandiose house, "why do you choose to strip at Hooligans?"

Inhaling a slow drag, she puffed out the smoke in an 'O' shape. "Because suga', it ain't mine. It belongs to my daddy, and if I want it, any of it, I have to follow his fucking rules. I ain't one to follow rules, especially when they are dictated by hypocrites. I live here, but I get zilch, nada, nothing. Anything I buy is with my own hard earned, cold cash.

My daddy spouted some shit when I was little about being all I could be, kinda like the army, ya know. Well, it's all bullshit. What he meant was, marry a fucking doctor or lawyer; live life on top of society, hold charity benefits, and be a good little rich, bitchy wife. That shit, that fakeness, isn't for me. Because I don't abide by the house rules I get shafted by the house. Kinda like poker; you don't follow the rules, you get thrown out on your beatin' ass.

Now, enough about me. Let's get you ready for the fuck of your life."

I was about to object. What do you say to someone that was so crass about something that meant so much to you? Though I respected Pam's stand, I was not like her. If my Gran told me to jump, I would say, '_how high'_. But before I could be judgmental I had to believe that Pam didn't have the same loving upbringing that I did. I would never call my Gran a hypocrite, and couldn't even think of an instance when she was one. Gran was supportive of everything I did, even taking up belly dancing and dancing with Hoyt on a stripper stage. Yes, I was lucky that I had someone like Gran to raise me.

So instead of answering Pam, I just agreed with a nod of my head.

She took one last drag of her cigarette before she set it down, holder and all, on top of a crystal ashtray. Uncrossing her legs, she elegantly stood from her chair and for the first time I got the full effect of her garb. Her sheer robe covered a low-cut neckline and a short, thigh-high white fringed flapper dress that allowed the top of her lacy stockings and garter belt to peek through. Boy, if her daddy was expecting her to be the belle of the ball, he was gonna be in for a rude awakening when the Queen of the harlot's convention showed up. _As least she wasn't in red_, I thought to myself.

Pam noticed my silent appraisal of her outfit and said, "Obviously I won't be wearing flip-flops. I have a nice pair of white strappy, closed toed shoes that I found in a vintage store to complete the look. I also have a huge, red rose corsage to adorn my wrist. Is the boa a bit much?" she asked twirling it in her hands.

"No, the boa is…perfect," I told her with a smile. If Pam wanted to rebel, let her do it in a big way.

She nodded her head, seemingly satisfied with my answer. "Good, now let's make you fuckable." She appraised me, giving me a once over before she continued with a shake of her head, "I have my work cut out for me. Follow me," she commanded.

Leaving her burning cigarette behind, and without sparing a glance in my direction, she headed towards a set a French doors on the far side of the room, not the ones that I previous had come thru. Looking from her to the burning cigarette, I wasn't sure if I should follow and leave the cigarette or snuff it out. I had visions of the entire house going up in smoke because of her carelessness. In the end my moral upbringing wouldn't allow me to leave a lit cigarette in a room, so I picked it up and gently put it out, rolling the tip in the ashtray. Then, I followed Pam thru the double doors.

It seemed like it took forever to get to our destination. She wound down several hallways, up a flight of stairs, and passed six doors on the _left _before she we finally came to the desired room.

I walked in, and my only thought was that such mirrors appeared only in a bridal shop. There were floor to ceiling mirrors along each wall, giving a three-hundred and sixty degree view. In the very center of the room stood a platform upon which to stand, one which I assumed would allow a seamstress to make alterations with ease.

"The clothes are through here," Pam gestured, turning my attention away from my own horrid reflection as I shied away from seeing myself at every angle. She opened up a door, concealed by one of the mirrors, to reveal the biggest closet I had ever seen. It was almost bigger than a boutique, lined with beautiful garments, racks of shoes, endless accessories, and a plethora of hats. Many, I observed, seemed too conservative for Pam.

"Where did all this come from?" I asked, spinning around like I was Cinderella returning to her castle in Disneyland.

"The sections are divided. The ones all the way on the left are the endless amounts of bourgeois clothing my father buys me in the hopes that I would wear them. The ones on the right, not to be mixed or confused with the left, are all my purchases. We need to find you something in between, a mixture of both worlds if you will," she said, her voice trailing off as she searched in between the racks of clothing. Actually it was more like she stood still and pressed a button on a remote controller as the racks moved around in front of her.

I allowed my fingertips to peruse the different fabrics. Never in my wildest imagination did I fathom that 'shopping' with Pam would include raiding her closet. Not that I minded in the least, borrowing something was a whole lot less expensive than boutique shopping.

"Sookie, why don't you look through that chest of drawers? Most of the items still have the tags on them." I walked over to the dresser that she indicated and tugged on the handle. Nothing happened; the drawer didn't even budge.

I tried again, and still nothing. Finally I shouted to Pam, "I can't open it."

"Press the buttons on the wall. Each button is labeled with the coinciding drawer."

Sure enough, I pressed button number three and the third drawer on the wall opened. I peered into the drawer and saw nothing but lace. Picking up one scanty piece I shuddered, looking at how little fabric there was. It was all strings and I wonder how in the world you even got into a contraption like that. You'd need a fucking manual to figure it out. Folding it neatly aside, I rummaged through the rest, finding much of the same as the first.

"Pam, this kind of stuff really isn't what I was going for."

She paused the racks mid turn, holding the controller in her right hand, and they stilled from moving as she turned to me. "What _exactly _did you have in mind?"

I didn't want to offend her, so I chose my words carefully. "Eric and I seem to have a lot of fun together. We like to dance, and sometimes we can get…really worked up. That seems more natural to me than staging sex with him. I don't think I could just jump into bed; I need to be eased there. Does that make any sense?" I couldn't maintain eye contact as I looked at my feet; my blush spread from the top of my forehead all the way down to my toes. Sex was a topic that I wasn't comfortable with, especially with me being a church going Christian, and speaking to my almost lover's lesbian best friend about it seemed to make it worse.

Pam was quiet, too quiet, and I looked up to make sure that she was still in the room. She was staring at me with her lips pursed and her hands on her lips.

"So…you want to role play. I didn't know you had it in you," Pam said as she swaggered over to a wardrobe.

Role play? Wasn't that something that people who liked _Dungeon's and Dragon's _did?

"So what would you like to play? Cops and Robbers? Damsel in distress? Vampires? Jungle cat?" Pam pulled out one scandalous outfit after another and I got a whole new meaning to the definition of _role play_.

"Pam, what the hell is that? Why does that one have a hole in front?" It was this black _pleather _short dress and it had a rounded circular ring right below the crotch that was bigger than a baseball, but smaller than a softball.

"It has one in the back to, for easy access. It just depends at which end his snake wants to travel. You don't want that one anyway; Eric is way too big to fit through that hole." At that moment I wished for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I was only dealing with a few measly hours of sleep and there was no way I could keep up with Pam, the goddess of all things related to sex. And I thought Lafayette and Claudine were bad.

"Have you ever…" I couldn't even finish my question as my face burned as hot as fire. I wanted to ask her if she'd ever worn that before for its intended purpose, but the words just wouldn't come out. Then the end of her statement caught up with my brain, and I had a new worry to think about. What if he didn't fit? If he was too big for that hole, would he be too big for me?

"No, I don't like dick remember. I prefer the wetness of a sweet pussy."

I had to be sure so I asked, "Pam, this is all between you and me, right?"

"This will be our little secret, unless…"

"Unless, what?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Say I need a favor and you aren't willing to provide it. I may just _forget _that we made this secret pack between us."

"Like blackmail?" I remembered Pam saying that she got dirt on Eric whenever she could. She also mentioned having new dirt on Claude in case he ever crossed her. "I…wouldn't have to kill nobody, would I?" I asked as my body trembled at the very thought.

"What do you take me for?" she asked, clutching her hand to her heart. It did not escape me that she failed to answer my question.

"I'm sorry Pam, I didn't mean to insinuate…"

"No biggie. Now, how about this one?" she asked with an award winning smile. She held up daisy duke blue jeans shorts and a red checkered top with puffy sleeves. They reminded me of a sexy, sweet country girl, which was exactly what I was. My thoughts transformed me back to the movie _Dirty Dancing _where Baby and Johnny were dancing in the studio to _Love is Strange_.

_How do you call your lover boy? _

_Come here lover boy. _

_And if he doesn't answer._

_Oh lover boy._

_And if he still doesn't answer._

_I simply say,_

_Baby, oh baby,_

_My sweet baby, you're the one._

Baby, on her knees crawling to Johnny, was the epitome of romance and playfulness that I wanted to achieve.

"That's it, Pam. That is the one!" I jumped up and down with excitement like I was a girl who just found the perfect dress for the prom instead of like a woman who found the perfect attire to seduce her lover. I skipped over to Pam, snatching the outfit from her with a sparkle in my eye.

Pam wanted me to model it in the three-hundred and sixty degree mirror, but I adamantly refused. Wearing something like that for Eric was one thing, but seeing myself in it was an entirely different ball game.

I did find a few other things at Chateau Le¢ Pamela that I would surprise Eric with. One was a cute little black bikini bathing suit that had jingling coins on the bust and nether regions so when I walked, it sounded like the clanging of delicate bells. Among her _conservative _things was a turquoise blue sundress that matched the color of my eyes which I would wear over to his house. Pam fitted me with a classy (from the conservative side of the closet) bra and panty set that she would _never _wear, because, and I quote, _'they darn near cover up too much skin'_. I hated to see the type of undergarments that Pam actually wore if she thought cheeky undies covered too much. I also found a nice silk robe and sexy lounge pants with a top to wear, you know, for the morning after.

After pillaging her wardrobe, Pam led me into another room to do my hair and makeup. She braided my hair in very loose, very messy French braids on either side of my head. She capped each braid with an elastic band at the nape of my neck and proceeded to curl the unbraided ends into spiral ringlets.

"There, now you really look like that country girl. Wait 'til he sees you in that getup. He won't be able to stop himself from fucking you." She finished my look off with two ribbons, one red and one blue, that she securely tied to each braid. I looked perfect; just like the virginal farmer's daughter who was ready to march in the fourth of July parade.

Pam applied my makeup very lightly saying that I didn't need to cover much, but she wanted my blue eyes to pop, and gave me a smoky, smoldering look. My Gran didn't wear much makeup and I didn't have a mama to teach me, so I astutely watched Pam as she applied three different shades of eye shadow, one dark, one medium and one light, to create the look. She applied a tinge of face makeup that blended into my skin as light as a soufflé, and applied a bit of pink gloss to my already plump lips.

Pam, feeling my discomfort, left me to my own devises so I could get dressed. Time was waning and I wanted to make sure that I showed up at Eric's on time. Pulling on the lacy under-things, I clasped my bra behind my back. With the sundress slipped over my head I told Pam that she could reenter the room.

My back was to the door as I heard it open. Taking a deep breath I tried to think confidently hoping that it might show. Slowly turning around, I faced Pam.

Pam sharply inhaled, bring her hand to the base of her neck. Finally, after a long pause she said, "Sookie, if you weren't Eric's, I drug you and fuck you senseless."

I wasn't totally sure how to reach to that. My head dipped down in embarrassment and my feet sort of shuffled, maybe looking for that crack in the earth so I could be swallowed up. It was one thing being admired by other women on a dancer's stage, but a whole other when the one admiring you with a hungry gaze was a presumed friend.

"Chin up, don't slouch. Didn't your Gran teach you how to maintain the posture of a Lady? Suck it up and take a complement when one is given. _Own _your look. Show me, Sookie, show me what he sees."

I looked up at Pam at that moment to see her coy smile. Straightening my posture, I stood like the Lady Gran taught me to be. _Owning _my look, I spread my dress out with my hands and turned slowly for Pam's admiration.

"That's my girl. Give a little spin," Pam stated with a laugh.

And I did. Puffing my chest out, placing the girls on display, I whirled around on my toes like a ballerina with one arm bent in a half moon above my head and the other bent the same way at my waist. Feeling carefree I allowed myself to laugh, releasing all the tension that I felt. For God sake, I was spending the afternoon with Eric. I knew that nothing would feel forced, because everything with him felt natural.

"That's it Sookie. Breathe in…breathe out. Everything is as it should be. Are you feeling better?"

"Oh yes, Pam. I don't even know how to thank you for today," I gushed, feeling beautiful and free from anxiety.

"You can thank me by finally giving Eric's dick some real action. He's been an ass lately with all that pent up frustration. He really needs a good release."

And just like that, with those few words, I was back to being Sookie, the virginal nervous wreck.

Pam gathered my things in a tote bag, even placing in a pair of red cowboy boots to go with my farmer's daughter outfit. She had downloaded a few songs for me including, _Love is Strange_, and placed that in the bag as well.

I was quiet, saying polite things when the conversation merited. My real thoughts were on my night with Eric. What type of expectations did he have? He was probably used to girls that were great in bed, what if I didn't live up to what he wanted? A tiny voice kept saying that what Eric and I had was magical, and because of that, it would be great. But, the louder, more obnoxious voice kept casting doubts, causing me to feel more and more inadequate.

How experienced was Eric? He seemed to know how to make me feel good. We never had _that _conversation; you know the one where I ask him how many women he's slept with? I never wanted to know because I thought it didn't matter, but what if it did? What if I couldn't keep up with his sexual prowess? Or worse yet, what if I didn't know what to do?

Before I could stop myself, or tell myself to shut up, I found myself blurting out, "How will I know what to do?"

Pam stopped what she was doing, and the shoe that she was about to put in my 'to-go' bag completely fell out of her hand and tumbled onto the floor.

She turned to me with her hands on her hips as almost as if she were angry, "Sookie, are you a retard?"

I was completely taken aback by her question. Why would she even ask me that? Then, I had an awful thought…she knew. "Well…when I was in school people called me crazy because I seemed…"

"That's not what I meant," she interrupted, "What I meant was, does your body respond when he touches you or are you some kind of _retard _that your body doesn't _naturally _respond to him? Do you feel like you have to force a response? Do you fake orgasms?"

"No, no, I don't fake anything. I respond just fine," I croaked out, completely embarrassed to be talking about my sex life, or lack thereof, with Pam the goddess of sex.

"Then, you will know. Your body will know what to do; it is instinctual. Do not fret your pretty little head over something like that. Any other questions that I can help you with? Would you like to know exactly where his dick goes?"

"No, I got that one covered," I answered as she stared at me patronizingly. "Pam, I didn't mean to sound whiny, I'm just nervous. Think back to your first time and how you felt, weren't you just a tiny bit nervous?"

Pam laughed really hard, doubling over with her hands on her stomach. "It's ironic isn't it?" she continued through her laughter, "That for our first time…we both fucked Eric."

I didn't share in her laughter or her sentiment. The last thing I wanted to think about was Eric fucking Pam _while _he was fucking me. I had known that they had a relationship in the past, but I didn't want to think about Pam being his first time.

"Pam…Pam!" I called to her as she continued to laugh.

"Yes Sookie," she smiled through her chuckles, seeming to sober up.

"I don't want to think about you and Eric."

"Sorry, sorry, but if you could have seen him trying to put a condom on, you'd be laughing too. He had the damn thing on backwards. I still can't figure out how he even managed to get it on without it breaking. I told him he should have paid more attention in sex-ed when we had to put them on bananas."

Though I really didn't see much humor in the idea of Pam and Eric having sex, it was kind of funny thinking about a young Eric attempting to put a condom on a banana. I started chuckling right along with her. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em; and there was certainly no beating Pam at anything.

It had been a strange morning with Pam, one that I hoped would not be repeated any time in the near future. After our laughter had died down we had both found ourselves sitting on the floor. Looking at my watch, I exclaimed, "Oh, I have to be going. I don't want to be late."

"No, can't be late for your first fuck," she said sarcastically, but sobered up quickly and continued, "One more thing, Sookie. I just want to make sure that you've thought about…birth control."

As I looked at Pam, I saw apprehension for the first time in her question, was she worried about me. The entire morning she had come out with brazen confident statements, but now, she was unsure of herself as she asked this of me.

Easing her fears I stated, "I went to the doctor's a few weeks ago and got on birth control. Don't worry Pam."

I wasn't worried," she said immediately straightening up her stance, "I just wanted to make sure that _one _of you was responsible. I ain't no babysitter."

I thanked Pam for everything, and in a strange way, I think we actually bonded. I could never see myself as her best friend, but I had a sneaking suspicion that she approved of me. Approval from Pam was something that I desired greatly; I still feared her mob connections and I was too young to be running from a hit placed out on me by Eric's disgruntled best friend. Pam and I came to an understanding that morning, an understanding that we shared one man in two very different ways and neither one of us was going to give him up.

As I drove away, I thought of all the positives of Pam. The first being that she was extremely loyal, that quality alone was one that I knew Eric cherished. I had no desire to drive any sore of wedge between them; in fact, I think Eric needed a friend like her. No, I wanted to be part of something special and for the first time, I believed that I was.

As I walked up Eric's walkway to his home I had a smile on my face. I smile from what once was, what is, and what will be, and in that smile I knew that what will be, would be Eric, in my future. As I rang the doorbell I heard the patter of Sophie's feet and couldn't help but think that I finally found my way home.


	25. Lover

***Gasps* An Update? It's only been a week since the last one.**

**Lemon Warning: Do not read at work. This is a mother of a chapter, 11,000 words. I just couldn't break up the sex and want to give it to you all at once. **

**Without further adieu, here is the much awaited joining of Eric and Sookie. **

**Chapter 25- Lover**

Sophie answered the door, flailing her arms wildly around my waist. I had never thought much about having children because marriage to a twenty-six year old virgin seemed more like fantasy than reality, but spending time with Sophie provoked long buried desires of motherhood to rise to the forefront of my mind. Granted, the idea terrified me, mostly because I never had a mother of my own to dote on me, or to praise me when warranted. But I had Gran; she was a better mother than I could have ever hoped for. She showed me love in its every form; she truly taught me how to love and surrounded me with it, cuddling me in her deepest affection. Yes, I had learned much from Gran, and now that it was my time to shine, my turn to show love to those I cared for; I knew that she had equipped me rightly.

"I've missed you sweetheart," I whispered into Sophie's hair as I took her into my arms, embracing her fully.

She looked up at me with eyes as wide as saucers. "Why have you stayed away? It's been like…a million days since I've seen ya," she griped, stamping her little foot on the floor, feigning exasperation.

Instead of correcting her childish antics, I played along, indulging her. "It has been a long time. Let me think…one…two…three…four… Oh my cheesecake, you're right, it's been like four _million _days. We just have to make up for lost time." My eyes stared at hers with a mischievous sparkle as my hands work their magic, tickling her belly relentlessly. Her childish shrill, cackling with every breath begging me to stop, had me laughing along with her.

"Are you two done? I'd like to say hello to Sookie as well little one," Eric stated as he approached the two of us, his statement clearly directed at Sophie, but his eyes shone with such brilliance as they met mine. He looked scrumptious, good enough to eat, in his black fitted shirt, low-rise dark blue jeans, and a thick silver belt buckle that sat low on his waist drawing my eyes _way _down south.

Fighting the urge to lick my lips and jump his sexy ass, I coyly said, "Good afternoon Mr. Northman." He padded closer on his extremely large, beautifully shaped bare feet, reminding me of the ole' urban saying, _large feet, large… _

As Sophie squeezed my hand my brain snapped back to reality after a brief pause, one that had had me drifting into the peaceful wonderland of something truly gracious. I couldn't help the warm blush that spread across my face as my gutter swelling brain finished the final thought, _plenty_. '_Oh my gracious is it hot in here?' _I thought as I made a strangled motion to casually fan myself with my free hand.

Attempting to redirect my thoughts, I made thw rather huge mistake of meeting Eric's eyes only to discover the rather smug expression written all over the plains of his face. I had only been in the house for five minutes; I hadn't even made it passed the front door and my body was already melting, as sweat dripped from every seen, and unseen crevice.

It was going to be a long afternoon. I was already wickedly perspiring, horny as hell, dreaming about the gracious plenty at every turn, and Sophie wasn't leaving for her sleepover for another three hours. The worst part was my boyfriend, the man that I loved, found amusement in my discomfort.

Sophie, taking that exact moment to cut through the tension, said, "Come on Sookie, let's play Monopoly." And just like that I was dragged from an awkward situation, of my own making, into the living room. I was barely even given enough time to throw my bag into the corner before Sophie had her favorite game pulled out and was setting it up.

Eric strolled in, quite enjoying the evident sexual tension. I silently vowed that for the next three hours I would focus all my energy on Sophie and not think about the much anticipated events of much later. Sophie didn't need to further her education with a crash course in sex-ed, so I would keep my contact with Eric to a minimum. Frankly, Pam had gotten me so worked up with all her 'you look fuckable' jabs, that I needed to take my pent up feelings down a notch or two anyways.

So without looking at Eric, and paying him no mind, I curled up on the rug next to Sophie and helped her set up Monopoly.

The three hours of, 'Operation: Ignore Eric', went by painfully slow. He was clearly taunting me with his sexy eyebrow waggles; I tried my damnedest not to catch his eye. Those aqua blue pools could make me lose all sense of rational thought, causing me to literally drown in their erotic depths, leaving me feeling overwhelmed with only a glance. At first I had thought that I was surely losing my mind, for how could one man have such an effect on my body without even touching me? Weeding out all the impossibilities, I figured out the only probability; I was head over heels in love with him and my mind, my soul, and my entire body, desired him in a way that I had never desired a man before. If we had been having sex, I would have called myself an addict, addicted to the very essence of Eric Northman, but because that fantasy had not become a reality as of yet, I could only conclude that my body had lost its fight to hold on to my maidenhead. Yes, I was ready to give it up, and I was ready to give it all to Eric.

So needless to say, when Sophie's ride finally came and she safely sped away from the house, my nervousness melted away and my arms gravitated around Eric's waist like the gravitation pull to the Earth, something absolutely necessary for survival and definitely welcoming.

My lips sought his with an unquenched burning desire, like a thirsty man that had been walking in the desert for days on end without water, seeking relief. This was our time and I planned on savoring each and every moment that we had together. Nibbling on his lips, biting a little with my teeth, I explored the unchartered depths of each sensation, basking in the warmth that spread throughout my body as his tongue met mine. I knew in that moment, that excruciating but most exquisite moment, that I planned on spending the rest of my life with him; he was my forever.

My one hand traveled down his sculpted arms, feeling his massive muscles that so gently held my body to his, while my other hand tangled itself in the silky strands of his long blond, flowing hair. Eric's lips, so soft and succulent, cradled mine gently as if they were made of blown glass easily broken, while mine attacked his with a vengeance as they sought relief from the sexual repression of my long and celibate twenty-six years of life.

As my body endeavored to find its relief, my lungs were desperately seeking oxygen and I had to break the hold his lips had on mine. I refused to remove my lips from his heated flesh as my tongue found respite in the valley of his neck, sucking a little while drawing in some much needed air, but still refusing to break any form of contact.

"Sookie," he breathed as one hand caressed my face, forcing my lips from his skin, cupping my chin in the palm of his hand.

"Mmmm," I moaned as I lifted my gaze to his, rolling my chin in his palm to kiss the inside of his hand without breaking eye contact.

His face looked pained for a brief second as he audibly gulped, breaking the deafening silence between us. Continuing to nuzzle my lips heatedly along the smooth, fleshly area upon his palm, I waited for him to speak.

He swallowed several more times and I watched his Adam's apple bob, giving me a feeling of empowerment, knowing that I had affected him so greatly.

"Sookie, as much as I want to continue…as much as I desire to…make you mine, we have all night and I just don't want to rush things with you. I want to savor you and worship every inch of you, but first I want to spend a relaxing evening just getting reacquainted with you." He leaned in slowly, gently capturing my lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Pulling back he took my hand in his and led me over to the couch.

Watching him pop _Pride and Prejudice _into the DVD player, a romantic movie starring Keira Knightley, and busy himself in the kitchen making popcorn and pouring champagne, I couldn't help but notcie a warm fuzzy feeling inside myself.

At first I was a bit 'put out' that he would stop our make-out session just as I had gotten up enough courage to give into my fleshly desires. But, as I watched him bustle around, clearly having planned some semblance of an evening with me, my tiny bit of that built up resentment began to melt away, and was replaced with an astounding amount of awe.

Eric and I had never been on a real date. Sure, we saw each other on a regular basis, what with working and eating our meals together often. We honestly spent a lot of time together and I even ate dinner with him and Sophie at the house quite often, but going on an actual date _date?_ That was something that we just hadn't done. My heart ached, in a good way, as if filled with the love I felt for this man, and I appreciated the forethought that he had put into tonight. He didn't view tonight as _the night _for us to have sex for the first time; no, he viewed tonight as an opportunity to get to know me, and draw closer to the one that he wanted to be with. Hell, my eyes even misted a bit as he handed me a champagne flute, setting the chilled bottle in a fancy crystal ice bucket next to the sofa.

"To us, and to the hope that we may have endless nights such as this one in our future," he toasted me, clinking my glass with his. _Amen_, I thought as the mist in my eyes turned into dew and a traitor tear started to roll slowly down my face. Quickly, hoping that he wouldn't notice, I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"To us," I repeated, unable to say anymore as my voice was in grave jeopardy of cracking over the surreal emotion that I felt.

We each took a sip of our individual flutes. Eric extended his arm, inviting me to cuddle within the confines of the safety of his embrace. Leaning into him, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to his chest. He pressed play on the DVD remoteas I settled into his comforting arms.

The movie, which I had seen many times before, still struck me with the same emotions as though I was watching it for the first time.

When Darcy chased Elizabeth from the church in the pouring rain only to meet up, sheltered only by a pillared structure, my heart still lurched, hoping that Elizabeth's words would change, that she'd forgive Darcy and let him explain his faults. His words, which Eric whispered softly into my ear, were:

_I have struggled in vain and can bear it no longer._

_These past months have been a torment._

_I came to Rosing's only to see you._

_I have fought against my better judgment, my family's expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank._

_I will put them aside and ask you to end my agony._

_I love you._

_Most ardently._

_Please do me the honour of accepting my hand._

The excruciating pain and agony that Darcy had put himself through for loving her was evident on his face and caused silent tears to roll down my cheeks. Darcy clearly struggled and fought against his love, only to lose the battle, but in the end, he conquered the war. As with all happy endings, he won his Elizabeth against all odds and any real or perceived family opposition. I just hoped that the love that I had for my Eric, to whom I loved most _ardently, _would end just as happily. I looked at my soon to be lover with all the love that I had. Everything he did warmed me to him, even his sweet mumblings of Darcy's famous words. I was so lucky, for how many women could say that their men even knew who Darcy was, and here I had a man who knew his lines word for word.

As the ending credits rolled, I grabbed my tote bag, and excused myself to find the restroom. Splashing some cold water on my face, I tried to tame the rising panic that I felt. Eric had apparently planned a romantic night for us, relieving me of any control. For a minute I contemplated calling Pam to see if she had any advice on how I should proceed. Quickly I discarded that idea because I didn't want to give her anymore teasing fuel to my already blazing fire. I could hear her now, _Why are you calling? Is it because you can't figure out where his dick goes? _Pam was definitely out and I was on my own.

I didn't like unknowns and had always been organized, scheduling everything in my life, but could this really be planned?

Hearing my own convoluted thoughts, I let out a sharp chuckle while examining myself in the mirror. How does one schedule and prepare for sex? Something that was supposed to come naturally and instinctually, almost as easy as breathing, was giving me a panic attack. Only me, Sookie Stackhouse, virgin extraordinaire, would try to plan out each caress, every touch, and time every thrust perfectly. How many crazy people scoured the bottom of their purses in the hopes of finding a Klonopin in order to survive the act of having sex? Well, that was exactly what I found myself doing.

Certain things triggered my panic attacks; the ones that stemmed from my childhood memories that I sorely wished would go away and not haunt me any longer. Anytime I had to relinquish control of my body in any way, my mind would spin wildly out of control, bringing on the beginnings of an attack. Trying to calm myself down without the soothing effects of the prescription drug, I took a washcloth from the linen closet, wet it with cold water and applied it to my neck. Sitting on the toilet seat I bent my head between my knees, slowing inhaling and exhaling each breath.

Meditatively I imagined myself down by the beach, the sand fondling my skin, warming me in the sunlight, and the sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline brought me comfort. My mind conjured up a musical interlude; the sounds of piano keys that were tickled in such a way that they mimicked the soft current of the ocean waves, consumed my panic and lifted my spirit, soothing my aching pains like a much needed massage.

Inhale deeply.

Exhale slowing.

As I lifted my head, my heartbeat having slowed to a normal pace, I found that the musical sounds were not of my own making, but that of a skilled and talented musician. Eric, with his tranquil selection, lulled my body into an unburdened sense of peace. Even unconsciously he was the night to my day, the perfect balance of his yin to my yang, calming my nerves with his soothing tones. All my anxiety melted away, and in almost a hypnotic way, I open to door waltzing and swaying to the music as it gently drew me to him.

The sounds carried me to the music room where he sat stoking the keys of a Grand Piano. His talented fingers barely grazed the magnificent instrument, seemingly dancing over the keys with such grace. He was mesmerizing as the muscles on his back flexed, defining each muscular plain with precision and I couldn't take my eyes off of his form. His body swayed captivatingly like the wind commanding the tress on a breezy night. My feet moved towards him of their own accord, seeking shelter as the music wrapped me in a blanket, providing security from the outside world.

He didn't stop his harmonious musical tale, but slid over on the bench to allow me to take pleasure sitting closely next to him. He played for a few more moments as I swayed to the harmonies with my eyes closed, reveling in the quiet respite that his song provided, giving me a much needed refreshment for my parched soul. The music came to an end in a somber tone and my spirit sank along with it, never wanting such a beautiful melody to end.

"That was beautiful; I've never heard its equal," I whispered. Turning my face to his, I tenderly touched my lips to his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him, swallowing him in my embrace. He gripped my hand in his and we sat there for several moments, just holding one another.

"Dance with me," I whispered.

He took my hands in his, kissing them, before he led me into the open space of the room. The music room was also part dance studio, having a ballet bar and mirrors all around for Sophie to practice her dancing.

After selecting a pre-programmed selection on the stereo, he led me to the center of the floor, grasping one of my hands while placing his other hand securely on my waist. We waltzed to the music, me following his lead for I had never danced that way before. He was an excellent dancer, gliding me across the floor as if we were floating on the clouds or were merely walking on air.

When the melodic rhythm came to an end Eric pulled me tightly into his safe arms, holding me against his long, lean body. Tilting my head back slightly, I tenderly kissed the base of his neck, and let my lips linger against his warm skin.

With my lips still caressing his throat, I whispered softly to him, "I want to dance for you." My warm breath upon his bare neck caused him to shiver, though maybe it was the thought of me dancing only for his eyes that caused him to tremble. Pulling back slightly I said, "I have prepared a little something for you, just give me a moment to freshen up." Reluctantly he let me go, still grasping my fingers as I pulled away from him which caused me to look in his direction, only to see the chaotic storm of emotions swirling in his hooded eyes. After our gazes locked he shyly smiled, bringing my hands to his lips and gently kissing each of my fingers.

"I'll be waiting…right here," he breathed into my hand as he gently released it, letting me go. Juliet had it right, '_parting is such sweet sorrow', _I thought as my hand dropped from his. As I turned to leave I could feel the undeniable ache that centered in the depths of my heart, but a smiled remained upon my lips because I knew that our imminent joining would be so sweet.

Once I was back in to the restroom, I stripped off my dress and replaced it with the sweet, country farmer's daughter outfit. After applying a little more lip gloss and pinching my cheeks to make them nice and rosy, I twirled my two ringlet ponytails around my fingers. I quickly dug through my tote and took out the red cowboy boots that complemented my daisy duke-style blue jean shorts and my red checkered top with puffy sleeves that exposed my entire midriff. Fixing the blue and red ribbons in my hair, I gazed into the mirror in satisfaction and chuckled to myself. I thought that I looked like I belonged on a countrified Fourth of July parade float waving to the crowd. If my sweet, innocent, 'girl next door' outfit didn't get his goat, I didn't know what would.

Fishing through my bag once again, I withdrew the iPod that Pam had prefilled with selected songs and found the one that I wanted.

I needed to psych myself up a bit more, so I gazed at myself in the mirror for a pre-sex pep talk. "This is the man you love, Sookie. There is nothing to be afraid of. Now go on out there and have a good time."

Why was it that in front of a room filled with strangers I had no trouble relieving myself of my clothes, but with Eric, the man who held my heart in the palm of his hand, I was having anxiety attacks? The only reason that made sense was that I didn't care what a dark room filled with strangers thought of me, but I cared deeply how Eric perceived me. I wasn't so much worried about my body because Eric had seen all of me before; no, I was worried about not pleasing him, about failing when it came to the actual act.

I know, I know, anyone would tell me that Eric would have absolutely no trouble getting off while he squeezed himself in between my tight thighs, but still my own insecurities, my own ability to never belong anywhere clouded my judgment.

Taking another deep breath, I steeled my resolve; I knew that I loved this man and I deserved happiness with him. Opening the bathroom door with the iPod clutched tightly in my hand, I walked slowly, gaining confidence with each step as I moved closer to my destiny; my Eric.

I peeked my head into the room and I saw that Eric was still sitting on the piano bench fiddling with the ivory keys. He stroked them gently, almost in the same way that he lovingly caressed me.

"Close your eyes; don't peek. I have a surprise for you," I stated, hiding myself behind the door, making sure that he couldn't see me.

With a smirk on his face, he opened one eye and said, "Ok, I'm ready."

"Cheater," I laughed gleefully, and if I had been standing closer I would have swatted his not so funny ass. "Really, don't ruin it. I want to surprise you."

"I promise I won't look," he stated seriously, closing both eyes. When I was completely satisfied that he wasn't looking, I quietly entered the room on my tiptoes so the heels of my red cowboy boots wouldn't give anything away. Sauntering over to the iPod dock, I connected it and selected the song that I wanted. I hit play and positioned myself in the middle of the room with my thumbs on my hips, waiting for the song to start.

I loved the beginning of _Love Is Strange _because it sounded like cowbells clanging in the background, giving me the country girl-esque theme that I so desired. As the music began to play, Eric opened his eyes, getting treated with the view of me swaying my hips and rubbing my hands up and down my body. In about three seconds I went from the virginal farmer's daughter to naught girl as my own hands found their delight, one seeking refuge between my amply spread thighs, and the other finding relief, petting my firm, but very voluptuous breasts.

_Love,_

_Love is strange, _

_Lots of people,_

_Take it for a game._

_Once you get it,_

_You never want to quit._

_After you've had it,_

_You're in an awful fix._

Lifting my eyes to Eric's at the sound of his primal growl, I continued my strokes, brushing my hands tenderly over my sensitive areas. He had moved from sitting on the bench to standing, looming over me with piercingly hungry eyes, like he was ready to devour me whole. His starved, needy look surged my confidence as I strutted towards him. Placing my hand on the center of his chest, I pushed with all my might, giving him a definite indication that I wanted him seated.

Moaning loudly I groped my body, feeling every curve and crevice as I fondled my way up my long lean legs, over my shapely hips, along the contours of my belly, and finally resting below my plentiful bosom, propping them on display directly at eyelevel to my salivating man. As Eric licked his lips dampening them with his own glorious taste, a muted whimper escaped me as my erect bosom stood only mere inches from his face, craving attention from the magical powers of his very capable tongue.

Shifting my position, I shimmied my body down, bending at the knees and pivoting on the balls of my feet. Clutching his shoulders firmly I repeated my low dip to the floor as I moved closer to him, spreading my stance wider to accommodate myself, straddling his legs.

I widened my knees as I dipped even lower, shaking my ass up and down as I sunk myself into a squat, my core hovering over the growing bulge that stretched the material of his pants. With my chest pushed forward, I brushed my saluting nipples over the muscular plains of his chest. Throwing my head back, I allowed him to see the graceful lines of my sculpted neck as I gently grazed my flesh from my chin to my bosom with my fingertips.

Straightening up, I locked my eyes with his. Staring into his blazing orbs sent molten heat to my very core, causing an ache that screamed to be soothed. In one fluid motion I changed positions, flipping my body around so my pelvis, tilting back and forth, found comfort rubbing against his sturdy frame. Lowering myself down painfully slow I allowed our heated groins to meet briefly, sending a fresh wave of warmth to my own increasingly flowing honey.

Threading my fingers through my hair, I sexily lifted it up giving him full access to my neck. I brought myself down, once again connecting my bottom with his own fire that was building in his pants.

A low growl emanated from his chest, sending shockwaves of vibrations through me. Just as I was about to change my position his hands gripped my hips, rolling them back and forth, massaging my back side into his hardened length. His lips attacked my bare neck with a ferocious need, like the taste of my flush skin was imperative to his very survival. His hands gripped me, rhythmically kneading my heated flesh, causing me to melt like putty in his capable hands.

Titling my head back, I rested it on his shoulder as I reveled in the raw sensations that only Eric with his magical fingers could provide me. His teeth and talented tongue hungrily grazed my ear, nibbling sensuously at the lobe, before they moved further down my neck and teased my vein. Moaning, I rolled my head to the side capturing his lips with mine.

His lips were soft and sensual, but explicitly commanding in their intended need. Our tongues joined in a tantalizingly erotic dance, finding a perfect rhythm, a balance to appease our fueled desires. Without breaking our kiss, I swung my body around, bending it in such a way so as to not interrupt our charged sexual passion. Straddling his thighs, I rocked my body in time with the clanging bells in the song, oscillating my hips in a circular motion that created the most spectacular sensation.

Eric seized my thighs roughly, coupling his engorged wand with my magical haven, in a move that ignited white crystallized fairy lights to flash in my sight and tumbled my already lust-clouded senses further down into the blissful moment.

Eric seemed to shake himself, and at first I thought he was trembling under my touch, but after a few seconds, he mumbled into my lips, "Sookie, not like this."

I was confused; not like _what _exactly? Didn't our mutually fueled lust prove that we had a passion for one another? I was done waiting, damn it! Holding my tongue, not wanting to ruin the moment with a smart retort, I pulled back from his lips, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"As much as I want to continue this, as much as I need to have to right now, we need to slow down. You deserve to be made love to. Sookie, I want to make love to you for our first time and not just fuck you," he panted, his eyes still simmering with a molten fire, waiting to explode. I could tell by the tenseness of his muscles and the heat in his eyes that it had taken everything for him to stop.

His eyes locked with mine and I requested in a sure voice, without even a breath of thought, "Make love to me Eric."

No other words or expressions were needed. He stood from the piano bench and lifted me up, my legs clasped firmly behind his back, and carried me to the bedroom. He gingerly laid me down on the bed, cradling me as if I were the most treasured and sought after precious gem. Extracting himself from me, he unwound my arms from around his neck, so he could leave the bed.

"Where are you going?" I wondered as he lifted himself off the bed, leaving me horny and unsatisfied.

"To light the candles," he said, holding a lighter in his hand as he motioned to the candles stationed around the room. Briefly perusing the room, I saw dozens of candles on every surface placed around the room; some small, only able to give off a flicker of light, and others much more grand, holding several wicks in the center. The sentiment was thoughtful and sweet, but right now my body felt like a lighted torch colliding with a cup of gasoline on the very edge of exploding. He could light all the candles he wanted later, much later, after the fires in my body were quenched.

"Not right now…later. You can light them later," I responded with hooded eyes, beckoning to him with a curl of my finger as I lay down upon the bed with my knees bent and my arms propping my upper half up. The lighter hit the floor, and was by my side, only this time he took his time to worship my body. He hovered over me, letting none of his body weight relax onto me, kissing me languidly, ghosting his lips over mine as if the heat from moments ago was forgotten. My body responded immediately because my heated core _hadn't forgotten anything, in fact it _remembered exactly what his talented mouth and hands were capable of.

My lips were insistent, tempting him to pick up the pace, but his decisiveness would not allow him to break his momentum. His tempered tongue swirled against mine like the soft waves in low tide; brushing hesitantly and cautiously playing with mine. His fingers settled upon my neck, stroking the silky stray strands of hair that laid dormant there. Slowly, almost to the point of painful anticipation, he glided his hands down through the valley between my breasts, and to the hem of my shirt where he leisurely flicked it open one button at time.

My mind could not fathom his supine pace, for most of our previous make out sessions had been more about taking ourselves to the cusp of discovery, hurrying to take our pleasure before time ran out. But now, with unlimited time on our side, he relished in our mutual pleasure, slowly memorizing every inch of my flesh.

Finally relieving me of my blouse, he coaxed me forwards, almost in a sitting position as he unclasped my bra, discarding it haphazardly to the other side of the room. Laying me back down onto the bed once more, his talented tongue began an oral exploration all its own, probing each niche as if searching for the last drop of water on Earth. He moved deliberately, whirling his tongue in long languorous circles down my neck, and finally taken up residence on my bosom. His torpid pace was driving me wild, as my breathing hitched, transforming into short pants, making me crave more.

His tongue swept across my breast, tasting only the fleshy area rather than the pert nipple which stood at attention waiting impatiently for his touch.

"Eric, you're driving me wild," I panted, gripping his head, placing it where I needed him to be.

"What is it you want baby? Talk to me; tell me," he encouraged as he grazed his teeth over my plump, pillowy flesh.

"Touch me Eric," I moaned, tightening my grip upon his head.

"I am my sweet," he replied, smiling deviously into my bosom as he rested his tongue between the mountainous valley.

"Take me in your mouth; lick…and bite my nipples," I gasped; the time for intermission was over and I was ready for the next act.

"As you wish," he mouthed, engulfing his lips around my rose buds, nibbling slightly as he maneuvered his tongue, spreading an agonizing warmth all the way to my toes. His fingers pinched and pulled my other breast; he gave each rapt attention as he devoured me whole.

Not being as lost in the moment as I was, moved his free hand to work the buttons on my shorts, bringing us one step closer to what I craved.

I racked my nails down his back, and pulled at the hem of his shirt, inspired by his pleasurable sounds. In a flash, he relieved himself of the article without breaking stride in his strokes.

His brawny back, which was smooth and hard as a finely polished stone, beckoned for my touch. I groaned, feeling his muscular plains which contorted, flexing and engaging, under my very fingers. My hands felt their way down his back, settling in the dip just above his delicious derrière. My favorite part, his bottom, called to me, begging for attention like a silent siren drawing in its prey. My hands kneaded his asset lustily, squeezing and burying my fingers into his toned flesh.

Eric had subsequently remove and thrown my daisy dukes, sending them sailing to only god knows where, but I didn't care. He lowered himself down my body, taking his delectable ass with him, causing me to pout. My pouting didn't last long as my eyes widened and I gasped in surprise when he nuzzled his nose in between my thighs, literally inhaling my sex. My head began to spin watching the highly erotic display. Finally, Eric widened my legs and purged his tongue into my golden treasure trove.

The loss of my favorite part of his body was long forgotten as my hands threaded into his hair holding him in that position.

He licked, sucked, and swirled his tongue, giving my pearl his undivided attention, polishing it, creating an untold luster. My hips lifted from the bed sheets of their own accord, attempting to meet him halfway, but he reached up and stilled my hips with his left arm, firmly holding me in place.

My belly muscles clenched along with my teeth and I knew the glories of heaven awaited me. A tingling thrill coursed through my body, beginning at my toes and moving north, all the way to my head. Eric quickened his pace, feeling the wondrous tightening in my body, and began licking me with wild abandon. He brought me to completion with one final nibble, holding me tightly as I quaked from the tremors he had incited within me.

With my form still trembling, he stalked up my body, capturing my lips with his and allowing me to taste myself on his tongue. My hands found their own prize as I flicked open the button of his jeans, inching my way closer to his cocked, ready to fire, loaded gun. With one hand I massaged him through the layers of material still separating us; with my other hand, I felt the length of him and pulled at his pants.

Eric received the message loud and clear as he stood up and shed himself out of his tight blue jeans. He made a motion to move towards the bed and I couldn't help but stop him.

"Wait," I commanded, holding my hand out to him. A look of utter confusion crossed his face as he tried to hide the hurt that lay beneath the surface. Quickly, before the hurt could take hold, I continued, "I want to see you, all of you."

The look of worry was instantly gone, and was replaced with a saucy smile that turned up the corner of his lips. He posed for me, not as the glorious stripper that he was, but as my Eric, the man that I loved both body and soul.

He placed one foot on the bed, his jewels dangling in a parade-like fashion as he salaciously ran one hand down his chest lightly grazing his taut tipples. The other hand slowly moved down his hip and traced the scrumptious 'V' leading directly to his massively towering Big Ben. He swirled one hand over the head, coating his shaft with the beads of moisture seeping from his tumescent tip. He was a picture of beauty; stronger than a mighty Viking god and more defined than the most exaggerated robust statue, and he was all mine.

I crawled to meet him on all fours; the thought of tasting him had me licking my lips. I allowing my luscious bosoms to hang free, heavily swinging from side to side with each sway of my hips. Upon reaching the foot he still had planted on the bed, I slid my hand up his leg and fondled my way up to his thigh. His body jerked at the lightest touch of my lips as I planned to tease him as he had done to me.

"What is it you want Eric? Tell me?" I taunted as I brushed my lips against his inner thigh, slowly pulsing them higher with every word I whispered.

"Gods, Sookie. Take me in your mouth," he commanded huskily.

"As you wish," I repeated his earlier phrase as I looked directly into his eyes, swirling my tongue over the tip of his member. Licking up and down his shaft, I reveled in the feeling of him quivering beneath me as his body rocked like a tree bending to the will of a torrent hurricane. Pleasing noises came from him, noises that spurred me to increase the depth of my strokes. Looking up into his eyes I slowly took him in my mouth, inch by incredible inch, hollowing out my cheeks to create a far more pleasing amount of suction.

He hands found the strands of my hair as mine found his mouthwatering firm bottom, and we strummed to a cord of our own making, pushing and prodding forward and back.

Eric was a gentle lover, never forcing more than I could take. To show my appreciation, I tilted my head back and swallowed, taking him deeper than I ever had before. The succulent, loud sounds of his obvious appreciation could probably be heard by the neighbors as I picked up my pace, pulling out, pushing in, and then swallowing, submerging him further inside of my mouth and into my throat.

His firm bottom tensed just as I felt the tightening in his gracious lance His warm cream spill into my mouth as I swirled my tongue around his length and lapped up every flowing drop.

Eric captured my chin and lifted me to his mouth for an earth shattering kiss, surely tasting his own juices there.

"That was incredible Sookie. _You _are incredible," he whispered to me, peppering kisses on each of my eyelids.

He stroked my ego a bit, giving me confidence as I saucily smiled. My mind took this moment to break out in song, _tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?, _as I felt like bursting over the amount of pleasure I was able to give to him.

But before I could even mentally recite the next line in _Grease_, he pushed me back onto the bed and crawled up my body, with hungry eyes like I was a deliciously juicy piece of meat.

My hands found his now softened member as I gingerly gripped him, and began pumping him gently back to his graciously erect state. His hand located the paradise hidden within the security of my folds, prodding me for my readiness. His other hand kindled my flames as he rolled my nipple between his fingers, stoking my wanton fire.

My legs shifted to cradle his thighs between mine, and for the first time in my virginal life, I felt the tip of his member poking my entrance. Eric rolled his hips, taunting my folds, giving me a taste of the pleasure that was to come.

"Are you sure Sookie?" he asked with a gleam in his eye. _For the love of God, was he joking? _

"Eric _trust me_, I am more than sure; I have twenty-six years of orgasms to make up for. We better get busy."

"As you wish," he complied as he inched his length into my center.

The initial sensation made me gasp as he stretched me to a point that I thought I would tear, but with each gently measured push he gave me time to adjust to the new feeling of fullness.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I saw the strain clearly on his face as he tried to hold himself back, knowing that his tenderness was for my benefit.

"Yes, keep going," I encouraged, wrapping my legs instinctively around his waist drawing him closer.

"This may hurt Sookie, just breath. The pain will be over soon," he warned affectionately. I nodded my understanding as I felt him inch even further into my tight opening. With a final push I felt my maidenhead tear, and a sharp burst of pain shot through my body, causing my eyes to dampen. Eric kissed away my tears, shushing me, comforting me like I was a crying infant needing to be coddled.

"I'm alright, please keep moving," I urged, seeing a look of worry and apprehension upon his face.

"It'll start to feel good, I promise," he stated, kissing my lips passionately as he painstakingly propelled himself deeper inside of me.

My insides felt like I was an over-expanded balloon, ready to pop, as Eric wiggled himself all the way in. He settled deep inside me, giving me yet another moment to adjust to his massive size, but I could feel his need, causing his body to tremble. I slowly rotated my hips to show him that I was ready for him to continue.

He took my cues magnanimously as he started a slow, steady rhythm, intent on making my first time a tender, sweet and loving experience.

After a minute or two the pain that I initially felt dissipated and a new, more pleasant sensation emerged. Wanting to explore this new feeling, I instinctually matched his tempo, and gauging his reaction, I picked up the pace. The rubbing of his shaft against my coated, tight walls sent me an array of tingling shocks, making me see bright white stars before my eyes. I felt as if heaven itself had descended upon me, granting me divine inspiration as I clawed at Eric's back and brutally spurred him on, panting in a mantra, _faster, faster, faster_…

His hands and lips were everywhere; teasing, biting, nibbling, and grasping my flesh. I wanted us to become one; I wanted him so close to me so I'd never have to let go. But let go I did; my belly tightened and my inner walls clenched, sending me over the edge into a complete state of oblivion. Eric found his own pleasure right after I had mine. I felt exhilarated; like I was freefalling and the whipping wind enveloped me, sending pleasure prickles to every limb.

Still basking in the post coital aftershocks I stated with rapt enthusiasm, "That was…" I couldn't even finish the sentence as a goofy smile crossed my face.

"Something amusing Lover?" he asked, smiling down upon me, kissing my nose.

"I never thought I would feel so complete," I confessed, as I caressed his face with my hand.

We stared into each other's eyes for a while, not wanting to break our joining. I loved the feel of him still inside me. It was as if we were made for the other, as if we were one.

He eventually pulled out, causing me to whimper at the loss of contact, but he pulled me tightly to his side, laying me across his chest.

"Sookie."

"Yes, Eric," I replied, absently grazing my fingertips in a circular motion upon his chest.

He lifted me slightly, drawing my eyes to his. "I love you Sookie. I love you with everything that I am; I wanted you to know that," he confessed, and boy was it a confession.

I had thought long and hard about this and knew that I loved Eric, but I had not shared it with him yet. _No time like the present_, I thought to myself.

"I love you too, Eric. I have for a while now, but I was just afraid to tell you."

"Never be afraid to tell me anything Sookie," he implored, tucking me once again into his side.

We stayed like that for who knows how long; it could have been hours, but I loved the feeling of being in his arms. He never let up his soothing strokes, lulling me into a state of blissful happiness. Who wouldn't be happy in his arms? I finally got to cross an item off my 'Bucket List' and it so happened that it was with the man that I loved. What more could a girl want?

"How do you feel about soaking in the hot tub? Maybe it will relieve some of your soreness," he asked.

"What, so we can go another round?" I teased.

"If you are so inclined," he answered seriously with the biggest puppy dog eyes that I had to swat him playfully.

Moving my legs, I felt the tender ache that settled between my thighs and thought that maybe his idea was a good one. "I am a little sore. You're so damn big," I blurted out, not meaning to inflate his ego anymore; that beautiful head of his just might pop.

"Really, so my size is…adequate," he stated innocently with mirth hidden behind his eyes.

"You know damn well that you are more than adequate," I huffed playfully, turning slightly away from him. He loved erotic speech and I knew this was only a ploy to engage me in it with him.

"Oh my beautiful Lover, your breasts are exquisite, treasured more than the finest spun silk. Your sweet pussy is deliciously intoxica-…"

"Alright, cut it out. I don't need to hear any of that. Let's get in the hot tub already," I stated while shifting away from him, ready to get myself away from his overly-blatant praises. Being brought up with Christian values, any type of sexual talk still made me uneasy, but Eric was working on wearing me down.

"But I wasn't done," he stated almost sadly, feigning hurt in his voice.

Rolling out of the bed, I ripped the bed sheet out from underneath his body.

"Hey, where are you going with that?" he asked gripping the edge of the sheet.

Tying the sheet around my hands, I knotted it around my body, and pulled…hard.

The minuscule edge of the satin sheet that he had slipped through his large, clumsy fingers. He tumbled forward attempting to catch it, but I was faster, as I swept the flowing part of the sheet behind me and jumped back from the bed several feet.

"To the bathroom," I said, answering his previous question. I whirled around, wrapping myself fully in the sheet and marched off to the bathroom.

My insides were sore as I cleansed myself with a warm washcloth. My own modesty would not allow me to go into a hot tub, even if it was chlorinated, in the state I was in. Even though I was quite tender, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Grinning like a loon, I examined myself in the mirror, expecting to see some miraculous physical change after my first real sexual encounter. The 'afterglow' already appeared to take effect, I _was _glowing. My skin looked shinier, my eyes looked brighter, my face was flushed, and my hair was in complete disarray- sex hair I believed it was called.

Exiting the master bathroom with the red silk sheet still wrapped tightly around me, I noticed that Eric hadn't moved from his position on the bed. He was completely naked, sprawled out on top of the covers with one hand propping up his head. His position engaged the tendons in his thigh, giving definition to his strikingly proportionate legs.

"How do you feel?" he asked, as his handsome face contorted with concern. He motioned to sit up, even more concerned when I paused too long. In truth, I was fine; I was great, but his impressive physique distracted me to the point of silence, parching my lips so I was unable to speak.

"I'm fine. I'm better than that, I'm great! Are you going to join me? Or are you going to lie there all night?" This evening had done wonders for his already inflated ego, so I was afraid his head would explode if I told him that he, and the shapely contours of his thighs and buttocks, had thoroughly distracted me.

I motioned towards a set of French doors in his room that led outside, but my feet took me in the opposite direction, carrying me to a door that led out of his room and down the hall.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked incredulously as my hand rested on the doorknob.

"I thought I'd get my bathing suit. I can't very well go outside wrapped only in your sheet," I asked almost mockingly. "What would the neighbors think if they saw a woman ghosting outside in flowing yards of fabric in the middle of the night?"

"Why do you need to cover up at all? I rather like your breasts and I bet the neighbors would too!" he said, and in a flash, quicker than my brain could comprehend, he was standing in front of me, tugging at the tightened knot around my bosom, glaring down at my chest hoping for a better view.

"Eric!" I practically shouted, moving a step away from him.

"Sookie, you can't even see my nearest neighbors, and with the property fence, no one but me will be seeing that delectable body of yours, I promise, so allow me to help you with this," he said, his eyes playfully full of mischief. He knew damn well that I didn't flaunt around in my naked glory. A stage was one thing; the bright lights cast a blinding glow that allowed my audience to 'magically' disappear as I removed _some _articles of clothing, but walking around proudly naked as the day I was born was an entirely different ball game.

Gripping the sheet tighter, I firmly tucked it under my arms, holding it in place. "If you want me in that tub, especially naked, I'm going out like this." _Rome wasn't built in a day_, and I sure wasn't going to compromise my modesty overnight.

"Alright, I'll meet you out there," he said as he brushed his finger across my cheek. His hand that rested on the front of my makeshift toga moved slowly up as he lazily strolled his fingers across the fleshy, exposed areas on my neck. Leaning in, he sweetly brushed his lips against mine and sighed into the kiss like it was a soothing wave reaching for its home on the sandy shore. Yes, just like the shore at the end of the day, we had both found our way home.

As the tender kiss ended, I whispered, "You're not coming?"

"I'll meet you there; I'll just be a moment," he explained, but did not give any indication that he planned on moving.

I was the first to interrupt our moment. My eyes never left his as I slowly walked to the set of French doors and opened them, letting in a sharp burst of chilly December air.

As I stepped outside Goosebumps prickled my skin. I tightened the red silk sheet around my body, praying for some added warmth. Slowly, I walked out into the night with the sheet trailing behind me as if it were a red cape. The stars were shining brightly, twinkling as if they were congratulating me for finally giving into my God-given desires. I sighed deeply at the peace that I felt at the moment.

I rounded the corner and stepped off the deck, approaching the hot tub. Quickly pressing a knob on the side of the tub, I engaged the swirling bubbles that would help me relax the soreness that I felt.

Looking in every direction I noticed that Eric had been right, not a soul was around to witness my nudity. His yard was completely surrounded by the darkness with only the light of the moon acting as my guide. Throwing caution to the wind, I disrobed myself of the bed sheet, leaving it on a nearby bench and shivered as I hurried into the warm water.

The warmth immediately healed my icy flesh as the tiny bubbles caressed me. Facing a heated jet, I placed my arms on the size of the large tub and looked out at the sky. My tender nether regions ached, but the heat and force of the water did much to soothe me. Adjusting myself and one of the jets, I aimed it towards my coochie, allowing the hot water to massage me from the inside out.

The bubbles felt nice as they prickled against my skin and caused my nipples to pebble. My still sore who-ha began to ache for an entirely different reason as I wiggled under the pressure of the jets. Closing my eyes I reveled at the sensations of the lights touches, of what almost felt like a thousand fingertips upon my bosom, and the continuous forceful stream that almost reminded me of the feel of Eric gently sliding into me.

I sat there for a few seconds, moving with the water, moaning out in pleasure as I felt it engulf me from all sides. My chest accidentally rubbed against the side of the tub creating a totally different form of stimuli, more rough and coarse, nothing like the massaging tiny bubbles. Wanting to feel more, I kneeled on the seats in the hot tub, spreading my legs out wide, pivoting my pelvis forward. Rocking forward, I stimulated my peaked petals with dual gratification; pushing against the edge of the tub pinched my nipples roughly while the bubbles peppered breathy kisses over my skin. The soft sounding waves of the water were like a musical rhythm, strumming to a steady beat as I felt my inner muscles tighten to wait for the explosive finish.

"You started without me?" Eric asked feigning sadness in his voice. Those words were like a dousing of ice cold water. I attempted to whirl around, but Eric held me fast, encircling his arms around me.

"I wasn't…I didn't…" I didn't even know where to begin, but my mind was screaming _plausible deniability_! What the hell was I doing? What the hell was happening to me? One round of sex and I was already an addict? Did they even have such a thing as SAA, _Sex Addict's Anonymous_?

_Hello, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and until last night I was a twenty-six year old virgin. _

'_Hello Sookie', I imagined the audience, the other sex addicts, saying in unison. _

_And after just one taste of Eric's delicious cock, I was ready to hump the side of a hot tub._

I was worse than a male dog smelling the neighborhood bitch in heat. Panic started to rise; I gasped for breath and tried to get out, to run far away so I could hide from my own embarrassment. It was like high school all over again when the hottest boy in class asked me out only to stand me up and show up at the dance with another girl.

"Shhh," Eric whispered into my ear and tightened his arms around me, not allowing me to flee. My flight or fight instinct was kicking in and since he wouldn't let me take off running, I started to thrash. "Shh, Sookie I didn't mean to startle you. Don't be embarrassed, never be embarrassed for something that feels so good, so right. Show me Sookie, show me how to make you feel good," he continued, his soothing words calmed me as his erection firmly rubbing into my back. And just like that, his words and _actions _lathered my being, calming my very essence like a soothing, sweet smelling lotion. The feeling of his hard length against any part of my body was simply bliss and I wanted more.

Feeling my body visibly relax, knowing that I wasn't going to run for the hills, he loosened his grip. His moving mere inches away disconcerted me because I wanted him closer, _much _closer. Reaching around behind me I sought my own treasured paragon. _His anatomy is the model of perfection_, I thought, as my fingers curled around his length. I wanted to feel him, to rub him against me, and have his juices mingle with mine. With my back still to his chest, I raised my height to match his; I maneuvered him just so, elongating his member across the length of my secret garden, causing him to rub fully against my lust-slickened folds.

Upon contact our bodies took us to a place all of their own and we rowed in sync together, gliding forward and rippling back as if we were one. He clasped my hands with his, interlocking us and extended our arms out in front of us as we moved together, coating his length in my honey. The titillation I felt coursed through me like a rocket, surging through my body from the tip of my toes to the crown of my head. My pleasure sensors were ready to explode and as Eric rocked back one more time, he redirected his energy and slipped through my opening finally joining us in ecstasy once more.

He propelled himself forward, pushing in and out and I knew that it wouldn't take long. Each thrust forward scraped my bare breasts against the roughness of the hot tub, and each propel back brought me closer to the finish line. He surged forward, locking my hands in his so all that connected us was our joining. My head lopped back, weighing on his shoulder and he took the opportunity to graze his blunt teeth over the flesh of my extended neck. The sensations of pleasure and pain brought me over the edge and he followed in rapid succession.

We trembled together holding each other; his arms around my waist swirling meaningless patterns on the skin of my stomach, while my hands swept behind me tangling in his hair. We stayed that way, warming ourselves with not just the heat of the water, but with our still-lustful actions, refusing to separate.

As my body tamed itself, the chill of the night air began to take its toll and I started to shiver.

"Let's go inside," he mumbled as he refused to even let me go for a second. His arms still tangled in mine, he led me out of the water. Grabbing a fluffy white towel, he wrapped me up first, rubbing his hands up and down my sides, creating a pleasant warming friction. Then, he took a towel for himself. With his arm around me, we left the night air and walked back into his bedroom.

When he open the door I gasped, stunned completely into silence. Every candle on every surface had been lit, making it look like hundreds of twinkling diamonds.

"It's so beautiful," I breathed, tears pooling in my eyes. No one had ever done anything so nice _to _me or _for _me. I wound my arms around his neck, kissing him softly, "Thank you," I expressed, and I meant it from the bottom of my heart.

"No beauty will ever compare to you. Today is the beginning of forever for us," he stated, looking deep into my eyes. He pulled me close and our lips touched, tangling our tongues in a beautiful harmony. In his arms I felt safe and loved. There was nowhere else I wanted to be. Drawing me closer to the bed, he showed me how beautiful and cherished I was, over and over again, all night long.

Not only did he help me make up for my years of lacking orgasms, but that night Eric made sure that I even had a few more to spare.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I'm not a lemon writer and this is way out of my comfort zone. Should I pack up my shit, throw in the towel and never write a lemon meringue pie again? Just Kidding!**

**We are almost at the end, only one chapter let. Anything you want to see in it? Was there anything I did not wrap up? Almost at 1,500 people, please show me some love and review. **

**I am a new host for the Fangreaders Chat Room on Thursday nights at 9pm EST or 6pm Pacific. To join check the link on my profile to request an invite and check out what we have going on over there.**

**Thank you to my FF better half, Sassyvampmama, who puts up with my shit.**


	26. Just Sookie

**Chapter 26- Just Sookie**

**You've asked so here it is…**

**Eric's POV**

A few days later I found myself, along with Sophie, standing on the Stackhouse's front porch about to knock, letting my Lover know of my presence. It was Christmas Day and Ms. Stackhouse had asked Sookie, more like _demanded _of her, to extend an invitation to Christmas brunch to us. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet Sookie's Grandmother. On the contrary, I wanted to meet the woman who had molded such a spectacular person as my Sookie, but _she _meant so much to Sookie that I was afraid that if I didn't garner _her _approval, my Sookie would slip right through my fingers.

So I stood there on Sookie's front porch with my hand hovering in the air, but unable to knock. I felt like I was back on the runway in Paris again, modeling for a new fashion designer, knowing that _this _moment would be the one to either make or break me; I would either have Sookie in my life forever or she'd be torn out from my very grasp.

Sophie's innocence brought me out of my internal struggle, "Aren't you gonna knock?"

"Yes," I answered as my hand still hovered in the air like time had frozen still.

"So…whatcha 'fraid of? The door won't bite," she asked.

_No but, the woman behind it might, _I thought to myself.

My intuitive little sister had enough of my indecisive behavior, either that or she was really cold; but nevertheless, her little hand reached for the doorbell.

My brain let out a girly-ass scream as my fingers fumbled for the little, cold slippery hand that could start the spiraling down of the out-of-control train wreck that had inevitably become my life. Sookie had been my only light in that gloomy tunnel and I wasn't about to let it get snuffed out by impatient doorbell fingers. But, instead of entrapping Sophie's hands _before _she reached the bell, I ended up shoving her fingers, and mine into it, getting the bell stuck. Instead of it chiming once, the ding dong was never ending, repeating over and over again.

_Ding dong….ding dong…._

Throwing the flowers, and the Christmas presents that I brought for the ladies down on the ground, I smashed my finger against the malfunctioning socket to see if I could dislodge it.

_Ding dong….ding dong…._

A fury of commotion sounded from inside the house; a loud crash with what sounded like a flood of mumbled curse words, another person's voice reprimanding said foul language, and the not-so pitter-patter of heavy elephant feet, stomping towards the door.

_Ding dong….ding dong…._

The door flew open and I was caught like a deer in headlights with my fingers jammed in the inside of the doorbell socket, looking as guilty as if I committed the most unforgivable sin of stealing fruit off of a forbidden tree. Did an apology work with God? I couldn't remember.

_Ding dong….ding dong…._

"I think ya broke it," Sophie said, stating the obvious.

_Ya think? _

_Ding dong….ding dong…._

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing, man?" said an exasperating little punk, one that was much shorter than me and that resembled Sookie.

"_Language _Jason, there is a child present," Sookie said breathlessly as she smack him upside the head. Jason at least had the presence of mind to look abashed as his eyes trailed down to Sophie standing beside me.

_Ding dong….ding dong…._

"Don't worry; I've heard the 'F' word before. Eric sometimes lets _that _bomb drop when I'm around," Sophie said so mater-of-factly that I wanted to crawl in a hole and not come out for six more weeks- damn lucky groundhog.

_What was that saying; silence is golden, but duct tape is silver? Now, if only I could remember where I put it, _Eric thought to himself.

_Ding dong….ding dong…._

"I think I broke your doorbell," I stated sheepishly, I always was a big fan of Captain Obvious. So my first introduction to the Stackhouse family went about as painless as getting kicked in the balls, _really hard_, and I hadn't even met Gran yet.

_Ding dong….ding dong…._

"I'll get the screwdriver, sometimes it just gets stuck," Sookie said, running off, leaving me still outside, staring at a dumbfounded Jason.

"Hi, I'm Eric and this is my sister Sophie," I said introducing myself while I stuck my hand out to shake his. He gripped it firmly, like he was testing my strength, sizing me up.

"That your sister?" he asked, as I witnessed a flash of light brighten up his eyes, almost like he turned on the switch for the bogyman upstairs.

_Didn't I just say that? Was he dumb _and_ deaf? No wonder Sookie didn't speak much of him._

Thank God, Sookie saved the day when she came running back with the screwdriver. "Jason, go see if Gran needs help with anything, I got it covered here." Jason walked away in an almost obedient dog fashion and I wondered again if Sookie had magical powers. I raised my eyebrow in question; not only wondering why she sent him away, but also wondering why the hell he obeyed without an argument.

She shrugged her shoulders and my Mighty Temptress stated in explanation, "He's about as handy as a back pocket on a shirt."

I broke out in booming laughter. Sookie always knew what to say to lighten the tension and I felt it lift away from my body, setting me completely at ease.

She handed me the screwdriver after that, whipping it out like it was a deadly weapon. Hesitantly I took it from her and worked on prodding the bell out of the socket. In all of two seconds I accomplished what my large fingers were unable to do.

Sookie looked as if she were about to say something, but stopped in mid-thought to look down at Sophie before a crimson blush spread from the top of her cleavage all the way up to her forehead.

"Care to share?" I asked with a leer, knowing damn well that if I wanted in on her private thoughts it would have to be out of present company.

"Not particularly. Eric and Sophie, won't you please come in," she declared loud and clear with her best southern manners. You'd think with that formal and somewhat blatant statement that we _required _an invitation in order to obtain admittance.

As I reached for the door I realized that both my hands were empty. Slyly looking down on the ground I cringed as I saw what was left of the flowers that I had brought for the two Stackhouse women. Lying next to the heap of flower petals were two gift-wrapped presents, both of which were now absolutely soaked as they sat in a puddle completely saturated with water. Ignoring the presents completely, I attempted to engage Sookie in conversation as I shoved them into a nearby bush with my foot.

"It's so nice of you to have the both of us for Christmas brunch," I stated sincerely as I leaned down to give Sookie a kiss which gave me just enough leg extension to send the ruined gifts off the edge of the porch, hiding them from view.

I pulled back reluctantly from her, not wanting to let her go. After holding her close, unhindered by clothing only two nights before, my desire to be near her grew to an almost epic proportion. The last two nights spent without her in my bed were utter torture. Her floral scent lingered on my pillow, trapping me in my bed simply because her essence was needed for my very survival. At night I curled up with a pillow in my arms, imagining it was her form lulling me into sleep. This had to end. It seemed that once I had gotten a taste of my Sookie, my body became like a starved addict, only thinking of its next hit.

Sookie, my Mighty Temptress- such a fitting name for one so innocent and intoxicating, pulled Sophie into a warm and welcoming hug. Taking Sophie's hand and one of mine, Sookie pulled the both of us inside as a genuine smile lit up her entire face.

"Eric," Sophie firmly stated, trying to garner my attention. _Where was that damn duct tape? _We were all safely inside and the door was almost shut, only mere inches from reaching that goal.

"Eric, you _left _the presents outside!" Sophie practically yelled as she hung from my arm jumping up and down, refusing to be ignored. Unfortunately Sookie's hearing was excellent and I couldn't pretend to ignore Sophie any longer. Feeling defeated, I hung my head and watched as everything I had wanted with Sookie, especially the approval of her Gran- the most important person in her life, got flushed down the proverbial toilet in three seconds flat.

So as the door flung back open and Sophie dragged me back outside, holding my hand, she pointed out _exactly _where I had 'left' the presents.

"They fell under the bush Eric, while you were kissing Sookie," she told me in the most innocent voice.

With a deeply defeated sigh I slowly walked down the porch steps and took off my leather jacket, refusing to let it suffer through the leaves and dirt and draped it over the railing. Taking one last look at Sophie, who was not going to let this go as she manically pointed her finger, I crawled under the bushes to retrieve the gifts, leaving the flowers behind because there was nothing left of them to salvage.

"You forgot the flowers!" she reminded me loudly as I tried to shush her, which alerted Sookie, who was now making her way back onto the porch.

"What's all this talk about flowers?" Sookie asked grinning wickedly with her hands on her hips, which I would swear was just to bask in my humiliation.

My own personal _cheering _squad was quick to answer, "Right there on the ground…see, Sookie! Eric _accidentally _left them behind!"

_Accidentally my ass! Did they prescribe medication for diarrhea of the mouth? Maybe ImodiumAD had an OTC for this problem…_

As much as I loved my sister this was one time that I felt like wringing her neck. This was my first visit to Sookie's farmhouse and I really wanted to make a good impression; soaked presents and massacred flowers were not going to do it.

So back I went, under the bush as all the droplets from the branches coated my shirt. Reaching my arm under the bush I pulled out the two bouquets, but ended up snagging them on a low branch, pulling the nicely wrapped plastic completely off. So between the brute force of throwing the flowers onto the ground, shoving them off the edge of the porch, and wrestling them out from under the wet underbrush, all I pulled out were petal-less buds with bent stems covered in gooey wet pink paper. Talk about a first impression! If Sookie wasn't looking I would have disposed of the flowers quickly, preferable in a place where they could never be found.

"See Eric, you forgot the flowers," my sister reiterated and as I started to make my way back into the house; dead flowers in one hand and jacket in the other, Sophie continued, "I got the presents." Having said that, she scooped up the sopping wet gifts off of the ground and proudly followed me inside.

Sookie took my jacket and opened the hall closet to hang it up. I couldn't help notice a barrel loaded shotgun leaning up against the wall on the inside of the closet. My eyes bore into the shotgun as I wondered how good of a shot Ms. Stackhouse was. After Sookie shut the closet door she took me by the hand and led me through to the kitchen while Sophie trailed behind us.

"Gran, I'd like you to meet Eric and his sister Sophie. Eric and Sophie, this is my Gran, Adele Stackhouse," she introduced us and proudly placed my hand in her grandmother's. It was an oddly sweet gesture as the excitement rolled off of Sookie in waves, but once I grasped Ms. Stackhouse's hand my anxiety returned.

"So _this _is the gentleman, Mr. Northman?" she asked, scaling me up and down, scrutinizing me as if she were looking for defects on a plate she was buying. "What is that you got in your hands there, boy?" she asked me firmly, almost with a hint of discord. I looked down, following her gaze to my right hand which was closed around a horrible monstrosity of tacky pink wet paper with absolutely putrid unrecognizable flowers peeking through the gaps.

"Um…" I eloquently stated as I tried to thrust them behind my back out of view.

Sookie attempting to save me from embarrassment stated, "Eric brought us flowers, but they sort of got ruined from the rain outside." She flashed me an apologetic smile with a slight shrug.

"Well, let me have a look?" Gran demanded with her hands outstretched with a seemingly flat expression. I had no idea what to make of this woman, the woman to whom Sookie looked up to so incredibly. She seemed hell bent on making me uncomfortable and I didn't like it one iota.

For Sookie's sake, I did what Gran asked. I tentatively brought the flowers from around my back and held them out to her stiffly. I had nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about, and no one, not even Sookie's beloved Gran was going to get in my way of what I wanted.

That speech sounded great in my head, but as I held out the flowers they bent completely over, withering before my eyes like a dying beast sent to the slaughter. The irony was not lost on me because that was exactly how I felt; like an unprepared bull that was being sent to the butcher.

"They are…_lovely_….I'll…just put them in water," Ms. Stackhouse stated, though you could tell by the lack of emotion in her voice they were anything but _lovely_.

Gran took the flowers from my hands and some of the soggy pink tissue paper refused to depart from my fingers; my hand was coated in pink dye and as I futilely tried to remove it with the opposite hand, it spread, like a bad case of poison ivy. I stepped over to the sink and _tried _to scrub the dye off my hands. _What the hell kind of pink dye did they use?_ _Apparently it wasn't non-toxic because the fucking pink coloring refused to come off. _

"Eric, your hands are pink; that's my _favorite _color, just like _My Little Pony_!" Sophie exclaimed with wide-eyed wonder.

Gran took the opportunity to turn to Sophie, greeting her and hence, diverting attention away from me. I saw the pink bundle of dead flowers on the counter and quickly tossed them in the trash-can hopefully unbeknownst to anyone.

"…It's nice to meet you Sophie," I heard Gran say.

"Oh, Eric brought you a present. Why don't you open it?" Sophie encouraged excitedly.

My shoulders hunched and my entire body lurched forward like I was about to do a forward roll, springing into action like I had inhuman speed to rip that present from her clutches. But of course, I didn't have superhuman abilities and the soggy present landed right into Ms. Stackhouse's hands.

_Apparently I needed more than mere duct tape or Imodium to shut Sophie up tonight._

I actually gazed outside wondering if the moon would be full tonight from all the craziness after the last five minutes. How many things could go wrong in one afternoon? Oh wait; she hadn't opened the gift yet.

Attempting to stall I offered, "I thought we could open the presents after brunch, you know, around the tree?" I hadn't meant for my statement to come out as a question, but apparently my voice rose at the end, giving off that illusion.

"No, I think right here is good," Ms. Stackhouse answered, ripping off the wet wrapping paper. Closing my eyes I wallowed in self-pity, having this nagging fear that I had misjudged and bought the wrong gift. "_Uncle Tom's Cabin_," she said with distain, confirming my worst fears.

Trying to redeem myself I humbly explained, "I heard Ms. Stackhouse, that you love to read, and I've also been told that you are an active member of the Descendants of the Glorious Dead, so I thought you might appreciate the gesture of a book written around the time of the Civil War."

Sookie piped up, "Eric that was so thoughtful, isn't it Gran?" Sookie looked at her Gran with hopefully eyes, trying to dispel the heady atmosphere.

Suddenly the kitchen felt awfully crowded, either that, or Ms. Stackhouse looked a whole lot bigger with the fire that blazed in her eyes.

"Jason, why don't you take Sophie and set up that Monopoly Game?" Gran stated sweetly, flashing a smile that could make the Devil's own skin crawl.

"Whatever you say Gran. Come on Sophie, let's set up that game."

Gran watched Jason take Sophie into the other room and waited for a few more agonizing seconds before she turned that devilish smile into an all-out scowl.

Setting her torrent blue sights on me, she asked in a low, frightening voice, "Eric, did you know that the Stackhouse's owned slaves during the war?"

At that moment I literally felt all the blood drain from my body as if it were completely sucked dry. My lips were parched as I stumbled to answer, "N-o…ma'am."

"Gran…" Sookie said, trying to intervene.

"Sookie Stackhouse, go join your brother in the other room. Mr. Northman and I need to chat." Sookie looked as if she were about to argue, but one look from her Gran had her running into the other room with her tail between her legs.

As soon as Sookie was gone, I thought that the best thing I could do would be to apologize to hopefully salvage even a small semblance of the afternoon. "Ms. Stackhouse, I didn't mean to offend…"

She raised her pitch, cutting off my words by saying in a voice barely above a whisper, "You didn't mean to _offend_, so you decided that I would _appreciate _a book that virtually started the Civil War, killing my kin folk in the process?"

Ms. Stackhouse seemed to grow another foot taller, either that or I just appeared to be shrinking as I shook in my boots. Taking a deep breath I knew that arguing with this woman would get me nowhere, and I wanted to get _somewhere_.

Inhaling deeply I respectfully said, "I know that I'm not perfect and I'm going to make mistakes, sometimes big ones, but I love your granddaughter. I love Sookie with all my heart, and because of how much I love her, I want to keep the peace. I was trying to impress you with my gift, but apparently I did a piss poor job and I'm sorry for offending you."

Her gaze bore into mine as if she were searched for something deep within my soul. Instead of badgering me or accepting my apology she came out with, "What are you intentions with my granddaughter?"

After being thrown about by the torrent wind, fear spiked within my chest, but after a second, I knew that the truth was the only thing worth saying. "Ms. Stackhouse, I didn't get to ask your permission to date your granddaughter, and I apologize for that, but I would love to have your blessing so I can ask Sookie, when the time is right, to be my wife."

Instead of cursing and swearing or telling me that I was a no good SOB, she asked, "When will the time be right, Mr. Northman?"

I thought for a minute about how I wanted to phrase my next answer. "I want to be able to provide for Sookie, and give her a decent home. Our occupation, what we do now, is not what I want for her or myself. I've been working on opening my own upscale club and have already asked Sookie to work there with me. Though what I really want is for her to not only to be my business partner, but my partner in life as well. I want her to be my wife."

I watched different facial expressions dance all over Ms. Stackhouse's face, before finally settling on a grin that was as wide as the psychotic Joker in Batman and I was totally unsure if it was a good or a bad thing.

She opened her arms to me in a welcoming gesture and said, "Welcome to the family Eric." I awkwardly allowed her to pull me in as I confusedly wrapped my arms around her frame. In about 3.2 seconds I had gone from Mr. Northman, to Eric _and _a member of the family. Mood swings were apparently commonplace among the Stackhouse women.

She pulled back with a look of glee on her face and said, "I had to make sure that you were worthy enough for my Sookie. If you ran at the first sign of conflict what kind of a husband would you make? But just so we're clear Eric Northman, if you break my little girl's heart, I have a shotgun and I'm trained to use it." She paused, letting her threat sink in before continuing, "Come, and let us join the others."

So I asked, completely dumbfounded after her sudden attitude change, "So this was a …test?" That was the only word I could think of and it brought me right back to high school when girls would ask me idiotic questions to find out if I liked them.

"More like an interview. I had to see if you were suited for my Sookie."

Curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask, "And if I didn't pass?"

"I knew you would dear, otherwise Sookie would never have brought you home." She patted my chest knowingly and she walked into the other room, leaving me standing there with my mouth gapped open, catching flies.

And that was my introduction to Sookie's family.

_Almost six months later_

It was Memorial Day weekend and the club was set to open July first, giving me about a month more to get everything ready. But the one thing I had not done was make good on my promise to Ms. Stackhouse, and to myself, if truth be told.

Because Hooligans was closed on Monday nights, we moved Sunday night dinners to Monday and Sophie, Sookie, Gran, Jason, and myself would all convene for a family supper. As the club's opening grew near, the once subtle marriage hints from Gran became not so subtle.

At first there were miniscule reminders, hardly noticed by anyone but me. Gran would buy wedding dresses for Sophie's Barbie's and even bought Ken a tux. Then, Gran started laying out different catalogs for home-stores like _Ikea_, _Pottery Barn_, _JCPenny_, and other notable ones. She'd ask Sookie about patterns, colors, and the functionality of appliances.

About a month ago the catalogs were switched out for issues of _Modern Bride _and_ Bride Monthly_, and although Gran did not specifically draw Sookie's attention to those magazines, she left them on the sofa.

"Oh, pardon me. Look at the mess I left," Gran said one evening as Sookie was about to take her seat on the couch. Gran moved the bridal magazines to the coffee table still in plain view.

"Gran, what are those for?" Sookie asked clearly perplexed that her Gran would have purchased such magazines.

"Oh you know the Sheriff, Andy Bellefleur, is finally getting married to that school teacher of his," she stated sweetly before picking up a tray of crumpets and offering it to us. Jason dug in as usual, stuffing his face while Sookie took one and casually nibbled on it while deep in thought.

Jason had to get his two cents in when he walked out with me to the car that night. "I was captain of the football team in high school and football players love to hit. So if you break my little sister's heart, I'm gonna mess up your face. Have a good night Eric," and then he walked away, kicking up dirt as he went. I shook my head warily as I watched him walk. I was still amazed that he could walk and talk at the same time most days, so I didn't exactly expect him to make tons of sense to anyone but himself, though it was nice to know that he was so protective of his sister's happiness.

It was time, not because I felt pressured by Gran or Jason, quite the contrary. I _longed _for Sookie to stand by my side as we walked down the aisle together and have her accept me as her man forever in front of an altar. As much as I wanted to make Sookie mine, I desperately wanted to be hers also.

The question of _how _plagued me for months. It wasn't that Sookie was the kind of girl that needed fanfare or extravagance, but I wanted something memorable, something that clearly defined us in every way.

Sookie and I didn't do serious; we both lived a _supposed_ life of debauchery, not a life filled with cartwheels and rainbows. I couldn't picture myself just showing up with champagne and having her diamond floating at the bottom of her glass. No, I needed something that would put my feelings on the line, something big and bold, but was still something that said, "Sookie and Eric."

Sookie came over every Sunday morning for breakfast, and we would sit out on the veranda; her with her morning puzzle from the paper, and me plowing through the _Wall Street Journal _checking stock values.

Sophie had gone to a friend's house Saturday night and Sookie came to spend the night with me. Several times during our love trysts I almost prematurely spilled the beans, but only because I could barely contain what I felt. I wanted her beside me forever as my wife, and the next morning was almost too long to wait.

My entire naked body cocooned Sookie; my right leg casually draped over hers as one of my arms held her tight against my side. However, I had no control over my other hand as it wandered through the desert colored plains of Sookie's flesh as if it were drawing lazy circles in the tantalizing sand.

We spoke whispers of love and affection throughout the night, but I knew that Sookie felt as if I was holding something back, and she was right.

Kissing the warmth of her shoulder, my mouth opened again on its own accord, "Sookie," I mumbled into her skin as I nibbled onto her soft flesh. But, just as I was about to say those life altering words, the smell of the strawberries in her hair and the taste of her salty skin brought me out of my 'Sookie Fog', for only her sultry wiles could put me in such a state.

Hesitating for only a split second, my mind looped to find another phrase and I finally said, "This is right; this is best." It was simple, direct and said with as much conviction as I could muster because those were not the words I wanted to offer up. No, I wanted to bare my soul upon the 'Sookie Altar' and see if she'd accept me as the man that I am.

Knowing Sookie as well as I did, I knew something that life changing, that life altering could not be said after a tumble beneath the sheets- no matter how good said tumble was. She wouldn't want something like _that _expressed in the heat of the moment and might even question my sincerity. I wouldn't want something that meant so much to me to get misconstrued, and maybe even blown so out of proportion that we'd end up fighting.

"You're right Eric, this _is _right. After all the sneaking around that we've done, I like _this _best because I can be me and you can be you, and we can love each other all night. There are no interruptions; no cock blocks in the names of Claudine, Pam, or Lafayette. It's just us," she mused, bring me back down to 'Planet Sookie'.

She leaned back for a kiss and our bodies magnetically molded together like the force of gravity was too great to keep us apart. Our limbs tangled together effortlessly as we came together as one, not even being able to tell where one of us began and the other ended.

Our passion was unhurried as I moved about her plains looking for any undiscovered nooks that I had yet to taste. Every inch of her I explored with not only my roving hands, but my lips as well as they nipped and tasted her savory skin.

Nothing gave me greater pleasure than to know that every moan, every breathy pant was because of my touch alone. Slowly I slid my length into her as her narrow tunnel swallowed me whole. Her molten heat constricted around me and as I buried myself deeper inside, her cervix greeted my tip warmly which responded in kind with a gracious hug, spurring me to drive harder into her.

As Sookie chanted my name in her own panting mantra, my actions became like a whirling hurricane as my cock gusted forcefully in and out of her tight cavern. As we reached the eye of the storm together my body exploded in a torrent outpouring as I screamed her name, quaking with a rippling of aftershocks. Clutching her closely to me, we rode the waves of pleasure together, her body trembling against mine.

A contented sigh fell from her lips as she curled into me and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. I too wore the same expression as I relaxed into sleeping, knowing that my lover, my mate, and my future wife lay next to me.

Nothing could have kept me in bed the next morning. As soon as the sky lightened and began turning into a hazy orange I rolled out of bed. I carefully unwrapped myself from Sookie, and placed my feet on the floor before looking over at my lover who peaceful slept. My cock stirred at just the sight of her as she slept; her hair spanned out in blonde tendrils across the pillow; her one leg hitched up, twisting the sheets around her upper torso, allowing her slender legs to be put on display; her hands supported her head as she slept on her side; and the sheets had lowered enough from our late night romp that the fleshy part of her breasts peeked through, teasing me with just a hint of nipple that begged to be touched.

"Cold shower; I need a cold shower," I surmised quietly to myself as my body refused to moved. Seeing Sookie in my bed, _in our bed_, I amended reverently, was a sight that I never wanted to be without.

After my glacially ice cold shower, I threw on a clean pair of lounge pants and a tank, before I meandered into the kitchen. The house was still dark because the early morning light had not yet seeped through. I padded outside barefoot to retrieve the morning papers; _The Wall Street Journal _for me and _The Shreveport Times _for her.

As soon as I closed my front door I removed the plastic sleeve from Sookie's paper. I had to see, I had to make sure that the favor I called in was executed in the way that I planned. I stared at the paper for a minute and wasn't filled with any amount of anxiety at all, but relief coursed through my veins. This was it; there was no backing down now especially since all who received this particular paper would know.

I folded the paper back up neatly and took it out onto the veranda, placing it on the table next to _her _chair. Sookie had become a fixture in my home and I wanted to meld our lives together, so it was her home as well.

Not wanting anything to disturb the morning, I set about shutting off our cell phones and unplugging the house phone. All I needed was for Maxine Fortenberry to start the gossip chain, calling Adele who would then immediately ring Sookie before she even came down to breakfast. No, that was not happening this morning; all the phones would be turned off. Not even a telegram was going to ruin the surprise this morning.

Turning the percolator on, I knew that it would slowly wake Sookie as the aroma whiffed thought the house because the '_best part of waking up is Folgers in your cup_.' After that I scoured through the fridge to take out the necessary ingredients that I needed for breakfast. I planned on making Eggs Benedict, something a little more special than plain old scrambled eggs and toast.

I started with the bacon first because that took much longer. As the bacon simmered in the pan, I crossed the room and peered into a cabinet that I hadn't looked at in many years; my mother's fine china. My mother had taught me the proper etiquette for a set table, but also had instilled the value of fine china. We had dishes, and then we had _china_. My mother used to only bring out the fine china when we had guests that she deemed royalty, not in the sense where they were in line for the throne, but someone politically or socially important.

I could think of no one more important that Sookie and I was pretty sure that if my mother had the chance to meet her, she would have agreed. With great care I took the _Astbury_ _Wedgwood_ Bone China out from the safety of the glass cabinet and began to set a table fit for a Queen, my Queen, out on the veranda.

When I finally returned to the kitchen, I opened the breadbox where I had concealed her ring, and placed in into my pocket. The weight of it set me in the right frame of mind for what I wanted for my Sookie.

By the time Sookie graced me with her beautiful presence, I had everything almost cooked.

"What's all this?" she asked with a hint of surprise in her voice. She stood on her tips toes to greet me with a kiss and she melting in my arms; a perfect fit.

I pulled back and casually said, "Oh, nothing. I just thought that with Sophie gone we could have a nice breakfast together."

"With the fine china that I've never once seen out of that cabinet?" she asked with a raised brow, clearly not buying the act that I was selling.

I just shrugged my shoulders and carried the plates out onto the veranda as she quietly padded behind me.

She sat down as I placed her plate in front of her. I returned to the kitchen to get the coffee carafe and poured her a generous amount of coffee, well as generous as I could give her in a petite china cup.

"Thank you Eric, this looks wonderful," she said as she dabbed her eyes.

"You're welcome," I stated simply as I opened my _Wall Street Journal _hoping to persuade her with a hint to do the same. It took a few minutes, but I finally heard the paper rustling. I saw nothing of my own paper as the figures danced before my blurry unfocused eyes, taunting me with snide remarks. That moment was the first time I actually began to panic; what if she said no?

"That's strange. The answer to my cryptogram says, 'Turn to page twenty-nine.'"

That was it, the moment of truth. I set my paper down and lowered myself to one knee. I pulled out the little black box from my lounge pants and opened it for her to see.

The way she held the paper blocked her view of me, but I knew what she was staring at. It was a cartoon that I drew of us at that very moment; Sookie reading her paper out on the veranda; the fine china set masterfully; the coffee carafe centered in the middle of the table; and me down on bended knee, holding a little black box, waiting for the one word I wanted to hear.

The bubble above my cartoon drawing said simply, "Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?"

Her trembling hands lowered the newspaper and she looked at me with tear streaked eyes. I took her hand in mine and asked the question that I had yearned to ask since almost the first day I met her.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I love you with all my heart, but it's not enough for me. I want you by my side as not only my lover, but my partner in life. Will you please accept me and become my wife?"

_Pause._

As I waited for her answer I wasn't sure what to do. This was the part where I thought she'd jump into my awaiting arms shouting 'yes', but nothing happened except for a few tears and some sniffles.

Finally she started to cry and I pulled her into my arms, caressing her tightly against me, rubbing her back with soothing circles and cooing softly into her ear.

"Sookie," I breathed her name, hoping that it would trigger an answer. _Nothing. _Finally I asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Because…I didn't shower this morning and I must smell…_really _bad," she sobbed with a hiccup.

That certainly hadn't gone the way that I planned.

**TBC**

**A/N: *Ducks and Hides from Cyber Tomatoes***

**Thank you to my better FF half, Sassyvampmama for holding my hand and fixing my screw-ups. **

**Thank you so much for the love and support for this story. I cherish each and every review. **

**So, I know I've said this before, but there is one more chapter left. This was supposed to be the last, but it got away from me. **

**I also started a new segment (can't really call it a story), called **_**Scientific Method**_** on the True Blood side. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a fly on Alan Ball's wall? Each installment follows episodes from season 4 and shows how the ideas came to Ball. If you need a good laugh, check it out!**


	27. The Sockless Monster

**Acknowledgments: I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. It brought tears to my eyes when I looked at the reviews from my first chapter over 2 years ago and saw that some of you reviewed then and are still reviewing now. **

**I would also like to thank everyone who sent me well wishing messages. I am better, but still not up to par. **

**Finally I'd like to thank my Beta Sassyvampmama who gave a whole new meaning to _The Flaky Tart_. This story would have been shit without her.**

**Recap: Eric proposed through a cryptogram and cartoon in the morning paper. Sookie went off on a tangent saying she smelt bad! **

**The Sockless Monster**

My life had changed so quickly since I met Eric. I felt like I had literally gone through a tornado as he swept me off my feet. So when Eric asked me _the _question, the question that every girl wishes to get asked, I couldn't help but feel that it was only a dream.

My whole life people had called me crazy, made fun of me, and asked me out on dates just to stand me up. Even into adulthood, at my former job working at Merlotte's Bar and Grill people would call me names behind my back, spill things for me to clean up, and treat me with the utmost disrespect.

By the time I walked into the door at Hooligans my self-esteem was at an all-time low; in fact, I didn't have any left. But the people there, those that I worked with anyways, didn't see me as crazy or find ways to put me down; no, they saw me as beautiful not only on the outside, but on the inside where it mattered to me the most. They invited me into their circle, even asked me to go shopping and have lunch with them on my very first day. Granted I never thought an outing with Lafayette and Claudine would include bikini waxing and dildos, but it was the thought that counted.

Then there was Eric, the arrogant ass who had a body that other men would die to have. I was sure that some even brought pictures of him to their plastic surgeon's just to copy his majestic physique. I still couldn't believe that out of the myriads of women throwing themselves at his feet, _he_ chose _me_. He was my Prince Charming, but instead of riding a white horse, he swept me away on his motorcycle.

Eric was my fairytale and _the _question that he asked nudged me, nothing more than a modern day Cinderella, that it was time to wake up. But as I looked down at him on bended knee in front of me wearing such a hopeful expression, my own eyes streaked with tears, my fairy godmother didn't grant me my dress along with my final wish.

_Wasn't Cinderella in a fine ball gown when Prince Charming asked for her hand?_

I looked down at myself, angered at my disheveled and dirty appearance, and I felt like Crazy Sookie once more. Why would Eric want me? He was pristine and his golden locks shone with luster in the morning light. Was this a joke? Was Aston Kutcher going to jump out of the bushes and tell me that I had just been _Punked_?

I blurted the first thing that came to mind as I continued to sob into his arms, "I didn't shower this morning and I must smell…_really _bad."

Instead of waking up to the sound of the _wicked step mother_ cackling over my eminent failures, two strong arms encompassed my entire body and lifted me off of my seat. These arms coddled me as I sobbed, holding me close and comforting me just like the soothing waves of the sea.

I felt like I was floating aimlessly as I wallowed in self-pity, begging my mind to wake up so that I could face reality head on. The sensation of rushing water filled my senses, like a cascade of waterfalls and I felt my clothing tumble away as I was lowered into what felt like hot springs surrounded by a thick forest.

"Sookie," I unconsciously looked around as I thought I heard my name rustling through the trees. The hot water pacified my aching muscles and thoroughly cleansed the dirt off my soul. The trees grew more adamant in their insistence as they almost angrily bellowed my name.

"Yes," I answered with my eyes impassive, determined to not anger the gods of the hot springs.

"Should I call a doctor?" The trees asked as they dribbled water onto my face. The leaves brushed against my skin, touching and roving about, testing my faculties in a purely innocenr way.

_What a funny thing for a tree to ask_, I thought to myself, and just as I was about to take a dive under the water, strong branches lifted me up. The water swiveled and sloshed defiantly as the branch pinned me down.

"Sookie, you are scaring me," the nearest tree stated, as I felt a warm, but most welcoming brush against my lips. The salty, but yet sweet taste was very familiar as I indulged myself greedily in what those lips had to offer. My hands claimed its torso, strong and solid, not at all coarse like the other trees in the forest.

Those wandering branches gripped more like hands than twigs, but it was the sweet words that it whispered, "I love you my beautiful Sookie," that caused me to pause and open my eyes for the first time. Two beautiful Ceylon orbs, as deep as the bluest waters, gazed back at me full of questions.

But, I had one of my own. "Is this a dream? Are you a dream?"

"Does this feel like a dream?" he questioned, right before he softly brought his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle, but full of expressed want as he licked my bottom lip languidly before pulling back.

"No, and I don't want it to be. But, it's hard for me to believe that you would pick me. Why…why did you choose me?" I asked meekly, almost afraid of his answer.

"I feel in love with you, Sookie. I am captivated by the depths of your honesty. I cherish the fact that you say what you think; your quick wit and intelligence enamors me. I treasure your fierce loyalty; you melt my cold heart with your smile. I fancy how genuine you are with Sophie. I venerate your pure heart that makes you shine brighter than everyone else around you. Not to mention that I adore how absolutely beautiful you are and that you don't even realize it. There was never a choice Sookie, there was only you."

"So this is all real; I didn't imagine you proposing to me downstairs."

He smiled widely as his hand grasped his pants pocket. Pulling out the ring, he offered it to me…again. "Sookie, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

This time I threw my arms around him, sloshing the water to and fro and screaming, '_Yes'_ as I kissed every inch of his face. Then, I made up for lost time and showed him how much I loved him, over and over again.

As we lazily lay in bed, I twirled the ring upon my finger. It was a beautiful Ceylon Sapphire that distinctly matched the color of Eric's eyes, set in white gold. The round center sapphire seemed to make its home smothered in an array of diamonds that went all the way around the band, signifying eternity. It was perfect and nestled right against my finger like it belonged there always and forever.

"So…" Eric began as he clutched me closer and nuzzled my hair, "What kind of a wedding do you want?"

"Something small. My guest list basically is my Gran, my friend Tara, my brother, and everyone at Hooligans. I don't really have anyone else that I am close too."

"So do you think that three weeks is enough time for us to plan everything out for our wedding?" he asked with the innocence of an angel, complete with the gleaming halo.

I took a deep breath and prepared what I was going to say mentally because what I really wanted to ask was, '_Are you fucking crazy?'_, but instead of saying something defensive, I tried using logic. "Eric, I practically went into anaphylactic shock when you asked me to marry you, what do you think getting ready for a wedding in three weeks is going to do to me? Have you seen the show _Bridezilla_? Those brides have nothing on _Sookiezilla _if you give me so little time to put a wedding together. Why three weeks Eric; why not three months?"

He took my left hand in his and kissed it, before saying, "Sookie, my motives are purely selfish. When the club opens in a month's time, I want to introduce you as my wife, and not just as my fiancé. Please do not feel that you are alone in planning this wedding, I will be here to help you every step of the way."

His little speech completely deflated my puffed up sails and I found myself agreeing to his _get married quick scheme_.

_ 'What was Gran going to have to say about this?'_, I had to ask myself.

When I finally emerged from the bedroom for the second time that morning, I sought out my phone because the one thing Eric's proposal surely did was ignite the gossip grapevine. As I turned my phone on, I saw that I had thirteen messages and twenty-seven text messages. Without even going through any of the texts or messages, I called Gran.

"Hey Gran?" I asked more in a nervous question, afraid of what she'd think of the news.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, he _finally _got around to asking you. Praise the Lord Jesus," Gran said, shocking me. I could picture Gran singing _Hallelujah _with zest in her voice this coming Sunday from the way she sounded.

"What do you mean _finally _Gran?"

"He asked me quite a few months back, told me of his intentions. Said he needed to get a few things together before he asked ya', but wanted my permission just the same."

"He asked you Gran?" I could feel the tears prickling me eyes over the weight of his thoughtfulness and consideration for southern tradition.

"He most certain did. I'm happy for you baby. So when will the big day be?"

After a deep breath I mumbled, "Three weeks," and was met with a moment of silence on the other end of the phone.

"Did you just say three weeks?"

"Yes, ma'am," I confirmed as I wait for the onset of reprimands that would undoubtedly spin in my direction. Good thing we were on the phone so she couldn't slap the wits back into me.

But instead of reading me the riot act she asked, "Why so soon?"

"Eric's club opens in a month and he wants to introduce me as his wife."

"Well it's 'bout time he makes an honest woman of ya. Do you know how hard it is to make excuses to Maxine on why you weren't at the house this morning? At least once you're married I won't have to make any more excuses for all that fornicatin' y'all have been doing. Where is he? Let me talk to him?"

Beet red, I handed the phone to Eric as I shuddered, thinking of all the things that Gran had said. I felt openly exposed, mortified, and the wedding couldn't come soon enough as I thought about my Gran's view of us fornicating and God's eyes as they descended down upon us, taking in our unholy acts.

Eric's end of the conversation was mostly quiet except for a few 'yes ma'am's'. As I continued chewing on my dwindling fingernails, I was pretty sure that Gran was giving Eric the third…maybe even the fourth or fifth degree. I didn't like that he was taking the brunt of whatever earth shattering force Gran was dishing out, but at the same time I was quite relieved that I wasn't at the receiving end of her wrath. Even though my conversation had gone well I knew that Eric was getting a stern lecture with his limited end of the conversation.

Finally he handed the phone back to me whispering that Gran wished to say goodbye. I was expecting a lecture all of my own from Gran when I took the phone from him, but she surprised me.

"Sookie, I just wanted to tell you how very proud I am of you. If your daddy could see you now he'd be pleased as punch and probably would be quite taken with Eric. I'll talk to you soon baby." As I hung up the phone I felt my traitor tears well up in my eyes and as I told Eric what Gran had said, he held me tightly against his side.

_Two Weeks Later_

The last couple of weeks had been a sudden whirlwind of activity that I could barely keep up with. True to his word, Eric helped me with every grueling detail for the wedding, even going so far as taking me dress shopping and having a say in what flowers he preferred for my bouquet. I was grateful for the help, but I wasn't about to forego _all _tradition, so I asked for his opinion and behind closed doors, far away from the eyes of the groom, I chose my dress.

It was the first time in my life that I didn't give a rat's ass what the people in Bon Temps thought of me. I spoke to Gran first about my desire because even though I didn't care about my reputation, I did care about Gran's. I could almost hear the words that would be said about my choice from the _God fearing_ citizens; words like ill-repute, harlot and whore were just a few.

But Gran took one look at my dress and turned to me with a devilish smile, and said, "Let's give 'em something to talk about," and that _Bonnie Raitt_ song became our anthem for the entire wedding affair. Hell, I was already a harlot for 'living in sin', something everyone else was doing behind closed doors, why not own the title?

It seemed like everyone wanted to get their hands dirty metaphorically speaking. The first decision that Eric and I made as a couple was where to hold the blessed event. As a child I could only imagine getting married in Gran's backyard as the babbling brook cast a serenely peaceful setting, but over the past year my views had changed; I had changed. I no longer held tightly to my visions of the past, but grasped tightly to the man who held my future. My place was with my husband-to-be and my new sister, Sophie, in Shreveport.

Once Eric and I had discussed the location and determined that his backyard was the place both of us wanted to start our lives together, everything else fell into place. Shockingly, Claude and Claudine were proud owners of a huge white reception tent; did they hold strip-a-thons in their backyard? We graciously accepted the offering, but had no desire to find out why they had such a thing in their possession.

The biggest quandary was who would marry us. Eric wasn't very religious in the Christian way and I couldn't see myself getting married in the Bon Temps Methodist Church and neither one of us wanted a courthouse wedding. It was Hoyt that approached us with a viable solution. He had earned his officiate license on-line from the _Church of the Loving Spirit _so he could be available for services to the gay and lesbian community; though those marriages weren't recognized by the state of Louisiana as legal, the marriages were legal to the couples. So, Hoyt asked if he could perform our marriage ceremony, his first legal one, and Eric and I gladly accepted.

A week and a half before D-day, Eric let Sophie stay home from school because we needed her expert advice; we had to find a caterer. Sophie was the perfect taste tester for everything Eric hated, so we decided that we would mix the two, having healthy choices and some foods that were a little more indulgent.

Gran wanted to come along for the tasting, so we picked her up (not quite) on the way, but it was a chance for her to spend some more time with us. I knew she felt like she was losing me, and no matter how many Monday night dinners and weekday visits I promised, she was right. She would be alone. Eric was gracious enough to ask her to move in with us, but she said that 'we needed all the nekkid time we could get'. I think she shocked the pants off Eric, but me, I was laughing my ass off.

Gran loved doting on Sophie and turned into quite the kid herself while she was in the backseat with her.

After about a half hour of driving Eric pulled into our first stop.

"The name of this place is 'Bad Dog Bakery'? Do they make dog biscuits or cater?" Eric asked me with an eyebrow quirked.

"Honey, this is last minute. I only have a few places that were willing to put _anything _together for us," I whined, hoping that he'd see the seriousness of the problem.

_ No food, plus unhappy guests, equals Eric on the couch because it was his harebrained idea that we get married in three weeks._

"_Anything _like Kibble and Bits," Eric mumbled under his breath as he stepped out of the car. I pretended not to listen to his negativity and took a deep breath; hoping positive energy would flow through my lungs.

_Think positive thoughts._

"They should get a 'Beware of Dog' sign if they have a bad dog," Gran mused as she got out of the car.

"I think that _is _the 'Beware of Dog' sign Gran," Sophie stated pointing to the name of the catering company. "I wonder if their breath is as bad as a dogs?"

"I guess we'll see dear. Though that would be something awful, wouldn't it?" Gran answered Sophie back.

Eric, on the other hand, was trying to choke back his laughter as steam rose from my head. I was getting angrier by the second. Eric finally lost it when Sophie said something about 'wondering if they made cat treats' and I slapped him in the stomach as I shoved myself forward and into the bakery. If I was the only one who could be serious for even a moment, then I would go in alone.

Walking into a bakery I expected a whiff of home baked goods; the sweet cinnamony smell of sticky buns, roasted almonds as they were rolled into a flaky bear claw, the soothing aroma of raspberries as they were baked into a mouthwatering tart, or the rich scent of chocolate and cream as they sat between layers of cake to create the most delicious tiramisu. But as I walked in, I had to slightly prop the door open with my foot because the smell was very musty and if I was being truly honest, smelt like sewage. My sleeve instinctively covered my nose as I turned myself around and walked right on out.

_No wonder they were available for next week_, I thought to myself.

Eric, Gran, and Sophie followed my lead and got right back in the car, thankfully not saying a word.

It wasn't until we were driving away that Sophie asked, "Aunt Sookie, what was wrong with that place?"

"They only made dog biscuits honey," I replied knowing it was a lie, but could not bring myself to admit the truth. It was right at that moment that we passed a road crew who were busy cleaning up a giant cesspool that completely covered the backyard of the bakery. The orange signs plastered all over the road stated 'Sewage Cleanup', and it took all my willpower that I had at that moment to not lose everything in my stomach.

It was Sophie's words that got me to laugh, "Dog biscuits, that's discriminatory against cats," and once I started, I couldn't stop until the tears rolled down my face.

Ten minutes later Eric pulled into our second address.

"This _cannot _be it," I asked, completely horrified.

"What's 'Poppin' Cherries' mean Aunt Sookie?" Sophie asked innocently.

Eric was howling with laughter and I just couldn't help myself and joined in. _If you can't beat 'em…._

Through his laughing spurts, he asked, "Where…did you get these… addresses from?"

"From…_Lafayette_," I answered and as I said his name really slowly everything sort of kicked into place. He had been pestering me about catering for the wedding and I hadn't wanted him too. I wanted him to enjoy the day as an invited guest. Apparently he had sent me on a wild goose chase to all the worst caterer's in town in the hopes that I would crawl back to him on my hands and knees.

Eric surprised me by saying, "I'm going in."

"Me too," Sophie yelled.

"Sophie, why don't you let Eric and I check it out first and if it's any good, we'll come get you," I answered trying to reason with her.

"But, I want to see them pop cherries," she whined.

"Sophie you _will _stay here with Gran, and like your aunt said, if there is anything to sample I will come get you," Eric sternly spoke, reiterating basically what I just said.

It took all I had not to break out in a fit of laughter when Eric was trying to be serious with Sophie just after her comment. Who the hell names their bakery 'Poppin' Cherries' anyway?

Gran stayed quiet the entire time until I heard her say something to Sophie about playing a word game, completely taking her mind off, at least for the moment, the idea of cherries poppin'.

The windows were blocked out with curtains and as Eric and I drew closer I couldn't help but notice the curtains; they alternated, one panel was of delightful little happy cherries, and the next panel was a part of the male antimony standing at attention complete with swollen crowned jewels.

"Are those supposed to be _dicks_?" Eric asked, mostly to himself as he pointed to the curtains.

I couldn't stop my erupting giggle, "I believe so honey."

"The proportion is all _wrong_," Eric said with the most serious face followed by a deeply disturbing shudder.

I let out a shrill of laughter as I pulled him into the bakery.

There was no one manning the front register so Eric and I had a few minutes to check the place out ourselves. I was totally stunned as I looked at each pastry dish displayed under the glass cabinet. Everything looked utterly…obscene.

The Danishes, labeled _The Honey Pot_, were in the shape of thighs entering the promised land, topped off with a swirling cream, smothered with a hacked cherry in the center.

The puddings and Jell-Os, otherwise known as _Warm and Fuzzy_, were in these long containers reminding me of a Viking Longboat with just a bit of cream at the tip, er, top.

They had canoles called _Longhorns_ with a bit of cream bursting out of one end.

The macaroons were labeled _Hot and Crusty, _topped with a very popped cherry oozing over the top.

_Old Faithful _was in the shape of a chocolate log cake as geyser like cream squirted over the entire top.

They even had chocolate covered bananas with edible colored condoms called _Throb Knobs, _and the little caption under the tasty treat said:_ warning- is not suitable for protective purposes_.

_Ya' think! Last time I checked confectionary sugar couldn't morph into latex! Maybe if it was cumfectionary sugar… _

_ Bet it would be sweet to lick off!_

Finally my favorite, _The Dangle Parade_; it had two cupcakes frosted blue which meshed together and a long piece of cake that mounted from above coated in a pinkish frosting, tipped off with cream. The rendition had nothing on the real thing, but it didn't stop me from wondering if I could eat the cock in one bite.

"Sookie, look at this! I think we found our wedding cake," Eric stated drawing me out of my pornographic thoughts of licking the cream slowly off the tip.

He was on the other side of the room looking at another display case. I walked inertly, taking one calculated step at a time. His enthusiasm had to be a joke, right? What wedding cake could possibly be found in an obscene bakery?

"Look Sook," Eric stated while pointing. And at first I didn't have any idea what I was looking at; it was an elongated oval and the top was arranged were beautiful cherry flowers. Then, the answer hit my brain like a giant mushroom cloud.

I placed my hand upon his chest and explained, "Eric, as much as I love worshiping your GP, don't you think that this will raise a few questions for Sophie- questions that I don't believe you are ready to answer."

"You love worshiping my Gracious Plenty?" Eric repeated, like that was the only thing he heard from my little speech.

"I feel empowered knowing that I can make you writhe beneath me with only my mouth," I whispered longingly into his ear as he softly moaned. "The quicker we leave, the sooner we'll be home," I encouraged, pulling on his sleeve.

"What about the cake?" he asked in almost a dreamlike state, probably imagining all the wicked things I could do to him with just a swirl of my tongue.

"Unless you know a girl who goes by the name of _kjwrit _and she can bring some '_confetti'_ to the party, than the answer is 'not for the wedding'."

"So it isn't a no," Eric guessed as we exited the bakery.

I kept silent with a slight smile upon my face and as soon as we got in the car I planned on texting Pam.

I let Eric fend off Sophie's questions when we got into the car. He then asked for the next address and being the smart person I was…_duped me once shame on you, duped me twice shame on me_. I brought up Google on my oh-so-smartphone and typed in the reverse address. The phone number immediately popped up for a bakery in Monroe named _The Flaky Tart_.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted out loud, earning a swift hit on the back of my head from Gran.

"Sookie, watch your language!" Gran said reprimanding me.

"Eric we aren't going to the next location on this horrible list. I can only imagine what we'll find at _The Flaky Tart_."

Gran started laughing from the backseat and I couldn't help but wonder if she had been involved in this wild goose chase that Lafayette planned.

Eric took charge with his commandingly strong voice, causing my panties to dampen, and suggested that we regroup by going out for an early dinner. I loved it when he had a plan and loved it even more when he pretended to have a plan. It reminded me of the first night I saw him on stage doing very unholy things to the American Flag. It wasn't just his chiseled body that drew me to want to lick his glistening flesh, but it was that sexy commanding expression that nothing in the world could best him. Now we were a team and it was the two of us together that would best the world.

Saturday was officially my last night of working at Hooligans and as I got up on stage for the last time it was a bittersweet goodbye. Hooligans was the place that I found myself. I realized that I had never really needed to reinvent myself, I just needed to find my way. Hooligans was where I made my first real friends; in fact, I had found my best friend Lafayette. It was also where I had met a fabulous group of girls that accepted me for who I was. It was also a place that had not only led me down a path to find my own way, but it led me straight into the waiting arms of my soul mate.

So as I danced proudly before the crowd with my Eric watching from the sidelines I genuinely smiled, showing the audience my inner spirit and how really happy and content I felt.

With promises to return and free door passes for life, Eric and I left that night solemnly. It was what we wanted as we began our new life, but we knew that we'd never find friends like the ones we had just left behind.

Monday night, one week until the wedding, Pam, Claudine, Amelia, Holly, and of course Lafayette all arrived at Gran's house (I had to start thinking of it that way) to escort me to my bachelorette party. Pam had traded in 1967 Periwinkle Dodge Charger, just for the night, for a Silver Dodge Caravan. We all piled in, and because it was my night, I rode shotgun.

"Sookie, I made you a wedding CD," Holly stated reaching over the seats to pop it in the player.

"Who the fuck knows where that has been? You can't just shove that thing in my player!" Pam shrieked.

"That's because ya' head is so far up ya' ass, there'd be no room," Lafayette sassed back and Holly pushed in the CD.

"I don't want to hear that fucking sappy shit," Pam mumbled under her breath.

_I fly with the stars in the skies,_

_I am no longer trying to survive._

_I believe that life is a prize,_

_But to live doesn't mean you're alive. _

I knew this was one of Holly's favorite songs to dance to, but I had never really listened to the words. And as we all sang to the chorus to _Nicki Minaj's Moment 4 Life_ tears welled in my eyes as I thought about some of the lyrics. _'Cause everybody dies, but not everybody lives_, played over and over in my mind.

How many women truly found the one that they were meant to be with? I had listened to my Gran's friends' stories about _'the one that got away'_, but how many people chased after that _one_ in the name of love? How many people in the world could truly say they found their other half?

For the moment I chose not to get too weepy and have a great time with my friends, but it was something that I was thankful for; I was thankful that God thought enough of me to bless me with Eric.

It wasn't long before I noticed that the road looked awfully familiar.

"Are we going to Hooligans?" I asked.

"Hookah, we's thought it would be fun to do a two-fer-one," Lafayette piped up from the back.

"You mean the guys will be there?" I asked, but what I really thought was, _you mean Eric will be there_?

"Yes sweetums, your Swedish thoroughbred will be dangling his thang for you," Lafayette confirmed.

_I wonder if Captain Hard would give me a private viewing of his cocked and loaded bazooka shooter. _

Just thinking of his carnal member had my lady bits practicing an Irish jig.

It wasn't too long before we were rolling into Hooligans, and since it was closed on Monday, we all had the place to ourselves. The guys were already there as I saw multiple vehicles in the parking lot, including Eric's.

_ I guess the guys were too cool to carpool!_

Us girls walked into Hooligans together as the blaring music assaulted our senses.

_I swear I won't tease you,_

_ Won't tell you no lies._

_ I don't need no bible,_

_ Just look in my eyes._

_ I've waited so long baby,_

_ Out in the cold._

_ I can't take much more,_

_ I'm losing control._

_ I want your sex,_

_ I want your love,_

_ I want your…sex. _

I couldn't figure out what was the most shocking part; the black flowing silk sheets that looked like fluid rain as it cascaded down from the ceiling; the boys dancing on stage dressing as _George Michael _complete with the cross jewelry and pleather hat; or the fact that Eric, Claude, Rasul, and Hoyt were all wearing inflatable hoses over their slongs that looked more like an elephant's trunk rather that an exaggerated rendition of the real thing.

_Where were those bright orange works signs; Dangling Free Zone!_

_I preferred his beast hoseless!_

_ The sockless monster!_

_ Where was that cumfetti?_

With each thrust of his hip I could almost feel his monster awaken between my thighs. Unconsciously I felt myself rocking back and forth on my heels to the same beat of his hips. I shook myself a bit because the last thing I wanted to do was show everyone that I actually was a wanton slut and orgasm just at the thought of my man naked.

It was about that moment that I set my purse down on a nearby table and noticed for the first time that Pam came through for me with a giant size cake of Eric's GP. My eyes traveled to the other dessert on the table and it took a minute with me twisting my head to either side to determine what it was; I was staring at a vagina complete with a shiny pearl and drizzled icing which dripped down the center of the parted lips.

When I first started at Hooligans cakes like these would've had my virgin eyes cower in embarrassment, but now I could look at them and laugh like they were a fun piece of abstract art.

My mirth filled eyes scanned for Eric just as he turned around and faced me with his award winning butt. Unconsciously I licked my lips and my feet moved without my knowledge, wanting to claim what was almost officially mine. After tonight no one would ever see his naked ass in any capacity except for me.

Swaggering up on stage like I owned the place, I swayed my hips with extra oomph as I homed in on my prey. Eric faced forward as he pumped his hips in my direction and I angled myself facing him as I took his inflated trunk, riding it between my legs. Eric gripped my hips, compelling me forward as we found an oscillating rhythm sending shockwaves through our bodies like we created one electrically charged current.

My lips brushed his in a vibrant tango as I lost myself in his taste, touch, and scent; the audience seemingly disappeared completely as we lost ourselves in that moment. A few hoots and hollers returned me to the here and now as I gracefully swung my body around to face the audience. Eric never once let up on the grip he held as my frame molded to his body, causing my chest to protrude out quite provocatively. Tangling my fingers in his hair I brought his lips to my neck as I swung his 'trunk' around between my legs.

After the song I gave all the stage men a hug, but saved my most welcoming thanks for Eric as I laid another kiss upon his lips. I trotted down off the platform as the guys went to put some clothes on.

Eric and I had our own cakes to cut; I chose the traditional way with a knife and spatula as I cut a piece of the GP replica; Eric on the other hand decided to deflower his cake by licking the drizzle between the folds as he maintained eyes contact with me. My eyes never left his as his gaze fell upon me filled with lust and promises of what was to come. My thighs squeezed together automatically as I felt that familiar ache and the wetness that pooled, dampening my already soaked panties.

I tried to get out of opening my gifts but apparently my friends were dead set on embarrassing me tonight and insisted. What did one get when all your friends were strippers?

_Edible underwear - from Claudine_

_Raspberry sex-wax- from Rasul_

_Porn (a whole DVD collection)- from Hoyt (I wasn't sure if that was appropriate from a guy who was officiating our wedding.)_

_Flavored condoms- from Claude_

_A Glow in the dark vibrator- from Lafayette_

_Costumes which I really didn't look at - from Claudine, Pam, and Holly_

Finally I received this strange curved shaped object that looked like a broken purple pretzel called a _We Vibe _and had absolutely no idea what it was. Amelia assured me that when I read the directions I was going to love it.

So I said goodbye to my friends for the second time in the last three days. This time wasn't so emotional because I had already resolved in my mind that Eric and I weren't going to be working there anymore. The next time I would see them all would be at my wedding in exactly one weeks time. We packed up the rest of the cake and the gifts, placing everything in Eric's car.

I took one last look at the building and the scribbled Hooligans sign with a heavy heart before I got into Eric's car and we left for the night, but hopefully not for the last time.

It was the day of the wedding and I awoke to my Gran playing _Going to the Chapel _in my ear. The last week had flown by as I made final wedding preparations and moved all my things into Eric's home. We hadn't seen much of each other because he was down at the club getting ready for the opening that was going to happen Friday.

I opened my eyes to see the smile upon my Gran's face. "Today's the big day!" she stated with excitement. I knew Gran had longed to see this day, hoping that I would find my own happiness.

"It's a relief Gran. I'm glad that we didn't have much of an engagement because I don't think I could have taken this wedding stuff for a prolonged period of time."

"So you slap him, and then kiss him," Gran said with a wicked wink.

"Absolutely," I answered as I rolled out of bed and followed the sweet aroma of the most wonderful smell in the world- morning coffee.

Claudine came over after breakfast to work on my hair and makeup. With Claudine's flare for being fashionably late and her outlandish fashion sense I was surprised that Eric asked her to help get me to the wedding on time. Pam had also arrived simultaneously with Claudine to pick up Gran and the trays of food that she had prepared. After they left Claudine brought all her 'essentials' into the house to get me ready.

Claudine had more makeup than _Mary Kay_. It fact she probably had more makeup than all the _Mary Kay _reps in the world combined. Apparently eye shadow isn't applied anymore, but layered to create a smoky effect. Did you know that red lipstick helps to cover blemishes? I wasn't sure if she was creating a clown or a bride with all the different shades she pulled out of her magic carpet bag.

How many hairbrushes does a person need for their hair? My guess would have been one, but Claudine believed that you needed six; one each for curling, straightening, shinning, volumizing, flattening, and one for tangles. That didn't even include her selection of combs. My hair was teased, gelled and sprayed to death. I probably could trap a rabbit with how stiff my hair was, either that or kill it from all the toxic fumes.

After about two hours of primping (I wasn't sure I had any hair left), Claudine deemed me dress worthy. My white satin dress was strapless with red roses wrapping around the bodice which circled all the way to the floor in a vine-like pattern. It was elegant and simple. To add a bit of a daring flare I had added red satin opened toed heels that complemented the dress perfectly.

"It's time," Claudine stated almost with reverence as she turned the full length mirror towards me. I barely even recognized the image of the radiant beauty before me. My skin naturally shined and my eyes sparkled in delight. The dress fit me perfectly like it was made specifically for just me. For the first time in my life I felt like I was beautiful and that I was finally worthy of my prince.

My eyes drifted to a high school picture that sat on Gran's coffee table. Looking at that shy, terrified girl in the photo I barely recognized her as me.

Claudine escorted me to the waiting limo and helped me get situated with my dress before she climbed in herself. She immediately took the bottle of chilled champagne and poured each of us a glass after she popped the top.

She handed me my flute and toasted, "To you and Eric, I hope that you've found your happily ever after."

I thanked her and lifted my own flute, "To friendship, I hope that you and my other newly found friends remain close." We clinked our glasses and took a sip.

Claudine had managed her part and got me to Eric's house on time. I was ushered into the living room to wait where my maiden of honor, Lafayette, greeted me.

"Hookah, you look like a finely twisted candy cane," Lafayette stated as he air kissed both my checks not wanting to screw up my makeup. He looked fine dressed in a black and red kilt-like skirt combined with a red button down silk shirt. I had never seen him so dressed up and knew that when I had given him free rein over his attire that he wouldn't do me wrong.

"You look scrumptious yourself," I commented to show my approval.

Gran came bustling into the room and exclaiming, "My Sookie, you look wonderful!" She had tears prickling her eyes and I knew that if her dam broke than my floodgates would surely break free as well. She seemed to sense this and pulled herself together. "I have something for you my dear. This can be your _something old_," she said, unsuccessfully trying to hide her sniffles.

She handed me a very old keepsake box and as I cracked the lid I saw a beautiful strand of pearls. "I wore these when I got married. They were given to me by my mother who wore them at her wedding. Now I give them to you so you can wear them on your special day." I hugged my Gran tightly to me as I graciously accepted her gift. Turning around and bending slightly downward she clasped them around my neck.

"Thank you Gran…I never thought…it's beautiful," I babbled trying to remain tear free. It was a good thing that Claudine used waterproof makeup on me.

Pam, Eric's best man, came in a moment later dressed in a spiffy white suit, a red silk shirt, and a white fedora. All she needed was the cane and she would look like a 1920's gangster. She handed me a box and said, "This is your _something new_ from Eric. I believe it is tradition for the bride and groom to exchange a gift before the wedding."

I nodded in agreement to her and retrieved Eric's gift from my purse. We exchanged boxes and I asked, "Please make sure he gets it? He'll understand." I had bought him a pair of cufflinks that were engraved with a key because I wanted Eric to have the key to my heart.

Pam flicked her wrist towards Eric's gift and I opened it. Gran was beaming with pride as I pulled out pearl earrings that closely matched the necklace Gran gave to me.

"Tell him I said thank you and that I love them," I told Pam as I gave her a hug.

"One more thing, I have something you can _borrow_ to complete your look," Pam stated as she pulled out a long bracelet box from inside her pants pocket. Opening the box I saw the most beautiful white gold floral ruby bracelet. The delicate gold between each flower almost looked like vines as they threaded into the next flower. She helped attach it to my wrist and before I could even offer up my thanks she said, "Just make sure I get it back," and walked out the door.

Claudine came in with the finishing touch; a teal _blue_ garter for my thigh and I was finally ready to make the trip down the aisle as the _Wedding March _began.

Gran walked me down the aisle. I wouldn't have had it any other way and as she handed me off to Eric I felt a swell of emotion in my chest. I kissed my Gran, looked into the eyes of Eric and then down to Sophie, my flower girl, and knew that my life was complete.

No one else but Eric and I could find love under a fairy tent, married by a bisexual stripper turned priest, and feed our guests leftover cake in the shape a cock.

Just as the sun fell below the horizon we had completed our vows and became one as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife.

We had been married five days and we hadn't even been able to take a minute for ourselves. The opening was tonight, but I felt like it was more of a coming out party, like our first public introduction as husband and wife.

The doors were set to open at nine and Eric had put me in charge of managing the employees. Since I seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to people, he had me involved in the hiring, actually he stayed way in the background until the end of the interview. How the new employees acted around my husband was a big factor; I didn't want a skank throwing herself at his feet for attention.

Pam had agreed to stay on at Hooligans for her Saturday night appearances until they could find a suitable replacement. She had invested in the bar so Eric could get it up and running quicker; no one would be more loyal than Pam.

She gathered the new employees around for a pre-opening pep talk. "I'm not going to hold your hand and tell you how great this night is going to be. It will be hard work and probably very stressful. Customers come first; make them happy. Happy customers lead to returning customers. Any problems get brought to Sookie or I; do not bother Eric. He has enough on his plate tonight to make sure everything runs smoothly. Good luck and I hope you last the night," Pam ended with a hand gesture dismissing the crowd.

"Very…inspirational," I stated wearily.

"Yes well, I didn't want to give the minions any false hope," she answered with a purse of her lips.

"I think you achieved that goal. Are you ready for tonight?" I asked her, but more out of my own nervousness.

"The question is Sookie, are you? You braved Hooligans; you can do this," she said with conviction as she patted my arm and took off to see what else needed to be done. I felt that her statement encompassed more than just tonight.

I looked out into the bar, _The Silver Bullet_, and saw all the twinkling lights that Eric had installed high in the rafters. They looked like tiny diamonds that sparkled down upon us, almost blessing us.

When the doors opened we had a larger crowd than we had expected. Maybe discounted booze and a waved cover accounted for most of that, but as I watched my new husband mingle with the crowd introducing himself, I knew that it was him that drew the crowd.

It was just about midnight when I found him; he took my hand and led me onto the raised dais. Taking the microphone he announced, "I'm so glad that you all could make it out tonight. I am Eric Northman and this is my beautiful wife Sookie. My business partner Pam is out there somewhere. I just want to say enjoy the drinks, party hard, have a good night, and be safe. We hope to see you many more nights to come."

Eric never let go of my hand as the music started up and we left the platform. He led me straight back into his office and shut the door behind us. Capturing my lips with his, our tongues danced in celebration. He breathed into my ear, "Now everyone knows you're mine."

The shock of his words sent my body ablaze as he pulled me tighter to his side holding me close. We stood there holding one another until I tilted my head so I could look into his eyes.

"You are mine, Eric Northman, just as I am yours," I whispered as my lips found his once again.

**The End**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: If you haven't already please check out my Citrus Contest Entry, _Semi Sweet Morsel_, and if you think it is Vote worthy please vote for me here: http : / www . fan fiction . net /~ thecitrustreecontest2011# (remove spaces)**

**The link is also on my profile. Voting ends the 23rd so please vote soon. **

**This story has come to a bittersweet end. You may ask what is next for me? I have a fic that I've been working on for the past year called, _Oh Captain_. I will have a regular weekly posting schedule and hope to post every Friday. Please look for that. **

**I also have a Christmas Story coming up that I plan to post on Black Friday. **

**Where can I be found? You can find me every Thursday night in the fang readers chat room at 9pm EST hosting the Night Owls. If you are not a member please contact Fairy Blood at: **

**http : /fangreaders . blogspot . com/ to become a member. This Thursday evening we are chatting about Fortunes, Ghosts, and the Paranormal. Hope to see you soon!**


End file.
